Nature Vs Nurture
by forevercharmed01
Summary: In a war that's painted black and white, everyone has their roles to play and the deputy head is no exception. Taking on a task that some have already doomed to fail. Can she prove that Nurture really can outweigh nature, especially when the outcome could turn the tides of the entire war for either side.
1. Dark Side's Dark Prodigy

**Once more i have returned,**

**This is my third HP story on here, i know i only just put a new one up hours ago, but i planned on putting them both up tonight...So more reading for the viewers...Yay.**

**I hope everyone likes this first chapter i did a little re-working so i think it's much better than before but i will leave that up to you, i do hope that readers will let me know if they like it, as i do have high hopes for this story.**

**I will also be very grateful for any feedback. It all makes for better reading on your part if i know what you like. Anyway, i shall leave it here and hopefully if all goes well i shall have the next chapter up soon. All depends on you.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer...I own nothing of any of this, all HP belongs to the Author and all that jazz, list to long to go through but the fact is there **

* * *

Screams that ripped through the halls of the black manor rang as loud as the thunder outside and the short burst outcries of swearing cracked like the lightening. Lucius and Rodolphus stood outside wincing at every painful shriek that came from the room behind them they could hear the voice of Narcissa as she soothed the occupant inside never raising her voice despite most of the threat's and curse words being aimed at her.

"That's it Bella just breath and push" The younger woman gently spoke looking at the woman on the bed who was gripping the sheets tightly in her grasp so hard her knuckles turned white as she did just that.

"Cissy…..Cissy I want this out of me….NOW!" She screamed as another contraction tore through her urging her to push as she did so again. The blonde woman nodded sympathetically and rubbed her arm.

"I know dear, and just a few more pushes she will be" She leaned in a pushed the hair back from the now drenched forehead and smiled warmly, encouraging her to keep going. Bella saw the smile and nodded back and grit her teeth as another urge to push washed over her, outside the two men winced at the loud scream that sounded out as the blonde haired man looked at his brother in law.

"Won't be long now" He muttered as Rodolphus nodded unhappily, secretly he hated all of this, not the fact that his wife was in pain but he did feel for her on that. No the whole set up in general. The dark lord, _their_ lord, had informed them of his latest plan. One that would ensure the dynasty of his leadership would continue even though he would soon be immortal and technically wasn't actually needed.

But it was just in case, with the order ever increasing their attacks he had to take precaution and so told them one night that he planned on having an heir so that if the worst came and they got lucky, his child would continue his work and finish of the Mudblood's and halfling's once and for all. At first he was happy, his lord was the law and he didn't mind that an heir would take over, sure he was cruel and tortured them to no end, but he did it with good reason.

How could he hope to achieve his goals with constant disappointment? Of course he had to admit that he did his fair share of that but those dam order bastards. They keep on ambushing them he figured they were getting more desperate and so took any chance they could. But when that old coot Dumbledore kicked it for good they would be weak and then his lord would finish them off for good.

He welcomed the news of an intended heir. That was until he then heard that in order for this child to be the strongest it could be. The very pinnacle of all they stood for, in both power and influence. With him being one half the other half, as he held out his hand, he was shocked to find that his wife was the second. Of course it was no secret that his wife was the lords second in command. She was as psychotic and singe minded in their beliefs when it came to blood purity.

She had done more than her fair share of killing and torturing, hell if the lord should ever happen to perish before becoming immortal then there was no need for an heir. Bellatrix was the perfect replacement. She was for all intent's, the female lord Voldemort.

But this apparently made more sense. To have the two highest upholding, figures for their side. Delivering an heir that would have the best of both and would be unstoppable to all in its path. And what was best was that the bane that was the order, would never know until it was too late. He suddenly found himself not liking the idea of a child now, not when he knew that his wife was to be a part of it.

But it wasn't like he had a say either, both from the lord and Bellatrix. Again it was no secret that his wife worshiped the ground Voldemort walked on. He was her one true love and the whole marriage thing they had was merely a cover. For both legal and beneficial purposes, if he ever wanted a child it would either be under the greatest of reluctance or with another woman. Bella was a one lord woman.

So no surprise that she willingly went with all of this, though he had heard many a time from her that she hated kids, that the whole ordeal of having them sickened her, and that she wouldn't risk incapacitating herself for nine months and the pain at the end. Just for a screaming whiny thing that would need looking after.

But here she was nine months later doing all she despised. He could see the irony and had to chuckle, of course if he was in the room and it was his kid. More than likely he would be hexed to an inch of his life or outright killed due to her mood. But this was the lord's child and so whatever misery it had caused her, was forgotten. Just like he was,

Another scream tore through the house but this time was followed by another. The happy cry from Narcissa had both men standing tall, as they gave each other a small glance with the look that told them one thing only.

The child had been born.

The screaming ceased as silence washed over the little room and reaching the corridor outside. Very cautiously both men listened fearing something was wrong, that something may have happened to with Bella or the baby. God how they hoped it wasn't the baby. Their lord had put a lot expectancy into this child, the protege of the lord. If complications struck now they would all pay. The same for Bellatrix.

She was the Mother, the second in command and one if not his only, trusted confidante. If something was to happen to her he would not be happy. He would be murderous, and very possibly might kill one of them in retaliation. So yes, they had every right to fear the silence that surrounded them.

After a very few tense minutes they both breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the small cries of a new-born. Along with the prideful gushing's of Narcissa. They smiled nervously at each other before very slowly, Lucius knocked on the door. They waited until the door was unlocked and Narcissa looked at them.

"Well?" They both waited until she smiled and nodded, opening the door, she allowed them entry as they made their way into the room to see Bella in bed. She was sat against the headboard as they entered and she looked up, they nodded their heads at her and she gave them a rare showing of a smile. Part tiredness and the other must have been due to the child that she was holding.

They heard a few snuffling sounds as Narcissa came and took her spot back at the top next to her sister still smiling.

"You did so well" She muttered giving her a kiss to the side of her head as Bella hummed and looked down again both men stared at the actions of the formidable Death Eater with slight awe. Neither of them had ever seen her this gentle with anything before in her life. And that included the puppy Rodolphus got her for Christmas but here she was, looking all calm and loving at the tiny human in her arms it disturbed them to say the least and reminded Rodolphus of the time he watched a Muggle show on a mission once about animals and one vividly popped into his mind at that moment.

Seeing his wife smile like that was like watching a great white….Completely terrifying, very rare to see and bode no good for anyone who saw it, with this being the only exception.

"How is…." The blonde haired man trailed off as none apart from the two women knew the gender as she looked up to him.

"She" He gave her a small smile. Not really knowing if this was a good thing for the lord, as his heir wasn't a boy. He hadn't really said a preference to what he wanted in fact keeping himself very quiet on the matter, but a part of him must have wanted a son who could be strong in the face of leadership. None the less he kept up his smile. Only when the lord got here would they all know.

The other man moved a little closer, though it was not his child, it was still his wife. And seeing as she was seemingly nice, an elusive mood to see. He couldn't help but want to see what the girl looked like seeing as she was half Bella, maybe he could get a picture of what a child of _theirs_ might be like.

If they had any.

She saw him get closer and though she had her reservations about letting him in seeing as it was not his baby, he didn't seem to be angry or upset or look like he was going to hurt her so allowed it and as he did she lowered the tiny child slightly so that he could see better. Lucius came to stand by his wife as they both peered over to see a small oval shaped face looking back at them from inside the blankets.

He had to admit as he gazed down at the little baby. She was very….Normal for what he had expected coming from someone who looked as unique, as the dark lord. She had flawless porcelain skin something she took from Bella, as well as her bone structure on seeing the high cheek bones. Her hair, a slight mixture of both black and light brown went well together as he trailed over her face before coming to a stop at her eyes as she opened them.

He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the look she gave him innocent as it may have been. The color of which they were had him entranced, as he gazed into inky black irises. They were definitely Bella's, if anyone had any wonders about Bella being the true Mother other than who knew. All they had to was look into this little girls eyes and they could see it was true…The sheer darkness was uncanny.

Stirring slightly the tiny baby yawned breaking him from his thoughts but overall he had to say, the baby was cute. She would make a very beautiful child, but did that extend to leader?

"She certainly is a pretty looking child Bella" Lucius's voice rang out making Bella look at him as he spoke. He wasn't all that good with compliments but seeing as it was his sister in law and more specifically, the lord's child. He felt like he had to say something which resulted in a beaming Narcissa.

"Thank you, Lucius" She replied back quietly as she rocked the girl slightly as the small baby made gurgling noise's.

"Do we know if the lord knows about her arrival yet?" Rodolphus asked a few minutes later unknown to them that the dark lord had just arrived. His question was answered when the door suddenly opened and in scurried Peter Pettigrew, the lord's right hand servant and all round, miserable cretin of existence. All of them looked to the disturbance as the little rat man scurried in making Bella sneer in disgust.

"What are you doing here" She snapped as soon as she saw him the other man stopped and looked to them as they stared back he smiled hesitantly at them and bowed his head a little.

"Many apologies, mistress Bella. But our lord has arrived to see his child." He kept his head down as he stood in front of his master most strongest and influential servant's as she wrinkled her nose. She was happy that her lord was at last here and could proudly present him his heir. But she wasn't at all pleased with the sniveling, pathetic creature that was always with him so giving him a sharp nod she held on to the baby and waved her hand in the other direction across the room.

"That is fine but you can stay over there. I don't want you bringing in whatever disgusting rat diseases you have and passing them on to the baby. So go on." As she shooed him away, he nodded a little and scurried of just as another figure swept into the room. This time instead of looks of disdain and sneers. They all stood straight as Rodolphus jumped to his feet and bowed his head as the dark lord made his way over.

"Lucius, Lestrange." He acknowledged them as they bowed a little further and smiled. Narcissa to bowed her head a little and gave her own small smile as he moved on and turned his attentions to the people in the bed, as Bella nodded her head but brought it back up as so not to dislodge the baby but smiled widely at him.

"Bella. How are you," He asked as he stepped closer the others moved out of their way as to give him space. She smiled once more and nodded her head.

"A little tired, and sore but other than that thankful that the child is healthy and safe. Thank you my lord," She spoke as he nodded once. He moved right up to the bed and looked down at the child he had been waiting nine months for, he gazed at the tiny human with shrewd, blood red eyes as he gazed over the form of his heir. The others all watched with bated breath as the powerful wizard stared down at the little girl.

None of them knew what he was thinking as he stayed silent his eyes never leaving the child's face. But they guessed it could be all sorts of things.

The other men assumed that the main was disappointment. The fact that his one child, the only child he said he would have as he told them at the start. Was born a girl, how could a woman be expected to lead masses of Death Eaters, how could she be strong in the face of battle. How was she going to instill fear into the hearts of every man, woman and child who happened to hear her name?

Narcissa had been watching with slight fear, she too knew that in their world. Boys was the much more preferred choice when it came to being heirs. As they could carry on stronger than their predecessors. Women were to marry into respectable houses not lead armies that caused destruction and murder wherever they went.

Bellatrix also had slight fear in her as she held the baby up for him to see. She didn't know what he was thinking and that scared her more than she wanted it to. as a whole she had never been attached to anything, apart from her family and that dammed puppy Rodolphus got her and most importantly. Her lord.

Never before had she ever had any sort of feelings to children if not only her hate of them and wishes them gone. But sitting here holding onto something that was half her and half the dark lord, she couldn't help but feel a swell of affection….If not some stages of love for this little human and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was said dark lords child. She was hers, this little baby, hers to keep and look after.

But with the powerful wizard looking down with his intense red eyes, not saying anything. It had her nervous. If he decided that the baby was inferior then he may order her to get rid of it. The thought pierced her, and she sub consciously gripped the child a little tighter. As finally Voldemort stood straight.

No one spoke but held their breaths as he very slowly reached out and too the girl from Bella who only let go with the slightest hesitation as he held her up to eye level and gazed more deeply into her charcoal colored eyes, the tiny girl, who didn't seem to care what was going on around her lifted her head and looked him right back in the eye never wavering, almost as if daring him to say something negative about her.

She mewled a little moment later and they all gasped and sucked in what little breath they had as they saw the murky black of the little girl's eyes, flash with blood red as she squirmed. None of them knew what to say, they hadn't seen it before and all looked quickly to see their lords reaction.

To their utter surprise he was smiling, or smirking depending on how they looked at it but for what they could all see. He wasn't angry or bitter. In fact if the two men didn't know any better, they would say that it didn't bother him at all that his only heir was a girl.

Bringing the plain white blanketed baby closer to him he muttered a few words and at once the large emblem of the Slytherin house appeared, changing the white to black and green. The tiny child looked in avid interest at the sudden change and tried to grab at the wrapping that now had the familiar snake on it making Voldemort chuckle.

He turned to face his servants who had been watching him as they stood up sharper on seeing him look at them as he spoke addressing them.

"Lucius, Rodolphus….Bella. My most loyal and trusted followers. I present to you, my heir and new symbol in our cause." He held up the little girl who looked around the room taking in all that surrounded her, Narcissa smiled widely again and was joined by Bella who was overjoyed at the fact he wasn't bothered by the lack of male that so many wanted. The two men nodded their heads in respect to the new addition to their family, still curious as to why he chose to have her as the heir.

Voldemort looked at them knowing what was in their mind and smirked.

"Because you two of all should know that appearances can be the most deceiving. And I'm all but certain that this little one will take everyone by surprise when it comes to showing just how ruthless she can be. Besides with Bella as her mother, who is just as feared by all. And me teaching her all that she needs to know. She will be the best leader anyone can hope to have should the worst come to it." He said looking at them.

They must have realized that he saw what they was thinking and hid their embarrassment by nodding and keeping their eyes ground level. Voldemort looked at his child once more before wrapping the blanket tighter around her and handing her back to Bella, who reached out and brought her back to her chest protectively.

"Do we have a name for her yet my dear?" He asked as she looked back up to him she had whilst spending time at the manor. Been going over a long t]list of names. She wanted something that was special, one of a kind. Something that told the rest around her just who she was, what she was capable of and was something to be both revered and terrified of. She also wanted something that was beautiful as she had no doubts that when she got older the little girl would be a stunning woman.

"I do have one that I came across a while ago my lord…If I may" She added as he nodded,

"Hermione." He looked up in thought as he mused on the name it was definitely unique. As he couldn't recall any witches with that name but it also sounded precious. Like it belonged to a princess, someone with standing and class. Someone who was important. And his child was all those things. He nodded more and looked back.

"Interesting name Bella. Where did you find it." She smiled pleased that he liked the name she so loved and replied.

"In a book my lord, I was reading and came across it on the pages. The name is not made up either. As she was the child to a king called Menelaus, and the daughter of Helen of troy." He pursed his lips. He could remember a time very long ago, that something sounding similar he read back in the orphanage. If his memories there served him which was something he did not like to think on. It was a woman who brought about the downfall of a great city due to her beauty.

Also if he recalled, she was the daughter of a god. He couldn't remember or cared to, but it seemed fitting. He was after all the strongest wizard ever to live. He scoffed at Dumbledore the old coot was just a minor but persistent annoyance. He was essentially a god, who was here to deliver the new age of pure bloods and bring them back to their glory.

Just like the myth as Helen was the daughter of a god. So was Hermione. He looked down at her now sleeping form and took in her already perfectly shaped face. He could see her bringing down many a great thing and turn it to ruin with her looks alone. He couldn't have picked a better name if he was the one choosing it.

This little girl. This _Hermione._ Was going to change everything. As he looked at Bella who had been watching him and smiled.

"Hermione is exactly the right name for our dark princess" He spoke as she smiled again and looked down. The rest looked on as he announced her title with a somewhat proud grin yet still looked sadistic all the same. He reached down again and took hold of the baby who this time laughed when he lifted her up, he hissed slightly red eyes glowing bright before turning to the people at the other end.

"I will make a formal announcement when I call the next meeting but you shall all be the first to know and officially meet." As he held the little girl higher in his arms.

"Your New Princess of the dark. Hermione. Bellatrix. Black." If the others were stunned at the name they didn't show it as Voldemort turned to look back at the bed ridden woman who was staring at him eyes wide as he grinned.

"I figured you would want the child to be named after the prestigious and noble house of your family." He spoke looking her in the eye as she nodded slowly. He kept hold of his child for a moment longer glancing at her features.

"She will be of great power and given what she stands to inherit. She will be a formidable enemy to the light." He hissed Nagini his long and faithful snake had slithered into the room silently and made her way over to her master. The others moved out of the giant snake's way careful not to step on her as she let out a low hiss. Voldemort smiled as he saw his beloved creature arrive coming to inspect the new member of the family.

She very slowly crept up his leg and back peering over his shoulder at the little baby, her forked tongue slithering out. Hermione turned her head, and rather than cry out in fear. Smiled and cooed at the recent arrival. The snake cocked her head to the side hissing quietly as Voldemort looked on. He knew that his snake would not harm the child as the baby reached out with a tiny hand, the little arm was too short to reach, so the large reptile lowered her head allowing the small hand to pet her.

Bella and the rest never took their eyes from the scene as their lords trusting and loyal snake interacted gently with the tiny girl. It seemed that she had taken her father's love of snakes straight away and as they heard him converse with the creature Bella knew that Hermione would most likely inherit his Parselmouth abilities judging by the way she watched them intently. They stopped talking as Nagini nodded once and backed away from Hermione.

Voldemort turned and gently passed the baby back to Bella who held out her hands and took her back cradling her to her chest. Before looking up as he spoke.

"We will have to keep her safe as I'm sure the Order will be on the alert. Such information is valuable and will surely hasten more attacks." Turning he looked to Lucius who stood straight as Rodolphus to move next to him.

"This means extra vigilance and of course as my one of my most trusted advisers I will entrust this mission to the both of you," He addressed them as they nodded, "I will have no mistakes. This mission will be valued with that of your life. Screw up, and there will be more than hell to pay." He hissed making them nod again as Narcissa held on to her husband a little tighter. Satisfied that they would be most upholding now that their lives were on the line.

With one more look back at his little heir. He ran a single finger along the jaw of Bella who shivered slightly before taking his leave. He swept from the room cloak billowing behind him as Nagini followed behind, once gone there was silence in the room until broken by the tiny yawn coming from the baby. Cissy smiled knowing that was their cue to leave and tugged on the blonde man's arm he looked at her as she gave him a little glance.

"Well with pleasantries aside we shall leave you to rest." Lucius said to Bella who eyed him before nodding, he smiled as Rodolphus moved closer and careful not to disturb then now almost sleeping child, lent in and pecked her cheek. She nodded mutely glancing fleetingly at him as he went back to the other man. Narcissa moved until she was next to her sister, and bent so that she was looking at the baby. Still beaming with love and pride at how adorable her niece was.

"She's so precious Bella" She murmured a the dark haired woman smiled in reply, she kissed her on the cheek before running one finger slightly along the pale cheek lightly. The baby stirred slightly but did not wake as she stood back up and moved away standing back next to the others. With one last smile goodbye they turned to leave with both Rodolphus and Narcissa departing just as Lucius was before he noticed that in the corner, still. Was wormtail.

"What in the devil are you still doing here?" He asked, Bella looked at him and followed his direction until she spied the vile creature still lingering, and sneered.

"Wormtail" She hissed making the smaller man look around, "Why didn't you leave when our master left." She quietly snarled trying not to wake the slumbering child. The other man looked around to see them both staring at him and cowed under their glare.

"M…Mi….Mistress Bella" He stuttered. "Mister Malfoy." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at his simpering before snapping back.

"Get the hell out of here, you pathetic cretin." He cowed as he saw the look on her face before bowing and running for the door, he whimpered as Lucius kicked him hard in his back before he turned and with another small gesture of goodbye, took his leave after his wife and brother in law. Leaving the new Mother alone with her child as she gazed down at her little face. Another burst of affection filled her chest as she kissed the top of her head.

"You will do such great things" She whispered, "You will rise to the top, and the light and all those unworthy, will fall at your feet." She smiled.

Yes. Hers and more importantly their lord's precious Queen will take them by surprise. She would flourish under their council and by the time the ridiculous order realized who she was. It would all be too late for them.

She smirked evilly at the future chaos her daughter would bring before placing her into the crib at the side of her bed. She took in a deep breath before tiredness suddenly engulfed her, she lay back down resting on her pillows she glanced at the spot the waste wormtail had been skulking in and frowned. God how she hated that vermin. If she didn't have unwavering trust and complete faith in her master then she would question why he kept him around and not just killed him years ago.

Deciding not to think on the poor excuse for a man she turned over to face the crib, closing her eyes and falling into sleep. The smile never leaving her lips.

But if she had bothered to think a little more about the sniveling man that served her lord. If she had bothered to take more notice of him in the corner, if any of them had.

Then they would have seen the glassy, slightly hazed look that had taken over the servant's eyes as he stood by and watched all, unnoticed.

* * *

**I already have the next chapter wrote and so if people would like to read more, i would really love to get some feedback...I really don't want to be one who holds a story to ransom and i won't because others who do that annoy me, but at the same time i do find it hard to write if i don't know how people like it or not.**

**Until the next time. :)**


	2. A Servant's Deceit

It was a few days later when Wormtail scurried into the room that his Master was currently sat in moving to stand next to the high-backed chair the other man was sat in. He lowered his eyes to the floor once he heard him speak.

"What kept you Wormatail?" He asked or more hissed, as the little rat man recoiled slightly before taking a few seconds to reply.

"Forgive me, Master. I was just—" He stopped when a hand sharply rose making him flinch again

"Never mind….I don't have time to waste listening to you," The smaller nodded. He was glad that his Master hadn't said anything about why he was still in Mistress Black's room long after he had left the other day as he knew that now that he had a child. He didn't like either of them to be disturbed and so any punishment would have surely been painful. It also gave him time to wonder why he didn't follow his lord straight after he had gone. It confused him but for fear of any backlash he kept quiet as it was clear Bella hadn't told him something for which he was glad of.

He stood to his full height which was not much difference as he always remained cowed in the presence of his lord, who had now stood. He watched as he swept over to the large fireplace and was now looking into the flames of the fire rather intensely saying nothing. The room was quiet with only the crackling of the fire burning brightly before the taller man spoke.

"I have heard something rather disturbing Wormtail. Something which if leave any longer will surely become a problem later on." The rat faced man glanced up at the other man who had now turned to face him and tried not to flinch again as the snake-like eyes stared at him.

"What if I may ask is this problem….My lord" Voldemort didn't say anything just looked at him with his glowing red eyes before looking away again.

"Severus has come across something. Something that includes myself and something that cannot be allowed to if true happen. It cannot be left come to fruition and so I must go and take care of it myself."

"You're going out my lord." Wormtail lifted his head and looked at the tall man standing by the fire as he nodded.

"Yes. This is a matter best dealt with directly. If I leave it to one of my circle chances are they might not succeed." He shook his head. "No I need to see my triumph with my own eyes." He turned and with a wave of his hand summoned his cloak as he slipped it over his body.

"Stay here and if anyone asks. Tell them I'm busy." As he swept past the nervous man and to the door before glancing one last time at the back of his servant

"I won't be gone long" And left the room little knowing that it would be the last time he would see his faithful right man for more than over a decade as the door snapped shut leaving the cowering man alone.

He looked around the empty room with the sound of the fire crackling being the only sound as his eyes darted from one corner to the next as if looking for any of the lords inner circle lurking. He let out the breath he had held when he finally came to the conclusion that he was indeed alone he moved and sat on the long leather sofa in the middle waiting.

Finally after half an hour of sitting he moved. He got up from his place and scurried over to the door before peering out into the hall and looking up each end, he smiled a little when he saw it deserted before closing it behind him and with a quick glance around scuttled off down the hall and to his small room. He needed to leave. He had an important task to finish and one he knew couldn't be late for.

Shutting the door and taking up his ratty cloak he pulled it over his body before pulling out his small wand from his drawer and back to the door, as he pulled it shut gently. He looked back up the hall again and once he was sure it was safe. Made for downstairs and to the door he hurried along the long, dark hall careful to stick to the shadows before coming to the top of the stairs and freezing when he saw at the bottom two of the lord's followers.

Pulling back he kept to the wall as much as he could careful not to be seen as he waited for them to leave. He watched them talk for a while and got anxious more so than usual as he knew he was now late for his meeting and so feared what might happen when he got there. He sighed in relief as they finally moved away and off down the hall as he stepped from the wall and leaned over the banister seeing if they might still be there.

He crept down once he was sure eyes always darting back and forth just in case someone were to come and spotted him before he finally made it to the entrance. He tugged on the large wooden door as gently as he could and pulled it open mindful of the creak before looking around one last time and sliding out of the small opening and into the night.

On he moved down the long lawn and to the bottom where he slipped in between the trees and into the thick wild growth of the shrubs. Finally he reached the gate and after searching, found the small opening much to his delight before transforming in his human place a small rat peeked out of the pile of cloth. He hopped out and looking at his cloak and with all his strength began pulling it to the bars. Squeaking and struggling, he pulled his cloak along until he dropped it and squirmed through the bars and onto the other side before returning to his human state and reaching back he pulled his cloak through and put it on again.

Happy that he hadn't got caught he carried on his way down the road and through the night until he came to a small suburb. He weaved his way through the streets until he ducked into an alleyway where he started searching around the bins at the sides. Digging and shifting through until he came across his object.

A small smile crept over his face as he pulled it out of the bin and lifted it up into the light it was an empty drink can. Something which belonged in the bin and wouldn't be looked twice at by anyone passing it but the little magical aura surrounding it told him that this was more than that.

It was a portkey. Something which would get him to his destination quicker as he drew his wand and tapped on the tin can once before placing it on the floor and with a quick look out to see if anyone was around he bent down and touched the can which instantly sucked him in as his body twisted and vanished from the small alley.

He reappeared just outside of Hogsmeade as he stepped away from the little portkey shaking his head slightly to get rid of the dizziness before pulling his cloak closer and scampered down the hill into the village. He moved through the street with surprising grace and always kept to the shadow before he came upon his destination he swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a look up either way of the street for anyone that might recognize him before pushing on the door and entering the building.

The warmth immediately hit him as did the smell of cooked roast and butterbeer which made him relax as he scoured the room looking for his person of interest for the night before spotting a shadowy figure at the back and knowing that it was him before making his way over, he quickly sat down in the chair opposite and looked meekly at the man across from who didn't speak merely sipped his drink before talking.

"You're late" Wormtail cringed before nodding, "I'm sorry, I couldn't leave. Master said I had to wait and—"

"I don't care" The other man growled making him recoil slightly as he put his drink down and leaned across. "I just care about what information you have for me." He glared at the rat man who was nodding frantically at him.

"Well than. I'm waiting…." Settling back the man listened to all that his little informative had to tell him eyes narrowing at times as he nodded his head slightly it was a while before he spoke.

"And you're sure that he's gone….Today?" Wormtail nodded. "Did he say where" He shook his head.

"He only said that it was important that he do this directly….About how he wanted to see his victory in person." The man nodded again looking down in thought for a moment before back up at him.

"….The child?" This was what he had feared for a while now ever since he had learnt that the dark lord was expecting a child and with his second in command. Made him shudder Bellatrix was a sadistic bitch at the best of times. The worst, well he pitied the poor sod who had the misfortune to cross her on those days. But now that she was having Voldemort's child or now had. It had him fearful. No child should grow up having parent's as cold murderers….He had changed a lot since his defection to the order and this child, this _heir_.

A girl he had learnt. The poor girl would grow up no doubt to be as cold, cruel, ruthless and probably just as insane with Bella for a mother and with the strongest dark wizard for a father she would know more dark magic than any child should or more shouldn't. Ever know.

He had to do something. If this girl were allowed to stay with them then chances are whatever this prophesy he had heard about the lord, if it did come to pass and somehow he was felled. Then this girl would be taking his place. Granted not for a long time but in the future she would. Immersed in only Merlin knew what magic the insane woman would teach her and if Voldemort did survive his heart sank heavily at the destruction they might bring.

No…..This couldn't be allowed to happen. And he was going to make sure it didn't…..

"So where is this little heir now?" He asked casually as Peter looked back at him he saw the dark look in his eyes and squirmed. He on some small level knew that what he was saying could, and most likely would. End up getting him killed. But he just couldn't stop himself from talking and so revealed more.

"She is with Bella right now" He nodded. "And they are?"

"At the Black manor" That had him surprised. Normally it was the Malfoy manor that was the base of everything, but no it looked like they wanted complete privacy….They had kept it well hidden of course. Not even the Order knew of this child if it wasn't for him being at the official announcement and made to take an oath. He would have gone straight to Dumbledore with this, but as it was he was on his own.

"And what about her….Is she on her own" At that Wormtail shrugged. He hadn't been back since they kicked him out and so hadn't a clue but he guessed that Bella's sister would be there to help.

He snarled slightly and pulled back into his seat. Dam it….He knew that this would be no easy task and didn't for a minute suspect that she wouldn't be without guard this was the lord's kid after all, and having just given birth she would still be able to fight no matter how tired she was. She was like a bloody dog with a bone. They fell silent as he mulled on this predicament….

Just what could he do? Being skilled in his profession allowed him access to many places but would that count in this situation? He didn't think the lord would allow anything that could be a threat to either Bella or the girl…But surely knowing what it was that he did they recognized him as someone who was loyal to them and wouldn't dream of harming the baby.

Granted it wasn't so much harm he was intending more of a…..Accosting, but still.

Sipping his drink he mused on his options….He could always try to impersonate one of the inner group, get close that way, and when she was asleep take the child then. That was one way, but who to pose as?

Not Malfoy it would be way too easy to deduce and he didn't like his arrogant swagger and so chose to spend as much time away from him as possible. The result being he didn't know much about his mannerism's other than air headedness and his 'Better then you' looks he gave. If he tried the blonde man chances are he could be caught within the first fifteen minutes.

His wife Narcissa perhaps she was also the sister of the crazy bitch and so it would be natural for her to be there for the both of them once she had done what it was she did when tending to her sister or the baby. He just happened to hold her for a while and never give her back….Yes that could work. He knew what the blonde woman was like having spent more time in her company then most he knew what she sat like…How she walked. How she stood and acted.

But no he couldn't do that….Ever since he had grown a conscience he knew that if he did that and anyone happened to see her and tell. Then not only would he be condemning an innocent woman to death. Most likely at the hands of her sister, but he would also be killing one of his few dare he say it….Friends.

Plus she was having her own child if what he had heard was right and so that just made his choice easier….And harder.

One of the elves maybe…He shuddered at the thought. Polyjuice was never a good brew in the first place and he nearly balked at the thought of adding anything elf like to it but if he was let with no choice then he really had no choice.

As he sat there contemplating his dismal choices he looked over and only just remembered his little rat guest. Looking the smaller man over with a disdaining look he had to wonder to himself why did the lord choose to keep him with him at all times….Surely there were worthier people dedicated, if not. More so, then him and could probably do what he did better but as he cast his gaze over the jumpy man he had to laugh.

How times had changed. All the way through school the sight of the three people who made his life hell was not without the back than smaller boy by their side laughing with them that were Peter Pettigrew all over, a spineless wimp who was more a follower then anything. It was only natural that at the end when everyone left him he turned to the dark lord. Someone infinitely more powerful than him and so could protect him from the bad world outside.

He no longer had three friends protecting him down the halls but now he had sided with the devil himself.

Perhaps it was better to be at his right hand then in his path? After all he was still alive where many greater and better, had been killed. Maybe Peter was more cunning than he gave him credit for.

But still. He could use his new ally to his advantage. Oh yes, how far he had come from having to scurry around the halls of Hogwarts like Peter's animal shape. Having to hide from those….People just to get a bit of peace but no more. Now it was him in charge….And he enjoyed making his once tormentor, not that Wormtail did anything he just stood there laughing. But he liked to see him squirm.

He could use Peter. It was perfect. The little rat was at all times near the lord and he was bound to be near the baby by proxy….Yes, he could maybe change to look like him and once he was on his own take the child. He smiled inwardly as he watched peter eye him nervously before going back to looking around the pub.

And if he was unfortunate enough to get spotted then he would surely be killed for his traitorous betrayal. How sad. But only after he got the girl out first of course. Whatever they did to the real Peter after that could only be counted as a bonus.

As he sat there working out an outline of a plan in his head. First he would need to make a batch of Polyjuice that would take a month…..He looked up at Wormtail again and his hair pulling a face in disgust. He didn't want to but he was the best choice for the task and anything would be better than an elf he guessed and so leaned over to pluck a few hairs from his head. He would just have to keep the follicles alive until the potion was ready.

As he was doing so the door to the pub suddenly burst open making the occupants inside jump as it slammed against the wall at the back and in staggered a man who looked like he had been in a fight his clothes were ripped, and his face slightly dirty as he lent against the door looking around. The whole room was silent as they looked at the sudden newcomer, Snape quickly plucked the hairs making Peter flinch and look at him before he sat back in his seat and glared at him.

"Bloody ell, what happened to you?" The barman asked as the other man lifted his head and looked at him he still didn't speak for a moment as they continued to stare just as the man behind the counter was getting concerned, he spoke.

"Th...He…H who must not be named." He stammered making those nearest to him flinch as the barman tensed on hearing him say the words. Very cautiously he replied back all the while leaning to get his wand just in case it was a follower of his.

"Yeah what about him?" Everyone held their breath's as they looked to him with some shuffling away lest he attacked as the man shook his head.

"He's…..He's" Some by now had openly started to move if he said that he was there in the little village but what they heard next was something that they thought never possible.

"He's gone"

The silence in the pub was louder than any quidditch world cup could ever be before the uproar began as people started shouting.

"_What do you mean he's gone?"_

"_Impossible he can't be gone. No one can kill him." _

"_He must be drunk"_

"_He lies. It's a trap!"_

"SHUT UP!" The barman roared as immediately silence settled over the room. He looked back to the still heavily panting man.

"What do you mean he has gone….How can he be gone?" Everyone turned their attentions back to him as both the man and Wormtail listened with complete intent. The man's breath hitched as his heart pumped insanely in his chest. Was this the prophecy?

Slowly the man at the door took deep breaths he swallowed the lump that had stuck in his throat before speaking.

"He…I was walking and he was there."

"How do you know" One called out as he looked up.

"The air grew colder….The night seemed darker and felt like death was coming to visit and…In a way it was." The words left in the air felt like a sense of foreboding as they braced themselves for what he would say next thought many were afraid to ask. Finally the barman plucked the courage to ask as he licked his dry lips and spoke.

"Is….Somebody dead?"

At this the man was now leaning so far on the edge of his seat he was in danger of falling off but he didn't care. This was the prophecy; this was it he had, on learning. Discovered that it was about two families; one the Longbottom's frank and Alice and their new-born son Neville.

And…..He closed his eyes as the image of her crossed his mind god when he heard that it involved her his heart froze. He couldn't believe it didn't want to believe it….Anything but her.

Now the moment of truth was upon them the dark lord was gone….Was he dead? He didn't care to know or find out he just needed to know this as his gaze went back to the man his throat had gone bone dry and as the man nodded he felt his stomach drop.

"….Who" Once more it was the barman who had asked what none could dare to speak as he looked down at the ground before his lip quivered slightly and closed his eyes as if remembering something awful.

"Somebody from Godric's Hollow." After that everything out of the man's mouth descended into white noise as all around the man blurred. He choked on his breath as his heart broke into small pieces right there. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that had almost fallen before knowing that now more than ever….What he had to do. Was now more important than ever.

Not even bothering he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Peter who jumped in his chair when he saw the offending bit of wood in his face as he gasped.

"_Obliviate" _

The other man's face froze for a second as the spell hit him before it wore off and he looked around the pub in a daze.

"W….W….What I'm I doing here?" He asked confused as the man put his wand away and looked at him.

"How should I know? You came to me you idiot." He glared at the small man who scrunched his face a little. "I did?" He nodded slowly and lifted his drink.

"I was having a nice time sitting here by myself, I might add. Before I know it you arrived and joined me….Unfortunately" Peter cringed again and shrank in his seat.

"…Is…..Is the dark lord." He had to fight the urge to smile at that. Before speaking.

"No he is not here…..Do you really think he has nothing better to do then join you for a drink" He spat harshly as Wormtail cowered.

"No your right…..As always" He mumbled to himself before looking around and noticing the people who half were in celebration and half sad for the dead.

"Why are they so happy" The man shrugged. Once more fighting the urge this time to cry, "Some team of theirs won I think." He dismissed. They were quiet for a few minutes before he finished his drink and looked back at him.

"Don't you think you should be scurrying back to what hole you came from Peter?" He drawled eyeing his disdainfully as Wormtail nodded frantically.

"Can't be late for the lord now can we?" He smirked as he nodded once more and jumped out of his seat before pulling his cloak around his plump frame before bidding his companion for the night a hasty goodbye which was returned with silence and a pointed look he turned and wriggled his way through the crowd and out the door leaving the man still sat before he to made his move a few moments later.

He eased out of his seat and with quick steps all but ran for the door minding the people in his way before moving out on to the street where he started running for the nearest apparition point as he made his way down the street and disappeared in a spin as he made his way to Godric's Hollow.


	3. The Aftermath Of A Defeat

**New chapter up,**

**Little faster then last time..Not much to say other then hope you like reading. **

**I own nothing of harry Potter **

* * *

It was chaos. Since the news of Voldemort's demise being true the next few days there was uproar throughout the wizard community. Everywhere parties were being held and celebrations lasted well into the night carrying on during the day for some. One of those not reveling in the fall of the tyrant was Snape who was sitting in his chambers in the dungeons of the school where he had been ever since coming back from Godrics Hollow.

His fractured heart shattered into unfixable pieces when he ran into the room where he could hear the sound of crying and stumbled upon the scene of the baby 'Harry' in his cot alive but screaming as his parents lay strewn on the floor lifeless. He moved slowly into the room and collapsed to his knees as he took in the sight of the only woman he had ever loved motionless near him and reached out to brush a strand of her hair away from her face.

His eyes blurred with moisture as he crawled closer to her and picked up her body tenderly bringing it to him as he hugged the cold woman to his chest and cried. He cried for all that had happened, he cried for the times in school he wished he had said something but missed his chance. And he cried for the one time in his miserable life he made the biggest mistake of calling her something that should be counted as unforgivable and their friendship was never the same after that.

And he here he cried for the fact that he would never again get to see her smile. Hear her laugh or speak….Her once vibrant eyes so full of energy and excitement. Now dulled with the empty hollowness of nothing, he cried for it should have never happened to someone so innocent.

He even cried for James. His sworn enemy and bane of existence he hated him with every fiber of his being but it was him that made Lily smile. It was him who made her laugh and talk and though he wished with all his heart that it could have been him at least through the other man he got to hear what he treasured so dearly.

But now no more

He was aware of the Harry still crying and looked up to see the tiny boy looking at him through the bars of his cot. His green eyes so much like his mother's wide and alert to all around him he could tell something was wrong. Snape looked a little closer to the child and was shocked to see he had a scar, one in the middle of his head. And judging by the fact that it was red raw, obtained it just recently.

'Was that the result of what had happened to the dark lord?' he wondered as he continued to gaze at the child. He had briefly blamed him for what happened to Lily but knew that it wasn't his fault and so turned his attention back to the dead woman only to look up again when a new figure entered the room.

Albus looked around with a heavy heart at the destruction that had been left behind in the wake of the terrible attack. His eyes then fell to Severus and to Lily in his arms and gave him a look of complete pity, his own eyes dampened as he eyed the still figures of his two previous students that had been in the line of fire.

"I'm sorry" He said a few moments later as the other man went back to hugging the body to him and hiding his face so that the older man didn't see his tears. Albus turned to the baby who had been eyeing the newcomer with weariness and more tears as he smiled bitterly at the now parent-less baby as he moved to his cot. Harry looked up at him his face scrunched as his low cries turned into screams when the older man picked him up.

"Where is he going" Severus asked just as Albus was about to leave. The headmaster turned around tucking his head under his blanket to keep him warm just as the sound of thrumming outside got louder as the arrival of yet another person was brought to his attention.

"Somewhere hopefully no one will find him until it's time." He replied as the other man looked at him before nodding. With another sad smile Albus turned and left him alone still clutching the body as the sound of Harry's cries died down and silence filled the room. The sound of something being kicked and rumbling rang out again as it got louder as it passed the blown out window before that to died away.

It was sometime before he knew that he had to leave. It was just too hard for him now and so he very carefully placed the body lovingly on the floor as he went and moved James's next to her, he may have hated the man with everything he had but it was for Lily, as she was sure to have liked that. And he wanted to do this one last thing for her before he stood and made his way to the door. Giving one last look at the one and only love of his life now no more, he wiped his eyes once more and left the house before the officials got there.

It had now been almost a full week and he had yet to leave his rooms. But he didn't stay in there just to wallow. He had also been planning. Now that he had quiet and plenty of time he had been figuring out the best way to infiltrate the Black manor to steal the heir, and he had been struggling for a while. Angrily scrawling out plan after plan and losing his patience up until the very day that hi hope was restored.

He had received a note the day before informing him that not only was the downfall of the dark lord infinite. Three of his best Death Eaters, the Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rebastan had been arrested and due to be sent to Azkaban. Along with Barty Crouch Jr, something which made him smile as he had never liked the two as they had always thought to be above everyone else even thought they were compared to others, mediocre servant's.

But his utter delight came from the news that Bellatrix had also been arrested. All three had been caught at the home of the Longbottom's, the Aurors had arrived at the house to find the three still there much to their disbelief, standing over the cowering forms of Frank and Alice.

They had been taken to the Ministry as they awaited trail as the two they ha tortured went to St Mungo's he was a little sad to hear that due to the length of time they had spent in the company of the three and what they had endured. Their minds were beyond saving as they had cracked with the strain of the pressure they had been put under, needless to say that was yet another child who was without parents that week.

Neville at least had been taken in by his grandmother. Augusta was a devil of an old woman and one he had never had liked to well but at least she was there to look after him and so he couldn't say too much about her, though if he never had the fortune to get stuck talking to her it wouldn't be the worst thing.

But now as he held the paper in his hands his failed plans could once again take place as this practically gave him a walk in pass to take the baby. He had wondered though why Bella was there. She had a child to look after and from what peter told him she was very protective of her, that didn't surprise him as she was a Black and family, only the one's that mattered. Was everything to her….He didn't bother counting Andromeda as she was labelled a blood traitor and so hadn't been a part of the Blacks in over twenty years.

Did she know she was going to get caught? Was it intentional? If so then why would she willingly leave her baby, the child was half of her beloved lord after all and so if anything that would have been even more of a reason to go into hiding, guarding the only blood relative of Voldemort would have seemed to him the top priority. But no, it seemed her fanatical devotion to her lord outweighed that instinct or perhaps in the wake of all that had happened getting revenge was clouding her mind that she had overlooked that vital necessity.

But that was her loss, and now she had been caught it left her little one unprotected which made his job all the more easier, now all he had to do was figure out where the girl might be. He sat back in his seat as he summoned a bottle to him as he prepared to work out just where Bella might have put the baby before a flash of silver lit his chambers and he turned to find the transparent form of a Bobcat, as it entered his room and bounded over to him.

He watched as it stopped in front of him and sat down. He waited for it to deliver its message as it did so the smooth, sharp voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang round the echoic dungeon.

'_Severus you must come quickly,' _he sat up at hearing the urgency in her voice.

'_There is no one else I can trust and I'm in need of your help. It involves matters of a….Family nature. And desperately need your assistance. Come as soon as you can once you get this,'_ as the message stopped he watched as the Bobcat disappeared leaving the room dark again as he went over what he had heard.

He shot out of his seat cursing his stupidity. Of course! Rushing he quickly stashed the papers holding the scribbles of his plans away and the rest into the fire. He didn't need anyone coming in and snooping in his absence before he pulled of his teaching robe and replaced it with his evening one. Giving the room one last look around he made his way to his fire place and threw some powder in before stepping into the flames and calling out as he vanished.

Coming out of the other fire place he dusted of his robes and looked around the large room as he roved over area looking for any signs of Narcissa. He took a step further when the door opened and the woman in question rushed in looking less than her usual pristine self.

"Oh Severus, thank god you're here." She gasped when she saw him he eyed her as she got nearer and took in her slightly haggard look as his brow arched up giving her pointed look. She stopped in front of him and let out the heavy breath she had been holding.

"You wished for my help, Narcissa?" She nodded before taking another breath and speaking.

"I've done everything I can think of. She just won't stop crying." The blonde looked like she was close to tears herself as his interest picked up considerably at this,

"She?...As in" She nodded and looked around as if looking for anyone who might be listening in.

"Yes, Hermione since Bella left her here she has been anything but quiet. I've fed her, read to her, gave her a bath. Even took her for a walk outside but still nothing." She let out in despair and looking at the floor. He didn't speak and let her finish before replying his tone questioning.

"Forgive me….But what is it that you think I could possibly do? As you are very much aware, I have no experience with children….And they do not seem to like me." She lifted her head and glared at him.

"I know that….I was just thinking that maybe she might be sick. And you're the only one who I know who has good medicine potions." He nodded, of course. And held out his arm

"Well where is…."

"Hermione" He nodded again as she turned and led him out to the bedroom where the little girl was residing.

"And how is little Draco?" He asked as the blonde placed a hand over her bulging stomach and smiled, they had decided to name the little boy she and Lucius were having after the constellation in the Northern sky, keeping with the tradition of the family honour. She had wondered why her sister had chosen to break that by naming her daughter after someone from the Greek Mythology. Not that she didn't like the name as she did it somehow fit the little girl and was if anything, though different from their usual way of naming, still from a strong background and noble line of history.

She may have read up a little on wondering what made her break from the tradition and found herself captivated by the stories. They may have been told by Muggles but they were about gods, and otherworldly things that could have been counted as magic and so argued that it was ok to like them.

"He's fine….A little antsy and keeps kicking. But I think that's only because he knows it's almost time to come out." She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled,

"Also I think he wants to meet his little cousin." As they entered the room where the crying baby was as Snape winced due to the volume before following in.

"Whose being a very noisy madam" She teased making her way over, he waited by the table as she lifted the girl out of her cot and brought her closer as he sucked in a breath. This was this was the closest he had ever been to the fallen lord's heir he inspected the week and a half old baby as she looked content in the blonde's arms. She sniveled a little when she saw him but once she got used to his presence she relaxed and settled back in to her Aunt' arms

"So what seems to be the problem" He asked as he took a few vials from his robes. He didn't bring his bag with him but if needed, he would go and get it as Narcissa sat in the chair keeping the little girl on her lap.

"I don't know….She's a little warm so maybe she is getting sick. She has been crying all day" He bent down to touch her head which was warm. Hermione squirmed and tried to bat his hand away, he gave a thinly lipped smile before standing back up,

"It does appear to be the signs of a fever but I'm sure a simple mild pepper up potion and she will be fine by tomorrow morning." She sighed in relief as he rummaged through the small bottles on the desk before picking up the light blue bottle and pulling out the top.

"Shall I or do you want to?" He asked knowing that this is where the extent of his child caring ended. He grimaced slightly as Narcissa held out her hand and he gave it to her gladly as she muttered under her breath a little as Hermione had been looking at the bottle in his hands eyeing it wearily before snuggling into her Aunt's arms.

He watched as the blonde coaxed the little girl and very carefully placed the bottle to her lips she let a little slip into her mouth and watched with guarded eyes to make sure she didn't choke. Hermione scrunched her face and licked her lips but didn't try to spit up much to his relief. He waited until she had got her to drink half before he took the bottle back off her.

"Make sure she has plenty of sleep and some….Well whatever babies have in the morning and she will be fine." She nodded her thanks and smiled gratefully as she placed her head next to her nieces. He watched some more this time looking at the baby's mannerisms. How she reacted to people and thinking of how he could use this visit to his advantage. As he watched in silence the cracking sound next to him had him looking as he saw a house elf appear.

"Mistress it's time for dinner." Fuzzy, the house elf spoke bowing to the Malfoy Matriarch. She acknowledged him with a little sniff and held the baby tighter but nodded as the elf turned to him.

"Is Master staying for dinner also" The small creature looked up to the potion's master as he looked back none spoke as he went to reply only to have the blonde speak for him.

"Yes" Both looked at her as she stood clutching the little baby,

"Yes, Severus will be staying for dinner so please set an extra place." The elf nodded again before disappearing as he gave her another pointed look.

"Well it's the least can do for you helping Hermione" She said on seeing the look. "Plus I think we would like the company" That she said a little quieter as he nodded, he knew that Lucius was in in custody since the fallout resulting in her being left alone and with Bella gone again leaving her holding the baby. She didn't like being left on her own for too long. He didn't say anything just nodded and watched as she put the baby back in her cot as she was starting to get sleepy before they left the room with him closing the door but giving the little girl one last look.

Dinner was a reserved affair with them making small but comfortable talk. He had to admit he had liked Narcissa out of all the Black sisters, Andromeda he had never really talked to. Once if he could recall and that was merely an exchange of pleasantries and Bella, well Bella was as nuts as two squirrels at a peanut convention and so if it wasn't Death Eater business then all he did was trade verbal insults at her and so didn't make for good company.

But with the youngest sister, there was a sort of familiar safety with her, he could allow himself to be just a fraction of his real self then what he could when with others. With her he didn't have to pretend so much and he was thankful for that. They talked for a while; how the fact that her husband wasn't around was made it easier for them to speak about topics that they wouldn't normally divulge which made the tension comfortable.

After a while Snape excused himself and went to find the bathroom as Narcissa nodded and watched as he left shutting the door behind him and walked down the hall. But instead of turning for the stairs he carried on. Down the hall and into the kitchen where he was certain the elves congregated. And a place that the blonde woman never ventured into so was positive that he wouldn't be disturbed as he put the plan he had thought out over dinner into place.

Closing the kitchen door he looked around before very quietly calling out for the elf, "Fuzzy" And waited. He didn't have to wait long as almost immediately the diminutive creature was at his side smiling widely as his service was called.

"You called for me mister Snape?" Severus looked down and smiled slowly nodding. Before the elf could ask what he wanted, the potion's master pulled out his wand and muttered a single word.

"Imperio" He lowered his wand as the glassy look in the little elf's eye soon took over and he stood there limply awaiting his command. He put the wand back in his robe before looking at the door wondering if Narcissa would come looking for him before getting back to his task.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. He didn't know if the curse would work on magical creatures as it did on humans but smiled when the elf nodded slowly and licked his lips.

"Good, do you know of the baby" Another nod,

"Miss Hermione" Snape nodded.

"Yes, it's very important that you listen to me carefully and do all that I say." The elf didn't move or say anything just waited for him to give his order

"When you Mistress goes to bed tonight, I want you to bring the baby to me….Is that clear?" He waited and watched as the house elf nodded his head again.

"You must not tell anyone not those little elfin friends of yours this is a secret task for you and you alone if you fail I will be angry." He reaffirmed as the elf nodded. He needed to get all bases covered as he didn't want Narcissa to find out and able to track it back to him.

"Not even your Mistress if she asks….I forbid you from telling her what you have done." The elf nodded once more and feeling satisfied that he had covered himself he told the elf to act normally tending to her like he always did until she went to bed, then wait a bit before bringing him the child. He knew that due to Lucius leaving she had placed wards all around the house that signaled of anybody was trying to break through.

He didn't think that applied to the elves as he knew that they went about their work at night cleaning when no one else was around and so if she had set them up to include them she would never get any sleep and so was sure that it was safe for the little creature to leave. He sent the elf away before getting himself some water, by now she was bound to be wondering where he was, as so he could use the excuse that he was thirsty before leaving the kitchen and back to the lounge room.

He made his return and swept back over to the sofa where the blonde still sat she looked up from her reading, a questioning look on her face as he held up the water and sat down opposite her,

"Apologies, I came back a little thirsty and made a detour to the kitchen. I hope you don't mind?" He asked looking at her as she smiled and shook her head.

"No it's fine….I haven't been to the kitchen in so long I have almost forgotten what it looks like" She smiled as he chuckled at her little joke. They carried on talking for a while before the clock struck 11 and he got to his feet.

"It was nice seeing you Narcissa but I really must be returning." He spoke as she nodded and got to her feet, she called for the house elf that appeared and gave him the empty water glass as Snape looked at the heavy tapestry lining the wall and not on his little accomplice who bowed and vanished again before looking back as they walked to the fireplace.

"Thank you for your help tonight, Severus" She added as he took a handful of powder. He looked at her and saw the grateful look on her face and was hit by a slight pang of guilt. He smiled thinly at her, yes what he was doing was for the good of the order, though they had no idea that an heir even existed. But as he thought more….it wasn't just the evil's prodigy he was rescuing, it was also Narcissa's niece.

She was all the little girl had, and he was pretty sure that Hermione was the only thing helping the older woman to cope. She had lost everyone that mattered to her, and if she woke to find the girl missing in the morning then she would sure to be heartbroken. Oh dam it why did he have to have certain likenesses for people? He narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment and looked to the floor, something which didn't go unnoticed

"Severus" He looked up to see her staring at him and cursed himself but smiled at her.

"Is something the matter?" He shook his head; she pursed her lips as she looked at him. She may have been a pretty good occlumen's but he was widely known for his skills in leglimancy and so knew it pointless to try and snoop.

"Are you sure" He smiled and nodded once more.

"I'm sure. I'm just concerned about you." At her questioning look he carried on.

"You have said it yourself; you are on your own now that certain people have….Been otherwise detained." She smiled at his subtle way of covering what truly was the issue.

"And so was just worried that you might get lonely." She smiled widely when he finished and patted him on the shoulder

"It's fine Severus, do not worry. I'm sure that Lucius will be home soon once all this has been sorted out." She sighed as her smile faded slightly.

"It's just Hermione I'm worried about." Tilting his head to the side a bit he didn't have to read her thoughts to know what was on her mind. The fact that Bella had been caught and was now somewhere inescapable, meant that she was away from her daughter, and she was worried on what to tell her when she was older.

He smiled gently at her and placed a hand carefully in comfort on her shoulder in return.

"I'm sure when the time is right. You will tell her what you think is best." He said '_Not that you will get to see her when she's older'_ he added silently as she gave him a small smile in reply before he turned and threw the powder into the flame and stepped in before turning and with a bow of his head called out his chambers before disappearing.

Coming out the other end he dusted off his robes again before getting to work on making his chambers a baby ok area for the temporary time she was with him first thing he did was transfigure his table into a small baby cot and placed it in the corner of his room. He may not have been a master of the subject but he could still do some good transfiguration when he needed to before pulling out some old robes and changing them into tiny baby clothes.

Frowning he looked down at the small clothes wondering if they were suitable before scowling at the fact that he didn't care before leaving the room. He cleared away any potions that had been left lying about and his papers before settling down into his chair and conjured a bottle to him before staring at the fire in contemplation and awaiting the arrival of the elf.

A few hours later the sound of a sharp crack echoed around the room as a small figure cradling an even smaller bundle in its hands appeared, it looked around the room ears waggling before it started to move as it shuffled it's way over to the sleeping figure in the chair before coming to a stop in front of him the elf peered at the slumbering man. His ears waggled again and clutched at the bundle again before he slowly reached out.

"Mister Snape…..Sir…..Mister." he poked at the sleeping teacher who slowly woke up at the touch. He opened his eyes only to see his reflection in the wide eyes of the house elf and let out a yell. The sudden sound had the creature yelling back which in turn resulted in Hermione waking up and crying due to the harsh noise. Snape lent back in his seat and took a deep breath before looking at the shy creature that was trying to soothe the wailing child.

"Fuzzy" The elf looked at him as the potion master who had now stood and before holding out the wrapped bundle to him Snape looked down before very hesitantly reaching out and grasping the girl and holding her close to his chest. Hermione opened her eyes and peered up at him, he gazed down at her as her obsidian orbs eyed him as her whimpers died down and she fell quiet he bounced her a little in his arms and smiled half-heartedly at her.

"Is there anything else Mister Snape need's?" Fuzzy asked as the man rolled his eyes before glancing back down to the elf who was watching him wringing his hands nervously together as if waiting for confirmation that he did his job good. Snape shook his head and took out his wand very carefully as to not disturb the baby who had after looking around the best she could. Had fallen back to sleep.

"You did good fuzzy, now remember not a word to your Mistress" The elf nodded, but Snape didn't want to take any chances and pointed it at the smaller creature.

"_Obliviate"_

The burst of light left his wand and washed over the elf which had no time to move as the magic hit it and once the magic faded Snape eyed the creature carefully as it looked around the room it was standing in seemingly confused. He noticed Snape and jumped back a little retreating slightly.

"Many apologies…Mister, fuzzy does not know why Fuzzy is here." The poor creature whimpered as the Slytherin herad decided to take pity on the elf who looked close to tears and gave it the best smile he could without hurting himself.

"That's ok Fuzzy really, you did nothing wrong. In fact I forgot to thank you for delivering my potion that I left at your Mistress's." The elf looked at him with his wide eyes before replying.

"I delivered your….Potion?" Snape nodded and nodded to the empty bottle he had yet to clear away, "I needed them for my class and didn't want to ask Narcissa whom I know to be sleeping by now and so I asked if you could fetch them for me instead."

The small creature looked at him in silence before smiling at his answer, happy that he did good before bowing.

"Fuzzy is happy to serve." Severus nodded a little impatiently now; it was late and all but certain his morning would be cut short when she woke. Wanted as much sleep as he could get and so hurried the little elf along

"….Thank you once again Fuzzy, now I must be getting to sleep now…Early start tomorrow" The elf nodded his eyes wide in understanding before bowing once more and with a crack vanished from the room and back to Malfoy manor leaving him alone with the sleeping baby as he looked round the room.

He made his way into his chambers and moved to the corner next to his bed as he placed the sleeping child down on the mattress before making sure she was covered as he took a moment to go over her features now that he had the chance.

He gazed over her face and unknowingly mimicked Rodolphus in his assessment when he thought her ordinary considering her parentage. But he guessed that a lot of it came from Bella, as he could see the small, perfect nose that was prominent throughout the Black line. The flawless skin that was pale and perfect. Dashed with only the slightest of freckles….it made her, cute

He yawned and moved away getting ready for bed as he went into his small side room and changed his robes to nightwear before brushing his teeth and ambling back into his room as he slid under the covers. He looked once more at the sleeping baby and once reassured that she was asleep, flicked his wand at the candles as they blacked out bathing the room in darkness and he lay down closing his eyes and waiting for the morning before more headaches and problems arose.

* * *

**Well there we are.**

**Hope all enjoyed the new chapter, and i would like to thank...Sorry i can't remember the name of the person who reviewed but thank you.**

**Now for the next one which has already been wrote...If it's not to much to ask, possibly...Maybe could i get at least two - three review's, really not much just a little sentence on how it's going...Was it good all that jazz anything that needs fixing. **

**If people are kind enough i would love you all, (And give air hugs) **

**Until the next chapter? :)**


	4. The Order Find's Out

**New chapter up finally...Lack of internet would factor for it's lateness...Sorry.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, this one is for you all that did. **

**Disclaimer...I don't own harry potter or it's characters.**

* * *

The next morning had the potion's master being harshly roused from his much-needed sleep as the shrill wailing of something had pierced his ears. Groaning his rolled over only to see the cot at the side of his bed and it came back to him.

He did it…He had stolen the child of the dark lord right from under her Aunt's nose. Granted it was more like kidnapping, but who bothered with details. He laid on his side his head buried in the pillow wishing he had more sleep. The dam elf came rather late and he had a full day of teaching….Stupid elf.

The sound of Hermione crying out again had him lifting his head as he saw her little feet and hands kick out and very reluctantly he shuffled to the end of the bed and pulled back his covers. He stood and peered over the bars and down at the little baby.

"What wrong with you?" He asked bluntly as she looked up at him they stared at each other for a moment before he realized that it was stupid of him to actually expect an answer as all he got in reply was another yell and a pouting face. Rolling his eyes, he reached down and hefted the baby out of her cot and held her to him.

"What do you want….Hmm" Hermione looked around his room as she was now at a better height to see before looking back at him her face scrunched slightly as more tears threatened to fall. He paled slightly not wanting anymore crying to happen but not actually knowing what to do. The sooner the headmaster was informed the better as he held the girl out in front of him and inspected her tiny body for signs of what was making her cry.

He couldn't see any injuries so was baffled about why she was crying when it hit him he sniffed the air and his already pale face got even whiter as it dawned on him just what the problem was. Giving her a look that said 'I hate you,' he very carefully carried her to his bed and placed her on the silken cover as he figured out what to do next. He glanced around for anything that might help him…God did he need help.

Why didn't he think of the little things? The biggest problem he had been just getting her out of there and now he was almost being gassed out of his own chamber. Running a hand through his hair he growled out in agitation before shuffling to his table where the discarded papers of the prophet lay as he picked them up, an idea hitting him as he glanced at the papers then at Hermione before nodding to himself.

A few minutes and one finally clean baby later, he had gotten her dressed in some transfigured clothes. He had to make sure they were the right way this time and not trying to stick her head in her sleeve arm. Before setting her down back in her crib and grimacing at the dirty nappy on his bed, on changing the paper to some nappies he had prepared himself for the task of changing her but dear Merlin he had never come across something that bad.

He blanched as the smell hit him fully and it took all he had not to throw up what non-existent contents his stomach held as he went about his task. His eyes watered as he moved the used nappy and placed the clean one under and with difficulty, stuck the sides down before sticking the new clothes over the fresh nappy and finished off getting her dressed. With a quick wave of his wand the dirty nappy vanished and he sighed in relief but looked down at hearing Hermione's giggles.

He sneered at her before stalking off to get ready for the day, stupid baby. Stupid stink….Now he was put off his breakfast.

After getting ready he made his way back into the main part of his chambers as Hermione sat watching him now this is where it got difficult. He sat down next to her and looked at her long and hard. How was he going to go to the hall when he had no one to take care of her whilst he was gone? He frowned at this new predicament. Silence reigned in the dungeon as he thought over the problem. Hermione had after having looked around, gotten bored and so pulled on the pillow she was next to and put the edge in her mouth gumming it.

In the end he decided that he had to simply just stay with her during breakfast and then find an elf to take care of her when he was in lesson. Calling for said house elf one appeared in front of him and bowed smiling before her attention turned to the baby and then back to the teacher who looked at her with an arched eyebrow as she smiled and nodded.

"Good morning, Mister Snape." He begrudgingly returned the gesture though his morning hadn't started as well as the elf spoke again.

"What can Patches get for Mister Snape this morning?" Before looking at the baby who was now tugging on his robes and drooling.

"And little miss"

"Some toast and tea would be nice." The elf nodded and waited for him to carry on.

"…And whatever it is babies eat" He added as she nodded and left with another smile. He turned to see what Hermione was doing and tugged his robe off her with a scowl. She looked up at him with wide eyes and for a moment he feared she would start crying again but sighed as she simply beamed and turned her attention somewhere else just as the elf came back with his things and some mashed baby food for Hermione.

"Could you…I don't know" And gestured to the small child as the elf waggled her ears and nodded frantically,

"Patches would be happy to feed little miss" She replied in her squeaky voice to which he simply nodded again and got too slowly eating his breakfast, the smell before had put him off but without his morning substance he just would cope with the kids. And got back to drinking his tea pointedly ignoring the coos and gleeful smiles the elf mad when she fed the small baby.

Once done he stood and fixed his robes before turning to look at the elf who had sat on the long, leather couch next to the happy baby as she looked at him.

"…I know it's not what you're used to, but I need to go to lessons and I have all day, and so….Since there is no one I can trust to look after her yet. Could you possibly"

He was cut off when the elf clapped her hands and waggled her ears excitedly once more and beamed up at him.

"Oh yes, patches would be honored to look after little miss here, no trouble for patches." He looked at her intently for a moment before nodding slowly and turned; he waved his wand over the fireplace and sealed the entrance shut. He didn't know what time Narcissa would wake but he wouldn't be here when she did and if she happened to stop by in her panic which he was sure she would do and see that Hermione was here, then all his planning would be up in flames.

"I shall be back at lunch time" He said strolling to the door, "Make sure she's safe at all times…And do not tell anyone that she is here." He warned looking back just before he left as the elf nodded again.

It was sometime during the five-minute break he had as students switched classes that the elf visited him in his class. He was sitting down rubbing his head and cursing all that gave him bad luck that three of his idiotic students decided to try to melt their friends clothes as the familiar cracking had him looking up to see the elf standing on his desk.

"…What in the…Why are you here!" He snarled making the elf retreat before she spoke up quietly.

"Mister Patches is sorry, but you had a letter arrive for you and it said urgent on the front and so little miss was sleeping and I thought you might need it seeing as its urgent and all." As she pulled the letter out of her pocket robe. He sighed knowing what it was by the elegant hand scripture of Narcissa.

Looks like she found out and took the letter thanking her before she nodded and vanished. He didn't have long and so quickly undid the seal before unfolding it out and reading the words on the paper.

She nodded to himself as he read the panic that she wrote. How someone had taken her niece and that she would need his help in finding her and that once he had time come back to the manor as quick as he could. Putting the parchment in his pocket he closed his eyes and wondered how he was going to get out of this one before the sounds of feet barging into his room had him opening his eyes just in time to see his third year Hufflepuff's crash through the door.

He yelled at them as they came to a standstill and got up from his seat glaring and threatening them with detention as they moved much slower and took their seats.

After three more hours of lessons he made his way back to his chambers foregoing the hall once more and moved through the portrait as he looked around to find the main part empty. He moved to his rooms and on entering the other room found the elf sitting on his bed looking down in the cot as it came to him that Hermione must have been sleeping.

"Little miss dozed off about ten minutes ago and so I waited until you came back." She squeaked looking at him as he came closer he glanced at the sleeping child and nodded, before deciding that he would go and make his story to Narcissa as he glanced down at the elf again.

"Would you mind looking after her for just a little longer? I have to leave now and rather in a hurry and so." He watched as she smiled and nodded before turning her gaze back to the baby.

"I's don't mind, I like looking after little miss" She replied as he nodded and moved out of the room. He had no time to change as he opened his fire and with the familiar route. Traveled to Malfoy manor. He stepped out and once more found himself in an empty room as he walked to the large doors and out of the main lounge. He carried on walking and looking for the blonde until the appearance of an elf had him stopping.

"It was a different elf this time as he looked at the human man with wide, sad eyes that was all teary.

"Mistress in little misses room." Was all he said before he vanished with a sob and Snape turned to the stairs feeling more guilt with every step he took. This would be an extremely awkward meeting and one he didn't fancy undertaking but he must if it was to keep up appearances and divert any suspicion. He reached the room where Hermione was in and heard the muffled but unmistakable sounds of crying coming from inside.

His stomach dropped once more at the fear of seeing one of the very few he considered close to him upset. And he very much wanted to just turn around and floo back to the school but he couldn't, this he had to do. And so taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

A shuffling sound could be heard before the door opened and Narcissa appeared on the other side. He was shocked at the way she was. The often reserved and ice-cold witch was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she had cried all morning, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun which was only half paid attention to and as soon as she saw the potion master standing in front of her she broke down again.

"Oh Severus" She cried clinging on to what looked like a blanket. The man in question swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his very dry throat at the result of his actions and moved into the room.

"I got you're note Narcissa what is it? Is it Hermione?" He asked looking at her; the name seemed to bring out more sorrow as she burst out into tears again and hugged the comforter to her chest as she nodded.

"She's…..She's"

"She's what?"

"Gone" She sobbed out looking up at him and saw his eyes widen. He spun around and moved to the cot which he knew was empty and faked shock standing and staring at the Hermione - less cot before slowly looking back around.

"….What happened?" He asked quietly as she shook her head still in despair, she took a few steps closer and stood next to him.

"I….I don't know. She was here last night when I put her to bed and then this morning…."She trailed off as more tears slipped from her eyes. he glanced at her and he felt for her…..He really did feel terrible for putting her through this and so did something that normally would never happen and often put him out of his comfort zone. But special circumstances an all.

He very slowly placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a one side hug as she looked at him a little in shock. She knew he very rarely interacted with others and even less gave them any sort of contact. She smiled gratefully as she had none the past few days and so leaned in and braced the comfort.

"Come on, staying in here will do you no good." He muttered as he turned them around and made for the door, "We will get you some tea and try to work out what happened here." She nodded silently not trusting her to speak lest she break down again and he shut the door behind them as they walked to the lounge room.

They sat in silence for a while as Snape got one of the elves to get her Mistress a strong cup of tea as she bowed and left with the blonde staring at the hard, wooden flooring in a daze. The elf came back seconds later and tried to give her the cup but pulled back when he didn't take it Snape took the cup instead and thanked the small creature who bowed once more before leaving them alone as he looked at the unresponsive witch in front of him.

"Here" He held out the hot drink as she barely glanced at him he sighed. If he knew just how badly this was going to affect her than he would never have gone ahead with his plan…No that would have still happened, though he didn't doubt that the youngest Black sister would have loved the little girl, she was, for all intent's now….Their quasi leader, Bella would have wanted Lucius or someone equally fanatical to teach her all the wrong in life and grow up to terrorize.

She eventually took the cup from him and sipped a bit of the hot tea not bothering about the scalding and placed it on her lap. She still didn't talk as they sat there in silence which was perfect as he still had to come up with a scapegoat he could shift the blame on to, it was sometime later that she finally spoke.

"What I'm I going to do?" She spoke softly, so in fact that he almost didn't hear it.

"She was the last I had of Bella." She looked up at his passive face and gave a little elegant snort. "The only family I had left is now in that god forsaken prison with no chance of getting out and the only piece of her I had, the one thing she trusted me with. Is now gone….And I didn't even know it." Her voice wavered as she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs. Snape lent over and patted her on the shoulder in a sign of comfort again as he watched her.

He didn't say anything as the inner battle of his current feelings was tearing at him this woman right in front of him was the only other woman that he had ever felt a sliver of affection for. It wasn't love like it had been for Lily, no, that had come and gone for him but the blonde was the closest thing he had to a friend and there lay his struggle.

He could see just how much Hermione meant to her, and like she had just said. She was the only reminder she had of Bella, something to cling on to and by losing that it made her feel terrible and though she didn't say it betrayal. By losing her only daughter, Narcissa felt that she had let down her older sister; she wasn't so bothered that she was also one half dark lord as he had gone. But Bella was the only one she had. They had stuck together for years.

He hated seeing her like this, and knowing that he was the cause of her misery was hitting him hard. She was heartbroken. But he had to do it; the risk far outweighed the love the little girl might have gotten from her Aunt. If things had gone differently and Bella hadn't of gone to torture the Longbottom's that night…Then for all he knew she might have taken Hermione and fled to parts unknown. Ensuring that the girl would grow to be just as bloodthirsty and tyrannical as her parents whilst waiting for Voldmort to return.

He didn't know whether or not the dark lord was indeed dead, and he didn't all care to find out but something told him that it was the former. He didn't know why, but there was just thing vibe he had when around him and it wasn't just the sheer magic or darkness, it was something else. He hadn't said anything to anyone as mostly he didn't care to talk. But, he had his theory that though the lord hadn't yet found a way to total immortality, he had found a near enough substitute for the long wait until he did.

Which was why he was in two halves about actually thinking he was truly gone and so was the reason he didn't celebrate. That and the fact the love of his life was killed because of him….Maybe he should have rejoiced his fall but he just couldn't, plus parties and socializing that never really been him.

He had lied many time's during the other man's gathering. He was adept to it and so was prepared to now. And it wasn't like she could break his shields to find out anyway as he sat back in his chair.

He was just about to speak when Narcissa beat him to it she looked up a little with wide eyes as a thought hit her and she spoke.

"You don't think…..Someone took her do you?" She asked terror in her voice as he tilted his head slightly, he was just going to make something up, but he could run with this, if he played it carefully he might even get his own back on Peter, who had, before the lord's fall. Made him doubt his loyalties to him by muttering in his ear. If he didn't need him for information then he would have done away with him straight away.

He nodded slowly "It's a possibility" He said as she gasped, she looked down at her lap for a moment as he gazed at her before seeing the little glance up in his direction and he had to internally smirk.

"….You surely don't think would do something like this? Do you?" She lifted her head up and looked at his knowing expression as she struggled for her words.

"…No, it's just….Well you were here last night and—"

"May I remind you that I neither like nor have the experience and patience of looking after children" He cut in startling her, she gazed at him before he carried on.

"Either way….I thought you had a higher opinion of me than that." He said making her glance back down. It wasn't nor had been. A very long time since she felt chastised, but now she felt guilty for even thinking if might have been him he was her friend.

"Your right. I'm sorry, it's just….I really don't know what I can do….You know as well as I that I can't ask anyone to help look for her, as far as I know everyone had either been arrested or has left the country. Apart from you and Lucius, who will be home whenever, and I have no one else to ask." She finished as her voice has started to waver again and she blinked furiously to get rid of the tears residing there. He nodded knowing that was true, the rest of his followers had vanished as soon as they got wind of his defeat.

The ones unlucky like Lucius had been taken in by the Ministry and questioned. He didn't know what Malfoy would say to get out of this but knowing him an official would be pardoning him with one or two pockets considerably heavier, he sighed. If it wasn't for Dumbledore then he would have been one of those carted off. He owed a lot to the older man and would do everything he had in his power to repay that.

But here right now he had to play his part. And if it got him in good with the blonde whilst at the same time getting revenge on a much hated vermin then his day just might get better.

"I'll help"

She didn't register him talking for a moment but looked up at him.

"What?"

"I said that I would help, search for her I mean." He replied a little stiffly not liking saying things twice as she smiled widely at him.

"Would you really? I know that you have to keep low and looking for…._His_ child, is not something that would consider keeping away from that."

Yes he had thought of that but he had already said it and so was too late now, and it wasn't like he all that far to look either as he nodded once more.

"I will take care of that; just make sure that you also keep low. I know the Ministry are looking at this place to so anything you might try and do now will only bring more suspicion down on you." He added as she nodded seriously. They sat finishing their tea in silence before they knew it the hour was up and he had to leave to get back to his next class. They stood and she thanked him once more for helping her when no one else would.

He smiled and patted her on the arm before striding to the fire-place and with one more parting nod he threw in some powder and went back to the school a new plan taking shape in his head. And one that would, by this time tomorrow. Make Narcissa forget all about the little child that was meant to be in her care.

He stepped into his room and immediately went to his room where the elf was still perched on the edge of his bed in the same place last time he saw her before stepping closer

"How is she?" The small creature looked up smiling,

"She is being very good sir, little miss woke before and I tried offering her some food. But she looked and it and rolled back over." He smirked before nodding and moved away.

"Well I have to attend last day lessons so I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours at the most now" The elf nodded and went back to keeping watch over the slumbering baby as the potion's master left the room. Sweeping down the long corridors snarling at the straggling students who got in his way before reaching his rooms. He took a deep breath before entering, only two more hours to go then he would have to find a way to tell the headmaster before making a serum that would make Narcissa forget the baby.

The last student of the day was sent fleeing his room after he all but yelled at them to leave and sat back in his chair in peace. He closed his eyes and sighed, it really had been long day. And even longer still when he had a head full of thoughts and things to do. Running a hand over his face he didn't hear the door opening before someone was standing just on the other side of his desk.

"Hmm-mm" He grit his teeth. If this was a student forgetting something, Merlin help them…He opened his eyes only to sit up straight in his seat as the tall form of Albus Dumbledore stood smiling at him.

"Dumbledore" He greeted the other man as he smiled cheerfully back at him.

"Severus." None spoke for a moment which was only serving to make the potion master slightly nervous it wasn't every day the headmaster ventured into the gloominess that was his dungeons and so didn't know what it was he wanted.

"Forgive me sir, but is there anything you wanted?" The older man still smiled cheerfully as he bobbed on the ball of his heels

"Can't a headmaster come down and see about the welfare of one of his teachers" The dark-haired man cocked his head slightly, "My welfare?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, we noticed that your weren't at breakfast this morning. Nor dinner tonight." The younger man nodded slowly.

"Others?" Albus chuckled, "Ah yes….Myself and the other professors" At this Snape gave him a slight sneer.

"As touching as your concern is. I'm perfectly fine." The older man nodded his agreement. "That you are."

They stood in silence for another few minutes before Albus looked at him again and called out.

"Severus." The other man looked up and this time was a little surprised at the now serious look he bore.

"Yes" The older man didn't say anything for a moment as he looked at him but did after giving him a once over,

"You can tell me if anything is wrong, you know that don't you?" The potions master didn't reply only gazed at him before swallowing the little lump that had formed in his throat. Did he know? Was that the reason he was here? Looking at the older man intently he couldn't tell from the look on his face as rarely did Albus give way his feelings from his expressions and as he couldn't look at his thoughts being only one of two whose mind he couldn't. It made it hard for him to decipher.

Not trusting himself to speak and give away his secret. He merely nodded.

"Yes I know….Thank you." Albus gave him one more serious look before returning to his cheerful state he came in with

"Well now that's all settled, I must take my leave have a nice night, Severus." The other man nodded once more and watched as Dumbledore turned on his heel and left the room leaving Snape feeling rather constricted.

Soon after he let his room and swept down the corridor, his robes trailing behind him as he weaved through the halls until coming to a stop outside the large snake picture before giving the password and stepping into his rooms. Assuming that Hermione was still in his rooms he stopped and was surprised again to see her in the large room on the long sofa, settled next to her, the elf as the small creature fed the little baby with a big smile on her face.

The elf looked up and to the door to see the teacher and beamed more widely as he made his way over to the pair as Hermione let out a small giggle and looked at him before turning back to her new friend who had her food and reached out to try to grab the bottle.

"Patches was watching little one as she woke and knew she was hungry." Snape gave the creature his attention as she spoke to him. "Patches bring missy in here because it was warmer, Patches hopes sir doesn't mind." Snape gazed at her before shaking his head. He was glad that she was being fed as he really didn't know what babies ate nor did he feel like hunting the school for any who did. Or have the pleasure of feeding her as he looked down to see Hermione try to pull on the skinny wrist of the elf in the effort of getting the bottle just out of her reach.

He moved off into his room letting the elf carry on feeding her as he changed from his teaching robes to his outer wear and walked back into his large common area before taking a seat across from them.

"Has she been any trouble?" He asked as the elf stopped once more this time earning a small cry from the tiny baby who was happy that she was still being fed only to have it stop once again.

"No trouble sir, little miss has been a very good baby." She smiled at him as he nodded; looking around his room he was just about to get himself a drink when the elf spoke up again.

"Sir is very lucky to have a baby as nice as little miss here" She said. That had him snapping his head around to face her as she lifted the spoon to Hermione's mouth again only to drop it slightly as she caught his look.

"Did….Patches say something wrong sir? Has patches been bad." He watched as the elf welled up, her large ears drooped and she took the baby bottle and proceeded to beat herself over the head with it he sighed as he watched the diminutive elf try to hurt itself before reaching and yanking the bottle from its grip. The elf now bottle free looked at the teacher who had taken away its tool of punishment before he spoke.

"You didn't do anything bad, you just…Oh Merlin why I'm I even saying this" He muttered dropping his head slightly before looking back to the wide eyed elf.

"You just caught me off guard that's all." He gestured to the baby who had now turned to look his way and was eyeing the bottle being held in his grip,

"She's not my baby" Patches looked at him in silence before down at the little girl and then back to him.

"Well if little miss isn't yours, whose is little misses' parents?" At that he looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat as he was being watched carefully by the house elf.

"She….has no parent's" He finally said turning to face him as now Patches looked sad and lowered his head to stare at the baby in his grip,

"Little miss is….An orphan?" She spoke voice trembling slightly as she thought about how this adorable little girl would grow up without any knowledge of her mummy of daddy. Snape nodded as he lent across and gave the bottle back to Hermione who was grasping at the air with her hand.

"Poor little miss" Severus nodded as the elf looked up.

"Then why do you have her?"

"Because. I'm looking after her until I can tell the headmaster, then he can see about finding her a good home." At that Patches brightened, his ear waggled happily as he smiled widely

"Good, little miss will have the bestest home" He spoke happily getting back to feeding Hermione who was content to lay in the elf's arms as Snape nodded.

"Hmm" He glanced over at the child and could only hope that came true as he got up and went about his normal chores after lessons before calling for another elf who appeared and on seeing his fellow kitchen worker sitting on the couch holding a bottle and a baby his first reaction was confusion followed by happiness as he waved.

"What can Boot's do to help sir" The other elf said looking up. Snape told him what he wanted and the little creature nodded before disappearing off back to the kitchen. He always had a late snack before doing his other duties and then to bed. But not tonight, tonight he had an appointment with the head.

The other elf returned moments later with his snack as he nodded at him before the elf turned and with a wave to his friend. Returned to the kitchens the potion master moved back to his seat as Hermione had finished her bottle and was now taking to staring around the room.

"Does mister want Patches to change little miss" He looked up from his sandwich to see the elf staring at him

"Hmm"

"Little miss needs a change, and sir is eating. So does sir want Patches to change little miss." He glanced down food still in hand, to see Hermione smiling at him he narrowed his eye at her seemingly innocent smile. It was like she was mocking him for that morning, he shuddered remembering his senses being brutally abused and nodded his head quickly.

"Yes. Please…." Was his very immediate response as the elf nodded before disappearing with Hermione. A happy laugh from his room on the other side told him that they had gone into the next room and so wasn't worried about them going far. He was just thankful that Patches had considered his snack.

They came back a few minutes later before taking their place on the seat again.

"Little miss all clean now" Hermione smiled her agreement as Snape merely nodded before finishing the last of his snack and standing up, looking at his clock. He decided that it was now or never and so with a wave of his wand the blanket that Hermione had been wrapped up in flew into his hand as he turned to the little elf.

"Wrap her up in this." The small creature looked at the man and at the wrap in his hand and knew that he was taking her to the headmaster now, her eyes dropped as did her ears and she nodded taking the blanket and looking at the little baby in her hands as Snape went off to find his outdoor robe. He came back to find Hermione securely tucked up in her snuggy wrap with Patches, who now looked miserable as she said goodbye to her little friend for the day.

"Goodbye little miss. Patches will miss you, yes she will. But you're going to find a nice home so Patches won't be sad for that." She gave the little girl a sad smile as Hermione reached out and patted her head giggling. Snape looked on at them and felt a little bad for taking away what clearly had been the best part of the little elves day before shaking his head slightly.

Dear Merlin he was going soft.

Bending down he took the baby from the elf who gave them another sad smile as Snape looked at her,

"I want to thank you for your help today. I know that it's not part of your service to and so I'm grateful." The elf gave him a teary smile and bowed her head a little.

"Patches is glad to be of help, and Patches is glad to have made a new friend today." With one more glance at the little baby the elf disappeared from the room leaving them alone Severus looked at Hermione who seemed more awake. As if knowing that something was happening as was looking all around with wide eyes.

"Come on then" He muttered as they made their way out of the chamber and into the hall. He pulled the shawl closer to her so she didn't get cold as he started making his way up the corridors, twisting and turning, until he stopped by the entrance hall. He looked around for any late night stragglers or students who were out past curfew before walking across the large hall. Hermione had been taking in all that they passed with observant eyes as she was carried up higher on to new levels until at last they came to a stop.

"Well this is it" He told himself as he looked up at the stone gargoyle looming down over him as it gazed at him with harsh eyes before speaking.

"Password?"

"Chocolate Beans" The gargoyle nodded before moving out of the way to show a large twisting staircase. Feeling more nervous with every second he moved forwards keeping a tight hold of the little girl who, fascinated at the stone creature, tried to touch it as they moved up the steps until they came to a stop outside the large door leading to the head office.

Taking another deep breath he waited for a moment before knocking on the door. He waited for a moment until the clear voice shouted out telling him to come in.

He pushed on the door still keeping Hermione secure and entered the room. He made his way over to the top and was not surprised to see Minerva there but not really wanting her to be. He wanted the headmaster on his own as they looked up and smiled before catching the little bundle in his arms.

There was silence in the room with only Fawkes trilling as they took in the scene before him after a few minutes Albus cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good evening Severus" The other man nodded at him as Minerva sat in shock at the baby in his arms. One who had turned around on hearing others and was now looking at the brightly colored bird with avid fascination who was staring back at her.

"What can I do for you this evening." He had to hand it to the older man. Though the topic of everyone's main question was sitting in his arms. He didn't pry straight away, as he nodded.

"Yes…Actually a rather serious and very delicate situation had risen and I'm in need of your help. Albus nodded and motioned for him to take the seat next to his deputy as he did for the first time in his teaching career. But only because Hermione was now trying to reach for the bird. Minerva followed his movements as she continued to stare at the little girl. She didn't know why but something just welled up inside her when she saw her face.

Hermione now had turned after losing sight of the bird and was now focused on the other woman as she looked into her green eyes deeply. As if in a trance Minerva couldn't pull herself away, she stared at the pale skinned little girl just as intensely. The feeling rising with every second they made eyes contact.

"Well whatever I can do to help. I'll gladly try my best" He replied kindly as Snape nodded. He shifted so he could get a better hold of Hermione and without thought or any reason about why she would. Minerva held her hands out.

Both men stared at the Transfiguration teacher one with thinly hidden surprise and the other questioning. Both knew that the Scottish woman was a formidable force to be reckoned with. And by that many had assumed that just because she taught kids, didn't mean to say she liked them or even wanted any. Even gaining a few names for it none of them nice which made him sad for his closest friend but she didn't pay it any attention just took it in stride and got back to her no-nonsense approach to things.

But he knew deep down she did long for a family, someone to call her own….All of hers had died during the first war with Grindelwald, which basically left her an orphan. Her brother's had to gone. One of them killed along with their parent's and the other, so sick of the fighting and disillusioned with the way of their life. Had fled. To where no one knew. To this day she didn't know if he was still alive or not.

He also knew her biggest secret. One that she had only ever told him and made him swear almost a vow. Not to tell another person. She had come to him not long after the war one which she helped with immensely. She had no one else and needed a friend and he was content to be just that, they sat down and there with a lot of courage and eventually tears. She told him that she couldn't ever have children.

One of Gellert's men had hit her with a curse and because of its unknown origin's they couldn't treat it. It wasn't hurting her physically, she felt fine energy wise they had made sure her life wasn't in danger. Overall the curse hadn't seemed to have affected her.

That was until she woke up in agony and an emergency trip to the hospital had her being told that the curse had all but killed her womb. It had infected it from the inside and because of that she could never have any children naturally.

Which was why after that emotional evening those many years ago, she pushed it aside and got on with her new life of teaching and how she became known as one of the fiercest witches around, he had heard what kids over the years had called her behind her back and as much as he knew that she brushed it off. It did hurt her, and it saddened him to see her so alone in life.

This was why he was only a bit surprised at her wanting to hold this little baby. She waited patiently and silently as Snape looked at her but then very slowly handed the girl off to her as she smiled and took her from him, they watched as she cradled the child to her body and cooed when the baby looked up at her with her big, expressive eyes she had noticed that the child's eye colour was a little unusual, pretty much dark Black. Very uncommon but that didn't put her off. The shape of her face and the way she looked around had something inside melting that she didn't think existed anymore.

Albus could tell that she was already smitten with the baby and was happy to see her like that but first thing was first. He needed to actually know about her and so turned to Snape who was watching and inwardly chuckled at the almost disturbed look he had on his face and coughed to get his attention.

"The child." He asked when the younger man finally turned to face him and nodded. "Yes of course" And got round to finally telling him and ignoring the sounds coming from the stern deputy head besides him.

"Is she yours?" Albus asked as the other man looked at him before shaking his head. "No, she is not mine" The other man nodded and looked at his friend who had now taken a hold of one of the little hands and was bringing it to her mouth making the tiny girl giggle.

"So if she's not yours are you looking after her for a friend?" He waited and was surprised to hear him chuckle dryly and shake his head again.

"I don't think I could count these people as friends…..Not in the slightest." That had him a little more confused and somewhat more concerned. He once again looked at the baby who was being held securely in Minerva's arms and narrowed his eyes before turning them back to Severus.

"Well then if she's not a person you would consider a friend's child….Or acquaintance." Again he shook his head, but added. "Well they were. But wasn't very close."

Now more confused which was never something he liked. Albus just decided to get to the point. He looked at the other man and very clearly, spoke.

"…..So who does this child belong to, Severus?" Snape looked up and saw the sharp blue gaze staring into him and took in a deep breath.

"…..She's the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange"

More silence echoed around the room as Minerva whipped her head around and gaped at the former Death Eater,

"But that can't be true." She looked back down to the little girl. "Surely it can't" He grimaced but nodded.

"I'm afraid it's true" Minerva looked at him before focusing her attention back on the child in her arms. Her heart broke for this little girl. This beautiful child, who had the utter misfortune to have a Mother as vile as her,

"What's her name" She heard Albus ask as Snape looked at him.

"Hermione" Minerva couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hermione…..Such a beautiful name." Both men looked at her again as she gazed at the little girl who was focued now on the woman holding her

"Her full name is Hermione Bellatrix Black." He carried on as the older man took his eyes of the woman and child to turn to him.

"Black?" Snape nodded. "I think she knew that the name would be more well-known throughout our community. Strike more fear into the hearts of the people." The head nodded as he mulled on all before him as a new question came to mind.

"So her husband was ok with that?" The other man looked at him as he frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well surely with it being his child. He would have wanted the girl to take his name" He spoke. Snape was quiet for a while as Albus noticed this, he also saw his demeanour change slightly and his face take a darker look. Something about this sudden turn told him that this was not the case.

"Severus"

"Yes" He glanced at the older man as he now saw the look in his eyes, both knew this conversation was about to take a sharper turn and he braced himself. This was what he had come here for tonight after all and stared him dead on in the eyes.

"….This is not Rodolphus's child is it?" Snape shook his head.

Minerva had heard the tone of his voice and how the tension in the room had suddenly risen and looked up, on seeing the look her friend wore worried her slightly, she had only seen that when the dark lord fell and learning both Lily and James Potter had been murdered. She had been there for when little Harry was taken to his Aunt and uncles house and something in the back of her mind told her that whatever Snape told them next was going to be another one of those moments.

Albus waited patiently for Severus to continue and saw the struggle the younger man had. Something was troubling him which was what was stopping him from saying anything more. He waited silently for the younger man to get his bearings before speaking again. Minerva was paying no one any thought as her eyes went back to the girl in her arms. Hermione as she now knew had stared at her and she smiled which led the tiny baby to copy her, the older teacher chuckled before unconsciously hugging her tighter to her body.

"There was a plan. One which was to make sure the survival of the campaign. To keep the fight going, and carry on the traditions." Albus nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Bellatrix. Of course. Being one of the if not, strongest of all the women followers had been picked…Not that she objected. She went along willingly. He wanted someone of power, status that would be upheld within our world. And of course beautiful features to add to the child's DNA"

Once more Albus nodded. He knew that the Blacks did have a lot of pull through the wizard world and no shortage of power, with all the Black children being powerful in their own right. If this were indeed part of some plan that did include the child in Minerva's arms. Then Bellatrix was the obvious choice given her widely known strength in all known subjects.

"And the father?"

"Someone who could pass on the ancient birth right of Hogwarts" Albus narrowed his gaze at the other man unsure of where he was going with the conversation Snape could see his slight confusion and sighed.

"….By being the only second heir of Slytherin we know." He said finally as it dawned on the headmaster what his words meant.

The silence around the room was deafening. As the full force of just what was in front of him took him by complete surprise and shock. Not even Fawkes was making noise as Dumbledore looked shaken and pale. He looked at Snape with wide eyes, trying to see if he was lying. But he didn't need to look into his mind to see he was telling the truth.

Finally after a tense few minutes Albus finally spoke.

"….That's not possible" He whispered, his voice grave. Snape didn't reply only stared at him directly.

"It's true….Headmaster. Hermione is Voldemort's daughter." The only one who flinched at his name was Minerva who was just as shocked as Albus. When she had heard what the Potion master had revealed her heart stopped. A little tug on her collar had her looking back down to see Hermione smiling at her.

She let her eyes roam the face of the little girl. This little girl who had parents of pure evil. Such darkness that surely anything coming from would be poisonous to touch. But if that was the case then why, when she looked down at this little child. All she felt was warmth and an urge to keep her safe?

"We would have known. The order, if this was true why didn't we now about it? Surely all these months a whisper or something?" Dumbledore said to him Severus nodded. That was indeed a tricky feat to keep, such crucial information surely someone was bound to slip. If the dark lord hadn't of been smart enough to cover that.

"He made us all swear. That what was taking place we wouldn't reveal to anyone. Not under torture should any get caught by the order, nor under threat of death. His heir was worth more than our lives. And knew that if the order got wind of a child then they would do all they could to take it away."

Albus nodded. Of course, the situation was dire and something as big as this would have been handled with urgency had they known. But it seemed that Tom had been one step ahead.

"I take it he used the unbreakable vow on all?" He asked as Snape nodded.

"Clever move of him" He sighed and lent back in his seat. He rubbed his hand over his face just when they thought they had finally gotten rid of him once and for all. Well he would have to be naïve to think that completely. No he knew he was still out there. Devastatingly weak but not gone, he would gain his strength eventually. When he didn't know but for now he was content. The people needed to have something to be joyous about and he wasn't going to ruin it.

He just had to handle this issue as quickly as possible.

"So what do we do" Snape said as he looked at him the older man was silent in his thoughts for a while as he deliberated on what to do before deciding. Sitting up, he looked at the two sitting across from him as he spoke.

"We hide her"

The others were silent as he suggested it and as none had spoken he took that as their consent to carry on.

"We put her someplace that no one would think to look."

"You mean by no one. You mean…" He nodded,

"Anyone who knew of her, that means basically one half of the wizard world who were his followers."

"But half of them have been put in Azkaban" This time Minerva spoke up as she looked at her friend. He turned to her and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"So they have. But there are still some that have fled. They still know of her existence and I fear just like her mother and the Lestrange brothers. Some will try to take her as a placement for their fallen leader." She took in his words and knew they made sense but as she looked back down at Hermione. She couldn't help but feel. It was strange as it had been a long, long time since she had actually felt what was residing in her chest.

They made eye contact again and as she was privileged to be graced with another gummy smile her heart melted even more, this little girl had brought back something that she never thought to be felt again…..Love.

She had only known this little baby for less than half an hour and already she was filled with love for her, it was a terrifying notion but also one that she enjoyed,

"I have already devised a plan to keep the others who know about her from remembering." Snape told them Albus turned back to him with a questioning look.

"Who else should know of her?" Severus looked at him like he was crazy before replying.

"Her Aunt" At that Dumbledore internally hit himself, of course Narcissa. She was bound to have been the first to know about her Bellatrix would have wanted her around.

"Right…Yes Narcissa. How have you managed to take care of that, surely she would know she's gone. Assuming that she was the one Hermione went to?" He asked and got a nod in confirmation.

"Indeed in fact. That was where I was this dinner. I had the baby brought to me early in the morning hours by means of the house elf." At the look he got he shook his head.

"I'll explain that later, and knew that it would be only a matter of time before she found her gone and so I has to act my part until I could come up with a way to…Ensure that she doesn't even remember Bellatrix ever being pregnant." He finished talking as the other two mulled on what he said.

"That would be for the best."

"So what about the baby….I don't think we can get the Ministry involved with this, they would make a big deal out of it." Snape carried on as Albus nodded. That was the last thing they would need if they were to keep it quiet and so ruled that thought out.

"What about we take her to the Muggle world." Snape suggested as Albus once more turned to him. Minerva did as well as she heard the words, they felt like knives piercing her body. Take her to the Muggle world? And put her where? With some people who will have no idea what she was? Eventually they would when her letter would come. Given who her parents where it was inevitable.

But it wasn't just that, she couldn't let them take her away, by doing that than that would mean she would have to give her up, she gripped the blanket a little more tightly to her just as she felt a tiny hand reach out and touch the uncovered skin at her neck. She lowered her head and looked back into the black orbs of the little baby that was now cuddling up to her, she let out a content gurgle and pressed into her body.

She couldn't do it she couldn't let them take her off somewhere never to be seen again…Not for eleven years anyway by that time Hermione would have forgotten her and would only view her as a teacher. That hurt more than Snape's words did. And she couldn't allow that. Hermione needed her.

This little baby was trusting her the way she snuggled up, meant that she needed her comfort. Her warmth and Minerva wanted to give her that and more. It was just as well that the tiny child needed her as it looked like she needed Hermione just as much these new found feelings were foreign. But not unwelcome and she liked them it made her remember happy memories.

"So it's settled then" She looked up as she heard the words breaking her from her thoughts as they nodded and panic filled her, she wasn't going to let them take her, they both needed each other and so without hesitation objected.

"No"

More silence filled the room as both men slowly turned to look at their third accomplice who was still holding Hermione tight to her, Albus looked at her carefully over his glasses and saw her posture. It was tense and filled with defence and sighed,

"Minerva….My dear" She turned to him and glared shaking her head.

"No" Snape eyed his two colleagues with confusion. "Is there something I should know about?" He asked quizzically as Albus turned to him and shook his head just as Minerva vocally spoke her disagreement.

"You can't take her" Severus blinked a few times looking at her," I'm confused."

"There is no confusion, Severus" Dumbledore cut in looking at him before turning and shooting a warning glare to his oldest friend. She glared right back at him, she refused to be talked out of this, this was something that she needed to do. And so just as Snape was about stand. She spoke up once again.

"Let me take her"

Dumbledore rubbed his temples. His eyes closed. As Snape stared wide eyed at the Transfiguration professor.

"…..I'm sorry, what?" She sent him a scathing look before hoisting Hermione a little higher and repeated her words.

"I said, let me take Hermione…Let me raise her as my own."

It was silent for only a few minutes before Severus reacted, he switched his looks from the head back to Minerva and gave a mock laugh.

"Are you serious?" When she didn't respond he knew she was telling the truth and laughed out for real.

"You are….Merlin….Are you absolutely mad? Didn't we just discuss whose child this is?" He raged as she looked at him calmly before nodding.

"And didn't we just say it would be best if we placed her somewhere no one knows who she is?" She chose not to respond to that as Albus merely watched on as his two professors faced off against each other. He watched how she interacted with the baby and knew that she was already in deep with the child. And despite his own feelings and aversions to the many reasons why she thought keeping the girl would be a good idea. He also knew that she would be well looked after.

"Keeping her in the wizard world would be like putting a target on her back, what if someone sees her?" He argued as Albus looked at him. Minerva breathed in deeply before replying.

"You have stated it yourself Severus. The only ones that knew her have all fled. They will be too busy caring for their own skins then come looking for her"

"What about Narcissa…Don't you think she won't notice that you happen to have her sister's child?" She narrowed her eyes in questioning at the potions master before speaking. "Didn't you say that you already had a solution to that particular problem? That by the time the night is done. She won't even remember the pregnancy?" She looked at him pointedly as he scowled. He forgot about that but it still didn't make it alright. Didn't she see that this was a huge risk.

"Albus tell her that she is a fool for thinking this way" He snapped turning to the headmaster who had sat back in his chair. He had watched the verbal sparring between them he already knew of the dangers this posed. But he also knew that his friend was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. And that if he tried to convince her otherwise it was very rare that he got a response…Or even a win. Contrary to what most people believed and so shrugged his shoulders.

"…You're not serious are you? Are you saying you actually agree to this?" He said in total disbelief as the head sighed. This was giving him a headache but if he didn't solve it soon then who knew how long it would go on for and so decided to mediate.

"…How about a compromise" He said cutting in and making both look at him he saw them eyeing him and held up his hands before carrying on.

"….We keep the child in our world" He was cut off by the aggravated sigh of Snape as he glared at him for interrupting, the dark-haired man held out his hand for him to carry on but was still scowling.

"Minerva here….Actually what is it that you want my dear?" He asked in slight confusion. He knew that she was very much attached to the child. But he didn't know how far that went. She gazed down at the little girl in her arms and smiled before bringing her up and nuzzling her head a little.

"….I don't think I could walk away from this little one" She muttered softly and kissed her on her head. Albus smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"Minerva takes Hermione and for a trial run we— " He stopped when he saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye. Both men turned to her as she spoke up. "Not a trail run…No waiting and seeing. It feels strange but it feels like as if she were my own….And that's what I want." She said facing them none said anything as they worked out her words and what she was trying to tell them as Snape cut the silence.

"…Like as in adoption?" It took her a few minutes but she very slowly nodded her head. "Yes, like adoption." Snape was about to blow up again but was stopped by Dumbledore's hand coming up, he turned to look at him as a calculating look had now adorned the headmasters face. It was his thinking face and now Snape was concerned.

"What" He didn't say anything merely observed the two interacting at the side of him before he licked his lips and spoke up.

"….That might not be a bad idea." Severus was staring at him like he had gone mad. Was he the only one sane in the room? Did they not see that by keeping her here the danger they brought. But on looking at them and how one was completely taken in by the little girl and the other was obviously thinking about his friends lack of family and by granting her this, he was blindsiding the reality of the situation.

"A simple change of name as I'm sure that she will take if you are serious." He added to which she nodded once more. She had never been more serious about anything and once more it scared her as she was never one for making split decisions right there. But she had also never fallen so completely in love with another human being before. In a non-platonic kind of way. She had given up on love the day her husband died and so would make do with a little companion instead.

"And as Severus is taking steps to ensure that Mrs Malfoy doesn't remember her niece nor would try to make a play to get her back, I don't see what harm it could bring to have her within our close watch." He said. Snape just sat there seething, he knew that now they had the idea firmly in their heads it would take a hit from that dam willow tree to get it out he didn't like it one bit but as far as he was concerned his job, once he made Narcissa forget. Would be over, if Minerva wanted to saddle herself with a baby with a soul that was very perceptible to darkness then she was welcome to do so.

"And if we watch for any straggling followers that might be around, we can keep her protected. But I doubt that will be the case once everything is sorted." He finished with a smile as Minerva nodded happily. Severus merely grimaced and stood. He nodded a little to both of them and eyed the baby,

"Well if this is what it's come to then I will not judge you on your choice" He said to them but both knew that he did. "Now if you will excuse me. I need to go and make a draft to take to Narcissa…I will just say it's a calming draught." He muttered more to himself as he turned and swept from the room. They watched him go as the door shut behind him leaving the other two still sat. Albus looked to his deputy and saw the smile she still bore as she looked at, what was soon to be. Her new daughter with something that he hadn't quiet seen in a long time in her eyes.

He may have had his doubts but he couldn't deny that this was what she needed, maybe they would be good together and so let go of his irrational fears for the time being. There would be time to worry later. Right now he was just enjoying the sight of his once cold, friend. Brighten up with new life.

"Are you sure this is what you want Tabby?" He asked her, she glanced over to him and nodded. "Most definitely, Albus. Like I said before she needs someone. If we placed her with Muggles. When the time came she might end up feeling alone once she realized that the people she called mum and dad, didn't share what she had. At least with me I can teach her properly, make sure she knows what's right and wrong."

She smiled once more as Hermione pressed her hand to her cheek. "And I'll be happy being the one to do so."

He gazed at her with concerned eyes before touching on a subject he knew sensitive. But needed to be said.

"But are you sure you can handle the responsibility? It has been years Minerva. What with the death of—"

"Stop right there" She hissed cutting him off he could see the underlying anger in her eyes as she drew herself up, "You think that just because I'm widowed that I cannot be able to look after a child?" She glared at him as he raised his hands in his defence. She couldn't believe him he was her oldest friend….Didn't he just say that he would support her in this and know suddenly brought the topic of her beloved husband up?

She looked at him in slight disdain as he spoke.

"Not in the slightest Tabby. You know that. I was just merely thinking of the notion of support. It takes a lot to raise a child and being by youself I'm only looking out for your well-being." He could see her relax slightly but still a little tense as she stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"….I understand. And I thank you for your concern. But it is neither wanted nor warranted. Lots of people are single parents and they do just fine. Look at Augusta, she is having to raise Neville on his own and so far she is fairing just fine."

He didn't say anything knowing that was true and though different when it came to her daughter. He knew she would do just as good a job bringing him up, he knew her reasoning and was ashamed at his thoughts, lowering his head a little. He nodded his apology.

"I'm sorry tabby. It was wrong of me to think that and even more so to bring up something still painful. Can you forgive me" She sighed and nodded. She couldn't be mad at him for too long, not when he really was only looking out for her and she would need that in the years to come.

"As long as I have your friendship and support Albus. That's all I'll need"

Dumbledore returned her smile and nodded, "Well I think she'll be very happy having someone like you for a Mother, Minerva. I have always said you would make a good one and now is your chance." He stopped at the slight moisture in her eyes and knew that it was a touchy subject still and so let it go. She stood and reaffirmed her grip on the little baby who was snuggled into her neck.

"I shall bid you goodnight. Albus" He dipped his head at her as she smiled and turned to leave he watched as Hermione made to reach for Fawkes but looked like she was waving instead as the Phoenix trilled his goodbye. The door shut but he carried on looking at the solid wood for a little longer.

He knew that Tabby would defend her new family with her life. Just like she did with her Gryffindor's and so knew that she would be safe with her, he still had Snape to try to convince but the way he brushed it off after realizing they weren't budging. Made him think that wouldn't be much of a problem.

All in all if none of them uttered a word about what was now their little secret. And they stuck to the plan of keeping her so that they could watch and protect her, then everything looked like it would work out perfectly. Tabby would get a family, a child would get a Mother. One who was much more deserving, and Voldemort's heir would grow up knowing that she would be loved and not burdened with responsibility.

He sighed happily feeling that the situation had been handled better than expected as he picked up his quill and summoned a piece of parchment. Now that Minerva was serious about this. He had an appointment to make for her, and got around to writing his letter.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it...Took me forever as it's by far my longest chapter to date for any of my stories...Just my HP one's anyway.

If it's not to much. Could I possibly get maybe two, three review's...I don't like to guilt the readers but this will be my only exception. The next won't be as long but it will have more baby Hermione and Minerva interaction, so if you want to see that then let me know what you think.

Until the next time, :)


	5. Hermione McGonagall

The next few days where hectic for most of the Hogwarts professors, Minerva who had on discovering Albus, had set up a meeting with the head of the magical children adoption branch at the Ministry was meticulous in making sure that her living quarters were suitable for raising a child in this meant that she was away from her lessons which resulted in the head having to hire an emergency replacement to cover for her.

She also had to go to the ministry for her appointed meetings with the head of adoption. This resulted in little Hermione having to be looked after by various members of staff, much to Snape's horror who had thought himself free of the little girl, he had managed to deliver the potion to Narcissa who was still distraught and asked him if he had heard anything on his arrival. He made up his excuse that in spite of his searching's and finding out if it indeed was a kidnap plot. He came up with nothing.

In her mourning he offered her what he had told her was a calming drought. Something to help her sleep as her current state didn't show of her pureblood status, and made her look more like an inmate of St Mungo's, she accepted the potion under his insistence as she did need a good night's sleep. She figured it would help her feel refreshed and calm which was what she needed if she was to keep up the search.

He watched as she ingested the liquid and smiled as she finished the last of it before he feigned needing to return to the school but vowed to keep up the search. She smiled and bid him farewell unawares that when she woke the next morning. She would completely lack any knowledge of her niece's existence. Or any of her sister's pregnancy at all he knew it had worked as it was his second strongest dose. He didn't need her overdoing and wake up forgetting who she was. That would bring more problems than what he already had.

Dumbledore for his part had been making sure that any order members who had time to spare. Scoured the country in a bid to flush out any lingering followers who might have attempted retaliation. He didn't tell them of the child as the less people who knew the better, just that he wanted to make absolute sure that nothing would come back when they least expected it. Currently it was his turn to look after Hermione and so had been holed up in his office as long as he could writing letters and trying to put off any meetings until Minerva came back.

She had promised that she would be as quick as she could which was why he agreed. He sat at his desk with the pile of unanswered correspondence he needed to attend to with the little girl, who was sat on the floor beside him playing with Fawkes, who had flew down to sit beside her, the old man looked at her every so often to make sure she didn't pull out any of his feathers and smiled when she tried to hug him.

He decided to take a stroll around the castle a few hours later and so scooped the tiny baby up as the phoenix let out a small trill and perched on his shoulder, deciding to join them on their adventure as they left the room. Making their way down the hall he was thankful it was the holidays as he really didn't want to be explaining to passing students who was surely to see him why he was holding a baby and a bird as they went round countless corners and down moving staircases.

Hermione had taken it all in with avid fascination at the wonder that was the huge ancient castle. She beamed at the portraits as they waved and nodded at the headmaster before trying to escape his grip on the revolving stairs, much to his amusement. Their journey took them up to the hospital wing as he decided to pay Poppy a visit. He knew that just like Minerva, the school's nurse had fallen under the adorable baby's charm and so figured that she would welcome a visit.

Opening the door he made his way into the room as he looked around for the medi witch. She soon came out of her room at the other end on hearing movement and smiled instantly at seeing the curly-haired little girl who had been looking around the room.

"Albus," She greeted moving over to him as he stopped in the middle. She grinned at the tiny person in his arms as Hermione looked at the newcomer and beamed a toothless grin.

"And hello little one how are you?" She smiled and reached over to tickle the tiny child who giggled in the headmasters arms as Fawkes trilled again letting the nurse know of his presence. She lifted her head and stroked the feathers of his coat in response which elicited a small rumble from the proud bird.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Headmaster?" She asked on finishing her greetings. He smiled cheerfully and shook his head before lifting the little girl up a little in his arms.

"No, no dear. We just thought you'd appreciate a visit." She beamed and nodded before getting back to lavishing Hermione with attention.

"And a welcome visit it very much is" She smiled at her, her heart filling with warmth at her laughter. She was very much shocked at hearing that one of her closest friends had decided to adopt a child. To say it was an unexpected move was something come the staff meeting when they all arrived to find her holding the little girl. They had all sat and listened with looks of identical shock minus Snape, who already knew.

They had all known for a long time that she had wanted to have her own family but with all that had happened throughout the years there was either never the right time or a safe one. But now that the dark lord was gone she could finally allow herself that one dream. And when they all saw the baby snuggled up in her arms, they could instantly see just why she chose her. Hermione was such a cute child. With the curliest of darkish black hair and the nose that was oddly aristocratic for one such a young age.

They had asked of course, who the parents where but was told that the child's mother and father had died in an accident which they all felt sad for but knew that the little girl would have the next best thing with Minerva. She would grow up loved, cared for and safe. And not just from Minerva to, for they all had immediately took claims on pseudo uncles and auntie ships, all except the potion's master who still thought it was a terrible idea to begin with though they all knew at some point or another he would be called an uncle even if he didn't want to.

"Whilst she's here there is no harm in doing a little check-up." She smiled as he nodded and passed Hermione over, though she already ran a diagnostics on her the second day of her stay here, she liked to make sure that she was well and not about to break out with the latest or smallest little thing that could soon spread. He followed on as she sat the baby on the bed before retrieving her wand from her pocket.

Dark black eyes watched as the tip of the wand turned green and didn't let up as it roamed over her tiny body as the nurse made sure to check every inch. She did a full body scan to make sure that she was healthy before smiling as it came back positive and put her wand away satisfied.

"Still a very healthy little child, Albus," She smiled and lifted her off the bed. Little arms reached out to her as the older woman chuckled and obliged as they wrapped around her neck and she turned back to Albus who was looking at the scene. Hermione had placed her head on her chest and closed her eyes; he spied an opportunity to finish the last of his letters without having to keep watch of the little girl if he could help it.

Not that he didn't like looking after her, he too had succumbed to her playfulness when he first held her and she pulled on his beard. He watched her happy face and knew that they had done the right thing, that somewhere down the line that smile and her joyful demeanor would have been stripped away the more she got older. It would have been replaced with expectations and burdens that no child should have and instead of a warm, loving childhood. She would have been raised in a dark, cold environment no doubt becoming just like her parent's.

He was glad that Severus acted on what could have been. Glad that he took the risk to save not only one life but two. As he saw the way having Hermione around had already begun to change how Minerva was. He was pleased for his friend to finally have found happiness after being alone for so long.

"Actually Poppy I was wondering, if you have the time that is. I still have a few letters that need replying to and—"

"You wanted to know if I could take over baby duty" She finished for him as he smiled sheepishly at her and nodded. She snorted a little and pursed her lips before looking down to see that Hermione had fallen asleep. Seeing how she was quiet and that she wasn't as busy now that the student's had gone home. She smiled and nodded.

"I think I can handle this little one for a few hours until Minerva gets back" She replied looking up and seeing his grateful face. "Thank you my dear." He looked at Fawkes who was still perched on his shoulder.

"Are you staying with our tiny friend here?" He asked the golden bird who let out a shrill call and nodded before flying of and sitting on the table next to the witch. He nodded in reply before turning to look at the two in front of him. "Ok well I shall tell Tabby when she gets back that she is with you," He turned back to the bird that was cleaning his feathers, "And I expect no trouble from either of you." He said lifting a finger as the bird trilled at him.

He chuckled and turned before making his way down the room to the other end, he looked back to see Poppy gently rocking the little baby in her arms before smiling at the scene and slipping through before pulling the door shut behind him and leaving them to their alone time. He returned to his office and got back to his letters, taking his seat he looked down and sighed. 'Will that man ever learn to run things properly' he mused before picking up his quill and getting back to his writing.

Sometime later he heard his door opening and the sound of light footfalls coming up his stairs. He stopped writing and looked up smiling already knowing who it was as he was greeted by the sight of Minerva who was looking around the room not so subtly before glancing back at him.

"Albus" He nodded his greeting and folding his hand together not saying a word. They both looked at each other in a small stalemate before she caved. "So,"

"So"

Still none said more than that he enjoyed the ever-increasing annoyance in her eyes before she rolled them and gave up again. "Oh for Merlin sake Albus where is she? I've missed her" She muttered before looking around again he let out a small chuckle and held up his hands. "Relax Tabby, she is fine. She is with Poppy at the moment. She wanted to have some time with her and with all that I had to do I agreed." He finished looking at her as she stared at him.

"Plus Fawkes is with her" He added as she tilted her head to the side. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked as he shrugged, "….Nothing really I just felt like saying it" He smiled cheerfully at her as she snorted and shook her head before turning and making her way back to the door.

"Will you be persuaded in a game of chess later" He called out as she looked back from the door and mused on the invite.

"You can bring Hermione if you want." She was still deliberating when he smiled a little evilly at her before adding, "Or I hear Rolanda has been dying to babysit for some time now" He laughed when she held up her hand immediately and shuddered.

"I'll be in your rooms at eight" She cringed and left the room muttering about new definition of broom's and baby carriers. She made her way down the stairs and halls until she took the familiar path to the infirmary she heard the sound of high-pitched laughter as she stopped outside the door which brought smile to her face and pushed it open to see Poppy sitting on the end of one of the bed's entertaining a giggling Hermione as Fawkes sat still on the edge next to them keeping company.

The nurse looked up on hearing the door open to find her friend standing and watching them as she turned back to the baby who was playing with her hat. She cooed at the little girl to get her attention.

"Look Hermione. Mummy's returned" She told the tiny baby. The words hit Minerva and she couldn't help but well up with a feeling of fulfillment at them that was what she was, a Mother. She had a child now; it was all official which made her so happy. She had expected it to take longer but the fact that she told them the parent's had died so soon after and she had been found on her own made them all the more quicker to rush the adoption through. They didn't need another child in the system and so were delighted at hearing she wanted to have her.

The formality was simple the questions easy, and with one or two soon to be visit's to make sure everything was ok. Hermione was officially hers as of that day. She felt a sense of pride when she added her name to a newly created birth certificate when her real one couldn't be found. And underneath she wrote the girl's name and smiled brightly when she added her second name after it.

McGonagall.

Hermione was, from the moment the ink dried, a McGonagall, and no one would tell her differently. She hurried back to the school as soon as she could after that eager to see her little one and hug her again and without waiting another second she made her way up the room and over to the waiting baby who spied her coming and let go of the hat. She gave another gummy grin and held her arms up, knowing that the person who looked after her was here.

The other woman bent down and picked her up hugging her tightly to her chest as Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzled the soft skin. The professor closed her eyes and inhaled the baby's soft scent as Poppy watched on.

"How has she been?" Minerva asked on opening her eyes and looking at her friend. The medi witch smiled and nodded, "She's been as good as any baby playing with a hat can be" She replied as Fawkes trilled his confirmation. Still keeping one hand under her legs, she ran her hand through her soft, curly hair and smiled when she gurgled.

"I take it everything went well at the meeting" Minerva smiled and nodded, "Everything went perfectly. Much better than I expected, actually." She admitted still running her fingers down the hair. "Just some questions on why I wanted to adopt, some questions on whether the school was a suitable place to keep a child, would I be able to support her financially" To this Poppy scoffed. Though Minerva was never one to brag nor one to show off, it was no secret that the McGonagall family, or what was left of them. Were a very rich line.

She may not have been a pure blood. But she was just as rich as one. Maybe even more so than most but only the woman herself actually knew how much she actually had and it was going to stay that way.

"Minerva joined her friend in the dismissal with a raised brow. "I know right?" As she reaffirmed her grip on the baby and carried on. "Then of course the recommendations from the people I work with and who know me." To this she gave a grateful smile to the nurse who was one of the first to vouch for her when learning what she was doing. The other woman, along with the tiny charms teacher, the Herbology teacher and the head himself. Had all written letters supporting their friend and colleague and making sure that bringing home her little baby was all but guaranteed.

"After that I had to sign her new birth certificate and some other forms of her adoption…..But it's real Poppy" She placed her head on top of Hermione's who was now following Fawkes movement's as he kept her occupied, as the nurse looked at her knowingly.

"So it's all done then?" Minerva nodded and let her gaze fall to the baby in her arms. "I saw her name on the paper and was so happy when I put my own next to it." She let out a little chuckle and lifted the little person up, "Ey little one. An official McGonagall now" And laughed when Hermione grinned and patted her cheek now that her attention had turned to the older woman.

"I'm so happy for you Minerva, I really am" Poppy spoke as the other woman looked at her, apart from Albus. The school nurse was the only other person who knew of her ailment. She too had shed tears over her friend's misfortune as she knew just how much settling down and having a family was everything to her when the time came. But now that she was sitting and watching something she never thought would happen. It filled her with so much joy to see the stoic deputy head, smile and able to give love once more.

"Thank you, Poppy. Truly" The Transfiguration teacher replied looking at her, she knew what she meant and smiled in return.

"And Hermione couldn't have made a better addition to a more deserving Mother" She glanced down at the little girl and smirked. "Just as long as she isn't as much trouble as Mummy was when she was here" She teased making Minerva laugh.

"Oh don't worry. She'll know by the time she gets here." Turning her around so she was facing the little baby she smiled and held her up, "I've already warned her that if I get even one streak of grey during her first year, it'll be detention for the rest of her time here" Poppy laughed louder at the threat and nodded.

"Time will tell Minerva. We will just have to wait and prey." Both chuckled as a yawn broke their reverie and Minerva looked down to see Hermione closing her eyes again and resting her head on her chest.

"I think someone's getting sleepy." Poppy hummed her agreement and stood before walking over and bending down. She tickled her chin once more and relished the giggle she got in response,

"Goodbye my sweetie" She cooed as Hermione looked at her she gave a half lifting of her arm in return as Minerva laughed. They said their goodbyes as they left the room as Poppy watched them go with Fawkes trailing behind them as he trilled his goodbye. They got out of the wing as Minerva turned to the bird that had landed on her shoulder seeing nowhere else to land and looked at him curiously.

"I'm pretty sure it's dinner time for you isn't it, Mr Fawkes" She asked the golden and red bird who had turned his gaze to her, she peered into his dark eyes as he let out a small coo in response and with a look down at the baby he had watched all day. Trilled once more before disappearing from their midst. Both watched him go as Hermione raised a chubby arm and tried to grasp his return but Minerva rocked her gently before carrying on her way.

She made it back to her quarters and stepped into the privacy of her room. This is what she liked the most. She made her way over to her favorite armchair and sat down. Instantly the fire roared to life spreading warmth over the pair as now Hermione's tiredness had been replaced with new curiosity and was looking at the flames, the glow reflecting in her eyes. Minerva watched her feeling nothing but love for the tiny human in her arms and cuddled her closer to her.

All day she had been eager to get back so she could hold her baby in her arms. It had been a long and exhausting task going two and fro from different levels and talking to different people but it was all worth it in the end and she was here now that was all that mattered as she held on to her little baby firmly but gently. Never again would she have to come back to an empty chamber after countless hours of teaching. Never again would she sit by her fellow professors and hear them gushing about their grandchildren or their own kids, never again would she have to grit her teeth and stew in jealousy wishing it was her and having to fake being happy for them.

Well faking it wasn't a lie she was genuinely happy for them but it wasn't anywhere near what she pretended to be whilst facing them and probably best of all. Never again would she spend some night lying sleepless in bed crying over her loneliness. For her lost family, and the brother who could still be out there but never found. She also cried for what might have been. The children she could have had but now never could.

Seeing their green eyes, much like her own and her dear, sweet husband's dark hair. She smiled as she imagined them playing about in the fields outside the manor in the hills. The nights spent in front of the fire reading and enjoying each other's company. She cried for the fact that her husband was dead and had been for a long time and the children from her dream vanished. Leaving her alone in a huge house by herself with no one to share it with

A gentle tug pulled her out of her reverie as she looked down to see Hermione staring at her having grown bored of the fire. Emerald eyes gazed into solid black and despite the slight concern anyone would have upon seeing her the first time. Minerva smiled, and ran her a finger over her cheek.

Hermione may not hers biologically. But she would be as good as. The deputy head was determined to see this as her new start. To be able to have one dream and get the other, she may not have the 'instinctive' experience as other new Mothers seem to have the times she had heard, but she would be damned if she didn't try her hardest with Hermione. The little girl would be loved not only by her but by everyone else at the school, that much she was sure. But the fact that it was her that got to raise this adorable tiny human. Made her thankful that Snape had done what he did that night.

If he hadn't than she never would have gotten this opportunity. And yes, she knew that if he had just left her, then Narcissa would have been just as capable of looking after her seeing as she was about to have her own but given that she was married to Lucius, a man who had followed and immersed in the dark arts, who no doubt would teach his son the same ways. If she had been left in their care then eleven years from now when Hermione arrived at the school, she had a vague idea of what she might have been like and shivered at the image of a stuck up, pureblood, idealist. Who would no doubt have favored Slytherin's and be just as prejudiced to half-bloods and Muggleborns like the rest.

Well now that she had something to say about it the older woman was going to make sure that Hermione grew up respecting all aspects of what it took to be a witch or wizard, to see the person for themselves and not based on what their blood status was. Being a half blood herself made her all the more determined on the subject. For too long she had to put up with snide comments from her peers due to her half heritage. The fact that her father was a lowly Muggle

It didn't matter that he was vastly wealthy, or had power in the town that they lived. The fact that Grindalwald had his grip over Europe and was pushing his blood supremacy on them all made the students around her very wary of just who they sat next to in lessons. It didn't matter that she outclassed them in their subjects, it didn't matter that she repeatedly got consistently high marks. That just seem to make it all the more worse considering.

How they hated her, a half blood, outshining pure ones. It made her sick. Which was why she was so determined to help in the war, so focused on bringing down the mad man who had gone on an out of control power trip to justify his own thoughts and beliefs, but what made it worse was that he was her closest friends then, best friend. It killed Albus to see his friend fall slowly away from him it hurt to see him act like he was better than everyone. Even when he turned on the Hogwarts head later on.

Just like with Voldemort. They all celebrated when he was finally taken down. But it was not without it's after effects as she very well knew. But it was Albus that was hit first. After Gellert was taken to prison Dumbledore closed off. He retreated from everyone around him and hid in his office for a very long time. It was only the fact that he had heard she had been taken to hospital did he eventually emerge and finally showing some sort of emotion other than self-wallowing and guilt when she told him.

Unfortunately that just led to further guilt when he got it into his head that he had caused her illness. He was the one that let her go off and fight and he was the one that ruined her chances of ever having children naturally. Of course she said he was wrong, but it was too late, and once more he disappeared only this time trying in an effort to find the curse and its cure.

After time he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't find it something that she herself had learnt weeks earlier and so had come to terms with it but not before raging at everyone herself. She had hidden in her newly inherited manor once the war was over and refused to see anyone. Flying into a rage and threatening to hex them if they tried, they all knew she didn't mean it and so left her alone to grieve by herself. Something they knew she would have wanted.

Over time she had learnt to come to cope with it she realized that what was done was done and if anything could have been done to counter it or prevent it then it would have been done by now she had never been one for fate and letting one's future just plan itself, only the person can do that, only they could decide what was to happen as it was their own lives after all. And so at the end of her self-exile, she had come to the realization that it was merely the case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was a poor, pathetic outcome to say the least but it was the only one she could see as sense. So just went with it getting back into real life and on with the rest of hers. When she finally spoke with Albus who had come out of his own solitude, he blamed himself for what happened but she told him what she had come to in her own time away, and that it was best to put it behind them and get on with their lives.

He conceded but still felt something akin to blame and so offered her the post of Transfiguration. He explained after her first thoughts was that he was only doing it because she could still see sorrow when he looked at her and so if it was that she was still better off at the Ministry, knowing her and what she had come to he insisted that as he was now the newly promoted head of the school he wouldn't have time to take lessons and do his duties and so knew that he would have to give them up.

He said that out of all the people he knew she was the one that stood out in his mind that she was exceptional at the art, and would have, if she had still been an Auror, would have asked her to consider the post anyway she very reluctantly believed him after his repeated insistence that it wasn't out of guilt. And accepted, deciding that she needed a new start.

Which led her to today, after accepting the post and moving into the castle those many years ago, she had never left, and was now not only a master at her subject and the tenured teacher, she had also been given the title of head of Gryffindor. Something which she wasn't expecting but took seriously, Dumbledore said she was the perfect choice just like she had been for the Transfiguration and it had only been in the last few years that he had informed her, as his oldest, and most dedicated serving teacher. He wanted her to take yet another post as his deputy head.

She had been speechless but said yes. She had been reluctant but he had bugged her until she gave in, she had come a long way since then and her friendship with Albus was one that she would never trade for anything. He became her trusted confidante, her dearest and closest friend, and if she hadn't of married sometime into her career then a husband, in all but actually getting married.

It had taken her mind of her one weakness that much she could say, and she honestly hadn't given it a second thought until the moment Snape came in carrying Hermione. When she looked at the little child the flashback of the Dr telling her that she would never be able to conceive came back to her, maybe it was why she had felt so strongly and had already loved so deeply. The need to give her a home…The urge to keep her safe,

She was helpless to resist and the second their skin touched. She knew that she was the one, even when it came out that Hermione was born out of a union between…..Them. It didn't bother her, no one would ever know and she was hell-bent on keeping it that way. This was their family now the two of them depending on each other, looking after each other. And loving each other,

Another tug and a gurgle told her that the little girl wanted something.

"What is it my sweet one?" She cooed quietly, nuzzling her nose against her head, "What do you want." She stared into her eyes just as a small rumble erupted from her tiny belly making her chuckle.

"Of course, its past dinner isn't it? Goodness I'm sorry." She very slowly re positioned her so that she had better grip before calling for one of the house elves and smiled when a sharp pop sounded out and she looked down at the diminutive creature.

"Can Winksie helps Mistress" The small elf asked bowing as Minerva nodded and the elf listened before nodding and disappearing, only to come back a few seconds later with some baby formula. Minerva smiled once more at the helpful elf and took the milk from him and declined anything for herself before he could offer. She already had gotten something the hour earlier and so was more concerned about Hermione at that moment as the elf bowed once more before vanishing from the room.

The next half hour was spent in relative silence with only the sounds of the fire snapping and crackling, followed by the soft murmurs of encouragement from the older woman as they sat on the long couch. This had come to be one of her favorite parts of the day she had found out though any time she had with the little baby was always something she would forever adore. There was something therapeutic about watching the tiny baby eagerly await the drink with wide eyes and a smile that followed when she finally got it.

She couldn't help but gaze at the girl as they sat. Hermione was coming up to the two and a half week point and by now her physical resemblance had started to take on that of her Mother more and more. The older woman noted that the very straight and dainty nose was definitely Bella's. The defining high cheek's and perfect chin was also that of the other woman's, the hair that was growing thicker with every passing day was to just like Bella's. With it being soft, and curly.

It appeared genetically, Hermione had taken the Black elegance and almost royal like looks more than she did of her father. In fact the only thing that she seemed to have inherited from the man as much as she could remember, having been shown an old memory of Dumbledore's of the dark wizard when he was a student. Was the slight lightness of his hair. Which given how Bellatrix's was pure black. Mixed to give Hermione a light Black/Brownish quality.

She would be an extremely beautiful woman when she grew up.

The one thing that did unnerve her a little. Was the eyes once again she had inherited her birth Mothers eye color and just like everything else her name sake. They were a deep, very inky Black. It gave her chills when she looked at them and could very clearly see her reflection in them, she had thought that after a while they might have changed color, like she knew some babies did. Hers was a blue before they turned to green and so wondered what other color they might have turned out.

She shuddered if they came out red. That was something that shocked her when Albus told her that Tom's had done when he was feeling immense bouts of anger or was malevolent. It was no wonder that he had turned out the way he was if things like that happened and was carefully watching Hermione's eyes closely after that but after a week and no change, she had deducted that they would be like Bella's and stay obsidian.

Not that it made any difference of how she felt. And if she had to, she could always glamour the girl's eyes to a different shade. Most likely green like her own, but only if it came to that it felt wrong thinking about changing anything of the tiny child, as she looked perfect the way she was. And she had no doubt in Snape's ability to make potions that worked faultlessly, he wouldn't have been a master otherwise. But she had lived and seen things long enough to know that in their world, magic did have a funny way of springing surprises on you. Both welcome and nasty and so was keeping that in mind for the future.

But for now she could relax and enjoy being around her new little family without the fear of anyone knowing about her origins. She couldn't wait to make new memories and take photos that she could look back on one day and feel joy and love and not regret and hollowness. And who knew maybe even some grand kids at Christmas time.

She smiled wistfully. She was getting a little ahead of herself, Hermione had a lot of growing up to do before any of that could happen, and as she looked down at the tiny baby who was grappling with the small bottle she had stolen out of her hands. She wasn't in any hurry to have her grow up just yet. She would take these years and cherish them forever.

Once dinner was finished with and a little yawn was heard. Minerva decided that it was time for bed. Both had, had a long day and the soft mattress was looking more appealing with every step she took. And so once she had gotten rid of the leftover milk she stood up carefully and retreated to her bedroom careful to make sure that the fire was out before she went.

She changed Hermione into a pair of feety pyjamas she had overheard Molly Weasley mentioning once for one of the twins and gave silent thanks that it was all in one and she didn't have to keep putting it back on if Hermione decided to take it off. Before getting changed herself and made sure that Hermione was secure before she went into her bathroom. After she had finished brushing her teeth she returned and picked up the little girl, holding her tightly to her chest in a hug. Before placing her in the crib at the side of her bed.

She pulled back the covers to her bed once she was sure that the little girl was well covered up and waited until she had closed her eyes before slipping under the covers and sighing once her head hit the soft pillow underneath. It had been by far, one of the longest days she had in a long time and so was glad of the nightfall and the sleep she could have as it was more than welcomed. But she also now had everything she wanted, and so concluded that it wasn't all a waste of her time.

Small snuffles at the side of her had her turning over as she glanced down at the sleeping baby. Hermione was holding her blanket tightly in her little hand as her nose twitched with every breath she inhaled and let out, she looked adorable as Minerva felt the love wash over her once more at the mere sight.

'No' she thought as she pictured the future and the brightness that had suddenly lit up a once bleak, and faded possibility of a life lived alone.

Not a complete waste at all.


	6. Birthday Girl

**A big thank you to all that reviewed...As promised here is the new chapter,**

**I can't remember you all right now but i promise i will and give you the proper thank you all deserve but for now this can be for you all.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Slowly as time went by and the joys of the dark lord being gone had worn off. Things settled back into a normal routine. The holidays were over and as they got ready for the students to return Minerva had to take measures to make sure that Hermione was looked after as she was in lessons and that she was seen as little as possible to the students around, she did this for a multitude of reasons, one being her main concern was that the little girl would get scared if she was surrounded by people she didn't know.

It had taken a while but very slowly she had started to get used to all the teachers at the school when she was brought to meetings. Gradually becoming bolder around each one even the skulking potion master who forever sat in his corner and scowled at them all. Minerva was happy to see her fully comfortable around the other adults which was the reason most who saw her now saw the ever permanent smile on her face. And those that knew her were happy to see the evident changes the little girl brought to their friend, and those that didn't know her as well. It was a disturbing thing to see.

But now that it was almost time to reopen and welcome back the influx of kids who would no doubt still be fresh off their break. The older woman knew that it would a big change for her and one that undoubtedly would unnerve her, which was why she instructed the elves who were familiar with the little girl, to always make sure that they could see her when she wasn't around Patches, on Severus's recommendation. The only one he did make was made official baby minder seeing as how she had looked after her the first night she was brought.

And that was how it was, everyday Minerva woke to the sounds of her little baby gurgling from her crib. They got dressed, before Minerva gave her breakfast before getting ready for the day. It was hard at first seeing as how she was torn to be away from the little child. All too soon the school year was upon them and she hated the idea of leaving her newly adopted daughter alone for hours on end.

Though she knew she was well looked after and knew no harm would happen as Patches had taken it upon herself to be baby guard. The fact that it wasn't her made her ache, she loved every minute they had when the hallways were empty and they could take walks around the school and lake at lazy paces. She liked it being just the two of them uninterrupted and so could spend lazy evenings in front of the fire playing.

But now all that changed as assignments, students needing help. Detention duties, these were only a few things that were surely to cut their time together drastically and it saddened her, but it had to be done. She remembered the first day she had to leave she was about to exit her chambers when the cries from the tiny child behind her stopped her in her tracks. She spun around to see Hermione and her heart broke at the sight.

Her little face was scrunched and she had her chubby arm held up and out, trying to reach the older woman. It brought the well-known stoic woman to tears of her own as she hurried back over and scooped her up and hugging her tightly to her chest. She muttered soothingly to the little girl who was clinging to her, she ran her hands through the hair that had now grown astoundingly quick and was now down to her neck. She kissed her head and rocked her gently.

She stayed like that until the sniffles died down and soon after even breathing could be heard as Minerva carefully lifted her away to see her closed eyes and smiled. She called for Patches who had been at the other side of the room as she made her way over and as gently as she could, bent down and passed Hermione to her never taking her eyes of her as she did. The elf gripped the baby the best she could without hurting or waking her as Minerva quietly walked back to the portrait door before turning only once to see them before leaving.

For the very first time the high esteemed Transfiguration teacher was late to her own lesson.

It soon became a pattern with Hermione tearing up every time she tried to leave with her soothing her to sleep before she hurried out for fear she woke. There were times she carried on crying and so just had to leave ignoring the wails as she went down the hall. It broke her heart but over time Hermione eventually got used to her disappearing in the mornings and so never cried, only clung tighter with each goodbye hug, before turning to play with Patches who was delighted that the little baby had finally trusted her enough to not cry every time she was near.

Time went by for the two quickly and happily, and before Minerva knew it she was celebrating Hermione's fourth birthday. It astounded her as to where the time had gone as it seemed only yesterday that she was holding a small, tiny person within her arms and seeing the chubby little hand and fingers reaching out to grab at hers, but now in front of her stood a small little person instead. Hermione had, as she had predicted, blossomed into a beautiful child, with her main features being her perfectly pale skin and her rivets of Blackish/Brown curls.

She had woken up to a pair of inky orbs peering at her from above. Now normally if she saw that first thing her natural instinct would be to attack. As there was only one other she had seen that color on, but she knew better and so smiled before pulling the owner down next to her and began tickling the offender reveling in the giggles and squeals that followed.

"…Ma…..Mamma, stop it….I'm ticklish." The older woman stopped her assault as the curly-haired girl lifted her now messy hair to look at her as Minerva smirked.

"Oh really?" Hermione nodded, they both stared at each other in silence for a while before the older woman spoke again.

"So if I was to do this." And she reached out before tickling her again causing the little girl to squeal once more and jump away. "That would mean you're ticklish?" She said with a smile as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Mamma. You know it does" The other woman complied and gave her an apologetic look before snuggling back down into her covers in wait. She closed her eyes and remained still as she slight dip told her the little girl was shuffling closer, she bit her lip as to stop from smiling when she felt a small hand land gently on her cheek.

"Mamma" She didn't answer still pretending to sleep as Hermione spoke again. "Mamma…." Still no answer as she heard a tiny huff and had to bite to stop any sound. She peeked up and saw the little girl look away before turning back as she closed her eyes again. She was staring down at her Mother as she lay still and was thinking of how to get her to wake when she spied the special stick at the other side of her.

Smiling to herself she wiggled until she was as close as she could get and lent over, the older woman felt a hand place on her side and was enjoying the little game they had gotten into and was content to let it play out more but the sound of Hermione speaking had her rethinking that.

"Don't worry Mamma. I will help you wake." Well that sounded ominous and so opened her eyes only for them to widen in horror as she took in the sight of her four-year old in possession of her wand, and was smiling down at her.

Oh bugger.

Shooting up from her pillow she launched herself at the girl who was about to wave the stick around and clasped her hand stilling her movement. Black eyes looked up at her and a smile followed as she saw her Mother now wide awake.

"It worked….Mamma it worked, you're up." Minerva's heart stopped trying to climb out of her mouth as she nodded very slowly and carefully tugged the wand out of her grip.

"Yes dear, it worked. You did it I'm awake now" She breathed out quietly to herself once her own grip on her wand was secure and she moved to put it in her drawer promising to place it somewhere the little girl couldn't reach as she sat straight and was immediately engulfed with a tiny body and grunted at the force of the weight. Before settling back and wrapping her arms around the figure that was squirming to sit proper in her lap.

Once settled Hermione turned her head so that she was looking at her Mother who was smiling at her, they didn't speak for a moment just sat there until Hermione patted her hand. "What day is it Mamma?" She looked back to the pair of green eyes and focused on them as Minerva smiled before speaking.

"I don't know my dear, what day is it?" She chuckled at the tiny huff before she got a reply.

"It's a Thursday" Minerva nodded her agreement. "Ey that it is," Once more they fell silent as they stared at each other. Minerva did know what day it was but just like before she was content to let them play for a little longer, plus she enjoyed seeing the look of indignation on the tiny face.

"Yes but what else is it, Mamma" At this the teacher shrugged and gave her a look of mock feign." Well what other could it be dear apart from a Thursday?" She asked and almost laughed at the tiny look of disbelief that crossed her features, before it turned into one of annoyance.

"Maaaammmmaa!" Came the little whine escaping her lips and she was about to move but was stopped by the rich laughter sounding around the room before the hands surrounding her tightened their grip and pulled her back into the body behind.

"I know my little Gràdh. I know" She laughed and kissed her hair. Deciding to stay for now Hermione steeled back down again and lent back into the comforting touch she felt another kiss to her head a few minutes later and a strong hug,

"How could anyone forget your birthday little one ey?" She chuckled as the little girl huffed again. "You never stop reminding us." And laughed at the glare she got in return. Keeping her in her grip, Minerva placed her head next to her daughters and carried on speaking.

"So…Seeing as this is your special day. What would you like to do today?" She asked as Hermione smiled. This was the one day of the entire year that she loved, not because she was another year older. But because she had her Mother for the whole day without no interruptions in which they did things together, she also liked spending time with her other family to, but this was her Mother…And so that came first.

Seeing the little frown of contemplation as she liked to call it appear on her tiny face. Minerva watched as the little tongue that never failed to show itself when she thought particularly hard, peeked from her lips.

"…..Can we go Home" She asked moments later twisting around and looking at the older woman with a smile. Since one half of her family was from a Muggle background. Something which she was proud about. Minerva had taken to telling Hermione all about her granddad and the town they lived in first. Before moving further up North and to the lake's near the mountain's and to the house which was now where they lived when school was over. She was fascinated by the tales the older woman told her and sometimes when the students were on holidays, they went to places in the Muggle world on returning home.

Hermione did like it at the school though she wasn't allowed to wander off. Liked it even better when they were at home. Just the two of them there they could spend all day together and go outside. It was a big place they lived, open spaces something she loved and having picnics down at the bottom near the large lake, that was even better. Yep, she definitely liked this time of year.

"I think we can arrange that" Minerva replied and tapped her nose resulting in a giggle before she pulled back the covers and pulled on her Mother's hand. Minerva laughed and complied. Getting out of her warm bed, and stretched a yawn following as she looked down at the excited little girl, an evil grin crossed her lips before she swooped down and picked up the blissful Hermione who shrieked at the sudden move before being thrown back on the bed.

"Race you" And Hermione lifted her face from the covers only to watch as the older woman quickly left the room laughing before scrambling to follow and ran after her, she joined the older woman at the table and pouted causing the teacher to laugh and pull her tongue out in retaliation just as Patches appeared and smiled at the two before giving a little head bow.

"Mistress" Minerva gave the faithful little elf a smile as she turned to see Hermione who to her pride was growing up before her big, wide eyes. "Little miss" And got a giggle in return. "What can Patches get for both this morning?" She beamed back up at the two. Despite being a school elf and was meant to help in the kitchen's the little creature couldn't not help, but stick with the little child and her Mother.

Ever since that night when she looked after the then baby, she had taken to the tiny child so much so than anyone else at the school and so did all she could to tend to her and look after her when little misses Mother was in lesson's, she could say she was a one family kind of elf.

She disappeared to get their breakfast and appeared almost as quickly before shuffling over and placing the plates on the table. She beamed when she got kind gestures in return. She definitely liked these two, unlike other families who didn't appreciate the help from their elves, it saddened her to think of that but was happy that she wasn't one of them and so with another little bow. Went back to doing her chores leaving them to eat in peace.

Once breakfast was finished and the plates vanished. She ran to her little room to get ready for the day ahead. Minerva had to add the extra room when she got too big for a crib in her master chamber and had to go get Albus to let up on some of the security so she could add to her dorm. She went into her own room and was in the middle of getting changed when Hermione burst back in all ready.

"Done Mamma!" She yelled as Minerva jumped slightly and spun around; she eyed the bouncing little girl and smiled inwardly at the enthusiasm but knew that she had to tell her off, "Hermione. We don't just barge into people's bedroom unannounced. It's rude and very disrespectful." She scolded and watched as the little girls eyes lowered to the floor.

"Sorry, Mamma"

The older woman nodded and smiled. "Thank you dear, now go wait outside and I'll be ready in a minute" And couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the sudden return to excitement to the seconds ago, pouting face. Shaking her head she finished getting dressed before making her way back into the main area as Hermione bounced up and down on the leather couch.

"And what just has you so worked up my little one" She teased and smirked at the scowl she received before chuckling and on placing her wand within her robes she gestured for the door as Hermione bolted up and made a run for it, she was almost there when the sound of her Mother's voice stopped her.

"Where is your cardigan?" She came to a stop just at the portrait and sighed. Minerva heard the little sound and smiled as she turned around to face her as Minerva pointed to her room. "Go and get it, I'm not having you get chilly outside." The little girl rolled her eyes but made for her room and returning a few seconds later a light blue cardigan in her hands as the older woman nodded.

"That's better now let's go." And they both left the chambers with Minerva having to grab hold of the girl's hand before she could make a break for it they carried on down the halls occasionally passing a few portraits who smiled and said hello's with the deputy nodding in reply, and then at the little girl by her side.

The school eventually found out about their Transfiguration teacher's daughter when she was just over a year old. She had been quite pleased about the fact she was able to keep her secret for so long and was content to let it stay like that.

But then Hermione had learnt to walk. She had in fact learnt at eight months and so had to keep an eye on her at all times, something difficult when assignments needed grading. She had to run around her rooms after the now mobile little girl who found it hilarious to make Mummy chase her, all she wanted to do after being stuck in her classroom all day was to sit down and rest. But no, those days it seemed had long gone.

It was also the reason her well-kept secret became knowledgeable. She had just finished giving the little girl a bath and had placed her by her side as she leaned over to drain the water out and cursing the plug as it got stuck. She struggled for a few seconds before smiling in victory before turning to pick Hermione up when she found see was alone in the small room. Rolling her eyes at the ever-moving toddler, she stood and made her way into the larger room before looking around.

Her eyes narrowed as she couldn't see the little girl anywhere which was not surprising as she had taken to hiding in her new-found mobility, sighing she prepared herself for a few minutes of searching when she did a double take on passing her portrait door to find it wide open. She stared stupidly for a few moments before her brain caught up with her and in a surge of panic realized that Hermione must have left her dorm.

She cursed before bolting for the open door and looked around, the door was guarded to stop people from entering but nothing about them leaving as she frantically looked up and down the empty hallway. Turning, she rounded on the person standing in the picture and shot them an accused look.

"Why didn't you call me?" She yelled as Godric held up his hands, "I'm sorry Headmistress she ran out before I realized and then you came before I had a chance" He defended himself as she glared and cursed again before looking up.

"Well which way" She asked him before scowling as he pointed to her left and she saw on looking at the floor little footprints of water tracking up the corridor, she picked up her dress and bit back another curse before hurrying off down the hall and after the runaway baby.

She looked in every passing doorway as mutterings from the pictures above her had her moving on it wasn't too long until she came to the stairs and swore out loud when students now made an appearance, this was so not what she had planned and quickly made her way down mindful of the shocked mutterings of what they either heard or saw.

The further she went the more she heard and she had to admire the tiny girl, she could seriously move when she wanted to, before giving up and stopping the nearest group. They looked at her with open mouths and wide eyes as she very reluctantly explained just why they could hear mutterings of a baby running around before they pointed her in the way that they came that they heard it before she went past paying them no more heed.

Eventually she stopped as she heard the chuckling laughter of an escapee baby. This time she changed into her Tabby form before bounding off up the hall dodging student's feet as she did. Stopping at the huge entrance to the revolving staircase's she looked around and changed back at the sight of the large masses of student's looking upwards. She followed their gazes and saw why. That was the moment she cursed. She cursed the school. She cursed the founders for coming up with the dam things, and even Albus, for keeping them.

In the middle on one of the long narrow sets of stairs, sat a fully naked baby clutching a blue wash blanket. She was laughing with delight as the stair cases revolved, the student's watched as the sound of her laughter could be heard much to Minerva's dismay. She had to find a way to get the girl off the stairs before she decided to make another run for it on another corridor, plus she was nude and still drying off naturally. It was a breezy school at the best of times and she feared her getting a cold or worse.

Biting her lip she watched avidly as the stair's slowly made their way around the levels and was getting more angry at their set routine before at last they moved into a place she could move at least one level up, on seeing her moving the students now turned to watch their formidable deputy make her way around the twisty stairs, talking among themselves as she did until after what seemed like forever they all saw her reach the level of the stairs the baby was on.

To their complete shock they watched as the little child toddled her way over to the stern woman who bent down and scooped her up and hugging her close to her chest. Did somebody spike their drinks so they all saw the same thing, or was this actually real and that their so well-kept together teacher actually had a child? She wrapped the blanket around the nude form before hurrying down the staircase and on to a corridor and out of sight not bothering to answer any questions they definitely had. She knew they would come when her lessons did.

And that was how Hermione came to make herself known to the students of the school. Well the ones that saw her anyway the rest that hadn't been told. She also had to put up with the mocking's from the teachers at breakfast when they asked her about if what they heard was true, she grit her teeth and gave them all death glares as she sat in the middle admits the jokes that followed.

She knew that would come out one day but she never wanted it be in the form of a fully nude toddler streaking down the halls of Hogwarts.

They carried on down the well-known stairs before continuing along the path that brought them out into the entrance near the large double doors. The large oak doors opened as they made their way inside. Minerva smiled when she saw at the end, at the teacher's table stood their little make shift family, who also knew about the little girls special day through constant reminder's from said girl. And so quickly went out and got her presents.

They watched as both the deputy head and Mini McGonagall walk up in between the empty tables. The staff always had their breakfast early as to get out early and avoid the rushing crowds on their lessons. But now the high table was being used to house the present's they had all gotten for Hermione who was now being greeted with hugs and kisses from the female members of the staff and a hearty hug from the cheerful goblin.

Snape greeted her like he always did, with a nod of his head and an affirmative grunt.

Happy birthday, Hermione" She looked at the diminutive Charm's teacher as he squeaked his happiness making her beam. The others said the same to her as Minerva placed her hand on her back.

"Don't you have something to say, little one?" The older woman asked raising her brow slightly as Hermione turned to them.

"Thank you, all" As they all chuckled. Apart from Snape who only wanted to eat his breakfast and hurry the hell out of there. Eventually they sat down much to his delight as they began their day, Poppy commandeered Minerva whilst the Quidditch teacher was talking to the four-year old. They all knew that Hermione was an intelligent little girl. She seemed to suck up knowledge like a magical sponge. Always wanting to know more

Minerva had found early on that she didn't like picture books nor did she care for the pop up ones she retrieved from her manor, instead what she found weird was that she liked to sit and listen to her read the Transfiguration today magazines she got every month. Not that it bothered her as she had only tolerated her kid's books up until a certain age and so that was what they did. Once a month it became their little thing when the new magazine arrived, they would sit by the fire and Minerva would read out loud as Hermione would curl up at her side.

"We're going to the home today" She told the flying instructor happily before her attention was diverted to the goblin on her other side. Rolanda smiled and looked over to Minerva who had watched them wearily, it was still sometime after she had gotten Hermione that she allowed the other woman to be anywhere near her on her own. It wasn't that she thought she would do anything to harm her…Within reason.

It was those dam ideas of hers. Every time she came to the hall the outdoors woman would have some new and terrifying plan that involved brooms which only meant dangerous things would occur next. She was very fond of her friend, she really was. But she also happened to be fond of the little baby to, in one piece. And so only after making her repeatedly promise not to go near her baby whilst holding a broom, she was allowed to hold her.

"Really" She asked as Minerva raised her brow but nodded slowly still not getting what her angle was and all the more cautious for it. "Yes Rolanda…" Both witches eyed each other one enjoying the nervous tension more than the other until finally Minerva breaks first.

"Ok….What is it you want?" The other woman let out a short burst of laughter at her friends immediate suspicions. To be fair though she did have good reason to with the next sentence coming from her mouth.

"So…Now that Hermione's that one year older, are you still adamant she's too young to ride—"

"Stop right there Hooch." She cut in harshly making her laugh again. The other woman scowled at her which caused her to laugh even harder. Every year on her birthday they had this conversation and for each of those times Minerva had all but threatened her that if she mentioned flying and her little baby again she would find herself strung up by the Quidditch hoops.

Rolanda, not one to be put off easy, went in some more.

"Are you sure about that"

"Positive"

"Really?"

"Quite"

"Not even just a little bit. To see if she can stay on one" A small growl left the deputy's lips

"Certain of it." They fell silent for a few moments before the flying teacher snuck a quick glance over to the other woman. She grinned evilly at the stiffness of her posture and knew that one more would do it.

"….She has a good grip, what if—" She was cut off when a small piece of toast hit her in the face as Minerva all but gave her the death glare

"I swear to Merlin if you carry on I will turn you into a snitch and use you for the Slytherin Gryffindor match!" She hissed all knew just how temperamental they could get and more often than not the snitch came back with damaged wings and so knew she was being serious as Hooch held up her hands laughing in spite of the clear threat.

"Ok you win. I was just teasing you, Tabby." She saw the slight flinched at the use of her nickname that only Albus used and smiled once more before getting back to her breakfast and the conversation with Hermione now that her attention had been turned back to her from Flitwick. At the end there was just enough time for them to watch as Hermione received her presents from that all, mostly of which consisted of chocolate, a few small books, a bag of sherbet lemons from Albus, a miniature version of a broom much to the older woman's ire and Hooch's enjoyment. And a small kid version potion set from Snape, who still skulked in the background.

She hugged them all even daring to latch on the dark-haired dungeon master who looked positively petrified at the contact before shrugging her off. The others watched on at his expense before he turned to them and with a curt nod, swept off down the tables and out of the doors.

Minerva thanked them all profusely before shrinking the gifts and placing them in her pocket for safe keeping before holding out her hand. "Come on little one. Time to go." She called making the little girl turn around excitedly and run over to her, she made that her cardigan was fastened up before deciding they were ready. She looked up to the headmaster who was smiling at them and spoke.

"Thank you, Albus, for this day. And finding cover at short notice." He nodded and beamed his twinkle gaze as Hermione waved him goodbye.

"Bye uncle Dubbydore" She called out as they made their way down the hall. It had been a name that stuck since she was old enough to speak but couldn't get the hang of his name he laughed the first time he heard it and agreed it was a good name they both had then come to the conclusion that if her Mother could be Tabby, he could be Dubbydore. But only to her.

He still had to maintain his reputation.

Once the two had let the hall and around the corner the students had started to arrive and so a few of the teachers, Snape being the first. Got up from their seats and left through the side doors leaving only the ones on breakfast duty to watch over the morning rush. Minerva and Hermione made their way back up to their rooms with the oncoming horde rushing by and some occasionally slowing down to say hello before hurrying on.

"So did you like your gifts?" The older woman asked looking down at the little girl who smiled and nodded. "You'll have to thank them again when we come back later" She added as Hermione nodded again as they turned off on to a smaller hallway which led to the Head of Gryffindor's chambers, they had to return as they would be using the fireplace which was connected to the huge manor and so was the best and safest choice to go by as she didn't even want to risk trying to Appirate. Not with a four-year old no matter how well-behaved she might have been.

Giving her password to Godric who smiled at them before waving to the smallest of the group earning a smile and a wave back before they moved back into the chambers. Once inside the older woman made her sit on the long couch and wait as Hermione tucked her hands underneath her legs and watched. She wasn't allowed near the fire as her Mother had told her many times, and so watched with avid interest as Minerva waved her hand over the empty grate before it burst into life.

She gestured for Hermione to come closer and held out her hand as the little girl jumped from her seat and moved over to the older woman before being pulled into her body, "Now I want to you keep a tight hold of me and no letting go, is that understood?" She asked looking at her with a pointed look. Hermione knew that look it was one that didn't need another answer other than yes, and so nodded.

Satisfied that she could take her at her word. Minerva reached up and took down the glittery green powder that she had hidden when she came in once and found her room covered in the stuff and two very sparkly culprits in the form of Patches and a tiny toddler. After she had cleaned up and stopped the small elf from hurting herself as punishment. She had vowed to hide it somewhere the little girl would not be able to reach for a very long time.

Throwing some into the fire she took a step back and tugged on her hand to keep her away from the flames and heat that had increased before watching it turn green and knew it was safe to enter, she tightened her grip on the smaller hand before motioning with her head to follow as they went closer, taking tiny steps to make sure that she didn't get scared they eventually stood in the midst of the green flames that licked their bodies but felt cool to the touch.

"Ready?" The little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around the older woman's leg's as Minerva smiled and muttered the words of their destination as the fire roared into life and covered them for a few seconds before returning to its normal state the two in the middle now vanished from view as they traveled back to their home away from Hogwarts to celebrate the rest of Hermione's birthday in by themselves.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed reading,

For the next chapter could i get at least three reviews, i really do hate asking but it is nice to read what people think...And Virtual cookies for all that do,

Not as good as the real thing i guess, use your imagination and i'm sure they'll taste nice.

Until the next chapter. :D


	7. Unusual Conversation's

**Seriously i'm just giving this story away.**

**I have been writing so much ad so thought i would put this one up early, as a thank you to those who reviewed and find this story interesting. You guys are great and so i thank you again. Plus i''m quite proud of this chapter.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

An eight year old Hermione was sat in the library of their manor perched in her favorite comfy chair with a huge volume tucked on her lap. The school had closed for the summer holidays, well everyone said closed because the majority of the students went home. Only a few remained behind, she had asked her Mother why and was told that some either had to stay due to unforeseen circumstances, or simply chose to stay.

It was a good as answer as any she guessed and so left it at that as they too were on their holidays. Once more she said '_they' _when really it was only her Mother, she didn't go to school as she was only eight, and it was more like moving from house to house. So to be technical it was more like just an over extended holiday to her, that never, ever ended.

Not that she minded as she got to read a lot during the hours the older woman was away, she had, under a lot of conditions and very strict watch. Been allowed to go to the school library, she had begged her Mother the first time she had overheard some students mention it and was so eager to see it, of course the older woman refused. And didn't let up until after a long time of begging, pleading, pouting and silent treatment until the deputy eventually gave in.

But on the rule that she was the one to take her, and so that is how a few straggling students came to see the deputy and her daughter in the farthest corners of the library sitting and reading. Clearly they had chosen a place they didn't want to be disturbed and so left them well alone. Manly because they knew what the formidable woman was like when people interrupted her time and partly because they just wanted to observe the illusive child who had only ever been seen a few times during her stays at the school.

But now they were home…..Their actual home and not the nine months out of the year one. This was the one she loved the most. It was way out of anybody's reach. Save the fire network but even then the older McGonagall had placed wards on it blocking people from dropping by unexpectedly, the Transfiguration teacher was famous for safe guarding her privacy and that of her child. So no one apart from Dumbledore had ever been to or even seen the illustrious Manor.

And that was the way she liked it just them two. If she was actually allowed to roam the castle then she was pretty sure she would have liked that to, but it was no matter for the time being. There would be plenty of that when she was an official student, and so was content in the seclusion of that they lived.

The scenery around the huge house really was beautiful. Snow scattered the tops of the mountains that surrounded them, the forest at the bottom was thick with green and full of wildlife. And the lake that was at the bottom of the ravine was deep and clear and was wonderful to sit by and have picnics near, as they did from time to time. Though in winter when everything changed, it became a beautiful death trap to those brave enough or daft enough to try and take on its element's.

She had long since gotten over the harsh, bitter weather. And the unforgiving wind that once got you in its grasp, refused to let go until you either succumbed to its breathless choke-hold, or you were lucky enough to hide away from its assault.

Good thing it wasn't winter yet and she had the choice of going outside where the sun was shining over the fields.

It was a while later when the door opened and Minerva made her inside the room. She had been busy at the castle since it was part of her duties and was able to focus better when no kids were around, she looked to where Hermione was curled up, her head in the thick pages of a book as usual and smiled. As time had went on and she watched the little girl grow up steadily in front of her she had begun to trust her a lot more and so allowed her, on the provision that she stayed indoors whilst she was at the school and Patches. Who had now officially become a one family elf after being released by the headmaster on seeing just how close the creature stuck by the little girl, was happy to serve the family full time now.

Providing that the elf was around to watch her, she trusted Hermione to sit in one place and do something productive when she was gone. At first she was very reserved about doing so, and had thought an internal battle with herself over it but each year her duties got harder and her schedule longer she didn't have enough time to check-up on where the girl was hiding and so had to come to a compromise.

Hermione for her part wasn't all bothered about being left on her own now she had gotten over unwavering clingy stage years ago, though she still had her days of not wanting to be away from her Mother, she also came to know just what being the deputy of the best magic school in Europe entailed. And so had decided to make it easier on the older woman and obeyed her rules. She also really did like the limited freedom it gave her; she could do anything she liked. Within reason…But most times she just chose to read.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and lifted her head to see and smiled when she saw that her Mother had come back. Minerva smiled as she got closer and moved to sit across from her along the couch and sighed gratefully when she was able to sit down. The hours she had spent helping Albus with the wards were ridiculous and so wanted nothing more than to relax with some tea and talk to her little girl about her day.

She wasn't alone on the sofa for long as Hermione placed her book down. Marking the page first and moved so sit next to her the older woman kissed her temple and pulled her in for a hug, as Patches appeared and beamed at them. "Mistress has returned" The diminutive elf squeaked as she addressed them.

"What can Patches get Mistress?"

"Tea would be wonderful, Patches. Thank you," The elf nodded and looked at Hermione.

"And little miss" Hermione gave the elf a happy grin. "Tea to please" Patches nodded and quickly disappeared to get them their tea as both settled back against the comfy couch. Patches came back with their tea in hand before waving and going off back to the list of chores she had leaving them to enjoy each other's company as Hermione snuggled up to her Mother who had been gently running a hand through her hair.

They sat and talked for a while as they drank their tea before the warmth of the room mixed with the pleasant mood they were in lulled them to sleep. That was how the elf found them when she came to take their cups away and smiled at the loving scene. She stood and watched as they both had laid down along the couch with Hermione's arm's wrapped around Minerva's waist. Her head tucked under her chin and resting on her chest as the older woman had her arms mirrored around the smaller girl and was hugging her as they slept.

She clicked her fingers and covered them carefully with the blanket before disappearing and leaving them once more.

It was a little just after our when they woke with Minerva the first to do so she blinked a few time's and looked around sleepily before looking down and smiling at the little figure tucked into her side and glanced at the clock on the side before deciding that it was nearly time for dinner. She sighed and lifted herself slightly up a little gently shaking Hermione awake.

The curly-haired girl roused from her slumber mimicking the older woman by blinking a few times before looking up, she yawned before sitting up and rubbed her eyes. Minerva followed suit now free of the tiny body and stretched out her cramped muscles and wincing before glancing down.

"Come on little one. Time to get up," She chuckled at the little whine emitted from Hermione who was still rubbing her eyes before sighing. "Come on….Up." She stood and tugged on the smaller hand.

"Don't want to." She replied mumbling as Minerva looked at her, "Still tired" The other woman smiled and pulled her up. "Come on…The sooner you get up the less tired you'll feel." Another tired moan greeted her and she rolled her eyes. "Now stop that." She chided, "Go and get washed up, the sooner you do that the sooner you'll feel more awake." And took hold of her shoulders before directing her around to the door and nudging her,

"Go on" Hermione reluctantly nodded and shuffled as they both made their way out of the room. Hermione split off in the other direction as Minerva watched her climb the stairs and out of sight before calling for the elf who appeared seconds later.

"Mistress called Patches" Minerva looked at the faithful little elf and nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to prepare a picnic for us." Patches nodded instantly and gave the older woman a big smile before disappearing leaving Minerva in the hallway as she watched her go. She thought about the happy little elf and couldn't help but smile at how dedicated she was to their little family; she started to move down the hall and thought about the elf.

She hadn't seen her around the castle and was ashamed to admit that she could have paid more attention to the helpers that where around, but now that she knew the little creature more personally. She was proud to have met the elf. She chuckled at the fortunate way they did meet and stopped at the top of the stairs when she realized that it was Snape who had met her first.

'_Remind myself to thank him.' _ Before she carried on her way she returned to her rooms and changed into lighter clothing and went to splash water on her face so that she too felt a little awake before exiting her rooms and went back downstairs where Hermione was already waiting.

"How about we have dinner outside today….Picnic style? She asked upon entering, the little girl looked around at her and thought about it before nodding. "Well come on then. The weathers too nice to stay inside" As Hermione got up from her seat ad hurried after her, by the door Minerva summand her cloak and proceeded to put in on the little girl but didn't tie it as the wind was gentle and not cold enough that it needed to be.

They left the house and made their way down to the large lake at the bottom. Hermione truly loved the lake here she could so spend hours just sitting and reading or swim when the weather was hot enough. But today she was just content to sit and enjoy the company as Minerva picked a spot by the rocks littering the water's edge before settling down. Patches appeared when the older woman called for her and placed the basket by their side before waving to Hermione who smiled and waved back.

"Is mistress needing anything else Patches can gets?" She asked as she shook her head. "No thank you, Patches this will do for now if we do need anything else I'll be sure to call or you." The elf bowed a little and with another smile left them to enjoy their picnic. Which they both did, until the elf came back some time later appearing next to them

Minerva took in the diminutive creature's posture and wringing hands. She also saw the apologetic look on her face and knew it wasn't just a friendly visit. She sighed and spoke.

"Yes, Patches?" The little elf lifted her head to look at the older woman as Hermione was busy trying to work out which apple looked better; the green and red. The little elf still wringing her hands looked back to Minerva and spoke.

"Please forgive Patches; Patches didn't want to ruin your picnic no." Minerva nodded that it was ok before waiting for her to continue. "Master Dumbledores has asked for you, he said something about your lesson and wards." The older woman sighed and closed her eyes, just when she thought she could have had a few peaceful hours. But no apparently duty calls once more.

Nodding she very slowly got to her feet as Hermione had now stopped debating about the apples as the movement caught her eye. "Where are you going?" Minerva looked down and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It appears that Albus needs my help some more." She took in the little girl's expression and felt even more guiltier; Hermione had been looking forward to having alone time with her Mother. She had waited all day after all and now that had finally had her to herself she found their time being cut once again.

She was disappointed but she did know that it was the school. And security was a very big issue and so understood to, but it didn't mean to say she liked it she nodded acknowledging that she had responsibilities and replied a little quieter. "When will you be back?"

"Soon as," The reply was immediate. Minerva didn't like this either. She hated that she had to go back and forth especially when it was her supposed holiday break. But this was the life of a head, and so had to grin and bear it, though none saw the grin. She never grinned unless it was privately.

"Ok then" She smiled again and bent to kiss the thick head of curly hair. "You can sit out here for a little longer if you want." Hermione looked up at her and nodded.

"Be good ok?"

"Aye mamma"

She watched the older woman turn and hurry back up to the house and out of sight leaving her alone at the edge of the lake with half a picnic. Patches had bowed and gone back to the house with a click of her fingers when Minerva did.

Letting out a deep breath she looked around the area she was in and mused. It really was a beautiful spot and so guessed that she could make the most of her time out here she got her book she had brought out with her and laid down on the grass before delving back in the pages and listening to the breeze.

She had gotten a quarter of the way in when rustling from the side of her had her turning slightly to her left before jumping upright and bolting away, she turned back to her resting spot to find her place had now been taken by a small snake. She eyed the reptile wearily as it slithered over the blanket coming to a stop on the warm part and coiling itself up, she glanced around to see if there were any more hiding within the grass but she couldn't see.

Looking back down she saw that it had now moved and was getting closer to the book that had been dropped in her sudden shock. Now she was more alert she frowned. Snake or no, nothing crawled over her books and got away with it she didn't actually no why she did it or expected it to take any notice but without thinking she yelled out.

"Stop" And was shocked when the little red snake did so, it halted its movement and turned slowly to look at her rearing up a little. She was confused and so rendered mute a little before jumping again when it hissed back at her, but instead of an angry rattle or even a strike. It spoke.

And what was more was she could understand it

'Why'

Once more she was silent as she took a few seconds to comprehend what it had said before replying. '_You were going to crawl all over my book'_ the snake looked at her before turning to the book and back to her again.

'_So' _now she was bristled. It may have been an outdoor creature and only just met. But this was Hermione McGonagall; everyone knew not to touch her books. Lifting herself a little so she was taller she leveled a glare at the small creature that she had been patterning ever since she had seen her Mother scare two students with it.

'_Because it is rude to just slither all over someone's book….What if someone came and did that to you?" _She crossed her arms and waited for the snake to reply as it let its tongue fall from its mouth as it tasted the air around it.

'…_..I'm a snake….." _They fell silent as the words settled over the little girl and she got what it meant. _'Oh_' and cursed herself for being silly as the snake watched on.

'_Would you mind moving that large thing,' _she looked back as it spoke again and tilted her head slightly before it turned and nodded at the basket.

'_Why' _

'_Because it is over a mouse hole…I can smell a few and they are my food.' _Another few seconds passed before she reacted and quickly moved over to the basket and picked it up.

'_Sorry' _ the snake nodded once before moving as she watched it in fascination as it bypassed her open book and slithered in between the grass, apparently down the hole she hadn't seen. Curious she waited until it came back up ten almost fifteen minutes later as it made its way back to the blanket and stopped.

'_Thank you' _she didn't respond only nodded again and licked her lips. _You won't hurt me, will you?' _she asked as the red snake looked at her, _'Will you hurt me?' _she shook her head as it slid its tongue out again.

_Then I shall not hurt you, either'_ at that she smiled and felt braver and so moved closer to the reptile and sat back on the blanket slowly. She crossed her legs as they faced each other.

'_Do you have a name' _she asked as it shook its head. Frowning she cocked her hers to the side. Despite that it was a creature well-known for its abrasive nature and natural violent behavior, she felt safe around it, she had already said that she wouldn't hurt it and had no reason to and it in return had said the same thing so why wouldn't she not feel scared?

'…_.Can I give you a name?' _she asked as it gazed at her, it's beady eyes roaming her slack posture before responding, '_I have no need for a name, but if it amuses you. I don't see why not.' _She smiled and nodded before thinking up of a name she could call her new friend.

'_Why may I ask, do you feel like giving me a name?' _it asked after a moment's silence as she shrugged. _'Your my friend, all my friends have names. And you would feel much better with a name.' _she said as it tilted its head.

'_Friend?' once more she nodded. 'Yes, unless you have no need for a friend' _it hissed out again but this time to her it sounded more like a chuckle. _'No tiny one. I have no need for them either, but again if it pleases you, then why not?' _

This made her smile wider as she got back to thinking of a name for her new friend as it coiled near her leg and waited patiently. Finally after a long, hard thinking process. She beamed and clapped her hand.

'_I have the perfect one._' She said looking down to where it had settled as it lifted its head. _'Oh…And just what might it be, little one?' _she giggled at the ending of its sentence, _'My Mamma calls me that'_ she said as it gazed up at her.

'_Your Mother'_ she nodded happily, _Aye' _

'Well you are little compared to the other I have seen, so yes. You are' she giggled again before it carried on.

'So what is this name you have come up with?'

'_Addie'_ she responded with pride as it didn't reply, it just looked at her for a while_. 'Addie?'_ she nodded now frowning. '_You don't like it?' _once more it took a while to reply.

'_Not that I know much on names. It is not one I would have come up with.' _She narrowed her eyes a little. _'Well you are an adder snake are you not?' _ It nodded.

'_Well then by that logic you are Addie the Adder' _she huffed slightly when it stared at her and swore that it rolled its eyes before responding.

'_If you say so, little one._'

They sat for a while longer conversing. If anyone had walked along and came across the pair to them what they would have heard would be the sounds of hissing going back and forth between the two. But to Hermione who it hadn't occurred that it wasn't an everyday thing to be engaged talking to a snake. It was a simple as if she was talking to her Mother.

Eventually she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hill as she looked and saw that Minerva had returned and was now making her way over to her, she had been out a while and the air had grown colder not that she noticed, too caught up with talking to her new friend.

She smiled and thought at how she could introduce her friend as she looked down at the snake who had now been lying over her legs.

'_You'll like Mamma, she's nice.'_ The little reptile lifted its head and hissed.

'_I don't think it's wise to tell her about me'_ Hermione frowned. '_Why not?_

'_Because little one. It is a rare thing to be gifted with the ability to speak snake. And she doesn't seem like the type to possess what we have.'_ Still frowning she replied.

'So what do I do?' it looked at her with its dark little eyes.

'_Do not tell her,'_ her own eyes widened. You want me to lie.' It nodded_, 'I fear it will scare her if you reveal yourself, you don't want her to be scared do you?'_ horrified at the thought of her Mother being scared she shook her head frantically.

'No of course not.' It bowed its head once at her_, 'Then it is better to keep this to yourself. Do not use our tongue around her or anyone. Lest they get frightened,'_ confused she asked.

'_Why? Cant everyone understand what we say?'_ it shook its head. _'No little one. That is why it is such a rare gift. None snake talkers will only hear the sounds we make naturally, but to the ones that can. Hear each other quite well.' _ Still a little confused as to why but seeing her Mother get closer she nodded her head.

'_Ok….I won't tell her'_ it gave one more hiss before sliding from her legs and made its way back to the grass. _'I shall see you soon. Friend.' _ Before it went out of sight leaving the little girl looking at where it had just been as a shadow blocked out her light turning she looked up and saw the older woman standing behind her.

"Did you have a nice time out here?" She asked bending down slightly so that she was face level with her as Hermione nodded. Minerva smiled and held out her hand, the curly-haired girl took hold of it and allowed herself to be pulled up before being engulfed by two arms as they wrapped around her, "I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner. It appeared to be a little harder magic then I first thought." Hermione shook her head.

"It's ok. I had fun reading." She was glad that her face was hidden by her Mother's stomach as she hated lying to her and was feeling sad. But Addie had told her that it was for the best. She would hate it even more if the other woman was scared of what she could do and was determined to keep her from being so.

It just meant that she had to live with a little guilt for a while.

"Come on then. It's getting late and cold now." She felt her hand being tugged on her hand and an arm going around her shoulder, she let her head rest on the taller woman's side as they made their way back inside the huge house.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, did everyone like their virtual cookies from last time...No? Well i don't blame you, cookies from the web are not as good as the actual thing. But if i can get three or more reviews then you all get happy smiles and thumbs up instead. **

**:D...See happy smile.**

**PS. You can also get the next chapter...Kinda the deal breaker there.**


	8. Diagon Ally

"Mother hurry up, we're going to be late!" An eleven year old Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She stood waiting for the older woman to make an appearance and sighed when she was taking her dam sweet time in doing so, today they had an important appointment to attend. Today they were going to Diagon Ally.

It had been a little over a week when Minerva had come back from the school one day all bright smiles and a look of pride in her eyes. Hermione had been allowed to stay at home as she had proven herself to be mature but the fire networks between the manor and school were always open so that either of them could get from one to the other for when they needed. Hermione had been in the kitchen at the time, making herself something and was hidden from sight in the small room adjoining when Minerva made her way in on her search for the little girl.

Having located her in the pantry she called for her to come and sit with her at the table. She had of course moaned and complained that she was hungry but was ignored by the older woman who still looked a little too excited to be hearing her complaints. Knowing that she would have to do as she asked she placed the jar she was holding down and went to sit by her Mother at the table. She eyed the other woman who smile was just that little too bright and her eyes shining widely.

To say she was a little nervous was putting it lightly and the extended silence wasn't helping her nerves. Eventually Minerva was the first to move as she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a white envelope she slid across the table to the girl who was staring at it in silence. She knew what this was. She had seen them being sent when the new school year started and looked at the older woman who was still grinning in an un-characteristic Minerva like way.

"Go on dear" She said nodding to the sealed letter as Hermione reached out and pulled it closer to her, sliding her finger under the seal she flicked it open and pulled out the printed paper inside before giving another small glance to the other woman before looking down and letting her eyes skim the words.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Signed: __Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She lifted her head and let her gaze go back to that of her Mother whose expression had gone back to love and pride. They didn't speak for a few seconds as the situation settled over them before Hermione let out a little squeal and jumped from her seat. Minerva laughed as she was hit in a side hug as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the side of her head.

"I had no doubt that you wouldn't get it but I'm still so proud of you," She muttered as the curly haired girl grinned and returned the kiss to her cheek. "Why didn't you just tell me though? I mean you write them so why waste the paper?" She asked the one thing that had confused her she lived with the sender of the letters. And so could of just been informed when she got home.

Minerva looked at her still keeping her arms tightly locked around her body before pursing her lips. "Well I thought you would have wanted something to remember this moment by. A memory, something that you can look back on and maybe starting a little scrap book." She offered as Hermione mused on it before thinking it a good idea and nodded smiling.

"Thank you" Minerva chuckled, "Your very welcome my little one." Reaching over she snagged the letter again and looked at the second half, "So what's this list about?" Minerva took it out of her hand and lifted it so she could read it with Hermione placing her hands on her shoulder and resting her head to she could read through.

"Well these are the basic standard books and necessities that all newcomers must have bought before the start of the first year." She explained looking at her as Hermione nodded slowly taking in everything her Mother was saying. "And then these are the robes that adhere to the dress code of the school. You'll get things like you ties when your sorted into your house."

"A hat…Seriously?" She cut in when she saw down at the bottom the instruction to get a black pointed hat. The older woman nodded and looked at her, "Of course. Its formal along with the robes."

"But…And don't take this this wrong way. Hat's make you look stupid." Minerva raised her brow at the younger girl.

"And since when did you think this?" Hermione shrugged. "When I was there for the end of year feast once remember, I was sick and you didn't want to leave me on my own." Minerva nodded knowing that year very well, she also discovered that Hermione was indeed just as bad a patient as she was and kicked up a fuss whenever Poppy tried to give her medicine. If it wasn't for the fact a flu outbreak had occurred she would have made light of the situation as she listened to the medi nurse scowl and mutter under her breath about treating unruly McGonagall's.

"I saw the whole outfit and thought it looked stupid. Especially on boys." She added as she thought back to the year her Mother's house won. She watched them throw their hats in the air and wondered what the point was. Of course she was too sick to talk and so just voiced it in her head, but the belief still stuck. The older woman nodded her head amused at the musings of the younger girl before ruffling her curly hair.

"Well tough because its non mandatory and you have to wear it and so have no say." She laughed at the little pout on her face and gave her another kiss to the head before standing. "We'll get all that next week. But for now we can celebrate."

That was just over a week ago hence why she was standing and waiting on the older woman now she lent against the railing and grumbled about how long the other woman was taking. She began mimicking the older woman slightly in a mocking toe not realizing that said woman was making her way down the stairs.

"We can get all that next week." She repeated in a high pitch tone and crossed her arms, "It'll take another bloody week just to get there at this rate" She let out a little squeak as her head fell slightly forward's she raised her hand to cradle the back of her head were a hand connected to it and spun around to see the unimpressed expression on her Mother's face.

"Ow Mamma what was that for?" Minerva gave an elegant scoff and passed her on the way, Hermione trailing behind still rubbing the spot where she had been hit. "For your language missy, where did you learn a word like that?" She asked as Patches appeared holding two cloak's which Minerva took with a smile as she gave a little nod and moved back to the kitchen. She turned just in time to see the younger girl shake her head and sighed knowing that was as good an answer as she would get.

"Never mind lets go." She turned the pouting young girl around and directed her to the door. They could have chosen to go by Floo rather than Apparate but she hadn't had the time to add more travel routes to the network and so didn't have the time to do so now plus Apparating was faster. The only downside was they couldn't go directly on to the Ally and so had to enter using the back exit of the pub.

She shut the door behind them and took a hold of the smaller hand before pulling the little body closer to her, "Hold very tight" She warned as Hermione nodded. They had only ever done it a few times but knowing that they could, gave Minerva the extra way of getting to places that they needed to go without having to go to Hogwarts to use the open fire. Hermione closed her eyes as the feeling of being sucked down a plug hole pulled at her stomach before she and the older woman vanished.

Reappearing in a deserted side street Hermione immediately pulled away from the older woman and rested her hand on the wall. "Never get used to that" She muttered as Minerva moved over, it would take a while before she could stand the sensation that came with Apparating as she placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. Two sets of leaf green orbs looked at each other as Minerva spoke.

"Are you ok?" And watched as Hermione nodded and stood up straighter. "Yeah…I'll get used to it eventually" She smiled as the older woman nodded before looking around the corner before they moved out onto the street. After much deliberation and self-loathing, she had come to the decision to change Hermione's appearance. It was just one thing that stood out more than the rest that prompted her to do so.

Her eyes.

She had ignored the fact that they were the girl's most catching feature and she had gotten over the fact. But the problem wasn't with her, when she noticed that they stood out more than the rest of the look's the little girl had inherited. She knew it was going to be obvious and that people. When they saw them out together would notice them immediately….She wasn't wrong.

She was also right in her other silent predication that it wouldn't be good attention the obsidian eye color would bring. When she had first took Hermione to the wizard street at least seven people who had stopped her to chat had saw the then much younger girl and her inky orbs, she didn't have to use her enhanced sense's to see their looks or hear the sudden intake in breath. She could practically feel it coming off them as they smiled quickly and hurried away.

It was that what pushed her into making the choice. If that was the reaction she got from people who she barely talked to, she could only imagine what Hermione would receive on coming to the school. The population was a lot bigger in numbers and in all her time teaching she had only ever seen the eye color on Bellatrix and her alone. Not Narcissa or even Andromeda. Who was almost her twin if not for the age difference.

If she was to go to school with the same shade then it was only a matter of time before kids would react and she had seen a lot over the years to know that peers could be hurtful and so didn't want Hermione to feel like an outcast at the place that was to be her home for several years. No, and so she had looked through her books and sought a glamouring spell that would alter her eye color. She had decided to give her the same as her own shade as it would make sense and keep a lot of questions from being asked.

That was the first and only thing she had ever done to change her little girl, after she had changed her color she got rid of the spell. Or rather just took the book to the school and left it in her chambers.

They made their way on to the Muggle Street and walked down the path mindful of the people that were rushing past them they did receive a few looks but she assumed it was because of the cloak's and paid no attention it wasn't like she was ever going to see them again before guiding Hermione into the familiar little pub that was sitting in plain view for all to see. But only if you knew it was there.

She smiled at Tom the owner of the pub as they entered the front room. He smiled and waved at them.

"Good to see you here Minerva." She tilted her head a little as Hermione looked around the room. She could see a few occupants in the corners some reading, other's talking as her Mother conversed with the barman.

"And who do we have here?" The sound of his tone had her looking as she saw him staring at her with a beaming grin. She looked at him and felt a nudge gently on her shoulder and assumed that she was to say something. She waved meekly at him and spoke.

"Hello Mr Tom" He chuckled and tipped his head at her, "So this is little Hermione is it? Merlin last time I saw you, you were this big" And raised his hands in a show of example. She smiled halfheartedly and looked away; she just wanted to get her shopping done. Something which Minerva could tell as she rolled her eyes and smiled at the Tom again before. "Well it was nice to see you Tom but we have to go and get little madam's stuff for school." He looked at her before gazing back at the younger girl.

"Blimey in school already? Well let's hope you are smart as ye mam is," He chuckled. Hermione looked scorned and glared at him feeling deeply insulted. Minerva smirked at the haughty look the younger girl had and bit her lip to stop from laughing as she pushed them onward. They made their way outside as she heard Hermione mutter under breath.

"Silly man….Old fool….Drinking all day to come up with that remark." And she smirked again before going over the sequence to the hidden archway as they took a step back and waited or the wall to form the opening before Minerva pulled them through. The street was busy as usual making the deputy head think that they too were not the only ones to have come to get their stuff as she saw a few students in the older years, and even a few of the ones that she had visited to deliver their letter and smiled at that.

"Come on you." Before she started walking leaving the younger girl hurrying to catch up she fell in step with the fast pacing other woman as she looked around the shops that where bustling with people getting ready for the new year.

"First off we'll have to go to Gringott's" She muttered as she planned out their trip. Hermione left her to it this was what the older woman did and so wasn't even going to attempt to interrupt for fear of getting backlash. Besides it sounded like judging from her mutterings it was going to be a very long day so she wisely remained silent and kept on walking. She reached the door to the large bank first and held it open for her Mother who smiled in thanks before they made their way inside.

Along with signing the adoption documents for Hermione when she was a baby. The next thing Minerva did was open an official account for the little girl as she liked the idea of being organized and wanted to make sure that she was secure for when she was older, there also was one other reason as to why she did so, one she never did tell anyone. Perversely it gave the older woman a sort of prideful thrill whenever she got to write Hermione's name down and add her surname after it.

The more documented proof she had the more real it actually was.

They moved along the length of the room as the Goblins went about their stations. Hermione was always fascinated at the diminutive creatures and so first time she ever saw one couldn't help but gape. Unfortunately the Goblin saw her and took it personally, it was only after repeated apologies and promises that she wouldn't do it again. That Minerva was able to rectify the situation. The younger at the time little girl had hidden behind her Mother's legs terrified that it might try to eat her.

Luckily after that no more occurrences happened, plus it helped that she was highly thought of being the deputy head at the school even if Goblins didn't hold wizard's in high standards. Reaching the front desk she smiled at the Goblin in charge, a few words were exchanged before she handed over the little key to her vault. She decided to just get Hermione's things out of the money in her vault. Plus she had forgotten the key to the other vault on leaving the house.

Not that she would have used the other girl's money. That was hers but only when she could prove she was mature enough to be given the key. Every six months since she brought Hermione home she had been placing saving's into the back then, baby's account and right up until this very moment. It wasn't like she needed it seeing as she only bought what she deemed necessary and given that her family was very wealthy. She could have been putting money in every three months and it wouldn't have made a difference.

But she set a limit asto how much she put in seeing as she wanted to teach Hermione growing up the value of hard work and earning honestly. She wanted the little girl to realize that though they may have been set comfortably, not everything was going to be handed to her when she wanted it. She took a dislike to people who didn't share that same moral and belief which was why she loathed the Malfoy and most of the Black family, with the exception of Sirius. Who had deemed themselves self-imposed royalty around their fellow witches and wizards.

Well she was determined to keep Hermione away from people like that and was quick to remind her, but she knew the little girl took it to heart looking round she saw said little girl sitting on one of the chairs by the door that led to the underground track that housed the vaults.

"Are you waiting out here?" She asked knowing that answer was yes. She had to chuckle at the instant nod of her head. It seemed that Hermione didn't like the fast cart ride as she had experienced once, just like Apparition it made her feel sick and so spared her from the torturous ride. She smiled and walked with the Goblin that was taking her down. "Ok well sit there and for Merlin sake don't do anything to get us kicked out please?" The curly haired girl rolled her eyes knowing every bank trip she got that but nodded.

"Good" As She followed on after the small Goblin that had gone ahead. Hermione knew it took some time for her to reach her vault as for some reason her Mother's was quite far down. Why they all couldn't just be on one level she did not know but that was how it was and so to pass the time she thought about the new books that she was going to get and a smile appeared knowing she was going to very much enjoy reading them.

The older woman came back a little later and was pleased to see the younger girl still in the seat she left her in she thanked the Goblin that accompanied her before moving over until she was stood next to her, she saw that Hermione had a far off look and smiled in amusement. She knew that look the little girl was thinking of something much desired. She placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly as Hermione jumped a little out of her day dream and looked to see the smirk on her ace.

"What" Minerva shrugged before tapping for her to stand as they began walking back to the entrance. "Seriously, what?" they left the bank and stood at the bottom of the steps as the older woman chuckled and looked at her

"You had whimsical look you get when you're thinking of something much enjoyed." She said staring at her, she saw the little blush creeping over her face and laughed again before pulling her into a hug, "So what was it that had you nearly drooling?" A snort from somewhere under her arms had her chuckling again as Hermione came up from being tucked under her,

"I did not drool….Nor do I ever." She replied slightly affronted before they slowly started walking up the little street and on to the first shop on their list. Minerva didn't reply as she was greeted by passing students who saw her and Hermione together she merely glanced down and smirked. "So all those time's you used my clothes as a chew toy and they came back sticky doesn't constitute as drooling then?" Hermione gave her a little scowl and lifted her head.

"That's different" She responded haughtily

"Oh" She nodded, "Yes, all baby's drool it's what they do. A natural process in growing up." She stopped and turned to the taller woman who had now forgone hiding her grin and was now enjoying their banter, "But as I'm now past the point of being a baby and therefore have gotten over that messy stage. Your statement was invalid and illogical." She finished looking at the other woman happy in her defensive argument. Minerva so loved seeing the little girl all wound up, it did give her some pastime enjoyment and tilted her head before shaking it and pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Doesn't matter missy, you still drooled end of." She heard the huff and smiled before they made their way into the first shop which was Madam Malkin's Robes. Minerva didn't trust the younger girl not to crease her newly bought items and winced at the way she was holding them she rolled her eyes and took them from an unsuspecting Hermione who was surprised by the sudden jerking and when the clothes slipped from her hands. She looked up to see the older woman tutting and folding the robe's over neatly before letting them hang on her arm.

They left after Minerva bade goodbye to Madam Malkin herself who came out when she heard the deputy head was in her shop. Minerva was carrying the bag like she had predicted and had to restrain the curly haired girl when she said next on their list was Flourish and Blotts. They entered the building as a wave of newly scented books washed over them and Hermione couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh.

"So this is what had you fantasizing before then was it?" She asked humour lacing her tone as the younger girl looked at her and then back to the books. "….Might have" She muttered as Minerva chuckled they made their way further into the room as Hermione looked from one end to the other, she was in heaven. She had to be, and was bouncing on her feet in barely hidden excitement. The older woman glanced down to see her practically shaking and rolled her eyes.

"Before you start running off" She began as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Help me get the books first then you can go look." Hermione nodded eagerly and all but dragged through the aisles. They spent a while moving around as the little girl ran to each section and got the book's Minerva read of the list. Soon she was staggering under the weight of the heavy tomes she was carrying but it didn't deter her from trying to carry more.

The older woman looked up just in time to see a large stack of moving books pass her by on the other side and shook her head. She made her way around to see the little girl stumbling. "Why didn't you just call me?" She asked as Hermione, with great effort. Reached her and lowered her soon to be bought books to the floor.

"Got them didn't I" She replied with a shrug. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes again she looked down and made sure that she did get everything that she needed before ticking them off. She smiled and nodded with satisfaction when she noted all the required books and knew what it was Hermione wanted and sighed.

"Go on" And chuckled when the little girl turned tail and ran off back to the other side leaving Minerva with the books which she made lighter with a simple wave of her wand and picked up, she waited in line at the counter as Hermione was squirreled in the corner surrounded by the things she loved the most….Well academically.

Once the books were crossed off they went to get her writing equipment which once again Minerva kept hold of. She still didn't trust her with the green floo powder and so dreaded to think what she could do with the ink. They slowly made their way up the street until Hermione stopped and was looking down a small side ally, she peered into the dark, narrow stretch of path and was musing until a hand made her jump.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged and looked back at the path leading to another part of the street. Minerva frowned and narrowed her eyes wondering why she had stopped and looked back down at her.

"What's down there" She asked, curiosity could be heard as the older woman merely pulled her away, determined to keep her as far from that street as possible.

"Mamma?"

"It's a different part of the street that's all" Was the curt response she got. Hermione could tell that she had asked a touchy question die to her Mothers stiff posture and sharp wording. She wanted to ask more but knew it would just make her annoyed and so took the answer as it was and left it at that…She doubted she would go down a place like that anyway, it scared her a little…Something bad seemed to seep from the drafty passage.

They carried on with their shopping ticking places and items off their list until she stopped again but this time it was outside the wizard pet shop. Minerva looked back and saw that Hermione had bent down and was stroking the feathers of a large grey owl. She pursed her lips, this was a tricky predicament. She watched as the little girl seemed to be enamored with the animals around her as she made her way inside seemingly forgetting her Mother.

Minerva followed her and waited as she looked around the crowded room. It was housed with all sorts. From Rabbit's to Rat's to Owls of all kinds and even toads. Which she found amusing. She turned and saw the reptile section and the snakes that lay inside. She smiled at the scaly creatures and was about to say hello when Addie's word came to her and she looked around, on seeing her Mother standing just at the other side she bit her lip and thought better than to go against his advice.

She merely looked back to the snakes that where now staring at her and smiled before giving them a small hidden wave and moved on. Minerva had been eyeing the furry animals with a slight up curled expression she could see the reason for Owl's yes as they had a purpose but for the others, she had reservations about. She turned slightly and shuddered when a toad croaked before a little shriek had her almost running to where it had come from.

She came to a halt around the corner and looked down wide eyed at what she saw. She had thought Hermione hurt when she heard the yell but all she saw was said little girl on the floor holding what she could only describe as a furry pumpkin. She heard a giggle come as the large creature pawed and butted Hermione's face and rubbed along her chest.

"What on earth is that?" Hermione looked up from her spot to see the older woman staring at the orange fur ball in her arms and smiled widely. It's a cat." The answer caused Minerva to snort an shook her head. "That my dear, is not a cat I know a cat when I see one and that can only be called an orange monster." The reply had Hermione frowning and she clutched cat to her causing the walking pumpkin to purr.

The older woman saw the reaction and the way Hermione was completely taken with the…Cat. And internally despaired.

"Don't even think it young, lady" She warned, knowing exactly what would be coming next as the little girl kept a tight hold of the cat and pouted. Scuttling footsteps had the teacher looking up to see a portly little man coming around the corner and stopped when he saw the little girl on the floor. He was about to ask if she was ok when he saw the fuzzy feline in her arms and chuckled.

"I take it you've found Crookshanks." The sentence had the older woman looking confused and perplexed. "What in all reason. Is a Crookshanks." She asked her tone questioning as he replied. "He's our resident Kneazle host." He said laughing at this own joke. None of which both witches got. "…He's the longest resident here." He explained further.

"Why" Hermione cut in looking at the adorable cat. How was it that no one had thought to buy him the moment they saw him? He was gorgeous. The man shrugged as he carried on. "Haven't a clue. But if I have to guess, it would be that no one want's him."

"That's stupid" Came the quick response Minerva was about to scold Hermione for her behaviour when she carried on. "I can't see any reason as to why no one would think to get him." She lifted him up to better light. "He's simply the cutest thing ever" The man tipped his head not quite agreeing with her thinking but he knew the older woman and was slightly scared of her and instead kept on with his story.

"Well I wouldn't just say it's because of people not wanting him." This had her looking around as she eyed the tiny man she frowned before bringing the cat back to her lap where he happily settled down and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well like I said, he's a Kneazle…Part mind you, but still. And they can be very fussy animals to have" The look on her face indicated that he had to elaborate. "Well they are known for their….High standards in what they need in an owner and so they decide based on whether or not they think the person's worthy." Both listened to his tale with Minerva silently apprising the cat. It may not have been the best looking, a factor she guessed was one of the reasons for his long stay. But she couldn't deny that it was an intelligent creature.

"But from the looks of things I'd say you don't have that problem" He said eyeing the pair on the floor, she gazed up at him again. "What do you mean?" He nodded his head to the large over grown feline and explained. "You're the first person he's gone to since he got here all other's he's either hissed at or simply walked off…He did come to you right?" She nodded and smiled,

"He jumped at me" The little man nodded once again. "Well little miss, I think he must really like you." The silent observer suddenly looked up sharply. She knew where this was going and was not happy with how he was encouraging Hermione to take the cat. But it was too late as two sets of green met her own and she pleaded.

"Please Mamma…Can I have him?" Minerva scowled at the owner and glared as he wiped his brow….This was his fault as Hermione lifted the cat once more and placed her face by his. "Look. He's smiling…He like's you to." The older woman looked at the cat's face as it glared at her, if she was honest that was not what she would constitute as a smile but Hermione was undeterred in her quest.

Why couldn't she have been allergic to cats? It would have been so simple that way as she closed her eyes.

It took a while but at long last they left the shop. One little girl happier, as she held on to her new pet with glee. A scowling Minerva who hated the fact that she hadn't stuck to her resolve. And one fat man that little bit richer and ecstatic that his long lasting pet problem had finally been sold. They finished off the rest of their list as Minerva was left to get the rest herself as Hermione was completely lost to her new cat's attentions. They passed the Quidditch shop fairly quickly, no matter how hard Hooch tried, she couldn't for the life of her get the little girl to even attempt to sit on a broom and so had given up when she was seven in miserable defeat. But knew Hermione's happiness was to be short lived once she started the school.

She didn't think it necessary to inform her that flying was a first year lesson that had to be took. She would delight in seeing her long awaited victory come the day.

Finally after what seemed like forever they had finished. They left the street and entered back inside the pub. Minerva laden down with most of the bags whilst Hermione still walked with blissful content with her new pet. Tom looked up at them from chatting with one of the customers and grinned when he saw the scene. Eventually she stopped and pulled out her wand. Why she didn't think to do this before she did not know. Maybe it was because she was still sulking about her dismal loss in the pet menagerie.

Shrinking the bags she picked them up and placed them in her pocket feeling better and was able to feel her arms again she saw that Hermione was just exiting the door and sighed before giving Tom one last wave goodbye and hurrying to catch up, they left the pub as Minerva guided her back to the Ally seeing as she wasn't taking the time to look and really did start to regret her decision before making sure that no Muggle's where around before taking hold of her arm and Apparating from sight.


	9. Hogwarts Express And The first Friend

"But Mamma I don't see why I have to go by the train." Hermione whined for the seventh time that day. It was the start of the new school year and the first for Hermione McGonagall she had been woken by her proud Mother who was beaming with joy from the moment she had opened her eyes, and was still doing so even now when she had her cloak on.

"Because and I've said this for the seventh time yet again. I want you to have the same experiences at the school as I did. Yes it may be easier to just let you travel with me but that wouldn't be fair to your fellow first years…" Hermione scoffed as she placed Crook's carefully in his cage. He had taken to his new home like a king to his castle much to Minerva's annoyance. He had strutted around like the boy he was and much often the cause of her ire.

Surely she wasn't this bad as a cat was she?

Either way she was glad that he was gone for nine months and would only see him if she ventured in the common room. He left hair everywhere. The younger girl groaned and gave up trying to convince her to just let her go by Floo, she forgot this was a momentous occasion and so wouldn't leave out a single thing. And apparently having the same experiences was just the start. Getting shooed down the stairs Patches was there waiting at the bottom with the same big smile that was eerily similar to the one her Mother wore.

"Little miss is all grown up," She squeaked tearfully as she handed the girl her cloak as Hermione smiled and held her little hand. "I will miss you, Patches" She said smiling as the elf nodded and dabbed her big, teary eyes just as Minerva came out of the living room. "All set" Hermione nodded and pointed to her trunk which house a very disgruntled Crookshanks who sat glaring at them. Minerva smiled at this before pulling the catch on Hermione's cloak more securely and turning her in the direction of the door.

"Come on then. We don't want to be late." She had placed a mild disillusion charm on herself so that none other than Hermione would know she was at the station. She wanted to see her off but didn't want to risk anyone knowing she was there as they stepped out on to the path. Shutting the door she made sure that the younger girl had checked twice she had everything as she couldn't come back once they were there until the weekend.

"Have you sure you got everything." She frowned at the eye roll and reached up to mess the tangle of curls on her head. "Watch the attitude…Now have you," Hermione nodded. She had made sure to look for everything she might have needed, double checked her trunk and when Minerva was out of sight. Crept into the garden making her way to the bottom.

She had to make sure that she said goodbye to Addie who now resided at the end near the water. Over the years she and the snake that had grown increasingly in length. Often conversed when Minerva had to go to school. They kept each other company or rather, the snake kept her company seeing as he didn't need the companionship. But he liked the fact that he could talk to her and so stayed around, she made her way down and hissed his name and waited.

She smiled when familiar rustling told her he was coming and looked as a much bigger and longer grown Addie slithered from the undergrowth to greet her she smiled at her closest friend before sitting on the grass as he made his way over to her, she had been fascinated by how much he had grown and so measured him he was currently just a little under two feet. With no signs of stopping yet. She giggled when he raised himself slightly and crawled up to rest over her knees.

'_Hello little one'_ she smiled and returned his greeting. He stuck out his forked tongue and spoke again_. 'what have you come to tell me?_' she frowned at this but lifted her hand when he butted his head against it.

'_Little one' _she pursed her lips before responding. '_I'm going to school today, and so came to say goodbye' _he tilted his head a little _'school?' _she nodded

'_Then what is the problem?_ _Haven't you been excited to go…As far as I'm aware this is the topic of many of our conversations?' _she nodded knowing that they had spent hours down here as she told him all about the magical school that she was dying to attend, and had all but yelled when she got her letter, to say he was displeased was putting it mildly as he heard her high-pitched scream.

'_I still fail to see the problem'_ she didn't say anything for a few seconds before replying. '_It's just….You won't be there' _his reply was a small snigger as he slid a little higher. '_That is not a problem little one.' _She looked at him smiling.

'_You want to come?_ But deflated as he shook his head. '_No, no….I like my home here thank you. No what I meant was, though I won't be there. You can still visit me on holidays,' _she frowned again not liking his answer earning another hiss of laughter before he lifted up so he was at her eye level and stuck his tongue out once more almost as if to caress her cheek.

'_Do not fret. You'll make more friends soon' _she knew that he was right. And that he also like previously stated, had no need for friends and so knew that he wouldn't be put out by her absence. But he was a friend to her…And had been during the years. Very slowly she nodded.

'_Your right but I just wanted to say I'll miss you,' _he gave her the best smile a snake could before lowing himself back to the ground. _'And i to little one.' _He turned and made his way back to the thick tall grass as she was about to ask where he was going when a crack next to her had Patches standing beaming down at her she looked at the elf and then to the grass where Addie had been and wondered how he knew, but didn't have time to dwell as Patches spoke.

"Miss is going to be late sitting out here" Squeaked the happy little elf as Hermione nodded and held out the offered hand before vanishing back to the house to finish getting ready, promising herself to visit Addie when she got back.

"Aye Mamma just like the last time you asked me….And the time before and the time before and the— "

"Ok dear I think I got it" Minerva flatly replied eyes narrowed. What did she just say about the attitude?" The younger girl smirked before quickly finishing.

"And the time before" Before dodging the hand that came swinging out the older woman was not amused and continued to glare at her before motioning her to step closer. "Come on hurry up, we are going to be late and so don't have time for your smartass comments, Lassie." She replied as Hermione smirked again but moved closer. She wrapped an arm around her Mother's waist and held on to Crook's basket before the pulling feeling took over and they vanished from the manor.

Appearing once more in a deserted Ally she made sure no one was looking before moving out into the open. Of course she couldn't shrink the dam cat as one Hermione wouldn't let her and two she had a sneaking suspicion that he would target her throw pillows if she tried and so paid no attention to the few stare's they got as they entered the train station. Once inside she guided Hermione through the large building until they came to a stop.

"Why have we stopped?" She looked down to see Hermione looking around for the train that was meant to be there and confused that it wasn't this made her chuckle as she knew it was only the start of the extraordinary things the girl would see throughout her life. And it started now lifting her chin she smiled when her eyes met the perplexed ones before chuckling and turning so that she was facing the wall.

"…What about it" She was still confused. Had they already missed the train? Was that wisecrack back at the house really what caused them to be late?...She knew they should have just gone by Floo."

"Just wait my dear, you'll see" Was the response she got. This didn't help much so looking up she saw the older woman looking around the way they came and narrowed her eyes at the sight of vivid dashing's of red hair that was coming their way. Knowing a demonstration would be better than words. She pulled the little girl back so that they were standing next to the pillar opposite the secret platform.

"Mamma…What are you" But was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Minerva shook her head and nodded indicating for her to watch as they both eyed the group of flame haired people in front of them. The short, plump woman no doubt the Mother, was frantically trying to get her kids organized and was lining them up one by one as she spoke to the third and seemingly youngest boy who looked like he was about to throw up, Hermione's eye's narrowed as she patted one of the taller ones as he took off into a run.

She watched him go and realized that he was about to hit the wall head on she patted the hand over her mouth as it moved down but stayed around her chest. "Just watch" Minerva whispered as she eyed the girl for her reaction and wasn't disappointed when her eyes widened in shock and sheer confusion when the boy, instead of hitting and hurting himself. Vanished and went through.

"….What….What was that?" She asked after watching them and another dark-haired boy go through leaving only the mother and a younger girl waiting until they left. She looked up to her amused eyes of her Mother as they stepped out from their observing spot. "The train my dear is a little different from that which Muggle's use" She said as they approached the invisible barrier. Hermione never took her eyes of the plain brick wall as the green orbs ran over the solid form in avid fascination.

"So…There is another one behind it" She asked as the older woman nodded, more noise had her looking around and she saw more kids with unusual luggage approaching and so knew it was time to go through. She tapped on her shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Don't be afraid I'll be with you the whole way" She muttered and squeezed her arm in encouragement. She nodded happy in that knowledge and so with a deep breath. Moved forwards, they had to move faster the closer they got and though she had seen it with her eyes, she still had that image of hitting the wall and so closed her eyes only to keep on going. She never opened them until she felt a tap under her chin.

"Open your eyes little one." She did so slowly and saw the reason the train was hidden from view. It was an old-fashioned steam train. She smiled at the large form of transport as Minerva looked around and moved them further onto the platform so they didn't get run into. "It's incredible" She said quietly as Minerva nodded, "Aye…And the seats are rather comfy to if I can remember" She saw the platform packed with kids getting ready to board and was amazed by how many there were.

"So all these kids just walk right through and no one see's them?" She looked up and only got a nod in response. They carried on down the line as she took in everyone that they passed. She had to say when she got her letter and was told that she had to go by train she did not expect this, as the loud whistle rang out making Minerva look at the overhead clock.

"Best get on board, I remember these get crowded rather quickly" And helped Hermione with her luggage. As she moved to the door and looked back due to the charm Minerva cast she couldn't actually help her on board as it would look weird to see even by magic standard and so before she did get on the train she was pulled back and covered in kisses as Minerva held her tightly to her chest.

"Mamma…..Mamma…Seriously Ma, I'm going to be the last one…On" And squirmed out of her grasp as the older woman smiled with happiness. Her little girl was growing up as she made her way back to the door and picked up Crookshanks. "I'll see you when you get there. It won't be that long" The older woman promised her, by now a few tears in her eyes as Hermione nodded and smiled in thanks to a boy who had let her on first.

Minerva watched her go and felt a myriad of emotions. First was sheer pride, how could she not? Love…Joy and Happiness. But she also felt sad. Sad that Hermione was growing up, she knew that it would be soon she would be making her friends and having her own little life in the school….She would be busy with Lesson's and so wouldn't have as much time for her. She took in a breath at the thought and pushed it down.

No she knew her little one. No matter how busy things got. She would always come to her or a hug, it was how it went. She looked back at the clock and cursed. She was running late. And so with one more look at the train her daughter was on she turned and hurried back to the barrier and back on to the Muggle platforms. She had to get Hogwarts and set up in time for the sorting.

Hermione looked down the narrow corridor of the train and for the first time in her life. Felt apprehension. This was the first time apart from school she had ever been away from her Mother, she didn't even have Patches with her and so was flying solo. She breathed in deeply and set off down the hall. She heard what her Mother said about the carriages getting full quickly and so was determined to find one of her own.

She loathed the idea of asking people already in….When she got there she would interact with others but for now she just wanted that little more time to get her thoughts. She finally came across a deserted carriage at the end and smiled. This was more like it she opened the door and moved inside placing her stuff at the end and sat down. She lifted the carry cage onto the seat next to her and let Crookshanks out of his confinement which he leapt from and gave her a haughty stare before taking in his change of scenery, picking the best spot and settled down.

She smiled happily and took another look around as the train jerked into movement and started to slowly pull out of the station. She could see anxious parents waving to their children before disappearing out of sight settling down she pulled a book from her side bag and flicked to the last page she was at as the train gathered more speed. Very soon they were out of London and the atmosphere in the little carriage could only be that as peaceful, with the contented Hermione getting lost in her book accompanied by the light purring's of a well resting fat cat.

Sometime later her quiet aloofness came to an abrupt end when the door to her compartment opened. She looked up from her book angrily and turned to see who it was that had disturbed her only to find it was the same dark-haired boy she saw before. He looked around and spotted the only occupant and was surprised to see she was glaring at him before noticing the lounging cat and did a double take. Was that really a cat?

"Can I help you?" His gaze found hers again as it hit him that she had spoken and so stupidly replied. "What" Her annoyance was beginning to flare as she placed her book calmly on her lap before sharply replying. "I said…What do you want?" She waited for his answer as his mind caught up with him.

"Oh right. Erm well I was just wondering, is it ok if I sit in here? Everywhere else if full" He asked looking at her with slightly hopeful eyes, she glanced at him her mood now sullen at the thought of having to be social so soon but none the less nodded. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. He smiled at her and moved further in bringing his stuff and minding the large cushion that was eyeing him almost as badly as his owner.

He sat down once his stuff was out away and smiled again at her which she only returned half-heartedly and was about to get back to her book when the door slammed open this time startling both her and Harry who jumped. Crooks who had gone back to cleaning his paws leapt up and mewed loudly before darting over to his Mistress and hid behind her body as she openly gave the next person murderous looks.

It was one of those very red-headed boys, the youngest. As he barreled his way in and looked around before spotting his target and smiling "Alright Harry," He didn't wait for a reply as he made his way in uninvited and sat down next to him not as careful with his trunk as it clattered into the seat. The slamming of a book had them both looking as Hermione silently scowled at them from the seat across.

"Do you mind, you ignorant moron" She hissed scornfully at the red-head who was leaning back away from the dangerous looking girl he didn't say anything as he didn't know what he had done wrong but licked his lips, and spoke.

"….Er….Hello to you as well." If she could breathe fire Harry imagined that was what she would have done to him as her eyes, a nice shade of green like his own to he noted, had darkened with her anger. He nudged Ron who looked at him as he whispered. "Not sure that was the right thing to say mate" A snort had them looking back at her as she glared.

"He's right" She added. "You came in like a stampeding Hippogriff. Uninvited I might add and scared my cat." He looked down to where she was pointing and blanched at the evil eyes that was trying to shoot daggers at him

"You call that a cat?" He blurted out as they both looked at him Harry feared for his new friend's safety as he noticed that she had a look that could only be described as a calm before the storm look and secretly wanted to leave again.

"Well what else would you call him. She pointedly asked, "He has four legs, whiskers, nose, tail and fur…I'm not sure what counts as a cat in your eyes but in mine that's pretty much the basic attributes." She snapped. He gazed at her with a scrunched up expression which only seemed to aggravate her more. It was bad enough that she had to sit in the same carriage as him but to know that he didn't understand her, was just too much.

She picked up her book and sat back keeping the orange cat hidden away from his fellow orange haired antagonist as much as possible. "Just shut up, stay on your side and hopefully, I'll not see you again after this." She hissed and got back to her reading. None spoke both shocked at what she had said. She was the first person he had come across and from what she looked like Harry thought she would have been nice. Guess he made a mistake there.

He decided to take her advice and so turned to Ron who had stared at her all the while. He didn't know what the other boy was thinking but knew it couldn't have been the same as him and was proven right seconds later when he opened his mouth once more.

"….Your Scottish?"

No one in the compartment moved or even breathed not even the cat dared to move a paw. Harry took a sharp intake when she slowly put her book down again and faced him. "Aye…What gave it away, genius?" Not registering her sarcasm he carried on.

"Well…You're shouting, and your accent gets all Scottishy when you do." Hermione couldn't believe her misfortune. Sure she could have lived with sharing a small enclosed space with the other boy as he seemed smart and took her words to heart but the one opposite her, she had never wanted to start using magic so much in her life. And she found it wanted to be one of the hexes she had glanced at the night before.

"….All Scottishy? He nodded," Yep...Never met a Scottish person before. It's cool" She smiled scornfully at him. "Pity I can't say the same really." She eyed him disdainfully, before he added "So…..Are you friends with the Irish lad down the hall."

"What will it take for you to shut up?" She had enough of the idiot in front of her as he stared at her like she had smacked him with her wishing that she could have as he huffed and turned to Harry who had watched all and silently. With the new additions to her peaceful space she ignored them as time passed. They traveled through the vast countryside they actually settled into a semblance of a peaceful contemplation. That was until Ron told Harry about the spell one of his brothers taught him the words spell caught her interest and she slightly lowered her book to watch.

The red-haired boy took out a small graying lump from his pocket. Something which looked disgusting until she saw it move slightly and realized that it was a Rat. He coughed as he held out his wand, one which was poorly used by the looks of it as he pointed it at the animal and recited.

"Sunshine daisies, buttermellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat. Yellow." He taped the slumbering rodent which didn't move and frowned when nothing happened as Hermione not able to help herself, started laughing. The sudden noise had them looking at her as she laughed loudly at his poor attempt.

"What" She snickered and waved her hand at them as she tried to get over his failed spell. They watched until she got over her laughing fit and she very slowly looked up to them. "You call that a spell. Where did your brother get it? Wizarding for dummies" And laughed again. "If that's the case…Merlin help you in lesson's" This had him riled and slowly his ears started turning as red as his hair as she giggled at his failure. In his fit of anger he stood and turned his wand to the giggling girl.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry yelled as she looked up, on seeing the angry boy point his wand at her, her own anger flared and she stood. "Come on then….Attack me. I dare you." She mocked him it was all quiet in the carriage as she waited with a smirk. Ron was staring at her seemingly in thought and looked like he was going to back down when she couldn't resist.

"Of course if you feel like showing me more pathetic spells then by all means…It'll amuse me" And he yelled. He raised his wand but before he had time to speak she pulled her own from the inside of her sleeve and beat him to it.

"Silencio" Immediately whatever he was going to say came out empty as he was cut off from speaking. She waved her wand again. "Expelliarmus" His wand slid from his grasp and in to hers as she stared at him naturally both boys were silent. One with the effects of the spell and the other in awe at the first proper use of magic he had seen. She looked down at the accosted wand and internally scoffed at its poor condition before looking at him her wand still trained on him.

"I can tell you are easily overruled by your emotions and therefore are quite incapable of thinking logically in a fight." She mocked as he glared. She tossed his wand back at him which he caught sloppily,

"Do that again and the first teacher I tell will be the last one you see before your sent home" "Still glaring she waved her wand and the spell dissolved allowing him speech again as he grabbed his trunk and made for the door,

"I'm not staying in here with this Psycho!" He growled and wrenched open the door. "Come on Harry," And made his way down the corridor. Harry for his part didn't move as Hermione took her seat again none spoke until he decided to be brave and looked at her, "I'm sure he didn't mean it" He tried defending the red-haired boy, the first person he had ever met who was nice to him as she nodded and replied.

"I'm sure he didn't but like I said. He's easily ruled by the utter most basic of emotions. It really will hinder him in a duel." He nodded thinking that she made sense, he glanced at her again she must have been powerful if she could already perform spells like that…He hadn't even glanced at the books in his trunk yet.

"You must be really smart to have learned them already, did you practise?" She smiled and nodded settling back in her seat. "I was bored before coming and so thought I would see if I could get them right. Looks like I did" He chuckled at her little joke. He reached over and held out his hand,

"I'm Harry. If you didn't already hear from him and pointed to the open door. She smiled and replied. "Hermione" He paused at her name. He had never heard of one like that before. "Unusual name" She nodded, "I think so to, never did bother to ask where my Mother found it though" She mused on that and made a note to ask later as she caught his expression and was surprised to find it had suddenly turned sorrowful.

"Are you ok" She asked looking at him as he lifted his head and nodded. He had come to accept a long time ago that his parent where dead but it still hurt to hear others talking about their living one's

"Yeah…It's just. My Mum's dead." He said quietly as she gazed it him none spoke as he thought about how things might have been different if they hadn't have been killed until he heard her speak. "My Father's dead." She admitted as she smiled at him in what she hoped was something warm. She never knew her Father though only from what Her Mother told her as he smiled back.

"…He's dead to" He said as she gazed at him in silence until she got what he said. "Both your parent's?" He nodded feeling sad again as she lifted her head. She had read about something like that in a book….But at that time couldn't remember who it was.

"Apparently I'm in a book that I had no idea about until Ron—" He stopped on seeing her questioning look and motioned to the door "The one who left." She nodded as she listened to him speak. As he did she thought more about that book she had read and it wasn't until he got to the part about his scar that she got it.

"Your Harry Potter" He stopped again and looked at her, before nodding. He knew what was coming next. Though Ron was nice he was a little sick of his excited babbling already. But here Hermione didn't even bat an eye lid. She just calmly waited for him to confirm before smiling.

"Well you don't have to worry about me fawning over you, I'm sure Ron has already done enough of that for the both of us," She teased as he laughed. "How did you…"

"He seemed like the type." She offered as he nodded. They spoke or a little longer until a pudgy boy came in and looked around. "I'm sorry but have any of you seen a toad, it was a gift from me gran and I've lost him somewhere" He said sadly as they shook their heads. He sighed and said goodbye before moving on.

"Who on earth would have a toad as a pet" She muttered once he had gone from sight as Harry shrugged. She reached down and stroked the fat cat who was happy now that the idiot boy had left. "I can't think of anything other than a cat for mine" She stated happily and lovingly scratched his head. It wasn't until they saw a few students wearing their robes that they decide to change into theirs Harry pulled his out and asked if she could watch his things. She nodded shut the door when he left before pulling the curtain shut and quickly changing into hers whilst the carriage was empty.

He came back and was surprised to find her already changed as she smiled when he moved back and sat down. Soon after the train started to slow until it stopped altogether, she decided to wait it out until everyone else had left and he waited with her knowing that it was the smart thing to do before Hermione had to place the cat back in his basket. Something he did not like and vocally complained.

She kissed his head before they emerged from the compartment and down the corridor before stepping out onto the unfamiliar platform. "Think we should stick together" He yelled over the chatter as she leaned in and nodded before they got swept up as everyone made their way to the exits. A hulking giant of a man stood heads above them all as he shouted for all first years to follow him as Harry smiled.

"That's Hagrid" He said happily as she looked, indeed it was but she wasn't sure if she was meant to say anything yet so only hummed as they waited in line. Eventually only they were let and soon was walking until they reached the edge of the lake line. "All right everyone. It's four to a boat so get moving, we ave to get over before the feast starts" A scramble began as they all clambered into the boats along the edge as Hermione nodded to the nearest to them as they sat together. They were soon joined by the boy who lost his toad who said hello to them and another who only smiled at them in form of greeting.

Soon they were moving as the little boats took to the water and the looming castle Hermione had seen so many times' came into view. She could hear the gasps and awes from people around her and internally giggled. Before seeing the awestruck look on the boy's face next to her and openly laughed. In no time they was out of the boats as the gamekeeper waved for them to follow again as he led them up to the magnificent stone structure that had sat on the cliff top for centuries.

They got to the front when the doors opened and Hermione smiled when the very familiar figure stepped out to greet them. Minerva looked around at the large group of first years and was trying to see where her daughter was, only to assume she was at the back.

"First year's Professor" Hagrid smiled and nodded to them as she gave him a thin-lipped smile in return before a croaking at her feet almost had her jumping back if it wasn't for the decades of strict demeanor stopping her, they all watched as the pudgy boy called out happily and fell at her feet eager to get his toad. He stopped though once he realized just whose feet he had fallen to and slowly looked up to her stoic expression.

"Mr Longbottom I presume" She asked as he nodded weakly and scuttled back to his spot amid chuckle's and laughter as she turned and moved back inside. She didn't tell them to follow but she didn't have to, her strict posture and the fact it looked like she could freeze a person with a simple stare had them all-knowing right off, that this was one professor not to be messed with.

Only Hermione knew different….Sometimes

They were stopped once more as she instructed them under no certain means should they move as she went inside the hall. Harry was silently wondering what was on the other side when a tug on his sleeve had him looking to his right. "There you are. I was wondering what happened to you," The freckled face of Ron Weasley filled his vision as he glanced around only to find Hermione wasn't behind him.

He was wondering where she had got to and guessed that they got split up with the crowd when it dawned on him that Ron was talking and so turned to face him.

"Right nightmare that girl was. I'm glad I left when I did, I mean who did she think she was laughing? I didn't learn the spell. Fred gave it to me" He huffed as he nodded. "So where did you get to? You wasn't behind me when I looked" Harry licked his lips, and quickly thought of a lie. "I was getting changed, I had to get my stuff from the trunks." Ron stared at him but nodded a few seconds later just as a voice from over the other side had them both looking.

"So it's true, Harry potter has come to Hogwarts" There was a flurry at the mention of his name as a blonde haired boy stepped out of the crowd. "I'm Draco. And this is Crabbe and Goyle" He said gesturing to two hulking form's that were stood next to him.

"You don't want be hanging with this lot." He said giving Ron and condescending grin as the red-head glared, "You'll come to find that some families are better than others" As he held his hand out Harry looked at the offered hand before back up to the other boy and spoke.

"I think I can tell the difference between which families are better, Draco." He flatly replied ignoring the hand as the blond boy stood up taller and glared. Just before he could say anything more, the doors opened and the strict woman came out again.

"Now I want you to walk in a single line calmly and sensibly down the hall." She turned and moved off again as they rushed to follow her instruction. Malfoy shot past everyone else giving them evil's as he entered the room first leaving Harry and Ron behind as the red-haired boy muttered, "Slimy git. Thinks he's so great just because his family's loaded." He scoffed "Everyone knows his Father's a death eater. Don't know why they let him in here to be honest." Before pulling him up to follow the crowd.

Half way down they heard whispers and mutters from the people at the tables as Harry looked around and spoke, "What do you think happens?" To this Ron shrugged, "I got told that we have to wrestle a troll from George…But come to think about it I'm not sure that's true what with the spell and all." They stopped when the line slowed and he peeked out to see down as the tall woman set a stool in the front and a hat on the top. It was silent before the hat started to sing shocking the group of first years. Harry listened and took note of the houses. He had heard from both Hagrid and Ron that Slyterin was the house that turned out dark ones and so wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Eventually the song ended to a round applause as the severe looking woman unrolled a scroll and spoke out.

"When I call your name please come forwards and sit on the stool." She looked down and shouted the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah" They watched a small blonde haired girl made her way up, she sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the hat mumbled to itself before shouting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The yellow table at the far side broke out into cheers as she took the hat off and made her way over smiling.

Bones, Susan." Another blonde girl made her way to the stool as she took her place and waited as the hat made his decision. It opened its mouth before shouting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Once more placing her in the Badger house. The hall rang with clapping as she took the hat off and made her way happily to her table. Sitting by the other first year and now her house mate.

"Boot, Terry" They watched him go to Ravenclaw and more clapping as they welcomed him the list grew shorter as one by one they all were put into houses,

"MALFOY, DRACO" They watched as the blonde prat swaggered up to the seat much to Minerva's disgust and went to place the hat on his head, it barely touched a strand of his silver blonde hair, when it screamed

"SLYTHRIN!" He grinned smugly before jumping off and strutting over to the Green and Silver table as they cheered their newcomer, "No surprises there" Ron muttered as Harry nodded. Minerva looked down next on her list and her lip twitched slightly at who was next.

"McGonagall, Hermione" Immediately the whole hall was roused with small muttering's and chatter as the first years jostled as the girl in question glided forwards. Harry blanched when he saw the girl he had been sat with the entire train ride go past him as Ron paled as he realized just who it was he had tried to hex.

"No wonder she's a stuck up, know it all." He muttered. Harry could only watch silently as did the rest of the hall. They had all been waiting for the moment the deputy head's daughter would be sorted, most had bet's and were now eagerly awaiting the outcome. Hermione smiled as she stopped in front of the stool as Minerva gave her a quick smile back before gesturing to the hat as she tucked her skirt under and sat lightly on the seat.

'Hmm' she jumped a little as the hat spoke to her, 'At long last our very own esteemed professor's daughter finally becomes a student' she smiled as it carried.

'Very interesting' it hummed to itself for a while not talking as she waited for its response.

'You have intelligence. Merlin knows you have a lot of that more so than of the Ravenclaw's I have placed.' She liked the compliment and was content to go with Ravenclaw. It wasn't her Mother's house but she liked Flitwick just as it laughed out loud.

'Oh no dearie, it's not the house of Rowena for you.' She looked confused, 'But you just said I have intelligence.' It hummed its agreement with her,

'Yes but I also haven't gotten around to pointing your other trait's…There is more to you than just your incredible knowledge miss McGonagall; and you'll come to find that during your time here' it said cryptically, this had her frowning as she tried to work out its weird meaning. The others watching was now all wondering what was taking so long. The others had been sorted well before and was all curious about why the hat had taken it's time with her surely the Lion house was a dead cert.

Minerva to was wondering what the hold-up was, she was eyeing the hat curiously and was a little surprised at its sudden laughing outburst. Dam it if only she could hear. She was watching closely as she saw a mixture of emotions pass over the girl's face. First a smile like it had told her something pleasing, then puzzlement. Like it had just upturned her assumption. And then the one thing that had her clutch the scroll a little tighter.

Uncertainty

She saw the flicker of confusion flash across her face as she gazed down at the floor now deep in thought and frowning. Did the hat know? What was it telling her? Before she could even think about ripping it of her head it opened its mouth and shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It took a few seconds but eventually they started clapping as Minerva hurriedly yanked the hat from her head. She smiled happy that her daughter had made it into her house and gave her a smile which the young girl was slow to return. Something she noticed as Hermione made her way to the red and gold table. Ron groaned when he heard the hat.

"Great we have McGonagall's daughter in our house. She's gonna tell her Mother Harry," The other boy looked at him. "Our house? Ron we haven't been sorted yet." Ron nodded and replied, "Yeah but all my family has been in Gryffindor, so it's obvious that so will I." He wasn't being pompous about it as Harry looked over to indeed see the rest of the red-headed family sitting at the table

Very soon he had his own name called, and just like with Hermione. Everyone started to whisper. He felt eyes watching him and he looked to the woman he now knew was his….Could he call her a friend? Either way she was smiling sympathetic to his unwanted attention before placing the hat on his head. And just like before the hat took a little longer than what it did with the rest to decide before eventually settling for Gryffindor.

Ron Weasley like he predicted. Made it also into the Lion house which made the rest happy. The Gryffindor's were also overjoyed to not only have the deputy's daughter but also Harry Potter within their ranks as their roars of approval when they were sorted made the other house see just why they were the Lions of the school. Harry took his seat next to Hermione who smiled when he did. He mimicked the gesture and watched the rest as he heard her groan when the red-head was placed with them.

"Idiot" She muttered as she scowled making him laugh. Ron was about to move to see next to him but stopped when he saw the girl who humiliated him on the train sitting next to him he frowned unhappily as she caught his look and waved sarcastically at him and giggled at his reddening face before storming to sit next to his brothers.

Once the rest had been sorted and the hat taken away. Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium as she smiled. Every year he always had something to say which made absolutely no sense to everyone else it confused and had them wondering, but to her she liked it the word's reminded her of those little fortune cookies her and her Mother had once when they went to visit the place Minerva's family lived before moving to the highlands.

She didn't get them either at first but once the other woman told her that though they seemed pointless at first. All words have meaning and eventually they would prove to be valuable in time. She kept _those _words to heart and so started likening the only four the revered headmaster said before the feast started and pondered their meanings as she would this year.

The noise silenced as they all faced the front as he got ready to talk. He smiled at them all waiting patiently as he cleared his throat.

"The very best of evenings to you. Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" A few of the first years smiled as they looked forward to the lessons. Before eagerly looking to the front as he carried on. "Now a few things before we carry on with the night…Firstly, the forest as everyone returning knows. Is out of bounds, hence why it is called forbidden. Secondly, a warning. That the level three corridor is also out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a horrible death."

His words got a mixed reception as some looked at him in confusion others chuckled a bit thinking he was joking, but Hermione could see the look on her uncle's face. He may have said it with a hint of amusement but the undertones were there.

Do not go to the third floor.

He smiled once more after the ominous warning as he continued. "And lastly before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." And with that he stepped from the stage and made his way back to his seat. Just as the table suddenly filled with food Hermione saw Harry turn to the oldest red-head sitting next to him.

"Is he — a bit mad?" Percy Weasley. The prefect of the year looked at him and spoke formally. "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" As he offered the dish to him. Harry stared perplexed before muttering his thanks and taking them from him as everyone started to eat. Hermione looked around at the long lines of tables and frowned. She hated this part but unfortunately could do nothing about it until the end.

She had a secret that was not privy to many; the only ones who were aware of this were her Mother, and the rest of the teachers. She had no idea how it came about or what set it off in the first place really. But for as long as she could remember, Hermione McGonagall had always hated one thing above all else.

Eating in front of others.

She couldn't do it try as she might. She had just never been able to stomach the very thought of having people around at what she considered a personal time. Oh how Minerva tried, she had tried ever since she was around two, to get her to eat in the company of other's but after the screaming and thrown cutlery that seemed never-ending. She had conceded defeat and made alterations to schedules she might have had to accommodate her.

She felt like a spoiled brat at times when she forced the older woman to make new and cancel plans she might have just for her, but it was something that she could never get over, it felt to her like it was deep-seated, ingrained. And one that would never leave.

Which was why she was sat here now grimacing at the countless others around her who didn't share that same problem. She patiently remained in her seat though she desperately wanted to leave as Harry soon noticed this and turned to face her.

"You not hungry Hermione?" He asked nicely a look of concern immediately over his face as she smiled and shook her head. "No…I feel a little sick actually." She said it politely though it was true, she glanced over and almost heaved when she saw the disgusting red-head shovel a whole boiled potato into his mouth. It was a vile thing to watch and she wondered just where on earth he grew up, surely his brothers were not like that? And she looked to either side to see as saw them eating civilly, well if you didn't count the little pea warfare thing going on than it was as normal as everyone else.

She was thankful for the second time that night she was not friends with the piglet of a boy and was glad she silenced him when she had the chance.

"Are you sure that you're ok? Do you need to see a teacher of something?" He spoke up again as she looked back to him. "I'm positive Harry, really. I'm sure it'll go away once we get to our dorms….I'll just sit and talk to you until then if that's ok." He nodded immediately smiling. Anything he could do to help he would. She was his first friend after all.

This conversation hadn't gone unnoticed as form the very top at the teacher's table. One deputy head was eyeing the pair like a hawk. Thanks to her enhanced hearing she heard the Harry's concerned tone and turned to see the younger girl brush it off with a smile. She sighed knowing what it was about as sudden images of a younger Hermione refusing to eat came rushing to her, at first she had thought the baby just being stubborn and was a part of their stage's in growing.

But when it got past the two-year mark and she still showed no signs of eating in front of anyone other than herself, which was at a stretch. She then figured something wrong, she expressed this concern to Albus who listened with great interest before the two of them started to figure out what it was that was making Hermione so afraid of eating in front of others. After exhausting every magical book on fears she could find. Minerva was about to give up when Albus told her that it may not be a magical problem.

This then led to looking at Muggle books and their phobias until finally they came across something that fit the description perfectly. Deipnophobia: A fear of Dining. They also read about social phobias and that to, gave them more answers, especially the fear of eating in front of others and put the two together.

It baffled the older woman once they finally had a name but to what the cause was. That was still a mystery but it couldn't be helped. Which was why she was now looking on worriedly at her daughter, she didn't even like drinking in public. Though not as severe as her eating issue it was still a nuisance.

"Why don't you go see if she is alright" Muttered Albus who already knew what was on his friends mind as she bit her lip. She did want to go up and see if she was ok. As her Mother it was her responsibility to make sure of her well-being, but on the other hand, everyone that didn't already know. Now knew that she had a daughter as well as her first year peers. She wanted to Hermione to have the best start to life here and make friends, she already seemed to be chatting quite well to the Potter boy even disregarding the stares both where getting.

If she were to go up and make sure she was alright in front of her new 'Family' of sorts. Then she could very well end up getting mocked for it she knew what having teachers for parent's did to some as she had seen it in her time at the school and so really did not want that for the younger girl.

"…I'll send her a note later, I'm sure she won't want to make a fuss on her first day here." She said and settled back in her seat though never taking her eyes of the girl. Dumbledore tilted his head just as Severus leaned over.

"The annoying little chit still being anti-social I see, Minerva." He smirked which earned him a glare. "Shut up, Severus and disappear back to your dungeons you over grown bat." She growled making him smirk even more. The rest of the staff rolled their eyes at the already beginnings of what would be yearlong verbal sparring between them consisting of hissed words and scathing insults. Albus held up his hand to stop his deputy and potion master from carrying on as Minerva glared once more and sat facing the front.

Soon the feast came to an end and with a few more words, the headmaster bade the student's goodnight and a good start to the New Year, the prefects led their houses out of the hall as the first years followed Percy up the halls until they came out onto the revolving stairs. Gasps could be heard from many as they for the first time gazed in wonder at the moving sets that led up onto different corridors.

Hermione merely smiled. She had been here long enough to have already marveled at the way they floated and so was over the thrill of curiosity, before they moved again as they climbed the set that stopped in front of them the only thing that did bother her slightly was the portraits. She had gotten to know a few around the school and so as they made their way up, a few of them smiled and cheerfully waved.

"Hello Miss McGonagall."

"Glad to see you finally a student."

"Bet your mother's proud."

She blushed as whispers could be heard around her she kept her head down as a few more greeted her until she felt Harry next to her and looked up. He gave her a small smile which she hesitantly returned just as they came to the top and turned left. Now this was the part she didn't know. Where the Lion common room was. She had never been allowed to know as Minerva feared she would run riot in there.

Apparently once on the revolving staircases were enough. Much to her confusion. Stopping once more Percy turned to them and explained that the fat lady was the guard to the common room which lay behind the painting, and was warded by which only a password would be accepted. He turned back to the waiting lady as he very clearly told her the password and everyone behind made a mental note to remember it and write it down before following him inside.

Now this time Hermione did join the gasps that rang out as she took in for the first time the common room of the Gryffindor house. It was a homey looking place. One which was situated in the west tower of the school. The fire was roaring as it warmed the room adding to the already cosy atmosphere. Percy turned at the entrance to two flights of stairs and once again explained.

"Left side is the boy's side. Right is the girls, you are not allowed to enter each other's room's and I will know if you try. Right well it's time for bed so follow the stairs up and you'll come to your rooms, your things are already there at the foot of your designated bed and there will be no swapping….Goodnight and welcome to Hogwarts" Before he moved to the side and away from the group of first years who looked at each other before shrugging and made their way up as he instructed.

Harry smiled once more as they stopped entrance as he turned. "Night Hermione" She looked at smiled at him

"Night harry,"

"See you in the morning." Before they both moved out of sight and to their shared dorms. She could see on entering that a few of the girls had already found their beds and so which left her the one at the very end, she didn't mind this as she could see it was tucking in the corner and so if she wanted to, have privacy. She moved past the others who gave her small but weary smiles now that they knew they were sharing a room with their head of houses daughter.

She returned the smile before making it to her bed and sat down. She took a deep breath as her stomach grumbled slightly as if knowing that she had made it sit at the feast without indulging. She sighed before moving to pull out her pyjamas. drawing the curtains she got changed quickly before rooting in her bag. She knew how to fix her angry stomach's problem and smiled when she pulled out a few sandwiches.

'Trust Mother to have thought ahead' she mused happily before settling back against her pillow's, it still bothered her that there was people in the room with her but knowing that she had the curtains shut helped somewhat as she began to eat her favorite sandwich and once more thanked her Mother for making them she could hear the whispers and mutterings of the girls outside but paid them no heed. She would interact with them tomorrow right now was her own time.

Once finished she threw the crusts into the small bag they came in before leaving it the side until morning. She would hunt the bin than before lying back on her pillow and sighing out contentedly. Tonight was the first night of her time here at the school…She had no idea what was to come but she would face it happily. She smiled at the thought of having her first….Was he a friend? Either way he was nice to her.

She giggled at the words and realized that Addie had been right. The lights suddenly went out bathing the room in darkness as she turned over to face the wall. She would have to get him a treat for when she went to see him but he was still her best friend in all things considered.

'Wonder how he got so smart' she mused before closing her eyes as she thought about her very first day as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. First Lesson's and First fight's

**Next chapter,**

**It may seem a little OOC of Hermione in this, but i figured that it's really only because of who her real...(But secret) Parent's are that make's her like that. I'm trying to keep her in canon but also at the same time make her so that she is better then what she was in the first film. Hopefully it won't be to out of place.**

**Well now that's said, happy reading. :)**

* * *

The next day had Hermione up earlier than the rest of the room. The sandwiches were a passable substitute but in the end not enough it actually saté her returning hunger. Sighing she pulled back the curtains and shuffled out of bed, looking around she was pleased to see the other's had their curtains shut to, that was good. That meant she didn't have to worry about anyone waking up, she moved around her little area silently getting what she needed for the new day when a note caught her eye.

Picking it up she smiled when she saw her name in the familiar scrawling's of her Mother's fancy writing and flicked it open.

Hermione,

I figured that after yesterday's omission from the starting feast those sandwiches wouldn't have been enough. This is why I want you to have breakfast with me in my rooms just before the rest of the school wakes. I knew telling you in front of your new housemate's would have caused you come embarrassment and so waited until sent this note. I know you do not have the new password to my chambers yet which is why I shall be waiting for you outside the common room.

I trust it won't take you long to get ready,

Mother

Hermione smiled and dropped the note on her bed before hurrying to get a shower; she dried herself off and put her hair up in a pony. She knew that using the dry heating charm wasn't allowed for first years yet and so would let the older woman dry it for her when they met. She gathered her books, quill, wand. And any other item she might have needed and put them in her bag. 'It was better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it' that was what her Mother always said before slipping quietly from the room.

She made her way down to the large lounge area and looked around, it appeared that she was the only one up at all before heading to the door, she didn't want to make her Mother wait any more and left the rooms. She came out onto the corridor and smiled as Minerva was standing and waiting on the opposite wall. She returned the smile and pushed off before pulling her into a hug.

"Morning, dear" She muttered and kissed the top of her head as Hermione nodded from underneath her arms. An 'Awwing' had them break away and turn to see the fat lady staring at them and smiling sweetly. "Well isn't that just a sight to see" She cooed at the pair as Minerva rolled her eyes, Hermione just stood looking perplexed but was steered away and down the hall as Minerva pulled them away.

"Take no notice. She thinks everything is a lovey…..Stupid..." She mumbled for a moment as the younger girl looked at her, on seeing the 'please elaborate' expression. Minerva carried on. "She was painted in a time where everything was all flowers and poems" She shuddered at the thought making the younger girl giggle. She knew the older woman hated things like that and open shows of all things sweet made her nauseous.

If the younger girl didn't know that her Mother had already been married once she would have been pretty sure that she had been born by springing from one of the other woman's books in the library back home the image made her giggle again before falling into thought.

'_..What book would it be?_ Minerva heard the little outburst and looked down to now see Hermione suddenly gone from giggly to seriously thinking and shook her head. _Girl has faster mood changes then the bloody baron_' she mused and tapped her shoulder, "Something interesting?" She asked looking at her as Hermione shook her head.

"No…Just wondering about books" That earned another eye roll. "Wait until after breakfast first will you." She laughed as they reached the portrait to her rooms. She smiled at Godric, who was manning the painting as he looked at them both and returned the gesture heartily,

"Deputy" He said nodding at her before looking down at the little girl he had seen at various stages of her life up to this moment. He saw the emblem of his house and beamed. "So little miss is a little lion now?" He said as Hermione looked up, on witnessing her daughter follow in her step's and got placed in Gryffindor. She came back to her room at the end of the night and happily told the man who sat listening to the woman who was so very often reserved, and stoic.

But now she smiled. It may not have been many time's people saw it but it was a far greater number then what he did almost twelve years ago, he was pleased for the deputy and was glad that Hermione had brought her happiness. He watched as the little girl nodded, still a little shy around pictures as he laughed.

"Familiam" He nodded and opened the door as he bade them entry. "Remember that and keep it to yourself" Minerva said looking down to her as Hermione nodded. She placed her bag on the long sofa before taking the corner seat she had come to claim as the older woman called for a house elf and spoke to him before it nodded and disappeared, she moved over to where the younger girl was sitting and sat next to her.

"So looking forward to your first day?" She asked as the curly-haired girl nodded. "Yep, can't wait to actually learn what I've read about all summer," She smiled. The older woman nodded slowly. "Well I give out the timetables at breakfast but seeing as you're here, I may's well give you yours now." Hermione's smile fell a little at that she knew that breakfast as well as dinnertime would be difficult. She didn't fancy having to explain her predicament to others but soon it would be hard to keep deferring why she never ate in the hall….If she was in the hall.

"Sorry" She muttered as Minerva looked down. Two fingers slid under her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met. Minerva smiled comfortingly at her, "It's not your fault little one." She offered gently, "We know how you feel around others and have gotten used to that we'll just have to make a few changes here and there that's all." Hermione nodded feeling only slightly better as the elf came back with their breakfast.

They sat at the table in the middle as Minerva went over a few rules to the first day; she also made sure to repeat Albus's warning's about the forbidden forest. Hermione knew enough about the deadly wood and the resident's in there to know not to get close to it and so nodded. Once they had finished eating Minerva went to her room and came back with a piece of paper which she gave to the younger girl.

"Your timetable" Hermione reached over and took the paper looking down at the rows of lessons are categorized; she smiled when she saw the lesson they were to have first. "We have you first?" She asked looking up, Minerva smiled and peered at the paper, "So it would seem." Hermione smiled and glanced back at the table before putting it away in the bag as it was time for her very first lesson. She was allowed to leave a little beforehand. Minerva didn't want her to be looked at if they walked together and so told her to go ahead to save her the embarrassment.

She walked through the halls taking in the large structure and smiled. It had been a while she had been here but now she was a student. And not just a wanderer who had managed to escape the older woman's clutches, she walked up the set of stairs until she came out onto the Transfiguration hall. There she saw the others waiting as she made her way down, she groaned when she saw the green and silver as she remembered they were sharing with the Slytherin's

"….Hi" She looked around and saw the pudgy boy who had shared the boat with them on crossing and smiled, "Hello…..Neville isn't it?" The other boy nodded and blushed, this had her confused. Wasn't it normally the way when People addressed each other, with their names? She could see a few others staring at them and her annoyance grew slightly, was this how it was to be all year? She turned to them and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?" It was the two girls that she had to share a dorm with. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil if she could remember rightly, they smiled once more wearily at her which made her internally snort. She returned the smile and turned back to Neville who had looked the other way only to hear voice. This time one she had no trouble recognizing. She sighed and slowly turned to stare at the blonde who had made his way out of the throng of Slytherin's who had clamored around him as he smirked at her.

"Well if it isn't the McGonagall mini" He said making a few of the other green's laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up to her full height. "And if it isn't ferret junior" She replied, she had seen the entire Malfoy family and was astounded to see so much blonde in one sitting. It actually hurt to look at them plus she had been told all about their malicious, underhanded ways by the other woman one day when visiting the bank. She disliked the look of them immediately, and judging by the downward sneers they were giving passers-by. They hated all who wasn't them.

His face turned to one of hate as soon as he heard the response. So far he had bullied a few people and none of them had the guts to say anything back he knew it was because of his looks, his stature and the fact he was the richest boy in the school plus he was in the best house. So knew that he was the ruler of the first year, just before she had arrived he had mocked the Gryffindor's and in particular. Neville

He had sneered at the way the other boy put his head down and jeered. Calling him pathetic and a loser before getting bored and waiting for another to come along so he could have someone new to torture. He spied the girl walking along and smiled. He would have preferred Potter or the red-headed, ginger. He needed to get his own back on them how dare Potter make him look like a fool. He held his hand out as an offer of friendship. Did he know just how rare that was? Didn't he know just who _he _was?

No he guessed he didn't. If by the way he had already made friends with the paupers of the wizard world was anything to go by. Or maybe it was the Weasley who latched on to him desperate for attention or some sort of fame and by being friends with the boy who lived, would be the perfect way to bad they both were on his list now, everyone who was pure knew that the ginger bunch were nothing but blood traitor's fraternizing with Muggles willingly, the shame.

Well at least he came from a highly respected family, the best. Along with the Black's none other where even close to their standards. He had been a little surprised though at the sorting feast when the deputy announced after him, the name of her daughter. He had no idea that the older woman had a child, none of his family knew so how she had kept it a secret was anyone's guess, but she had been placed in the stupid Lion house taking after her Mother.

He had been told about the one's considered enemies of the Malfoy family and the Scottish witch along with Dumbledore had been mentioned. He had also seen how stern she looked and so knew that she would be nothing but annoying. The younger girl might not have been a blood traitor like the Weasley's nor as high and mighty like Potter, but she was the daughter of the deputy. And that in itself deserved some teasing.

But he had never expected her to answer back or so quickly. The rest of the Slytherin's looked on at the already established leader wondering what he would do next. No one had stood up to him and so were confused. He glanced around uncomfortably for a second at the stares before back to her,

"Watch your mouth McGonagall" He sneered at her as she eyed him with a glare. "Or what" She dared "What you going to do? Tell your dear daddy? He doesn't scare me…You don't scare me." Everyone now had all focused their attentions on the two. This was only the first day and not even before first lesson. Eyes watched them intently as Draco fumed.

"I don't need my father to do anything, I can more than take care of you" He growled as she smirked. "Of course you can. Everyone here knows that you hide behind your name and daddy's money. Your nothing but a talker" The hall was deathly silent as the youngest Malfoy seethed. She was making a mockery in front of his house mates. Him a Malfoy being teased by a Gryffindor no less, this would not do.

"At least I don't have to be watched like the good little Mommy's girl." He replied standing tall. This was it he would tease her about her Mother; he saw her shift slightly and smirked.

"What's that got to do with it?" He didn't answer but carried on speaking.

"Was a surprise I must say, to know that the good old deputy had a kid. What with all father told me about her, it's a wonder anyone would want to marry that stuck up, old bat." A few gasps from the Gryffindor's were heard as she glared. It was one thing to tease her as it was to be expected. But no one talked about her Mother like that; the others Slytherin's saw her face and smiled. Draco was getting to her.

"And if what father said was true, she's not even a pure blood, just think of the embarrassment." He mocked at her as her rage silently grew. She didn't know what time it was or when her Mother would get there but she was very tempted to hex him all the way to the hospital ward.

"And that fall's to you to, what being a simple half blood and all." He turned to look at his house mates and smirked until gasp's had him looking and jumping slightly as he was face to point with Hermione's wand as she had enough and pulled it on him no one spoke as he held the gaze of the blonde boy who now looked less than sure of himself before he spoke.

"…Think your brave enough? Lions are nothing but show offs." This time she smirked, her grip never faltering, "Do not think to presume you know anything about Gryffindor's, ferret. I already silenced one boy who thought himself better than me" She admitted to another round of gasps and delighted in his now less than cocky stature. Granted it was only with the real silencing spell but they didn't need to know that.

"You…Duelled someone?" Despite the wand in his face his sceptical tone was clear. She nodded once calmly, "Don't believe you," She shrugged, "Whether or not you believe me Malfoy is irrelevant. As I don't care for the likes of you, or your opinion. But when you see him you can ask him yourself." She replied as they heard her, "You mean it's someone from our class?" Neville asked. She didn't respond merely kept her gaze on the blonde boy.

"Willing to risk it now?" She asked as he eyed her he didn't want to retreat and be seen as weak as he was a Malfoy and they were not weak. But at the same time he hadn't learnt any spell's just yet. He had meant to but never got the chance and now he was facing someone who had apparently already learnt more than he had and had already beaten someone. He was mad on the inside and it showed in his look of contempt.

"Go ahead; people here will back me up." He was cut off with her giggle as she shook her head, "You seriously think that people will stick up for the likes of a Malfoy? You have already bullied most of the people here and the only ones who will say anything to defend you are those snakes at the back, no one will believe you." She gloated. "Your house scream's trouble and the day a Malfoy is classed as innocent will be the day you know who makes his return." A few people flinched when she mentioned him but she paid them no heed.

"And since your family's beloved leader is very much dead and gone. Your name is forever tainted with his association. No amount of money or pleas of Imperious can change that everyone knows" She was hitting home on every word she said and it was a sore point with him so much so that he drew his own wand. Now the two were facing off as everyone had backed up against the wall. Even the snakes, who had seen their leader meet someone who had talked back this was a last resort.

"Hermione…What are you doing?" Neville whispered to her as she kept her gaze firmly trained on the silver-haired boy. "Merely making a point that Malfoy's aren't as special as they count themselves to be. And if this one think's he can just get away with calling my Mother a bat then he will be sorely sorry." She spat the last word at the boy as he snarled.

"Likewise, McGonagall" None spoke or moved as they eyed each other; Draco decided to make the first move and raised his wand to strike just as Hermione did something unexpected. She quickly slid her wand back up her sleeve. The rest looked on confused to her actions as Draco smirked.

"Knew you would bottle It." he turned to look at his friends, "See typical Gryffindor's, all mouth and no brains." They laughed along with him but froze when a new voice joined the conversation.

"And it is Slytherin cowardice to attack an unarmed student. Mr Malfoy." The blonde boy slowly turned to find the Transfiguration teacher standing behind him baring down in all her fury, she had come down the other way as it was quicker and to save her from being late only to turn the corner to find the young Malfoy with his wand out moving faster she was expecting to see Potter the one who it was aimed at as she had seen the little interaction's they had.

But to her surprise and shock it was her own daughter who was the target of his intended attack. That had her anger flaring, she knew that the whole lot of the Malfoy family were sneaks and spineless but she didn't think he would go as far as to try and goad two student's, especially one being her daughter, what had happened during the time she had let her rooms?

"I...Well...She." He pointed at the Gryffindor, who looked shocked at being brought into the discussion as Minerva looked at her, the older woman could see she had no idea she would be blamed and focused her attentions back on the boy.

"And lying as well. I really shouldn't be too surprised after all. It is the Slytherin way, and because of that 10 point's will be taken." She held up her hand to stop him from answering back "And I know Snape gives his house starting point's to try to get ahead so yes, it's perfectly reasonable." She stood straighter and glared at him.

"Be thankful it wasn't a detention." Before sweeping off into her classroom. The others watched her go as the door shut and the boy focused on Hermione again who was standing opposite him smugly,

"You did that on purpose" She gave him another pointed look and nodded, "…Well when someone normally wants to get a person into trouble. Setting them up is the way to go." Her tone left no suggestion that she was treating him like a five-year old as his first clenched again.

"I will get you for this," Just as the door opened as the other's hurried in. "In that case you best hurry up and learn a few spell's, because if you make another remark about my Mother again. Losing house points _will _be the least of your worries" She turned and went into the class leaving him and the other snakes outside before they moved into the room.

They took their seats and got settled as the teacher waved her wand as the introduction to the lesson appeared and she turned to face them.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She sternly gazed at all of them more so at the Slytherin's who had taken one half of the room as they looked at her, she nodded satisfied when she got all their attention's before carrying on with the lesson.

Halfway through when she had set them to work writing down the rules and dangers of the topic. The door opened and in ran the two forms of Harry and Ron. They jogged up to the front where the only two seats left open as Hermione glanced at them and rolled her eyes before getting back to her writing, she heard Ron mutter something to Harry on the way down and looked over to the table where her Mother was sitting and smiled.

"Lucky McGonagall isn't around." He said as the dark-haired boy nodded and both where just about to take their seats when a cat, that sat on the table overseeing the rest of the class. Sprang from the desk and suddenly changed shape into the formidable teacher they hadn't known was there. She made her way over to them her face a picture of seriousness before standing in front of them.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said, amazed as she gave him a very tight- lipped smile. "Well I'm glad you think so Mr Weasley. But next time do I have to transform either yourself or Mr Potter into a pocket watch? Hmm so that one of you can tell the time." They looked to the floor sheepish at their telling off before being sent to their seats as she waved them away.

The class ended when McGonagall told them to pack their things away and leave the room quietly. But not before giving them their first piece of assignment which made all but Hermione groan. Even more for the latecomers as she had told them to catch up on what they had missed by finishing the rules and danger's for next lesson. They left the room as Hermione had waited for harry, she and Ron had not spoken a word since the train and the curly-haired girl was content to keep it that way. She didn't need an idiot as a friend.

They left the class only to be stopped by Draco as he glared at all three.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about before, McGonagall." The others turned to her as she looked at the Slytherin with cool contempt. "Didn't expect you to."

"We'll be settling this very soon." Before he stalked off with the rest of his followers as they rounded the corner and out of sight. Harry and Ron despite himself both looked at the girl as she sniffed and walked on leaving them to catch up, "What was all that about?" Harry asked as she looked at him before waving her hand in dismissal.

"Nothing really, just a minor understanding," A snort from the side of her had them all suddenly remember Neville who had been walking with them. "What does that mean?" He looked at the other boys.

"She was brilliant that's what" He said a little awed as she scoffed. "She stood up to him when he tried to make fun of her for being the Professor's daughter; she called him ferret and all." Harry and Ron both chuckled but listened on. "He said something mean about the professor and so she pulled her wand on him." Both now looked back at the girl member of the group who did her best to look contrite as Ron sniped under his breath.

"Seems you like pulling your wand on everyone don't you." But stopped when he saw the looks he got. The two glares from Hermione and Harry and the confused on from Neville who was staring at them it dawned on him. "You mean you're the one she silenced." The red blush came creeping back as he heard the giggles from the others, Neville turned to Hermione.

"I thought you meant you hurt him." She laughed out loud and shook her head, "Neville. Do you really think I would so something like that?" She ignored the muttered yes from the other side and carried on. "I only used the silencio spell." He nodded slowly as he realized the real meaning behind her words before the lesson and chuckled.

"What" He shrugged, "Would have been hard to imagine Hermione McGonagall; silencer of bullies." He smiled again as the others giggled. "It would be funny" Harry admitted as the red-headed boy let out a fake sneer, "Oh yes, real hilarious" He scowled as they rolled their eyes "Ron shut up, it's no one's fault she beat you," The comment had the other boy seething and didn't speak to them until dinner not that any of them cared.

But they could all say the same thing now, each one of them had made an enemy of Draco Malfoy and would have loved nothing more than to put him in his place. But seeing the little scuffle that morning had the older woman on their back's now she would be watching them closely and so if Malfoy was planning anything, they would have to be extra careful in making sure she wasn't around to see it.

* * *

**There we have it.**

**I do hope the slight change wasn't to much as i know some people hate that...But i guess it's what make's a story different, if they were all the same what would be the point right?**

**Anyhoo hoped all enjoyed and i would be happy to know what you thought.**

**Until the next chapter, :)**


	11. The Definition Of The Word Behave

**Thought i would add a little humor as we go through the story...Not all angsty drama just yet.**

**Happy reading, **

**Ps...I own nothing and so some of the word's came from the interweb...I was just to lazy to write them in...:S**

**Just a few spelling mistakes i had to correct on this one...did it t like three in the morning, so tired but kept at it.**

**But still happy reading. :)**

* * *

The next day was the same. Hermione woke to a note got dressed before the other's and went to meet her Mother at the entrance before returning to her room's so they could have breakfast. Once inside the younger girl took her seat in the corner as Minerva gave the elf their order before coming to sit by her

"What's wrong?" Hermione turned to look at her as the older woman's eyes held concern and shook her head. "Nothing it's just Harry asked where I was at breakfast. And then again at dinner, it's just annoying already to have to make up a lie." She sighed and sat back into the embrace Minerva pulled her in, "And it's going to be like that during my time here" She finished sullenly as the other woman ran her hand through her hair. Something she knew relaxed the younger girl.

"Well maybe it doesn't have to be" Hermione tilted her head to look at her, "Maybe….You can overcome it." The younger girl was eyeing her slowly, "What do you mean?" Minerva shifted so that they were both more comfortable. "Maybe we can try to help you so that you don't have to miss out on talking to your friends in the hall."

"How"

"Well….We'll start off slow. Just us, but after a while how about we invite Auntie Poppy or Hooch." Hermione remained silent as she thought it over, the last time her Mother had tried to 'Help her' it didn't turn out so well. Auntie Hooch still had the scar at the side of her head where the plate bounced off it, and shook hers. "I don't think I can. I…I want it just us." She whispered as Minerva let out a small sigh but nodded.

"Ok" Hermione gave her a small smile which turned into a look of revulsion as she remembered the first night she was in the hall. "Something wrong" She pursed her lips before speaking. "That Ron Weasley" Minerva raised a brow at the mention of his name and glanced down to hear what else she would say.

"He's a pig when he eats have you seen him?" At the shaking of the older woman's head she carried on. "He eats like he hasn't been fed in a month. Just shovels it all in his mouth its revolting, and." She shuddered, "No I couldn't bear to sit by him let alone stomach the thought of eating in front of him." She snuggled down further in to the hug before muttering quietly.

"If there was anything left that is" Minerva snorted elegantly and tightened her grip, she hadn't seen the youngest Weasley boy eat personally as she had far more important and frankly better things to be doing. But she would observe him tonight as it was her turn to man the great hall. Albus had business to attend to and so left the overseeing to her, she had informed the younger girl of this on their way back and so had asked if she would like Patches to come and keep her company as she knew Hermione would refuse to sit and do nothing for the hour others had to dine.

Going back to the Weasley's, she knew that they were not the richest of families. Well that was putting it nicely; she doubted Arthur's combined salary for the year was even close to what she made in six months…She knew they were skimming the line just above struggling, and one step away from total poverty. Not that she liked to think of their misfortune. She was far from what anyone would say 'close' to the red-headed Matriarch or even casual acquaintances. Merely greeting each other if out shopping and moving on that was the extent of it all.

But she would never be one to gloat. Nor be one to brag about her wealth. She wasn't the Malfoy's, and so decided the best thing to do was to keep to herself, it made for avoiding awkward conversation about nothing she would find remotely interesting. She was a career woman. Not a stay at home one. Nor would she ever have the patience for seven kids. Teaching them yes, keeping watch when they were here yes. Having them no. Hermione was more than enough and she hadn't even give birth to her.

"Well you could always ignore him" She suggested twirling a lock in between her fingers and smiling when she heard a tiny snort, "I doubt anyone on any of the other tables could ignore him it make's watching a group of those fire salamander's at dinnertime look positively civilized" At this Minerva looked down.

"And just when did you watch a group of those? As I recall telling you, young lady, they can be quite vicious and so to keep away" The wide-eyed look told her that she had just busted a secret as tiny lips bit down and eyes looked up worryingly." Hmmm"

"Hermione"

"Hagrid may have allowed me to see them once when he was doing his round's" Was the admitted response but before Minerva could respond the younger girl carried on. "But it was only because I asked I was bored being stuck in and you had a meeting." The other woman pursed her lips; she didn't remember when this happened but seeing as Hagrid only fed the salamanders every few weeks. It must have been before she came to the school as a student.

"I will be telling Hagrid not to indulge in anything else you ask, in future." She replied still unhappy as Hermione nodded and was about to settled back in her arms when the elf came back with their breakfast. Like always Hermione smiled and waved as the small creature happily returned the gesture before leaving again as they sat at the table, they talked for a little bit before the bell for the first warning went off signalling that student's needed to start making their way to their lesson's.

"What do you have first" Minerva asked as she looked at her daughter, Hermione pulled the timetable out of her bag and looked at it and frowned. "Potion's….Yay" The older woman chuckled knowing that Snape wasn't her daughter's most favorite person. In fact the very first few months' she had been around him she cried non-stop, he muttered angrily about changing nappies and the thanks he was getting. It confused her but at the time could commiserate with the baby, he wasn't very good company at the best of times and at the worst she just wanted to hex him.

"Come on" And she nudged the younger girl up who was grumbling about the day already screwing her over as she was pushed to the door. "Can't I just feign sickness?" She asked a little hopefully at her Mother who just laughed. Did she know what she really just asked? As the smile faded and she went back to grumbling. They stepped out in the small deserted corridor that the student's weren't allowed to walk by considering as Minerva turned to her.

"Ok well seeing as are in different directions I'll let you go from here, you know your way" Hermione nodded. She failed to mention that she had wandered around the castle many times during her visit's here the only places she hadn't visited where the house dorms or the kitchens. But there was still time. As Minerva nodded, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl before kissing the top of her head.

"Behave today, ok?" She said pulling away and smiling when Hermione nodded. She kissed her once more before patting her back and sending her off in the opposite direction watching until she had turned the corner before scowling a she realized she was going to be late and so changed into her Tabby form and bounding off the other way to her room.

Down the corridors and stairs she went until the air turned colder and she knew she had found herself in the lower parts of the castle. She moved along the halls silently not bothering to move past the student's in her way. They saw who it was and did that anyway as they stared at her on her way. She rolled her eyes and carried on, seriously what was she? A museum piece? Ignoring them she proceeded on until she turned the corner and found the familiar faces of the red and gold house.

She pulled a face when she saw flashes of green and guessed at along with her Mother's class, Potion's would be shared with the Slytherin's to, this time more of the Gryffindor's were standing and waiting and so smiled when she saw Harry's head of jet black hair, along with the vivid red of the Weasley. Neville smiled when he saw her as she stopped in front of him.

"Hello Neville" She smiled and he beamed before returning the greeting. Harry turned on hearing her voice and smiled at her. "Hey Hermione" She nodded her head. "Weasley" She muttered in her greeting him to him he merely grunted in reply, a loud burst of laughter had them looking slightly to see the band of snakes huddled in the corner Draco of course leading, as they laughed at something he said.

"As if yesterday wasn't bad enough" She muttered as they all agreed, even Ron nodded in spite of himself. "Didn't see you at breakfast" Harry said to her as she turned to him. "You ok?" She smiled and nodded, "Aye…Just had to speak to my Mo— I mean. The professor" She quickly amended her words as he nodded. The door suddenly opened making them all turn to see but no teacher on the other side. A few peered in before turning to the others and shrugging before deciding to be brave and so very slowly, a few walked in to the room as the rest waited.

They had all heard of the irate potion's master and how he hated everything and all that wasn't associated with his house and so was expecting to hear the pained shouts of the students who had went in without permission but after a few minutes got no response and so assumed it must have been safe as they followed suit. It amused Hermione to see that even the snakes had waited until the so-called 'Pathetically noble' Gryffindor's went in first. But then again they were known for their self-preservation.

Once they were inside they looked around to see that the ever perpetual scowling man wasn't there and so went about picking their seat's as the four Gryffindor's chose the middle row. "Wonder what today's lesson will be" She muttered as Ron snorted, "Most likely on how to boil fellow student's and get away with it Slytherin style." Harry chuckled as Neville looked on fearfully. "Do you really think so?" He asked as they looked at him before the two boy's snorted again and Hermione shook her head.

"No, Neville. It will most likely be just writing the rules again like in yesterday's lesson." He looked at her and saw her honest face before giving a weak smile and nodding lightly, they talked for a little longer just as Hermione looked around. "Where do you think he is?" Harry shrugged. "Don't know. But the longer he isn't here the better" Ron nodded to that just as Hermione was about to reply, the door swung open and crashed against the wall making them all jump.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." Were the first words out of the man's mouth as he made his way into the room, in a sweepy like manner. His robe's flying out behind him as he made his way to the front and turned to face them. "However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

A few intakes of breath could be heard as the rest looked at each other, the snakes on the other side smirked as they heard him speak with Malfoy grinning, Harry had just glanced at the girl next to him when he heard the teacher speak again.

"Well, well, well…Mr Potter" The class silenced as they heard his name as the boy in question looked at him. "Our newest celebrity, tell me. What would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood," The young boy didn't speak as he took in what the man asked him…How the hell was he mean to know that? He didn't even know what a woodworm was, a worm yes, wood one. No."

Hermione looked at him from the side sneakily and sighed internally when she saw his defeated expression she so desperately wanted to answer but knew that if she put her hand up, then the snarky bat will no doubt make fun of her, and so waited.

"…I don't know, sir" Snape's mouth twitched as he carried on. "Ok then tell me. Where to find a Bezoar," Once more the look on his face grew wider at the new question and he once again replied. "Don't know, sir" The curly-haired girl wanted to hit him….Was he being serious? Did he…Did anyone. Bother to read their books?"

"Fine. What is difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane." By this Hermione was all for banging his head on the table. Or hers, these were standard first year questions the answers should be coming to him faster than what Snape was asking. But once again she heard the 'Don't know' and this time nothing could stop her from rolling her eyes, unfortunately for her the potion teacher saw this.

"No need to roll your eyes, Miss McGonagall not all first years decide to forgo eating and choose to inhale books. Instead." He said making her head snap up, she started at him as he smirked at her and glared. A few of the Slyherin's laughed as the Gryffindor's remained silent. What did he mean forgo eating?

The black-haired man knew she did eat in her Mother's room and felt that she got special treatment for it and so decided that because the 'Mummy lion' wasn't here he could have a little fun at her expense. He could see the anger in her eyes and smirked once more. It seemed having the Scottish woman as a Mother meant that had picked up her short fused temper to. The contempt in the glare never let up, as she calmly as she could. Replied back.

"Well with all due respect, SIR. I fear one of us has to because Merlin forbids should anyone get an answer wrong in your class that's not a Slytherin." The sound of jaw's hitting the table could be heard from outside the class and down the hall as everyone turned to stare at the curly-haired Gryffindor girl who was still focusing her anger on the silent man at the front. Even the snakes on the other side had shut up and were now staring at the hot-headed, McGonagall girl who had dared answer back.

'It seemed the Lion's really where stupid and reckless' Draco thought as he stared at her, did she really think she could back chat and get away with it? Did she know who she just talked to, it seemed the McGonagall's really were just as temperamental as he had been told when asking his father on who to avoid teacher wise. And the mini was no exception. Sure he could admit that when engaging her in a goading match yesterday that she was hot when he looked at her. Pale flawless skin, really good cheek bones, a good nose and silky, curly hair. Who knew that a Lion could actually be good-looking?

But just like the house that he mocked she really was as stupid as he perceived them to be and so was going to look forward to seeing their head destroy her, regardless of the teacher her Mother was.

No one spoke as the two just glared, before finally Snape crossed his arms and spoke. His silky voice cutting the silence. "So…Miss McGonagall. You think I'm too harsh on anyone that's not in my house?" She knew he was testing her and really wanted to very badly scoff at the ridiculousness of his question. It was like asking if flying pygmies flew. Of course he was, he was a bastard to all that wasn't a green.

"Well….I'm waiting?" She bit her lip. If she was to say what she really thought then who knew what would happen. One he would delight in taking point's and she would not have that, two he would take great pleasure in mentioning this to her Mother who would be sure to give her some sort of punishment which again. She would not have. And three…..He really was an overgrown bat.

"….I believe you don't give the rest of the houses a chance" She decided to be diplomatic about this as he raised a brow. "A chance" She nodded, "Aye, as I said you seem to value your own house above all and whilst I know that isn't an uncommon thing among the head's the others, at least are fair to the students who are not in their house. You however seem to take pleasure in belittling those who are not snakes. Make snide comments about other's behind and to their faces. And most of all how are we expected to know answers that you, as a teacher are meant to teach….Surely that being your profession it's in the description."

She finished her rant to the open-mouthed and gaping faces of others sitting around her, she knew she had gone too far and was now so, so dead for it, he just irked her the wrong way all the time with his little digs to all around him and while he may not have told the class her 'predicament' he still went ahead and made fun of it even when he had been told of just what it was. Knowing that she was almost out the door she decided to just round off what she called her famous last words. As she knew she would be dead by the end of the day.

"The powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood, would create the draught of the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. And lastly the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane is nothing. As they are both the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." She finished to more silence as she held her head up the best she could despite knowing she was doomed, she wanted to go out on a high.

"See professor, not all first years are complete dunderheads" She said using his much-loved word against him as he smirked. The class waited until he spoke.

"Go wait outside Miss McGonagall whilst I send a Patronus to your head of house." He refrained from saying Mother. "I think she will be pleased to hear what you have been up to not even." He looked at the large clock " Half an hour in well this is impressive. And here I was expecting Potter to screw up first." His remark caused the boy to glare at him taking over from Hermione who sighed and gathered her things much to the jeering of the snakes who had watched in glee.

"SILENCE!" They stopped laughing and sat up straight. He eyed them all before casting his charm as it slid from his wand to form a doe as they all watched in awe at the floaty sliver shape before in bounded out the open door that hermione had just gone through.

"Wait outside and do not make a sound" He called as she made a face and shut the door before turning to go and sit on the side. She chose the corner out of sight and closed her eyes. Just when she was starting to like school and all.

Minerva was in the middle of her class when the silver shape of a Patronus came to a stop in front of her cutting her off as she stared at it she knew from the animal that it was from Severus and eyed it wearily wondering what he had to say that involved cutting her class.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but an occurrence has happened down here involving one of your Gryffindor's. I would go on but I think you had better come see for yourself." As the doe dissolved leaving her staring into nothing as her class all watched. She looked down for a second before her annoyance rose. Seriously? It really couldn't wait. As she turned to her class and sighed, she gazed out at her fifth year Hufflepuff's.

She knew them to be the tamest of the houses and so could trust them…Enough not to mess about if she went….Not that she had a choice and sighed again.

"Can I trust you'll behave if I leave for a few minutes" She asked piercing them with her stern gaze as they all nodded. She pursed her lips before striding to the door and yanking it open. Whoever it was had better be either in so much pain they couldn't speak or they soon would be as she shifted to her cat form and raced down the halls.

Hermione released the breath she had held as she waited for her pending doom. She had no idea that waiting for death was so boring if she had known that she wouldn't have said anything, she would rather be in a class with an insulting git then outside learning nothing. Just as she was debating on whether or not to beg to be allowed back in a padding of paws on the cold stone had her stilling.

She knew that sound…..It was her doom. She sat back against the wall and watched from the side as the small cat stopped at the door and changed shape into the tall formidable woman that was her Mother, or in this current situation. The executioner Minerva sighed angrily before knocking once and entering. Everyone turned to see her at the entrance to various expressions'…Something that didn't go unnoticed.

She eyed the fearful and slightly wide eyed looks of her Gryffindor's to the gleeful almost exulted faces of the Slytherin's which to her previous experience could only mean one of her cubs had gotten into trouble and closed her eyes,

"Who, professor Snape." She asked a sharp edge to her already annoyed tone which in turn made the snakes happy even more. She was all ready for him to say Potter and Malfoy as she had seen them two get off to not the best of start's until that was when she opened her eyes and saw both boys sitting and looking at her, Harry concerned and Draco like Christmas had come far too soon.

"Can you not tell Professor McGonagall? Surely you can distinguish a missing cub from a class." He replied and smiled at her slight scowl. She had to stay professional and so stood up straighter and looked to the left where her cubs had sat and gazed over their faces. Some averting their heads or looking down to looking fearful still until she came to the person she had thought in trouble and the missing boy from the seat next to him.

Wait

She ran her gaze over the lot again and realized that normally Potter sat next to…Oh.

"That' right professor, a certain know it all deemed it ok to speak out without my permission and tell me that I treat the other house's harshly simply because they are not….Slytherin's" He replied with a tone that mirrored the expressions of his house. She let out the breath she held and pinched the bride of her nose. She didn't need his gloating today and so simply asked.

"Where" He pointed to outside as she turned too looked, she saw in the corner a pair of feet sticking out and her eyes narrowed. "Thank you for informing me." Before she left the room and let the door slam with a heavy bang.

"Poor girl," Ron muttered. Harry and Neville simply nodded.

The older woman silently moved over to where her little trouble maker was. She stopped in front of her and kicked the foot as a very reluctant Hermione peered around, she saw the murderous expression the older woman wore and smiled meekly. "Hi" Her words quickly left her as the anger in her eyes flared and she bent down to drag her up,

"What did I tell you about behaving today, Hmm" She asked as she pulled the girl closer to her. Hermione winced at the sharpness in her arm but knew better than to speak.

"Did I not say that you were not to get into any trouble?" She watched as the younger girl nodded slowly, "Then enlighten me as to why I'm being called out of my class to deal with an unruly Gryffindor….My unruly Gryffindor at that" She asked snappishly and growled as she watched her shrug.

"What did you do. Might I ask to cause you to be kicked out?" This was her chance. She lifted her head to stare into angry green eyes and started to explain.

"He was being unfair. He was picking on Harry and asking all these questions that, granted he really should have known since its basic knowledge but then he made fun of him because he didn't know."

"And you felt the need to be his savior?" She shook her head, "No…Like I said he should have known. But that's not the point Snape is mean to everyone. He make's fun of those that aren't his house and I merely pointed that out." Minerva could feel the slight pinching that forewarned a headache. She rubbed her temple's not quite wanting to see a trouble causing daughter who had been kicked out of her lesson when she opened them.

…No such luck as all she saw was a petulant kid with her arms crossed.

"….So you called him out on it" Hermione shifted on her feet slightly "Well I wouldn't say called him out…More explained."

"You…Explained to a teacher, who was in the middle of teaching you. His wrong doings…..In the middle of his OWN LESSON!" She yelled making the younger girl step back slightly this was what she had waited for, Mt Minerva. And bit her lip as her Mother raged.

"You do realize that he has every right to take away as many house point's as he like's for your incompetence." She seethed and paced the small corridor leaving the younger girl watch her movements "Of course you know this means he will be insufferable at dinner" She pointed out still pacing, she stopped when she heard a small muttering.

"Not like that makes a change" And she blew.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT MAKE'S NO DIFFERENCE. THE FACT IS YOU SHOULDN'T BACK CHAT AT ALL!" It hadn't occurred to either of them that the corridor was very echoic and so everyone inside could hear exactly what they were saying as the Gryffindor's winced with every word being shouted at their fellow lion as the Slytherin's were in their element.

"Think she'll be in next lesson" Neville whispered as the other two shrugged, "Think she'll have to dig herself out the hole old McGonagall will bury her in first," Ron muttered as another yell came from outside.

Minerva placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. No good was coming from shouting in a hall that could serve as a megaphone and so she sighed before speaking. "I think my class will have gone now thanks to this little stunt you pulled."

"It wasn't a stunt it was—" Minerva held her hand up," Don't!...Even attempt to answer that…I know you have a free now so I want you to go wait in my room's until I return is that understood." She waited for the right response as Hermione nodded," Good, now go. Whilst you're at it get the dictionary and look up the word behave" She pointed to the way out and pushed her along as she followed. The people inside could hear the sounds of their feet as they got smaller until they had gone just as the bell went.

"Well as useless as that first lesson went" Snape drawled as they gathered their things, "You can all thank Miss McGonagall for that. I want a two foot essay on the workings of a living draught mix what it entails and the uses of a bezoar." He said to groan's "And no excuses." Before letting them leave as they ambled out of the dungeon's still discussing all that had happened.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Neville asked them as they climbed the steps, Harry shrugged. He had heard what Hermione had said about his criticism of others from different houses and whilst he did thank her for sticking up for him it now made Malfoy tease him more and made him feel like he couldn't answer any questions as he had also heard the remark about standard knowledge.

"Well it won't be pretty that's for sure. Fred told me once that she made an entire class write this once sentence over three thousand times. Can't remember what it was but he said after that, none of them ever said it again." The other shuddered at the harsh punishment their head gave as the red-head carried on. "Said it was brutal, their whole hand cramped for days and that was only one of her lessons. Can you imagine being related to someone like that?"

The others mused on it and decided that no, they didn't like the sound of being family with any teacher who enjoyed cramping student's hand's as a way of punishment. As they both shook their heads.

"It's scary to picture it"

"Now try being in Hermione's shoes" They stopped at the situation their friend, Ron still didn't think it, was in and felt deeply for her

"Poor girl." They all nodded as they came out into the light hallways and down to the large double doors, they had a free and so decided to go to the lake. All the while pitying their fallen friend who probably wouldn't be seeing much sunlight after that day.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, would love to hear what you thought and when you would like the next chapter, **

**Until then :D**


	12. The After Effect's Of The word Behave

The door to the Transfiguration teacher's room swung open and in stomped an irate Hermione McGonagall she threw her bag down on the large sofa and launched herself after it before sighing heavily and looked up at the ceiling, 'stupid Snape, who does he think he is. Gliding around like an all irritating bat…Sucks the fun out of everything….Life sucker' she was lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the portrait door open back up as Minerva returned to her room.

She had gone down to her now most absent class as a percentage of them had left with a few remaining and wondering where their teacher had gone. She came back to her room to find only a few left and scowled, mentally remembering the names of those who had vanished and promising detention before explaining to the rest that she had some unfortunate business to attend to and so that the class had to be excused.

Once the last of the student's had gone she locked her door before making her way back to her room still furious with the little occupant inside. Just what in all thing's magical was she thinking? Snape was only one of two teachers who could invoke fear into the very hearts of student's, herself she was proud to note. Was the other…So why, or rather what on earth possessed her to back chat to him? Did she not fear him like the rest? Or simply did she have a death wish.

In all fairs she guessed she should have been proud. Really, the man was insufferable and as the age long enemy it was a duty to annoy him when the opportunity arose, but only when the time called for it Quidditch matches, dinner in the hall…On night duty, but never….Ever in the middle of one of his classes.

Even the great and feared Deputy Head, wouldn't touch that territory.

Which made the situation all that more unreal to her did she not teach the little girl manners? Did she not raise her to be respectful of others especially adults….She thought she had, so what just like before her own lesson? Had happened in the time to make her act so oddly? She didn't know but one thing was for sure. She would be getting the answer. Her ire only rose when she got back to find the little troublemaker staring moodily at the ceiling.

What pained her to look that sombre? It was like she had been wrong in some grievous way. Well very soon she would have that reason as the older woman marched up to her and knocked her feet off the cushions. She heard the sigh that fell from her lips as she shook her head. Did this girl not get the concept of trouble? Hermione sat up slowly as her Mother took the seat next to her; none of them spoke for a while as Minerva let the tension rise for a while before she did speak.

"So…Speaking out without permission" the little girl turned to her and looked at her. "Rolling your eyes in a blatant—"

"That was because of Harry—" She stopped at the fierce stare she was getting before Minerva talked again. "Blatant disregard for respect…..Answering without raising your hand," Hermione tilted her head…If she was going to get punished for that; she had accepted that was an inevitability. Then it seemed pretty stupid. But knew better then to talk it was that what got her in this mess in the beginning.

"Criticizing a professor's teaching abilities in front of his own class, and accusing him of favouritism." Hermione crossed her arms. "It's not accusing when we both know it's true." Minerva's temper had reached its limit with the girl and so very slowly she turned around and faced her,

"Hermione" Said little girl still with her arms crossed eyed her wearily, she had seen this look before to, in a book about wild animals. It was of one where the hunter was staring at prey….Was she the prey? The answer coming from the obvious stare from the older woman's expression told her yes…Yes she was. It was to quite again for her liking as once more Minerva let the tension build; she enjoyed the squirming coming from the little girl who she knew from experience that she hated silence.

Silence always came with nasty surprises. And especially in their household

"Hermione" She repeated again this time getting the girl to sit up straight. She hadn't known what to actually expect on being sent to her Mother's room but she knew one part of her body would not be leaving pain free. She had just hoped it was her hands. Very slowly Green eyes looked up into their counterpart's older ones as Minerva stared down at her.

"…I think we both know what's coming next. Don't we?" She internally chuckled at the deer in the headlight's expression that suddenly came over the little girl.

"..The" Minerva nodded,

"…And the" She nodded again.

"…So many" She watched as Hermione waved her arms and nodded.

"…Like the time I persuaded Patches to try on your dress." The older woman frowned at the memory, her best dress, but nodded all the same.

"….Can't I have lines instead?" She cringed at the daggers she got as Minerva sharply replied. "Be thankful little girl that you're not getting both." The defeated sigh told her the conversation was over as Minerva sat up straighter and patted her lap, "Come on."

"…Rain check" Hermione yelped when a hand tugged on her wrist and she was pulled on to the older woman's lap. She fidgeted a bit as she felt her skirt being pulled up, she tried to pull it back down only to have her hand's swatted away as the cold air hit her leg's, her humiliation increased when her underwear was tugged down revealing all to the world.

Really it was only her Mother who had seen it before…But she was in school now and so her mind told her that it was there for all to see. She knew how these paintings liked to gossip.

"…You know he is just going to keep on making remarks." She said from her place on the lap as Minerva nodded, "I do." "He also made fun of my allergies." The older woman scoffed.

"Having a fear is not the same as having allergies, Hermione." She saw the younger girl shrug. "I feel like I breakout when I see the piggy boy eat. So it's kinda the same." Her head was abruptly turned around and she sighed again before burying it into the cushion….She would hate everyone and everything after this as the first hit came down making her hiss out.

"You know the rules. It's one for each year of your little life." She said as she came down with number two. Hermione lifted her head and loomed around. "…Not true, what about the dress? I was only five and you gave me six then." Minerva looked at her stopping momentarily. "That my dear, is because you let poor Patches take the fall."

"She insisted" Hermione defended herself but hissed again when the third strike came down before putting her head back in the cover's but the seventh hit a few tears of humiliation had come welling up as she desperately wanted to wipe them away but did not want the older woman to see. By the ninth her behind was hurting like she had sat in the fire. She was going to find a way to get back at the slimy dungeon teacher for this she really would.

The eleventh couldn't come sooner as the final hit came and nice it did she launched herself out of her Mother's arms and rubbed her flaming behind. Minerva was a little stunned. Normally after a spanking she would stay in her arms to be comforted so this was new as she watched the little girl finish pulling down her skirt. Give her a glare of complete loathing before snatching her bag and marching to the door.

"Hermione" It took a few moments' to register the fact but her little girl was walking away from her, "Hermione!" She didn't get a reply as said girl walked straight out and out of sight. Leaving the deputy sitting still stunned at what had just happened.

She stormed down the halls ignoring the chatter coming from the paintings around her, she didn't know why she suddenly felt so angry but she knew she had to leave. Yes she would have wanted a cuddle from her Mother before she went but it was at the older woman the cause of her spike in anger was aimed at. How dare she not pay heed to the fact that greasy loser had mocked her in front of the class.

He only did it because of who she was. After seeing years of the rivalry the houses and two head's had he knew that she would be In his class and so could make fun of her to by proxy. And what was more the one person she thought she could trust…Merely nodded, what good was that going to do? A nod. Her breathing was faster than before as now the humiliation came back to her at what had occurred as it mixed in with the fire.

She made her way down the stone steps as two fellow first year Hufflepuff's were just making their way up the stairs when they was unceremoniously shoved to the side by an enraged Hermione.

"What was that for?" One yelled angrily as they got their footing back she ignored their outbursts and carried on to the doors. The other called out to her gaining the attention of the remaining student's.

"We're talking to you!" He shouted angrily as she turned and looked back a snarl painted over her delicate features. "Take it up with someone who gives a dam!" She raged earning a few shocked faces and immediate muttering's by now she and become almost as famous as Harry, and so it was very surprising to see the upholding head of Gryffindor's daughter bully two of her first year peer's, where was the head of the lion house to see this?

Scoffing at their stupid expression's she sneered before spinning and gliding out of the double doors that had opened on her presence. She moved down the steps and aimed for her favourite tree. She had scouted out the large oak the year before her official start and it brought her peace where she liked to sit and read. She figured she could do that now and catch up on some of the missed Potion work even though the dam teacher had her infuriated.

Unfortunately that idea was out as she neared her beloved oak. She got closer only to find it occupied by three others, but it was not three she hated….Well two. As she spied Harry, Neville. And…Ron all sitting down by the shady tree as she sighed and made her way over, boys be dammed it was her tree.

Neville looked up just in time to duck as a very heavy bag nearly took his head off as Hermione threw herself down next to him as they all looked at the newcomer, Harry cheerfully smiled at her as the others gave her looks of pity despite the red – head's thoughts about her, "Your alive then" The raven haired boy asked as she looked at him and mock laughed.

"…Yeah" Her sullen tone told them that something happened but the look she was emitting told them it was a bad idea to ask. She also didn't seem in the mood to talk and so just let her be as they got back to talking, before long she pulled out her book happy that they were giving her the quiet time before she settled down on her bag and started to read. That was how they stayed for the remainder of their break.

Meanwhile back in her chambers Minerva was still processing what had just happened. Yes it had been a while since she had, had to do that but surely that couldn't have caused the girl to walk right out without a word to her? Or the deep look of hate she got as she did. The look. That shocked her, she had never gotten a look like that from her daughter before and it slightly unnerved her it hadn't been a week and already little changes were occurring that she did not like.

But what did it all mean. She had never been like that before. She was always happy and smiling and so polite. But now she was being cheeky and getting kicked out of class on her second day no less. It just wasn't her, just what was happening at the school to make her sweet, lovable child turn into a disruptive one all of a sudden? Not even Malfoy had been kicked out of any of his classes yet just arrogantly showed off in them.

She would have to keep a closer eye on Hermione over the next few days. Watch her so that nothing else would happen to ensure her getting thrown out of any more lesson's though she highly doubted that she would other than Snape's, she was still going to be keeping vigil on the situation. It could just be an adjustment….That was it.

She was adapting to a new place fully as she was here now officially and so might have found it hard to deal with. After another little talk which will most definitely be happening. She would see what was troubling her and try to settle it so that they could get back to normal. She nodded her head to herself a rare smile adorning her face at the solution to her problem. Hearing the bell for next lesson she put the problem aside for now as she got up and made her way back to her class.

It was now teacher mode and personal problems had no place there.

All too soon it was time for dinner as the class left the room they slowly walked down the corridor to the great hall. Despite still feeling those little bouts of anger, Hermione knew that had to go to her Mother's chambers. Well she didn't but if she wanted feeding that night then she did, and so stopped at the end of the hall as Harry and the rest turned to her, "What's wrong" He asked as she looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm just going to go to the common room and put my bag away" As she gave the shoulder bag a little shake. He looked down before back at her and titled his head slightly, he knew something was wrong as this was the third day now she had refused to enter the hall for dinner. He was about to say something, but a tugging on his sleeve told him Ron was hungry, as per usual. And so nodded once more before waving to her.

"Alright well we'll see you later," She nodded and smiled as she waved at the others, even Ron who gave a little lift of his arm to enamour with the fact food was only steps away as they parted company, she kept on walking but cut off when it came to taking the stairs to the lion house. She carried on until she travelled down the path to the deserted corridors of her Mother's secret entrance to her room.

Smiling at the house founder guarding, she gave the password and thanked him when the door opened. She went inside for the second time that day and placed her bag more calmly on the side before settling down to wait. She didn't have to wait long as the door swung open and just like deja'vu. Minerva strode in she stopped at seeing her daughter again only this time sat up instead of lying down. She came and took the seat next to her just like before mirroring the event's a few hours prior.

"Care to tell me what before was about?" The younger girl looked at her and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What was what about?" Minerva turned so that she was facing her and saw the slight questioning look. "The fact that you practically ran from here like somebody had set a sea crab after you," In spite of her tiny remnants of anger Hermione could not help snort at the comparison before looking away.

"Nothing…" The older woman's brow rose a little in response as she eyed the aloof child, "Well clearly you know I do not believe you, so come on…Tell me." The curly haired girl didn't reply merely sat looking at the fire for a while seemingly lost in its flames before sighing. "You didn't say anything so Professor Snape."

The other woman was now slightly in confusion as she heard the little girl speak. Frowning she bit her lip and replied. "To what my dear," Apparently that was the wrong answer as Hermione leapt from the seat like a scalded cat and turned to face her, Minerva saw the angry look in her Green eyes as Hermione spoke but this time sounding little more than a hiss.

"He mocked me…In front of his class,"

Yes dear he does that to a lot of students" She saw her shake her head, "No….He made fun of my…Situation." Minerva nodded as she heard this but once more was the wrong thing as Hermione snorted and turned away, now a little frustrated the older woman was finding it hard to try and keep her temper with the ever alluding child, she hated cryptic. She had enough of that with the headmaster. She was not having it in her own room.

"…Hermione. I don't know what actually the matter is but I would appreciate if you stopped with the snarky comments and dismissive tone." She responded. The edge in her voice must have worked because the girl turned back to her, she still could see the slight angry look in her face but at least she was facing her.

"Now…You said that Professor Snape teased you" Hermione nodded," What actually did he say." Hermione looked to the floor for a moment before responding.

"He said in front of everyone that not everyone chooses to forgo eating and inhale books instead." She admitted speaking his earlier words as Minerva felt her ire for the Potion master flare up, she knew he was a sarcastic git and most times chose to avoid talking as more often than not their conversations turned towards insults. He had quite a few times in front of them actually made comments about students to students but for the most he preferred the seclusion of his class.

But he knew all about her fear of eating in front of others, and he also knew that it couldn't be helped but was working on it he hadn't said a word for all these years and now the Bastard chooses to say something, and in front of her entire class no less. She had managed to keep her secret from others for as long as she could, and by the fact she had answered back stopped the man from saying further. But it was right in front of Malfoy who would no doubt use it to give her grief.

She was pulled from her thoughts by more muttering as she looked to see Hermione cross her arms and look away.

"What was that?" She waited but got nothing in reply, "Hermione…"

"I said and you didn't even bother to do anything about it." She answered turning back to see her now stunned Mother who was shocked at the words. That was not what she was expecting.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rolling her eyes se ignored the slight reprimand before talking again. "I told you this before."

"Is that why you ran out of here?" Minerva asked "I thought it was because I punished you," Getting another eye roll the little girl shook her head. "I knew that was coming as it wasn't even a choice." Minerva silently applauded herself for having taught the little girl well as she carried on.

"So then…What is it?" Hermione turned to look at her, "I told you, before. I told you that he made fun of me…And do you know what you did?" Minerva sat stumped but shook her head. "You did nothing. You didn't say anything you merely nodded and brushed it aside." Hermione stopped as she felt tears well up again as she tried hard not to brush them away and make it known. Minerva said nothing as she stared up at the little girl her heart constricting slightly.

"Oh my dear. I'm so sorry." She said softly after a few moments the words making the curly haired girl look at her, "I'm ever so sorry," She repeated. "I…I didn't mean to," She took a deep breath and held out her arms, she knew just what this phobia of hers did to her and it made her feel stupid. Silly, and like a baby because of it…She also knew just how much of a sensitive issue it was for her and so to have the one man who would most certainly mock her for it actually do it in front of their rival house and hers…It made her want to hurt him.

But she had no idea that she had simply cast it off, in all truth she hadn't even remembered her daughter mention it before. Her anger was just too high to register anything else. But now that she had found the reason to why Hermione had scornfully gave her a look of contempt and left without looking back it made her feel terrible. So her holding her arms out was a 50% chance of actually getting a hug, the little girl could, when she wanted to, be stubborn and refuse all contact.

She watched the little girl eyeing her wearily before looking to her face. She hoped that her expression was one of utmost sincere and conveyed just how sorry she was. She waited a few more minutes and just as she was about to put them down knowing that her little girl would be mad at her, she was engulfed with a tiny body as Hermione snuggled up to her.

She sighed and pulled her closer, arms wrapping tightly around the little body as she sank back into the seat muttering into her hair, "I'm so, so sorry. Little one." She murmured as she kissed the top of her head. "I would never willingly ignore you, you know that right?" She felt the little nod under her chin and kissed her head again they sat like that for a little while as the sound of the fire crackled and snapped in the background.

She ran her fingers through glossy strands of brown hair as Hermione sighed and snuggled in further, "I'm sorry to" She muttered quietly as Minerva simply nodded. She didn't need an explanation she was just happy Hermione was no longer mad at her,

She pulled away slightly after a while and lifted her chin with her had so that calm Green eyes looked into her own as she spoke. "And don't you worry; I will be having words with Professor Snape about his part in all of this." She promised the younger girl who smiled slightly and nodded before wrapping small arms around her neck and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The older woman chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly before standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on it's a bit past dinner now and I will not have you return to your dorm without anything" She said before calling for an elf that appeared and gave her a little nod of its head. She pushed Hermione in the direction of the table before joining her once the little creature vanished, they talked a bit about their day before the elf returned with their food and with another wave went back to the kitchen.

After the little talk Hermione felt better now that the problem was cleared, she hated being angry at her Mother, it rarely happened, and so didn't like the feeling she was still angry at Snape and wold be for a long time not that he cared as he was hated by all, which was what made him scary. Her mother was the same. She wasn't as naive to think that some student's didn't like her Mother…Slytherin's for one. But she also knew that like the dungeon man. Her mother was feared.

But that was out of respect. She knew the older woman was fantastic at what she did, and that was why she garnered so much awe from others, that and her stance on bad behaviour…Present example excluded. But there was a difference between respect and hate and so she knew who to be angry at and who to forgive. After dinner they sat back on the sofa as they cuddled together again.

Minerva went back to stroking the thick hair as it glided between her fingers, she internally chuckled to herself. If the students or indeed the teachers could see now just how the revered Minerva McGonagall spent her personal time. Or the private way she interacted with the little girl. Her well cultivated image of being all feared would be out the window. A little sigh came from just below her as she glanced down to see her much loved little child wrap her arms around her waist and burrow in further as she smiled slightly.

Not that her reputation was in any danger mind as she lent her head on top of the smaller one and gazed into the fire. These were the times that she loved, just the two of them they were few and far between now and so cherished them as much as she good when they happened. And when it came to the little girl that she loved more than anything or anyone in the world. She could quit her much respected position as Transfiguration teacher and become a nut like Sybil. If it meant she got more moments like these.

A small murmur of 'Love you, Mamma' came from the tired girl under her as she held her tightly and kissed her head.

But something told her that it wouldn't be necessary.


	13. First Fear's

Time passed smoothly for the residents of Hogwarts. After the first lesson incident Snape though not completely sorry for his remark, had eased up on her, taking to muttering about her insufferable know it syndrome and scaring the others, he had picked on Harry a lot more than usual much to everyone's notice. But it wasn't Potion's now thank god, it was Transfiguration. The one lesson that made Hermione's day.

And not just because her Mother was the one teaching them she had always found the subject thrilling and elegant. Today Harry had taken to sitting next her in lessons. It had been clear from the first week that Hermione was the undisputed student at the top. Every question she never failed to get wrong earning more and more points for Gryffindor thus making her very popular among the Lion's even in spite of her sometimes temperamental attitude.

They had learnt to take the young Scottish witch as she came by now having discovered her rather adept ability to lose her calm very quickly and in almost any situation. The rest of the house simply thought it a trait inherited by the older and more well-known angry woman. And so avoided her on her bad days and on her good days, tried as hard as they could to keep her happy. She smiled at the raven haired boy who took his seat much to Ron's anger as he saw the together and automatically accused her of stealing his place.

She called him a moron before turning around and promptly ignoring him as the older woman walked from her side room and it to class.

"Good morning." She greeted them as she waved her hand over the board as her signature fancy calligraphy started writing itself down. She placed a box on the side before turning to address them "Today you'll be practicing the very basics of Transfiguration." She held up a match stick and showed it to the class.

"You'll be learning to turn this into a needle." A few excited mutters erupted as she let them talk for a few seconds before coughing and silencing them as Draco rolled his eyes, this would be too easy. She carried on talking for a little while explain the dangers and a few rules before instructing them to come up one by one and get a match before returning to their seats to begin. Harry looked at his seat partner and said.

"Want me to go get them?" She looked at him smiled and nodded as he left his chair, she sighed happily and got her wand from her bag. This was what she was looking forward to the most and she would be dammed if she didn't succeed first time around Harry returned and gave her a match as she thanked him he sat down and put his match in front of him before taking a deep breath.

"What's up?" She asked seeing his slightly pale complexion as he glanced at her "Little nervous" She smiled and patted his arm. "Don't worry; I'm sure a lot of others are. And so don't feel bad if you don't get it I doubt most wont first time." He looked at her a little more relaxed at her words and smiled," What about you?" She turned to him all seriousness as she shook her head. "Oh no I'm getting it right today" They broke into giggle's at her words before the teacher's voice could be heard telling them to quieten down and to begin as everyone picked up their wands.

Soon the room was filled with student's waving their wands about in a vain attempt to turn their match into a silver needle. Ron was waving his wand around in a circle but to no avail as his match simply lay there Neville was tapping the match with his with the same results. Draco was having no luck just like the rest. Much to his frustration as he figured it would be easy to turn such a little thing to yet another small thing. He cursed that it was actually harder then it looked and glared at the teacher before getting back to his work determined to be the first to accomplish.

Harry took his wand and stared hard and long at his match before waving his wand gently over the top. It moved slightly but that was it, he tried again and it shook a little more but still no change before sitting up a little straighter and was about to try again when he noticed that Hermione hadn't even moved. He saw her pick up her wand once but that was it and so turned to ask if she was having trouble only for his mouth to drop when he looked down.

"Hermione" He gasped as she looked at him her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw his look. "What Harry?" He gazed at her before looking back down and pointed, "Your match" Sitting just a few feet ahead Minerva looked up on hearing his gasp and on seeing his face. Wondered what the matter was and so stood before moving and heading towards them.

"Mr Potter, Miss McGonagall what seems to be the—" She stopped in front of them and looked down in front of the girl her head tilting slightly at the sight in front of her, a few of the class had stopped their practising on seeing the teacher up and about and watched as they saw her face change from ever stoic. To puzzled. Minerva looked at her daughter before back down and picked up what used to be a match but was now a fully solid, sharp, pointy needle.

"….Miss McGonagall. Did you get a needle that was already in the box?" She asked as the girl shook her head, Harry held up a finger as she nodded allowing him to speak. "I got the matches for us, Miss. So it wasn't a needle" She looked at him unmoving before nodding and turning back to Hermione.

"Did you already have needle." She asked as Hermione's head lifted higher at the implication as her nostrils flared. "I did not cheat if that is what you are implying…Miss." Minerva was taken aback by the sudden venom in her voice but nodded nonetheless she watched the anger disappear from her face before speaking.

"Did you, did you change this?" She asked as Hermione smiled proudly and nodded. Harry's eyes went wide again as more muttering started across the room. Minerva licked her lips and eyed the girl in front of her before waving her wand and changing it back into a match and placing it back on the desk. "Do you mind showing me" She asked as Hermione nodded slowly and picked up her wand.

The others had now all forgotten about their own matches as they all tried to sneak a look as the others at the side of Hermione watched with trepidation. Minerva looked on closely as Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before they opened and very calmly, she waved her wand once over the needle which reacted immediately as it changed it shape size, colour and material. To form a fully perfect pointy needle. Complete with extra sharp tip.

The student's at the side of her gasped at how quickly she had done as Minerva's eyes went uncharacteristically large for a few seconds before returning to her usual look. She looked at the finished transformation and then to the girl who had so effortlessly succeeded on her first attempt. And now second.

Though that was the main lesson goal it unnerved the older woman at just how fast and easy she had done it and all without exerting some of her magical energy. It wasn't right. No first year should, or had, ever managed to get it right on their first go, not even her…It had taken her at least fifteen minutes yet here Hermione sat and it wasn't even ten into their lesson. To say she was worried was only half of it.

She smiled as she picked up the desired product and showed the class. "See this is what you all should hopefully by the end be able to achieve. If not then there is always next lesson." She said before placing the needle back on the table and after congratulating her and giving Gryffindor ten point's she went back to her desk quickly and pulled out some parchment. She needed to inform Albus of this, and hurriedly wrote down a small note before placing it at the side to send later as the rest got back to trying to achieve the same goal as their fellow classmate.

Draco glared at the back of Hermione's head. He felt like an idiot for actually thinking he would be the first to change it and was making progress only to find she had beaten him to it and in the fastest time to. He hated the snobby, condescending Gryffindor know it all, and he was going to show her just how much one day soon.

Having nothing else to do Hermione just sat there as she decided to watch Harry with his which made him more nervous but didn't say anything as she kept on trying all the while Minerva kept a close watch on the girl in front of her, her eyes showing all that she felt which at that moment, was uncertainty. The rest of the lesson went unproductively for either the others or Hermione who had gotten bored of watching Harry try and fail many times over.

He did get a little color near the end but still not enough to fully change the item itself which he was a little down about, but as the teacher said, there was next lesson as so was aiming to have it fully done by then. Soon it was time to go as they all packed up under the watchful eye of Minerva, who was still stunned at the girl in front of her who was calmly gathering her things. She had quickly sent the note in the midst of activity and had just received word back when she watched them leave.

She waved to Hermione who looked at her from the door who waved back and smiled before heading off down the corridor as she waited until they had all left before looking at the note.

'_Come to my office'_

She nodded before throwing the paper up and setting it alight. It was lucky that was her last lesson for the hour and so she hurried out of her room locking it before quickly making her way down the halls and up stair's until she got to the Gargoyle protecting the entrance. It smiled at her as she spoke the password; it nodded and let her pass as she hurried up the steps and into his office without knocking.

She shut the door with a snap as the occupant in the room looked up from desk. "Minerva" He greeted as she made her way over, he saw the worry etched on her face and immediately drew the chair out for his friend to sit. "What is it? When I got your note you sounded so serious" She nodded mutely as he sat back in his chair and folded his hands waiting patiently for her to speak.

"….My class….My class with Hermione." He nodded, "I was starting them off with the very basic as it is, and…Well as you know only a few manage to fully change their match in the first lesson. Much less all the way" He nodded again watching her closely. She seemed to be really unnerved as he observed her tense posture and bitten lip. He wondered what it could have been that had his most infallible friend so worked up.

"…She did it Albus." The older man looked at her as she explained looking up at him worry firmly on her face. She hadn't given him much to go on but from what he had gathered she was talking about the little girl…Not really seeing the problem he nodded once more.

"Why are you worrying my dear? Shouldn't you be proud instead? I mean she is a very smart girl and considering who her Mother is, I would have no doubts that she wouldn't have performed anything less than perfect." He smiled gently trying to soothe her though it didn't work as she still looked concerned.

"….Was it because she took an hour" He let out a small chuckle as he thought back to the time he taught the woman in front of him first one in the class to succeed if he could recall, and in the first quarter of the hour, and so shook his head.

"Not everyone has a natural affinity for the subject Minerva. No matter how clever they might be—"

"She did it in less than ten minutes." She interrupted looking back at him her tone serious and face straight. He stopped his talks and stared at her, "…I'm not worried that she was slower than my performance Albus, far from it….I'm worried because no one has ever been able to achieve results like that first time around and in that quick of time. Especially a first year student, master yes. Apprentice yes. A mere eleven year old girl, no."

She looked away worry returning as the headmaster's kind expression suddenly turned somber. He lent back in his chair taking in what he friend had told him as thought's now turned to a darker time. There may not have been a child alive now that might have been able to attain such a feat….Or had in the last five decades. But there was one that matched what she had told him perfectly, the last child hailed the most brilliant to walk through its door since Minerva had left.

A most brilliant boy who despite his unfortunate background and upbringing, was more academically talented then any of his peers, by far their superior in knowledge….And magic.

The things he did when he graced the four walls were what teachers could only dream of seeing in a fifth year, not a child who had only just that same year of coming to the school, learnt of his gift's but he knew better, for he had been the one to visit the boy at the home. He had sat there with the aloof child, as he very slowly told him of what he could do. How he could get things to move without words, how he could get animals to do his bidding without question. And how anybody who teased him once before. Never bothered him again thereafter.

He had an extraordinary amount of control for one such a young age. His power over his magic was that from what he would expect _from_ a fifth year, to say that he was a little nervous sitting there with him was saying something. He didn't even flinch when Albus showed him the answer to which he had been missing.

As soon as he walked through the large double doors those many years ago, the rest, as some say. Was history. And now on hearing just how quickly Hermione had been able to perform magic that would have taken others her age well near enough to the hour stage. His insides gave a little twitch that it could be about to repeat itself.

"Albus what is it?" She asked on seeing the look his face now bore. He blinked on hearing her call him and glanced over to her, the sharp eyes that never failed to be perceptive narrowed as she gazed at him

"Albus…What is it that you're not telling me?" Silence fell over the room as he held her stare, she didn't back down and wouldn't until she got her answer and so sighed before rubbing his eyes. "You may say that there was been no child in their first year to achieve such magic so quickly." She nodded as he returned his gaze to her. "….There has been only one other." He muttered a little quieter but knew she would still hear it as she eyed him for a moment before it hit her, and she covered her mouth.

"…Oh Albus…Surely you don't think" She looked at him horrified as he sighed. "She is his child after all, Minerva. It would have been stupid for any of us to think that she wouldn't inherit some of his attributes and his intelligence was something that made him stand out." She said nothing, her breath nearly leaving her….Of course how could she have not thought of that it made her feel sick slightly as he carried on.

"And as you know Bellatrix to, was an extremely smart witch. Not in the same league's as him mind. But still one of the top's in her year," That felt like a punch in the gut as she closed her eyes.

"What can I do, Albus" She asked on opening them moments later as she looked to her oldest friend. He could see the terror clear in her eyes and knew that she was right to have it the other teachers may have praised Tom's talent's and incredible mind, but he knew better. He knew that someone like him having that much in terms of power and knowledge could only do more harm than good, as they all later came to know.

"…Watch her, keep an eye on her at all times, and get the others to tell you her progress in their lessons" He said. Finally, she was scared for this little girl, the one who she loved with all her heart and he would be dammed if he saw anything happen to her, it was due to unfortunate circumstance that he was unable to save Tom those many years ago but he would not fail this time.

He looked back up to see her face as she was lost in her own faraway thoughts. Her lip trembled slightly as tears moistened her eyes, she was his oldest friend. Too much had befallen her already, and if indeed this was the same. He feared it would break her and so was determined to help even more than ever.

Two lives depended on it.


	14. Halloween

Over the course of the continuing week and next Minerva kept an exceedingly closer eye on Hermione more so than she would have. She left Albus's office not only promising herself, but the older man who she had seen in his eye, not the twinkle he was famous for. But the fiery gaze of someone with determination. And so far as the little girl's lessons went the more Minerva heard, the more her heart sank.

It appeared that in everyone Hermione had been excelling at a far greater rate than those of the student's around her, her knowledge was something to be greatly admired in a girl her age and her magic was something to be watched with awe. Many times she had her fellow staff members coming up to her and informing her, as she had asked. All that Hermione had accomplished in their lessons

They smiled and told her just what a model and fantastic student she was, just how versatile in studying and how she had performed every spell that they had been taught without mistake, repeat's or accidental damage. And all first time around, the more she heard the more she wanted to cry, ever since Dumbledore had told her about Voldemort and how he too was a brilliant student. She couldn't get out of her head the comparisons between them.

Whenever a teacher came and joyfully updated her she imagined in her head a little boy who was being praised for his outstanding performances. And at the same time it changed until it became Hermione, in the same class, same seat same teacher all mimicking the exact same thing. She wondered who was better. Was Voldemort still unmatched in his skill or did Hermione beat him…If so by how much.

All the little things kept flowing through her mind and she was reluctant to admit that she had lost sleep on it the little girl who was on the forefront of her very mind however, had no such concern's as it was she wasn't fazed at how well she was doing. Call her arrogant but she knew that she was better than her class mates. It didn't take a genius to work out that she outperformed them and the fact that she had both Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom in her class. Well…It didn't really need to take a lot of much at all to outstrip them.

Halloween was coming up and as tradition. So was the feast which had everyone excited and talking about. It didn't matter to her as it was just another feast and just another that she couldn't go to. She had held on to her secret for as long as she could but soon enough she started to hear whispers. How the students at the table noticed that she was never there. Never sat with her house and how on looking, never saw the older McGonagall at the head table either.

They put the two together and worked out that they must have been having dinner somewhere else. Most likely the head's chambers which caused them to talk, Lavender and Pavarati the girls in her dorm whispered to themselves at how she got special treatment. She didn't fail to see the looks she got and scoffed at them with contempt. She didn't care for them…or their thoughts on the matter. But as she currently didn't like them and so made no effort in getting to know them she hadn't refuted them on their assumptions.

Even if they were the truth

Finally the day of the feast had arrived and the endless chatter was annoying her from the moment she woke up, to getting dressed. She had gotten up a little late and as such the others where to awake along with her and so she had to endure their constant giggles. Before she hurriedly left the common room and on to her Mother's where she vented her pent up thoughts on the matter much to the older woman's amusement. She had put off any dark comparisons for the time being seeing as this was their time and so sat and listened and enjoyed the company. Before the bell rang and Hermione's day just got worse from thereon out.

The one class she had come to hate though and they weren't even a month in was history of magic. Good Merlin was that tedious, at first she went into it with an eager and ready to learn vigour. But once the initial new lesson excitement wore off and she began to realize just how mind numbingly boring the teacher was. She didn't have high hopes for this class. The thing that did make her jump at first was when he arrived to the lesson through the wall. But that she assumed after twice of seeing it, was only because he forgot where the door actually was.

Never mind if he was still living the man could bore his fellow ghost's to death. He was just so monotonous. If it hadn't been for the fact they had promised each other early on once they knew that there was no way they could make it a whole lesson without falling asleep, to keep the other awake she was sure that he would have seen and told her Mother…As it was. She was safe. They had been learning about Emeric the Evil, that day as she settled down into a full hour of dreariness and soul sucking boredom.

Binns, the teacher who she was sure was determined to lecture them to death. Droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. that she had to roll her eyes at and lent over as she saw that both Harry and Neville had made the mistake early on before re-correcting them as she pointed to the book and telling them to ignore the man at the front.

"He's been telling us the wrong one!" She hissed as the boys looked at her,

"What" She tilted the book with a pointed gaze and tapped the page as they glanced down and realized that he had indeed been informing them of the wrong wizard.

"This is Uric the Oddball, what we were supposed to be learning. He's telling us about this guy." As she tapped the other page

Harry scowled and crossed out the words before adding the correct ones underneath with Neville too nervous to complain but doing the same quietly, Ron was sitting just a little to the left of the pudgy boy but she didn't bother to inform him…He could get it wrong for all she cared, but Neville told him being the nice boy that he was as the red- head glared at the teacher before calling him a fool and scribbling out his already messy handwriting.

"Emeric the Evil was a short-lived but exceptionally aggressive wizard. Who terrorised the south of England in the early middle ages, he was eventually defeated in a ferocious duel against Egbert the Egregious. Who rose up to oppose him in battle" She dropped her head to the desk in front of her and groaned quietly.

"Och…Don't think I've heard, granted it may be true…But never spoken from such a boring Eejit in my life." She said. Her voice slightly muffled from the desk as Harry and Neville looked at each other, they were still getting used to understanding her, and her accent didn't help matters. Especially when she was talking either fast or annoyed…Which was a lot most times and so had come up with their own dictionary of 'thing's Hermione's say's' that they were still in the middle of processing. And trying to work out which word was which and translate into English.

"What was that?" Neville muttered as Harry shrugged. Hermione heard them and sighed before lifting her head and explaining, "It mean's idiot." Both boys stared at her as she glanced to them with a raised brow. "Don't think I don't know about your little 'Hermione translator'…" She spoke as both looked to the floor quickly avoiding her gaze which amused her before the droning of the teacher had her looking away.

"That's it for this lesson. Next we will be learning about Emeric the Evil" Harry gaped as she stared to the front Neville sighed, Ron snorted and called him a fool as Hermione rolled her eyes and gathered her things.

"What do we have next?" Neville asked as they slowly made their way outside the class much to their relief and down the hall. Harry scrunched his face slightly before sighing. "Potion's" This caused the pudgy boy to whimper as he remembered how the potion's master yelled at him for melting his cauldron. It wasn't his fault if he wasn't so intimidating all the time he might be better. But knowing that wasn't going to happen he resided himself to an hour of torture when Hermione spoke.

"Nae…We have Charm's" She spoke up correcting him as Neville's heart gave a leap, Harry frowned. "Are you sure? How do you," And stopped as she spun around to find her holding her timetable and smiling pointedly at him as he nodded and said.

"Ok…We have Charm's"

Charm's was in Hermione's opinion. Much better than most other classes they had taken so far, she guessed it was because of the tiny teacher who taught them Professor Flitwick was a firm favourite of hers. She enjoyed being around the diminutive and happy half Goblin. As he was cheerful no matter the mood of others and never failed to make her smile. Of course that was when she wasn't a student and it was holidays or weekends.

Now that she was here and he was teaching her he couldn't be the same as he was before making her laugh and talking about non-school related stuff. But she still liked his class for other than that. Charm's after Transfiguration. Was her favourite subject and she looked forward to learning what she had been begging him to since she was nine.

They ambled into the class and found their seat's to which her great misfortune. She was sat next to the ginger weasel as they both gave each other little looks of disdain before turning away content to not bother with each other again she smiled when she saw the mop of dark brown hair come into sight just a little over the table before the small half man climbed up the pile of books to greet them.

"Welcome class, welcome to another hour of Charm's…As the first lesson we have already reviewed the dangers and rules of the art. We are today, going to perform our very first spell." A few excited mutters went around the class as he smiled and let them. Hermione for her part simply waited. She had, before even stepping on the train to come to the school performed some of the basic spells to try and see if she could.

She would have liked to have practised more but she didn't for fear of her Mother finding out she was very strict about her trying out the spells before she got to school and so forbade her from it…Not that she listened, she just couldn't it was like they were calling to her from inside the pages. Telling her it was her duty to learn them and so she did. She took them down to the small lake where Addy lived as he came and watched her try. Congratulating her when she got them right

She had this one down already and so wasn't all that fussed about rushing. As the little teacher at the top carried on talking,

"The first spell we are going to be learning is the levitation spell. Now this is relatively simple and so should be easy to master." He picked up his wand and they watched as he waved it in a simple twist of his hand and a few of his books rose from the table. More mutters erupted as he held them for a few seconds and placed them back on the table smiling. He looked back up to them and in his squeaky little voice.

"Now pick up your wands and repeat after me _Wingardium Leviosa" _Before waving his wand in the same pattern as he did so, the rest followed his example and picked up their wands to begin trying as soon the room was filled with student's repeating the two words over in a bid to get their feathers to fly. Hermione waited and watched as she eyed the rest of her class waving their wands about before smirking a little to herself.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She looked to her side and pulled back harshly when Ron began waving his wand back and forth in a vain attempt to get the feather to fly. She watched him for a few moments as he screwed up his face to no avail and wondered if he secretly might have been a squib before dodging the pointed end of the wrong side of the flailing wand as it nearly hit her again.

"…Ok stop, stop…Please stop." She spoke gripping his arm and halting his movement. He looked at her a little in shock at the contact before she eyed the stick in his hand wearily and lowered his arm.

"What" He asked a little sullenly as she faced him eyeing him once more she sighed and pointed as they both looked at the less than fully functioning wand in his hand. It was frayed and the unicorn hair that was woven into the design was sticking out at the top. All in all it was a pitiful excuse for a wand and they both knew it.

"Well for one you're saying it wrong." She began as he turned to look at her; she gave the wand in his hand another look and raised her eyebrows. "But looking like that I'd say the wording is the least of your worries." He glared at her as she spoke. He didn't like what she was implying and grew steadily more annoyed with every word she said.

"But I guess with it being how it is. You'd have more chance of actually beating someone by poking them in the eye's, as it's the only way you'll win a dual with that thing," His ears were now as red as his hair as she continued. "Anyway It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' clear…And keep it holding a little longer…That way you'll get it floating." She finished with a little sniff as she looked at him.

He was mad at her casual brush off of his wand and the way she was staring at him with a cool demeanour, just because she was so stuck up, didn't mean she could speak to people how she liked. They didn't speak as he glared before he had enough and pointed to the un-moving feather.

"Right if you're so smart why don't you do it then" He growled as she shrugged and took up her wand. She breathed in for a moment before she flicked her wand over the feather as naturally as if she had been doing it all her life…It did help that she had already learnt this spell and smiled as the feather shook and rose from the desk. Ron watched in silence as the feather hovered high in the air and very slowly more student's noticed as they stopped their chanting and looked before seeing the successful castor and was not surprised to see that it was the curly haired girl.

"Oh well done Miss McGonagall, well done. Ten point's to Gryffindor!" The little man squeaked happily on seeing his secret but favourite student be the first to complete the spell. Not that he had any doubt's as Ron rolled his eyes, he should have known she wold best him once more and threw down his wand before placing his head on his arms. Hermione kept up the charm despite jumping a little when a small explosion from the other end had them all looking to see a stunned Shamus covered in dirt marks after having somehow blown up his feather.

The end of class came as they all gathered their belonging's with the diminutive man telling them they did good and that they would all get it right next lesson with the three boys leaving with Hermione promising to catch up, they went down the hall with Ron still sulking about his humiliation to Hermione in the class.

"Ron…What can we say, you know how good she is" Harry spoke after hearing him complain. Neville nodded his agreement as Ron turned to them. "Yeah she may be. But she is a nightmare…Seriously how can you lot stand her, she's arrogant. Annoying, thinks she's better then everyone and she's condescending." He ranted not knowing that she was behind them listening in she had caught up and was going to announce her presence but decided against it on hearing that she was the main topic and heard him rant about her.

It actually amused her instead of hurt her feelings like it should of if she was anyone else. But she wasn't, and as annoying as it was to have the ginger weasel say that she knew it was only because on some levels it was true…Yes she could be condescending, yes she could be haughty. But only because she had the talent to back it up, unlike the boy in front of her who had by now, talked about her for too long.

"She just makes me so…OWW!" He reached up and held the back of his head were a sudden hit landed hard, as they all turned to see the girl in question swing her bag round and purposely aim a blow. Neville winced as he knew just how many books she had in there as Harry smirked, he felt bad because he heard the connection but at the same time couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him. Hermione smirked as she passed them as Ron stood rubbing his head before turning back to them as she walked away.

"Better to be a nightmare than a failure Ronald" She called to him as they stood there. He scowled at the passing girl as she giggled before adding,

"At least I can shake of my nightmarish tendencies later; you on the other hand, will still be a complete idiot at spell casting. Through life…And I pity the poor people who are next to you when you try" Before she looked at Harry who was grinning like a moron.

"If anyone asks tell them I've gone to the bathroom." She called to him before spinning back around and carrying on her way "Which one!" He yelled as she called over her shoulder "The third" And went inside leaving the three in the middle of the yard

The feast came quicker then they knew and before long the entire school was in the hall sitting at their tables. Harry looked around expecting to see Hermione until he remembered that she had gone to the bathroom's and also that she hadn't for as long as they had been there. Actually stepped foot inside the hall during meal times, he looked to the head table to see Professor McGonagall and wondered why she was there when normally when Hermione wasn't she wasn't either.

Minerva had spoken to Hermione some hours earlier on seeing her climb the staircase. She stopped her and informed the young girl that due to the event being held. She would have to be in the hall along with the other teachers. Hermione nodded on hearing it and promised when asked that she would stay inside her Mother's chambers until she returned before Minerva smiled at her and with a quick look around to make sure no one was looking kissed her on her cheek and sent her on her way as she moved down the stairs.

With that promise in mind the older woman could relax and enjoy the feast as well as keep a watchful eye on the student's especially the twins who revelled on the holidays, Halloween no exception. She had just leaned over to speak with Hooch when the double doors burst open and in ran Professor Quirrell came legging it down the middle screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON'S!" The other teachers all sat up at hearing his word's as he stopped in the middle.

"Thought you all should know" And promptly collapsed on the floor leaving the rest of the hall silent before chaos started, the student's all of them began screaming as a sudden rush mad their way to the door. Albus stood and came to his podium before bellowing out.

"SILENCE!" That seemed to have the right effect as everyone immediately stopped and looked at him. "Now prefect's lead your houses back to your room's immediately. Teachers with me to the dungeons. As they all moved much calmer this time out of the hall. Harry and Ron made their way into the large entrance hall until Harry on remembering something suddenly stopped at pulled on Ron's arm.

"What" The ginger boy asked looking around; Harry looked panicked as he replied. "Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll. Remember? She said she was going to the bathroom." He saw the reluctant look on his face as he pushed him a little, "Ron! We need to tell her" Sighing the other boy nodded and they looked at the disappearing Gryffindor's before sliding away and running down the other way. They ran all the way around until a loud groaning had them stopping as the thunder outside cracked and the lightning illuminated the large shadowy figure coming up from the level below.

"I think it's out the dungeons" Ron muttered the other boy nodded before pulling him behind the pillar as the troll itself came into view. They gasped at how tall the creature was, and how wide it was as it trudged up the hall and stopped as it looked around they watched as it moved onwards again and bent it's head low before entering a room.

"It's gone into the girl's bathroom!" Harry hissed as he pulled on Ron's shirt before they took off again.

Hermione had only come out of the cubicle and was about to head to the sinks before going back in for some tissue. After she had dumped her bag in her Mother's room she had waited for a bit before deciding to go to the bathroom like she had originally intended. Sure she could of gone to her Mother's one but the one of the third floor was always deserted and so here she was.

"Stupid Ronald…Just because he's stupid doesn't mean he can call me a nightmare" She muttered angrily as she ran her hands under the water, "Who does he think he is? I can't help it if I'm smarter than that fool….Should be thanking me really, if I hadn't of shown him he would be more of an idiot." She finished her vocal ranting as she dried her hands deciding to leave the bathroom and head back to her Mothers so that she didn't get shouted ta for not being there.

Only when she turned around to leave something was blocking her way, she took a few steps forwards only to stop on seeing the large foot of something unknown as she slowly raised her head to follow its foot up to its leg, then its leg to it's very huge body and eventually the rest of the troll that was connected to it as it peered down at her from its position in the doorway. None of them moved as they continued to face off with Hermione gazing at the enormous creature speechless…For once.

She opened her moth several times but no words came out as the troll eventually moved as it took a step forwards. To keep the distance she stepped back before it fully came into the bathroom and was now looming over her, she hit the door of the cubicle and bit her lip.

Her Mother's bathroom didn't seem like a bad idea now and jumped a little as the troll gave a loud yell and raised its club.

"Oh…Hell." Before diving out its way as it brought the huge weapon down smashing it against the door she had been leaning on as she looked up at the now shattered mess that could have been her from the floor. She looked back to the troll eyes wide before it raised its club again intent on bringing it down when Harry and Ron came flying through the door.

"HERMIONE!" Despite the very real threat of being pummelled into the ground she could not help roll her eyes at the dramatics' of the raven haired boy.

"Say it louder Harry I don't think the rest of the school heard you," She hissed as they both stared. Another yell had her looking and rolling out of the way just in time for the club to smash into the ground.

"Well don't just stand there you came in here for a reason!" She yelled over the rampaging troll as she scrambled up, Harry had been thinking and as he saw the club come back he didn't know why he just improvised and jumped, both Hermione and Ron watched as he was lifted into the air and jumped on the troll's back the large creature felt pressure on his back and looked around stupidly before thrashing.

Harry was yelling as the troll was swinging violently as both the two on the ground had to dart out of harm's way. Ron skittered back as the club swung around as Hermione fell back eyeing the huge piece of word wearily waiting for her chance until Harry's yell had them both looking up only to see that the troll had succeeded in yanking Harry of its back and was holding him upside down. Angry it lifted its club and swung.

The other boy had to lift up quickly before being hit by the oncoming attack as he yelled to Ron who was behind him

"DO SOMETHING!" He lifted up again as Ron shook his head, "Like what!"

"ANYTHING!" Hermione due to the fact half the entire stalls was in her way would have done something as she didn't trust Ron but due to the fact she couldn't get a good angle. Meant that it was up to Ron as she prayed he could do it.

"RON!" The ginger boy looked to where she shouted to him. "WHAT!" Ducking a flying piece of debris she called out again.

"What did Flitwick teach us?" He scrunched his face up confused.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT ….AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" She sighed and knew it was a stretch to get him to remember and so shouted,

"No….THE LEVITATIING CHARM YOU IDIOT!" He listened to her as she told him to use the spell they had just previously learnt and one he had failed at as Harry's yells still rang out.

"I KNOW I SAID YOU WHERE A FAILURE…AND I'M….I'M SORRY FOR THAT BUT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT NOW" He looked to where he imagined her to be and was shocked but now determined to succeeded as he pulled out his wand and turned to the troll who was till swinging madly.

"SWING AND FLICK!" He nodded remembering as he focused. Hermione did her best to distract the troll by throwing bits of wood at it as it bounced of its skin but got the desired effect as it looked at her…

"Oh bugger" She backed up a little as it ambled forwards and raised its club now aimed at her as she called out "RON HURY UP." He nodded and aimed his wand at the club which was raised high.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He held the wand up and watched as the troll brought it down aiming at the little girl only to swing with nothing in its hand, Ron smiled with glee as the club was now floating in mid-air. Hermione smiled as the troll looked at its empty hand before looking up as the club dangled before coming down ad hitting it on its head.

Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she watched the troll drop Harry who scrambled out of its range before it took a stumbling step to her…She backed up as much as she could only to watch it take two more steps before squeaking as it crashed directly in front of her knocked out cold, it's huge body blocking her from the view of the two boys who were staring at the creature with wide eyes as Harry turned to thank him only to jump when a shocked gasp and a sharp voice had them spinning round.

"POTTER, WEASLEY!" They gulped at the sound of their names as they turned and came face to face with their stunned head of house that was looking with wide eyes at the out cold troll before looking back to them. Snape and Quirrell lingered behind their eyes taking in the scene as Minerva reprimanded them,

"Just what on earth do you two think you are doing?" She hissed at them getting her bearings back as they looked at her, "Answer me?"

"Well….We…You see….We were"

"Well" She asked looking at them…."And what are you doing in the girl's bathroom here anyway?" She was waiting for their answer only to see movement at the side of them and looked only to be stunned sideways once more as Hermione shifted a few pieces of wood out of the way, seemingly unaware of her presence. As she climbed her way over the troll.

"…Ok that was horrible. You couldn't of knocked it the other way could you Ronald? Do you know how much that thing stinks?" She looked back before turning around as the girliest squeal any of them had ever heard left her lips as she instantly backed away at the sight of her very pissed off Mother. The older woman saw her daughter moving from the other side of the troll and her heart nearly jumped out from her chest.

She gazed at the three first years in front of her as she pointed for Hermione to join them as she licked her lips and very slowly complied. Once her heart had slowed down long enough her rage came back she glared at the three baleful children in front of her and shouted.

"JUST WHAT IN ALL THING'S HOLY. DO YOU THREE THINK YOUR DOING?!" They leaned back as far as could without actually moving and alerting her lest it incurred her wrath more as she bared down on them eyes still alight with rage.

"Hermione" She asked looking form the two speechless boys to the girl as she stood up straighter. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in my rooms?" The older woman looked at the younger girl who bit her lip and struggled to come up with an excuse. Minerva could see her tiny mind working hard to think of a way to dissuade her and that had her ire flaring more.

"And do not think of lying to me young lady"

With that in mind and knowing that no matter what she came up with her Mother still wouldn't believe her seeing as the large elephant sized troll in the room was still lying behind them she sighed and decide to go all in.

"It's my fault….Professor." This had them all looking at her as Hermione coughed slightly before carrying on. "I know that you said to wait in your room and I was going to…Until I decided to come down here." She stopped at the look she was getting, her Mother was furious that much she could tell and so was in for it that night. Minerva glanced over to the two boys who were gawping at the only girl of the group with wide eyes.

"And what about Mr's Potter and Weasley here? What do they have to do with all this." She said eyeing them carefully as Hermione shrugged. "I don't know…." Turning her attention back to her daughter she narrowed her look until Hermione amended her answer, "I mean….I guess they must have come to warn me seeing as told Harry to infirm someone if they asked." She said truthfully before stopping and sighing.

Watching her very carefully she could tell that she was telling the truth and so stood up straighter before giving a curt nod, she looked behind the three to the unconscious troll and then back to them.

"Well….I have to say, not many first years cane take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." Despite knowing how much trouble she was in the curious side of Hermione rose up at the sentence, as she looked to the older woman and spoke before she even knew that words had left her lips.

"Not many? Just how many first years _have _taken on a fully grown mountain troll before?" A genuine questioning to her tone as she looked back to the knocked out creature and then back to the little group only to close her mouth at the scathing glare she was getting from her Mother.

"…I'm just going…To you know, shut up now." She nodded and looked to the floor. As Minerva closed her eyes and sighed. It was late the students were back in their rooms and they had a troll to take care of she didn't need to add three more chores to the list and so lifted her hand before pointing to the door.

"Go…Go back to your rooms." They looked at her before each other as a sharp cough broke their eye contact to see her face before they nodded and all but rushed to the door. But before they could, Minerva called out.

"Oh and before you go," They all turned slowly slight apprehension of their faces. She smirked before carrying on. "Five points to Gryffindor…Each" They smiled as she rolled her eyes. "For sheer dumb luck." Before she shooed them away.

"But mark my words we _will _be talking more in the morning." It didn't take an idiot to work out that she was talking to Hermione who cringed slightly at the promise before they passed the other teachers who were staring at them as they moved to take care of the troll before they legged it down the hall and back to their common room before anything more could get them into trouble.


	15. It's A Good Night For A Duel

**What's this...New chapter? Yes...yes it is.**

**Thought i would finish and put it up early for all the nice reviewer's that took the time to say something...All of you, awesome.**

**Hope everyone like's it and with that happy reading, :)**

* * *

Hermione left for lesson the next day with a certain part of her body stinging slightly she knew that she would get some sort of reprimand and so didn't put up a fuss when it did happen. She got it over with quietly apologized for not telling her where she was going and spent the next ten minutes cuddled up with her Mother like she always did. Before long the bell rang and she was about to make her way to first lesson when Minerva kept her back

"So do you know what you have first?" She asked draining the last of her tea as Hermione nodded a little confused. Why wouldn't she know? She had known since the first day and would until the last as the older woman smiled and spoke.

"So…" This caused the younger girl to frown slightly and tip her head to the side. What was with her? Wasn't she the one to write the damn things? Surely she could remember what it was that she had.

"….I…Have double Potions" She replied a little slowly as she looked at the older woman still with a confused gaze. "As I have for the past three weeks now" Minerva simply nodded, "If you say so my dear" Intrigue niggling at the forefront of her mind Hermione turned so that she was looking at the other woman as her eyes narrowed.

"What…I don't have Potion's?" She asked as the older woman merely shrugged. "I didn't say that"

"Nooo…But you implied something along the lines that sounded, to me like you know something." Minerva once more simply shrugged enjoying the little stamp of her foot as she refused to divulge any more info. "What makes you think that?" Hermione sighed and replied,

"You're the deputy head; you're in charge of writing out the curriculum for first years. If there was a change in lesson's like you so cryptically insinuated. Then you would be the first to know about it." The older woman couldn't help but laugh at the long and winded sentence she had just been given. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet and already the little girl was off and talking like a book.

"Touché my dear" She conceded before rolling her eyes and nodding, "Yes…You have a lesson but no it's not Potion's…Not anymore on this day anyway." She admitted much to Hermione's joy. She had hated that she had to spend two hours every Thursday with that overgrown bat mammal that was the dungeon master. It irked her how he glided two and fro the rows of seats. Just theirs, mind, and made scathing comments.

But now on hearing she was free of that made her smile as Minerva smirked. She knew just how much Hermione loathed the man and she couldn't blame her as she too had a strong dislike for him but what the older woman failed to mention was that in place of one hated lesson. Was going to be another, this one being mandatory just like Potion's but a lot more….Outdoorsy.

She picked up her bag from the sofa as they moved in direction of the portrait before stepping out onto the deserted hallway. Hermione was still smiling at the thought of a two-hour Snapeless day as the other woman looked down and decided to burst her happy bubble. Tapping her shoulder she made the girl look up at her as she smiled and nodded to her bag. "Why don't you get your timetable out and see what's in place of it?" She asked as Hermione nodded and went for her bag.

The timetables changed to mimic new schedule changes or if a teacher was unable to take their lesson it would indicate the change and let them know. She watched her take out the paper and decided to get her kiss now as she knew once the little girl saw the replacement. Her mood would drastically change very quickly, so she bent down before she had a chance to look and kissed her head. Hermione smiled at her unfolding her table and glancing down only to have her stomach drop at the two letter's she had hoped never to see on a piece of paper.

_Quidditch_

_R. H_

"Oh no"

"Right you lot. Gather round" Hermione scowled from her spot as the class lined up into lines out on the field. As soon as she had seen the lesson replacement she had begged her Mother not to make her go. But much to her annoyance the older woman simply chuckled at her panicked expression and sent her on her way….

The witch

Now here she was standing listening to the one person she had been actively avoiding since she was nine. Listening to teaching's on a subject she loathed and standing next to the one thing, if she could. Would round-up and burn with glee.

"Quidditch is not something to be taken lightly, it is an art that is elegant with tactics and rules that are even more complex" She said looking at the bunch of kids in front of her as Hermione snorted.

'Art my arse'

She drifted off as Hooch went on to explain the intricacies of what flying entailed as her mind casually went off to the library as it was her happy place….As was most library's she had frequented with the sound of the rambling professor muffled as she passed the painful hour.

"Right stick out your left hand over your broom. And say nice and loud. Up!" Everyone did as told and soon the area was filled with student's shouting down to the magical brooms. Hermione looked around a little startled and on seeing the progression sighed before reluctantly joining in lest her auntie ratted on her, slowly she held her hand out over the hated item and as lowly and as disinterestedly as she could muttered.

"…Up"

As expected the broom just lay there not even moving much to her belief before a shadow blocked her light and she looked up to see her Auntie staring at her, hands on hips.

"Come on Hermione. Put some effort into it" The little girl looked back down at the un-moving stick and sighed feigning a frown, "I tried, Professor. Really…I guess it doesn't like me." She had to hide her smirk as the older woman pursed her lips, if she didn't know any better she would have put it down to simply being a trouble student. But she did know better…As she did Hermione and so knew just how much effort the girl put in to avoiding her.

It amused her and had admired the dedication often saying that if she spent as much time planning games as she did dodging them….Gryffindor would have won the house cup seven times over.

"Nice try girly, but I know all your tricks when it comes to this game." A muttered 'Whoa' came from the side of them as Harry had managed to get his broom in hand on the first command. Seeing this Hooch looked back to the curly-haired girl. "See…Potter has the right motivation. Take a lead from him."

Hermione raised her brow in a mini move of her Mothers as she looked at her friend before back to the teacher

"That's just the thing Professor, you know I don't like—"

"If need be just watch how Harry does it I'm sure it'll come to you," The little girl sighed and dropped her head…When it came to this game her Aunt was just as blissfully ignorant as she was insane. She knew she would have to explain it in a way that she would get it once and for all and so looked back at the smiling face knowing it was soon to vanish.

"Let me put it this way Professor. I would rather sweep the halls of this entire school top to bottom _with _this broom. Then attempt to even sit on it." As she predicted the smile faded as the older woman sighed,

"…Ever"

"Yes…Yes you've made your point" The flying teacher replied unhappily. She just did not get how anyone could hate the sport…Well she said hate for everyone….Whomever they might be. Hermione detested it with as much passion as she did Snape. She decided then and there officially, was the end of the war with Hermione McGonagall and conceded a bitter defeat.

The girl was a lost cause and so was about to bow down to the worthy winner when a shout from the side had them looking to see Neville floating some way from the ground.

"Longbottom….Longbottom! Get down from up there this instance!" She barked as he panicked and struggled to do as he asked only climbing higher with each kick of his leg. Everyone had crowded around and was now watching him as the Gryffindor's shouted worried for their friend and the Slytherin's jeering and laughing they were silenced by the teacher just as a yell had them all looking only to see the flying boy go crashing to the side of the school wall before falling and landing with a heavy thump on the ground.

Hooch ran over to the fallen boy as they all watched. She picked him up and looked down as he cradled his arm small whimpers escaped his lips as she examined the injured limb.

"Definitely broken" She mused quietly before taking action. She looked to the rest of the group who were stood by and very sharply barked at them. "Alright I'm going to take Longbottom here to the infirmary; he needs immediate attention and can't wait any longer." She eyed them all hawk like as she did and carried on.

"Whilst I'm gone there is to be no messing around, no foolery. No nothing. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded as she eyed them once more before turning to leave with the injured boy as Hermione moved to stand next to the others.

"This is why I don't bother with this stupid sport." She said shaking her head as Ron looked at her, ever since the troll incident they had talked more and she even greeted him nicely that morning. He shrugged he as a boy, loved Quidditch having played it with his brothers and so didn't know what to say. What could he say to a girl whose idea of fun was seeing how many books she could read in a day?

Harry was about to say something but the sliver of blonde at the side had him looking just in time to see the Slytherin bend and pic something up, he watched as he spun it in his hand and looked up smiling,

"Hey look. Seems like Longbottom dropped this" He said to the other Slytherin's who were grinning along. Harry glared at them as they did, "Shame he did…He wouldn't have forgotten not to crash and land on his fat arse otherwise." He laughed as the rest followed breaking into giggles.

"Give it here, Draco." Harry called making them stop. The blonde haired boy looked at him before holding it up in his hand "You want this?" The other boy nodded and held out his hand. "Give it to me."

The blonde smirked before clutching it tighter, "Think I might leave it for the cry baby to find." Before anyone knew it he was on his broom and in the air," How bout in a tree. Or better yet. The roof." Before he took off high into the sky. Hermione, Ron, Dean and Harry all watched as he flew about as Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Pretentious show off' She sighed a movement had her looking only to pull back as Harry now, had taken to his broom and was meeting Draco in the air she watched as both boys talked some more as she spoke.

"Didn't the Professor just tell us not to get into any more trouble?" She asked as Ron looked at her, "Well yeah. But she ain't here is she so" Before shrugging, she sighed again and didn't reply as they all watched from the ground. She didn't have to be a seer to know what would happen next. Of course Malfoy was going to throw it like the malicious git he was. And of course Harry was going to go after it like the good little helper that he was.

The dark haired boy almost collided with the window he came that close to the castle before spinning and catching the ball neatly in his hand unfortunately what he didn't know was whose window he just happened to have flown near as he looked back with a smirk to the silver-haired boy. Hermione on the other hand, did. And knew that there was a 50/50 chance of her Mother being in her rooms at that moment.

She deliberated on what to do. Should she stay where she was and hope that she wasn't in her room and happened to have seen the near death stunt Harry pulled? Or did she move over to the other side and forget that he conveniently existed for fear that she did and come out all hurricane like and chew him up? She had already been reprimanded for the troll fight so didn't want another reminder.

Her choice was taken from her a few seconds later when Harry landed a few feet away just as he dismounted, a large and god fearing voice shouted across the field

"MR POTTER!" Everyone stopped their cheering and turned to see the enraged Lion head that was Professor McGonagall, as she strode across the field, her face a picture of rage. The rest of the class shrunk back as did Hermione who skipped behind Ron and hid as the footsteps got nearer. Minerva looked around the class to see them all staring wide-eyed at her before coming to a stop in front of her target as he stood motionless.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing?" She yelled as he stuttered his words in front of the fearing head of house.

"…I was…Neville you see….Rememberall. Draco…..Flying, catch it." He pointed to the sky where he had been moments before and held up the little ball. She glared but didn't say anything as she looked to where he pointed then back to him before speaking.

"Come with me, Potter" Before turning to the rest. "Class is dismissed. Everyone go back to your dormitories, I believe it is free period next so take this time to study or catch up on assignments." Silently everyone started shuffling away as they placed their brooms on the ground and headed inside. Ron turned to look at Hermione who smiled and tried to dodge her Mother only to get pulled aside.

"And when I say dormitories that is what I mean. No wandering the castle." She gave a meek nod and hurried over to Ron and the others as Minerva turned and walked back quickly with Harry who was struggling to keep pace.

"Poor bloke" Ron muttered as the rest nodded their agreements. Hermione didn't say nothing as she had mixed feelings. Sure he was only helping a friend but it was nice for it to be someone else who got in trouble for a change instead of it being just her and so didn't pity him that much as they made their way up the staircase and down to the revolving stairs climbing the moving stairs and back to their common room.

"She what?" Ron asked in a stunned voice when Harry returned just before dinner. They had gathered their belongings and made their way down to the hall. Even Hermione had followed them not to any of their attention's as they all listened at how instead of being punished for disobeying a teachers order, the older woman had taken him to see another boy, the older one who he discovered was Oliver wood. The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"….She made you the seeker?" Ron asked again in shock and a little awe as Harry shrugged, "Well I don't think she did…I think she merely suggested me. Oliver has the final say but since he said that they had no seeker being as the last one graduated. I have a very good chance." Both Ron and Neville smiled in awe once more as Hermione merely nodded. Not to say she wasn't happy with her friend's possible place on the team. It was just the team to a game she in whole despised with her very being, so instead of saying something that would have ruined the mood. She smiled lightly.

It was only when she noticed the large doors leading to the grounds outside did she realize where she was. Coming to an immediate halt she paused at the open double doors that went on into the great hall. Eyeing the large doors with trepidation Hermione shuffled from foot to foot nervously which did not go unnoticed by the three that had turned on seeing her stop.

"Hermione?" She looked at Harry who had called to her, watching her with concern as was Neville. Ron was in between looking at her and then to the hall. No doubt where his thought's lay, as she smiled. "It's fine. I'm just…I' fine" The dark-haired boy looked at her more closely now he may not have been a genius like her, he said that as she was the smartest witch he knew that out-shined them all every day. He may not have even been academically acceptable…he was better than Ron at least.

But he had twigged that something was stopping her from coming into the hall….And from the way she was staring at the doors with a nervous disposition. He may have just figured it out.

Fear.

She was afraid. What of that was still lost to him but he knew at least half of why she refused to sit and eat like the rest of them she smiled and spoke again as he looked at her.

"Seriously…I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a few minutes, you go on ahead," Ron didn't need telling twice and rushed off in through the doors and out of sight as Neville took a couple of steps before stopping again Harry didn't budge as he looked at her "Are you sure?" He asked. He really didn't like leaving her on her own but she smiled and insisted and so turned very slowly before making his way through with Neville who smiled and followed.

'_Ok Hermione you can do this'_ she thought to herself as she waited outside just on the edges. She could hear the masses of student's chatting, laughing and just in general relaxing. It didn't help her in the knowledge that the entire school sans those in club or detention were just on the other side. But at the same time she so wanted to be able to go in and just sit inside like a normal person.

She enjoyed the time she got to spend with her Mother when she had tea in there she did, except it could get rather stifling some days. Especially if they had, had an argument of were annoyed with each other, it made for an awkward hour that was for certain. She smiled lightly at the kids passing her on their way in and ignored the strange looks sent her way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Seriously. It's just a room…With lots of kids who sometimes tend to stare and focus. Especially when in conversation, eye contact is needed…Oh my god they're going to be watching!' _with that increasingly horrific thought in mind she turned tail and was about to flee when she smacked into a large, solid body. Looking up, she blanched a little to find the one and only headmaster staring down at her grinning his twinkling grin.

"Miss McGonagall." He said a little tenderness to his tone as she smiled at him straggling student's rushed on ahead as they passed the revered headmaster as he looked at the little girl who had called him uncle all her life. "Are you thinking of joining us, tonight?" She glanced up at his and saw the knowing look on his face as she bit her lip; he waited patiently for her to speak.

"…Well I was thinking of it….I was in conversation with Harry and would like to finish it…It's just." She cut off and took a deep breath. He smiled gently at her knowing how hard it was for her before patting her tenderly on the shoulder, "Your Mother is in there you know." He told her as she looked up from the floor. "She is?" He nodded.

"She is passing on a message to Professor Flitwick before going to her rooms to meet with you." She didn't say anything only listened as he spoke. "Don't you think it would be a nice surprise for her to see you coming through the doors and sitting with your house?" She thought about it and knew it would be, even though the older woman had said it was no bother. She knew that it was still an inconvenience and hated the thought of being the cause of it.

If she hadn't have been so nervous around others then she would have been able to talk to her friends at dinner instead of sitting alone with only her Mother, granted they did have some intelligent conversation's she knew that the older woman had her own fellow staff members to sit and converse with it wasn't just her time she was messing up, it was her Mother's to. Dinner and breakfast where the only private times apart from when lessons ended teachers had to themselves and so used it to talk to one another and enjoy being in their company.

She felt selfish and terrible for taking that away from the older woman in spite of being told it was no problem it was that which gave her a new-found sense of determination. If not for herself but for her Mother. If she could do this then the other woman who had sacrificed a lot of her precious free time could get to enjoy it with other's her own age. She would have to keep retreating to her rooms purely because she was nervous.

Nodding she looked back up to the older man who beamed down at her as the twinkle gleamed in the corner of his eye making her return the gesture. She looked around and on seeing the large hall empty and no student's where passing them she leaned in and hugged him.

"Thank you, uncle Dubbydore." She muttered as he chuckled and patted her back gently before she pulled away. "Anytime my dear," They both stood in silence for a few seconds before he looked up to the doors.

"Shall we."

Minerva had been sitting in her seat at the head table deep in conversation with Fillius. The diminutive Charm's teacher had put down his fork and turned his attention to her as they spoke. A few minutes later she smiled as she patted his arm before leaning over to speak to Hooch. Just after leaving Harry to return to the common room she had heard about Neville's unfortunate accident. She had rolled her eyes at hearing it and knew that it was only the third…Was it since he had started?

Yes it was only the third in many to come for the pudgy boy. He just seemed to attract accidents to him and got himself in such situations that she would have laughed if they weren't so serious. Luckily it had been fixed and so merely inquired before turning back to the smaller teacher only to jump a little when she spied Albus in his chair smiling at her,

"Minerva" She nodded her head once over her slight scare and looked at the large clock before realizing that she was late in returning to her room's she cursed her brain for a minute as the thought of Hermione waiting came to her and she nodded at them before simply saying Hermione and was about to stand when Flitwick's voice squeaked out as he spoke.

"Isn't that little Miss McGonagall over there Minerva?" He asked as she looked at him before up as her eyes traveled over to her Lion table where sure enough she spied Hermione sitting down. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her daughter sitting at the table and found it extremely out of character knowing that it was only the second time since her being here that she had set foot in the hall.

"But….How…What?" Albus smiled at the speech loss his friend had as she sat back in her seat and looked on

Sure Hermione may have looked uncomfortable. Sure she looked like a new-born colt wanting to flee any second; sure she may have squeaked on seeing Ron overindulge again and was breathing slightly harder at the thought of trying to eat in front of so many people. Was she out of her comfort zone? Hell yes, was her mind screaming what was she doing here over and over at her? Yes. Did she feel like going to her happy place just to pass the hour? Yes.

Each point in her head was one step closer to her getting up and leaving but something made her look up as she caught her Mother's eye's watching her and took in the slight questioning they had but also the happiness on seeing her there. Made them all moot as she remembered the real point to her being there.

It wasn't about her now…This was for her Mother. And so smiled slightly before turning and on taking a deep breath. Turned to Harry to get back into the conversation who seemed both shocked and happy at seeing her there on his possible entry to their house team. Minerva continued to look on silent until she heard the older man chuckle and turned to him.

"…You had something to do with this didn't you?" She said. It wasn't a question but a statement as he gazed at her the little twinkle never leaving his eyes. "Let's just say she had a push in the right direction Tabby" He replied cryptic as always before engaging Professor Sprout in talks about some plant's leaving her to look back from her seat at the red and gold table which now seemed fully complete.

Of course seeing as it was Hermione. And that brawling with a fully grown mountain troll wasn't enough. Her luck was to her, getting steadily worse as she was just enjoying her talk with Harry when another voice. One well familiar and unwelcome cut in.

"Still here then Potter" They turned to find Draco behind them once more with his goonies' Crabbe and Goyle. The blonde haired boy glared at Harry who returned to gesture before he spoke again.

"Think you're so good don't you. Heard about your worming your way onto the Quidditch team." He spoke his glare never letting up as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shove off, Malfoy." He replied angrily as Draco scowled.

"You seem touchy Potter, but then again I would at joining a losing team…Might as well have accepted the expulsion." The two other boys behind him laughed at his joke as Hermione spun around.

"At least he's on the team Malfoy…What have you done so far that doesn't include empty threats and countless letter's home to your 'father'" She asked eyeing the Slytherin with contempt as he turned to her

"No one asked you. You stuck up, know it all teachers pet." He growled as she laughed. "Like I haven't already heard that before. Seriously Draco. I'm wondering what an incorrigible arse such as yourself is doing spending all his time with the Gryffindor's? You know. For someone who claims to hate them so much you sure do like to talk to us a lot." She said with a smirk as Harry snorted

"It's true Malfoy; admit it you secretly like us, I think it's because we can actually string together a sentence. I know the snakes are not the brightest in the school…And I would go as far as to say that excluding Potion's where Snape is biased. What are you really good at?" He asked looking up and enjoying the look of pure rage on Draco's face. Hermione laughed a little.

"See he's speechless because it's true." She mocked as both she and Harry laughed more. Ron and Neville had stopped their conversation on seeing the three Snakes and was watching cautiously for anything funny. The blonde haired boy seethed and relied in a tone that was almost akin to a hiss.

"…Do not even think I would go as low as to even look at you if it wasn't to make fun of you self-righteous losers." He glared at them as they stopped laughing and looked to him.

"It's about time someone put you in your place Potter" He looked over to the Scottish witch at the side of him still giving him looks of complete loathing." And you…For week's now you been swanning around this place thinking your better than everyone."

Hmm…Must have learnt from the best" She shot back her temper rising and her words becoming slightly thicker due to her raising anger. He sneered before looking back to his number one enemy.

"And I have just the way" He said smiling as Harry looked at him "What do you mean.

"A duel." The other boy blinked. "What" Draco smirked.

"You heard me Potter, a duel. You and me" The dark-haired boy fell silent as he thought it over he really wanted to humiliate the blonde prat and shut him up for good, but there was one problem…He didn't know any spells. Or any that would be useful in a duel at least. The ones did where the ones that they had recently learnt. Dam why didn't he read up before hand? Biting his lip he deliberated hard about it should he. Shouldn't he?

"What's the matter Potter, scared?" The smarmy voice cut into his thoughts as he looked up to see the sneering face of the other boy and his mind was made up, screw the fact he didn't know any spells. He would just have to read some before and wing it he couldn't and wouldn't be losing to this slimy git.

"…You're on Malfoy." Draco smirked

"Glad you have guts. Would be a shame if you wimped out." Harry didn't reply, just glared.

"When and where?" The other boy thought about it before looking back and smirked. "The trophy room."

"Fine"

"So whose you're second" Harry looked at him confused as Draco laughed. "You have to have a second, Potter. It's the rules of dueling." Again Harry didn't respond just kept up his glare. He did not know that and felt a bit embarrassed about it knowing that Draco was mocking him just as Ron spoke up cutting into their conversation.

"I'm his second. Don't worry Harry" He said giving the blonde haired boy evils as the dark-haired boy looked to him. Draco scoffed but nodded. "Ok then…Trophy room twelve tonight, don't be late otherwise the whole of first year will know you chickened out" Before he laughed at them once more and returned to his table with his goon's following him.

Harry turned back around so he was facing the front. The food in front of him suddenly making him feel sick as Ron gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Good going Harry, this is perfect. We will show that little ferret whose the better Wizard's" He smiled with glee as the other boy looked at him his words must have hit home about something as he turned immediately to Hermione who had procured a book from seemingly thin air and was silently reading.

"…You have to help me!"

The sudden outburst of 'What?' From Ron o his other side had the girl looking up as she marked her page and turned to the desperate looking Harry. "I'm sorry could you say that again?"

"I said you have to help me…With tonight," She studied him for a moment before responding. "And just how do you suppose I do that? No offense but you aren't that adept at learning and as much as I hate to admit this, even I'm not good enough to teach you defensive or offensive spells. And you're going to need them if you're stupid enough to take on Malfoy in a fight." She turned back to her page and looked back down before adding.

"For some reason he seemed to take the utmost offence at the fact I have learned more than him…" She frowned. "So you can guarantee that he will have read up now" This made Harry groan loud and put his head on the table before an Idea hit him and he lifted back up.

"Then come with me." This time that earned him two consecutive 'what's' from both as they turned back to look at him. "Please Hermione. You're the only one with enough knowledge of all this and come on…You're the top of all our classes you beat him by miles. If I have any chance of besting him I'm going to need someone who is good with their spells." The indigent snort had him looking to the ginger haired boy who had been badly offended.

"No offense Ron. But you haven't picked up a reading book yet and haven't even passed the basic Transfiguration lesson. Hermione had on the first try." The other boy looked at him before muttering,

"I hit the troll didn't I" Harry nodded, "Yes but barely and even then it was Hermione who had to remind you. I'm sorry Ron but I can't lose to him…Not now." Ron angrily stabbed his sausage as the other boy turned back to Hermione who had waited patiently, "So…What do you say?"

She didn't say anything for a while just stared at him…Harry with his big pleading eyes and almost defeated like posture. He did make for an amusing sight she had to admit before she finally spoke.

"You do know that this is ridiculous right?" He nodded,

"And that it's not only breaking rules. But if we get caught….So many point's will be lost." He nodded.

"…And not forgetting if I do this, and again we get caught. You may get a detention but ultimately I will be in bigger trouble seeing as our head is my Mother" He cringed forgetting that momentarily but nodded.

"…..And on saying that you should know if that does occur…You will never be able to go asleep knowing I will exact some sort of revenge right? That he had mixed feelings on…He knew she could be vindictive after hearing how she caused Draco to lose house point's the first day made her cunning. She also knew spell's that much he had seen with Ron. She also had a temper…A very bad one. And mixed in with the other two made him almost think twice about asking her and go for Ron instead.

Almost

If he wasn't so desperate that was. And so in spite of all that she had just said he nodded. He needed her for the duel and so decided to risk what could be his health in order to gain one up on his enemy.

If she wasn't his friend she would have made a formidable foe herself…Almost like the devil. And so thanked the hat for placing her in his house. As she smiled and nodded.

"…Alright I'm in" Before getting back to her reading. "It'll be quite cathartic to see him fail tonight." She mused before falling silent. Harry smiled in huge relief leaving Ron to sulk on the other side.

'_And here I was thinking dinner was a relaxing pastime'_ she mused before turning the page.

* * *

**Well there we have it. Hope everyone enjoyed,**

**So the duel is up next and Draco is expecting Ron to come along. Will Harry gain the advantage at having Hermione with him instead? You'll all just have to wait.**

**...(Insert's the part where i twirl my mustache like the villain i'am)**

**For that to happen i would love to hear what you all thought...And yes i mean all.**

**...Nah not all but this time i'm trying to aim for at least four maybe five comment's this time...So you know...(Poke's reader's with virtual stick for motivation) **

**Until the next chapter, :D**


	16. The Duel That Never Was

**New chapter at last.**

**Want to say a thank you to those who reviewed, but have to say i'm a little disappointed. Out of all my stories this is my most frequently read one with at least over 100 readers viewing each page and considering the two review's i got out of all of them...Not really a fair deal.**

**That saying again i would like to thank those who actually take...The what, two maybe one minute out of their time to comment. Make's it seem worth it and i'm grateful.**

**A little different this chapter...As is most of them really but still. **

**On that note happy reading, :)**

**I don;t own harry Potter.**

* * *

As soon as dinner was over and the rest of the student's all ambled back to their dormitories. Hermione had promised Harry that she would help him at least memorize some of the more basic and prominent spells that were needed for dueling, the four of them rose from the table with Ron still in a mood that Harry had shoved his offer of help in his face in favor of the girl at the other side of him.

Ok yes she might have been the top for literally every class they had, and yes, she might have outclassed him immensely when it came to spell casting and lessons. But did Harry really have to acknowledge that right in front of him? He at least would have been ready and willing to break the rules if it meant one upping the ferret. Hermione had to be placated in the form of begging and promise of retribution if it went badly.

He wouldn't have ever thought to have done that…He was a good friend.

But he had at least been invited to come along. It may not have been as good as actually taking part and watching in glee as he was beat. But at the very least he got to see it first-hand. As they left the great hall and up the stairs talking among themselves and taking their time down the halls on the way back to the dorm's Hermione stopped on the second level of the stairs and told them go on ahead, she had to go and ask her Mother something.

They nodded and carried on up the increasing levels as she made her way down the corridor and turned right to the dead ended hall that was the entrance to her Mother's chambers. Smiling as she stopped outside the large picture and greeting Godric who was standing steadfast as always before she gave him the password and smiled once more making her inside. She looked around the ever warm and inviting room's…Only to those actually invited as she called out.

"…Mamma!" She knew she hadn't said it in a while and had decided not to on entering the school but she figured since no one was around to hear her then…She could allow it as Minerva came from her bedroom and smiled at the sight of her.

"What's up little girl" She asked moving closer and sitting on the large sofa as Hermione shook her head and sat next to her, "Nothing. Why?" Minerva smiled as she ran her hand through the long ringlets.

"You haven't used that word in a while. So I thought something was wrong." The little girl giggled and shook her head again before shuffling up and laying her head on her shoulder, she sighed and closed her eyes liking the closeness of the hug as Minerva pulled her nearer as they sat in front of the fire. They stayed like that in peaceful silence for a while before Minerva moved slightly to look at her as Hermione saw her face and knew what was coming next.

"So…..The hall" Hermione smiled lightly and nodded, "The hall."

"…You sat in the hall." The little girl looked up and smiled again.

"I did" She snuggled down further and basked as the feel of fingers continued through her hair. "So what changed your mind? Last time I knew you were adamant you wouldn't step foot in the hall…..That and physical violence to all who tried to get you there?" She said frowning at the last part as Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist. She sighed and replied somewhat content.

"Easy, you did."

"Me?"

This had the older woman looking down at the little girl as she nodded, "Hmm. I wanted to try…If not for myself then at least for you." She struggled to sit up from her comfy dip in the sofa and looked the older woman in the eye as two sets of identical green colored gleamed in the fire's reflection.

"Since the very start of the school year the only place you have been come breakfast and dinner is here. With me…Now as much I have loved having you to myself. I realized that it wasn't fair for me to be monopolizing your time. I know that teacher's don't get very much free time to themselves with the start of the day and that one hour during dinner the only time save for the end of lessons. You only have that to talk. And on that the only person you have talked to is me."

"Hermione like I said it doesn't—" She was cut off by the tiny hand being held up.

"I knew you'd say that, it's what you do. And as much as I love you for it. I know that you also need to talk to other adult's….Have grown up conversation's and you can't have that if you're up in here with me all the time. So I made the choice to stop being selfish and think of you."

Minerva looked down at the little girl as her heart swelled with love. She smiled widely as she reached out to hold the smooth cheek and replied. "Hermione, my dear. It _doesn't _matter that I'm up here come dinner. I'm here for breakfast anyway and I'm here because I like spending time with you, by choice not by convenience." She held the cheek in her hand as the little girl smiled.

"…I know, but it's still nice to have that choice. Isn't it?" Minerva pulled her into her chest as she wrapped her arms round the tiny body and held it tight to her.

"It is my dear." They stayed in the hug for a while longer before the sounding of the clock had Minerva pull back as she looked up.

"Merlin look at the time…You must be getting back to your dorm" She stated standing up quickly and pulling Hermione with. She made sure she had everything she came in with before they left the chambers and back down the hall to the stairs up to the common room greeting the pictures that waved to them as they passed before finally coming to a stop outside of the fat lady's picture.

"Evening deputy" The pink clad fat lady greeted as she saw them Minerva returned the gesture with a thin-lipped smile as she looked down at the younger girl.

"Remember to go straight to your room" She instructed as Hermione nodded. The fat lady opened the door heedless of password considering it was the head of house as Minerva gave her daughter one last hug and kiss before sending her on her way.

"Night Mamma"

She waited until the door shut before taking her leave she stood up straighter as the pictured woman smiled at her and with one more nod for goodbye. Shrank until she was naught but a small four-legged tabby cat as she made her way back down the stairs and back to her chambers.

"There you are...Thought you'd gotten caught!" Harry jumped from his place on the sofa and hurried over to her once she had gotten further into the room. Hermione stopped walking and looked at them not having the chance to look confused seeing as he was right in front of her seconds later.

"…Caught" He nodded.

"Whatever for?"

"Well…You know. For the duel tonight…She seems to kinda know stuff, and well…Maybe she overheard that." He mumbled as she smiled and laughed,

"Don't worry she doesn't know and wont because." She trailed off waiting for him to finish. Unfortunately she was in for a long wait as he simply stared at her confused; she rolled her eyes and finished the rest herself.

"We're not going to get caught." She smiled as he nodded and laughed.

"Cool." She internally sighed but moved on for the sake of wanting to get on with the task ahead. She placed her bag on the sofa and turned back to him as he stood behind her

"Right…Have you been reading?" He nodded and pointed to the book on the side. "Fred gave me it said it had some cool spells in there that would turn his hair any color I want." He smiled brightly as she looked at the hard back before to him and his beaming grin and scoffed.

"Well as nice as a multi colored ferret would be, and unusual I'll admit. We want to teach him a lesson. One that he won't forget." He stopped his chuckling and looked at her as she carried on by moving and picking up the borrowed book.

"And" As she looked at the title eyeing it disdainfully, "_Colour your enemies tickled…_ " As she gazed up to him "Is certainly not the way to go about it." She place the book back on the side as she looked down a little put out by her unofficial scolding. She moved back so she was in front of him.

"Right….First thing's first. How's your wand holding?" he looked up to her a little startled, "My what?"

"Your wand holding…." The silence she got told her enough as she let out an aggravated scowl and carried on. "Harry any good duelist knows that the way to win their fight is partly due to the way they handle their wand." He stood looking like she was speaking foreign and for the good it was doing, she might as well have been as she took out her own from her sleeve.

"Ok…Get yours" She commanded as he turned and raced up to the boys dorms before returning a few seconds later his wand in hand, she nodded and told him to stand in front of her so that they were by the fire.

"Now show me," He took hold of his wand tightly in his hand and lifted it so that she could see as she sucked on her lip and shook her head,

"Nope…"

"What"

She indicated to his hand as he looked at the first closed around the handle, "Your wrist should be straight." She moved closer and corrected his position before stepping back and looking at way he held it now and smiled, "So when you cast whatever spell. Your movement is more agile and sharper. You know, for better effect." As she pointed hers at the book on the side before waving it like an invisible S in the air Harry watched with awe as her movement was a fluid as though she had been using the spell for years instead of just two weeks. They watched the immobile book rise from the table and hover in the air.

She lowered her hand and placed the book carefully back on the table before looking to him. "Now you."

The raven haired boy looked at her as she nodded as he stepped up and held out his wand. He licked his lips and aimed it at the book, making sure to keep his hand the way she had instructed before mimicking her flow and they looked on happily as the book, though shakily. Rose from the table and hovered in the air.

"See you did it!" She clapped happily as he laughed and held the book higher, "I 'am thanks to you,"

He smiled as he put the book down and turned to her "Thank you." She nodded in reply before delving back into the lesson.

"Well…That was only to get you brushed up on your holding and positioning. Now that we have that down. I'm sure you can just read the spells that we need for tonight. We can use them when we get there." She told him as he nodded, holding up her hand, she went to her own dorms and hunted around for a bit before pulling out a small brown book and returning to the main area sitting down next to him.

"Here" he looked at the small book in her hands "What is it?"

"Well read it and find out." He slowly reached out and took the book before flipping it open to the first page and began reading, he got to the bottom of the first before looking back up at her

"What is this?" She frowned at him shouldn't have it have been obvious? Looking at the book and then back to him she replied.

"Well what does it look like Harry?" He glanced at the pages full of elegant hand written words before back to her,

"…A book of spells." She nodded smiling happy at his answer.

"Well done, you are indeed correct." Ignoring the jibe at his admittedly stupid question he flipped the page and replied.

"I know that…But what I meant was."

"Where did I get them?" He nodded as he glanced down at the complex and from what he could gather, rather advanced spells.

"These are not what we are learning….Nor going to be if I'm right" He muttered gazing intently at the spells, hexes and jinxes that she had acquired. She nodded once more as she watched him soak up the words in the book she had secretly been hoarding for more than three years.

"Once again you would be right." She stopped at the pointed look he gave her before holding up her hands.

"Alright…Sorry," He smiled before getting back to his reading as she carried on.

"I figured that this year's curriculum was going to be tame. I mean, I have been learning these spells and using them for two years now." He snapped his head back up looking at her in shock.

"Two years?" She nodded proudly. "But…How? I mean. Hasn't anyone noticed what about your Mum?" She pursed her lips at that yes it was tricky sneaking the books away from the manor and down to the lake where she could practice in peace under the audience of her reptilian friend. But she wouldn't be the self-accomplished master of sneakiness without a little practice. And so had one by one started slow until she was able enough to take at least three large books out at a time and abscond to the bottom and out of sight.

"Anyway I have already mastered these ages ago, the only reason why I have to dim it down so much is so that it doesn't raise suspicion with the teachers and give the other students a chance."

The boy looked at her and snorted at her words, hearing it she narrowed her eyes and tipped her head slightly,

"What"

Shaking his head he turned the page before replying. "Give the other's a chance? Hermione you turned your match into a needle before the Professor said we could, and the rest in half the time it took the others to even turn that single one. Not even then. If that doesn't raise their suspicion then i don't know what will."

She remained silent at that, yes ok she would have to admit that the first lesson she could actually use her wand didn't go as what she had planned. It was meant to be subtle and paced, when that went out the window she just gave up, but that wasn't her fault. She didn't know why, but something inside told her that simply one wasn't enough. The sudden and craving urge to use more magic to achieve more…To show them what she could do.

And show them she did.

Brushing his friendly accusation aside she sat up straighter. It was Transfiguration after all so there was a good reason as to why she was better than the rest. Her mother was a master of it.

"Don't be silly Harry," She bristled, "I said I gave them the chance it's not my fault that they didn't bother taking it." He looked back up at her a little in shock. He had come to know she was a little arrogant when it came to lessons. She wasn't as bad as Draco who was all round arrogant she at least had the right because she kicked his arse every time. But to hear her say it was just weird.

And a little insulting. Maybe if she had taken it easy that first lesson and gave that so-called 'chance' to others than maybe they would have accomplished the same hopeful results. But then he remembered Ron's match and how he had somehow, got it to light itself on fire.

….She may have had a point.

So he just nodded and got back to reading,

"Anyway as I was saying, I knew that this year's spells were going to be tame and as I have already read every book required, twice. And the spells are nothing but a pass time. I decided to read up on some of Mother's advanced tomes in the library at home and made my own little book. Never know when you might need them." She finished shrugging; she stood a few minutes of silence as he pulled his gaze from the book.

"Well no point staying in these if we have a duel to be winning," She stated pointing to her robes. "I'll be getting ready, you keep reading." She said moving up to the stairs and back to the dorms to get changed into clothes more appropriate for sneaking about.

She returned about ten minutes later to Harry still absorbed with reading, she stood and watched at the end before silently musing to make him his own copy, a milder version of course. She thought making her way over.

It would do no good to have any vie for her spot on top.

"So" He looked up at her and grinned. "This….This is amazing!" he exclaimed happily as she giggled and nodded.

"It is isn't it?" Before she looked at the clock in the corner, "Ok well if we want to get there on time we need to leave now" She told him as he nodded and marked the page in the book. Once they came back he was definitely asking if he could borrow it sliding his wand up his sleeve, they made their way to the portrait exit as the door opened. Ignoring the grumbles of the fat lady they stepped out onto the dark, silent corridor only for Hermione to fall flat as soon as she took the first step.

"Bugger!"

Harry looked down wide-eyed to find that she had tripped over the large body of Neville. Who had been curled up right in front of the portrait door, Hermione used her hands to keep herself balanced as she looked underneath to find the other boy who had been her proverbial downfall. And scowled just as the pudgy boy opened his eyes.

"Harry….Hermione?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and struggled to sit up only managing when Hermione rolled over and sat next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione snorted at the asinine question he asked as he looked at her, "What are we doing out here? Neville. If we hadn't of come out I'm pretty sure your frozen body would have tripped up far more people than just me come morning" He lowered his head embarrassed as Harry asked.

"What are _you_ doing out here" The larger boy looked up before replying in somewhat of a low voice.

"….I forgot….Word" Both sets of green eyes narrowed at him as they tried to work out what it was he had said. "Repeat that please Neville?"

"I said I forgot the password." Hermione snorted again making him blush with further embarrassment as Harry lent down to help him from the floor before doing the same to her. She brushed herself off as the pudgy boy looked at them with confusion.

"Hang on…What are YOU doing out here?" He asked looking from one to the other as they fell silent. Harry opened his mouth a few times to try to think but nothing came until the girl beside him replied.

"Sightseeing."

Both boys turned to her as she remained impassive. "There is this passageway that I wanted to see but seeing as we have lesson practically all day and dinner soon after. I never get the chance to go and look." She turned to the other boy who remained silent. "And Harry here agreed to go with me." She said smiling at him in a way that told him to nod…And so he did.

Neville looked at them both for another few minutes like he was trying to work out if they were telling the truth. Something of which annoyed the little girl slightly as she spoke again this time, her voice a lot more sharper.

"…Was there something you needed, Neville?" She asked as he looked at her, her eyebrow rose slightly as he shook his head a little. Her eyes flickered over to the picture of the fat woman who had watched them and then back to him.

"…The password perhaps?" His eyes widened as it hit him just why he had been out there in the first place and nodded eagerly, "Yes…Please."

"Caput draconis" He nodded as she repeated the important two-word to him before he was confident he remembered them and turned to the picture who was giving him evil's he mumbled the words and waited until she opened the door, he was about to go in but stopped and looked back at them.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked as Harry nodded with Hermione mimicking though inside she was laughing at the fact that he was asking them. Him a boy who only the other day got his classes mixed up and nearly wandered off into the lake. How could he dare ask such a thing? She didn't voice her immediate scoff at the idiocy of his question merely nodded and smiled once more.

"We're sure Neville….Go inside so that the door doesn't shut and you get locked out again." She told him as he nodded and quickly disappeared through the door. They waited until it had shut before taking off.

"Your Mother won't be pleased" Was the last thing they heard as they headed off down the deserted hallway with Hermione rolling her eyes at the nosy woman.

"…Mother's not here" Something of which Harry was thankful for as they descended down deeper onto each level. Whilst they did both couldn't help but feel slightly weary about the oncoming fight not because they had any doubts about losing, Hermione had read up enough and had been using magic she was sure, for longer than the blonde rat ferret had. So she could take him out no problem.

No, what they both had feelings about. Ones that were getting stronger with each passing step, was the fact that their opponents were Slytherin. A house known for its conniving, and manipulative ways. And with a boy like Draco Malfoy in it…They had no doubt that this fight was more than just that.

"Is it just me or does this whole thing seem a little…?"

"Uneasy" She turned to look at him before tipping her head,

"I was going to say to easy but…Yeah. In a way it does." Both stopped at the end of the fifth floor as Harry looked at her, "So what do you think we should do?" Biting her lip, she pondered for a few minutes they both knew that Draco was a sneaky and sly as any snake could be. His father was the epitome of what a sneak looked like and so shouldn't have been shocked to discover that Draco was any different.

She desperately wanted to teach him a lesson as he so badly needed it but all the while something niggling told her to be careful. Snakes weren't the only ones that had that self-preservation tactic and so she was going to listen to it so after a few more minutes of silence. She release her trapped lip and spoke.

"We go…But from now on we be on our guard." She said looking at him as he nodded. "I don't know why but I just have this…Feeling, that the little rat will try something. And it doesn't include hexing us." Grimacing he agreed and as they carried on both now kept a vigilant eye out for anything that was out of norm. Harry glanced at his watch to see that it was already five past midnight and cursed.

"What" She called over her shoulder as he looked up, "We're late!" He hissed at her as she stopped. Turning she looked at him

"By how much?" He showed her his watch which she had taken an extreme fascination to. "Five minutes." She scowled at the news before looking up in thought. It was quiet as he kept a look out before a soft hand tugged him harshly down the corridor and didn't let up until they turned left. He looked back to the opposite way which was meant to be the direction they were going in before asking.

"Why we going the wrong way?" She didn't answer only kept dragging him down the hall and to another left turn before going right and finally stopping outside a large portrait of a table which was surrounded by sleeping men. Harry peered at the image before back to his friend.

"What are we doing here? We need to get to the third floor." She nodded before taking a quick look around than back at him.

"Do you promise not to mention this to anyone" She said ignoring his earlier question as he looked at her a bit startled but nodded,

"Do you also promise not to ask how I came across this?" Again he nodded but didn't speak. Satisfied that she had his complete sincerity, she smiled before reaching up and along the frames edge as if looking for something. He watched as her tongue stuck out in concentration before smiling as her hand hit a small catch lifting it up, she smiled.

"Got ya" He kept on staring at her like she was mad and was about to ask until she took hold of the frame and very carefully, so not to wake the slumbering occupants. Pulled it open as his eyes widened once more and had to move until it was fully open all the way as a flight of stairs came into view. He gaped at the dark and narrow steps and then to his friend who was smiling proudly.

"Wha….How…When..." She giggled before pulling on his hand and leading him down into the narrow passageway before pulling the frame shut. She stepped in front of him as they crept down the dark flight taking care not to trip on any they might have missed.

"…I did say don't ask." She said back knowing he was dying to know. "Maybe some time later. But now we have this to deal with first" He nodded and kept on right behind her as they went down further until finally they came to a dead-end, or so he thought as she reached up and undid another catch before pushing it open slightly and peeking out certain that it was safe she opened it further and slipped out with him following her.

She shut the door and did the catch as he looked around to see where they came out as she stood next to him.

"Trophy rooms just round the other corner" She said pointing the way behind them as he looked on smiling that they had cut what seemed like an extra ten minutes from their time they turned and carried on up the corridor, they were about to round the corner when hushed noises had them slowing.

The whispered voices which they now deduced was coming from just up ahead and around aforementioned corner. This had both immediately on guard and was ready to bolt at the first shadow of a teacher, when both soon realized that the voices sounded not of any authority figure. But that of a certain ferret.

"Come on" She whispered as they slowly made their way up the hall to where the cut off was as they with caution peered around careful to make sure that none of their body could be seen as they squinted to see up ahead. But once their sight cleared and they could see Hermione narrowed her eyes with Harry unable to believe what they were seeing.

"….I knew he was up to something." She muttered as they spied the three Slytherin that where Malfoy and his ever permanent goons. Crabbe and Goyle. Harry bristled from the side of her as they watched them crouch behind a few suits of Armour that was just across the door from the trophy room seemingly lying in wait.

"Are they waiting for us?" He asked as she lifted her head slightly she wouldn't put it passed the git to ambush them as they came along, but from what she could see of their faces. They were gleeful. With an almost excited anticipation about them…No if they were waiting to ambush them they would be a hell of a lot quieter than they would be now as Draco hit Crabbe across the head.

"Would you knock it off?" He hissed at the taller boy. "We have to make sure they are here for when Filch gets them." Unawares that the two Gryffindor's where waiting down behind them…And where now angry.

"Son of a…." She didn't curse like she had heard her Mother do so many times when at home. But she was mad, really and truly mad. Seething in fact as was Harry,

"Those slimy gits…" He hissed as they watched on. "They were never going to fight where they?" By now it was clear both their instincts had served them right. If they had charged in their like their house was famous for then they would be in a waiting trap. None of them spoke for a few moments just watched as the three in front got more and more excited and her anger ever higher. She really needed to teach them a lesson and was in the middle of thinking when a meow up ahead had them all looking straight.

"Mrs Norris" Harry muttered under his breath as soon a small, straggly cat came waltzing into view. She sniffed at the door and sat waiting as no sooner she had, a puffing and panting sound could be heard with the dreaded caretaker coming into view. He wheezed as he made his way over to the closed-door but with a huge smile on his face as he looked down at his beloved cat.

"This is it my pretty" He cooed as he looked at the door. "The little brat's wont escape now" Holding the paper he had received an hour earlier, he chuckled as Hermione and Harry looked on.

"..They set Filch on us." He muttered again as she simply nodded. Her eyes narrowed as her colored eyes flickered with dark anger as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve. He watched as she very carefully pointed it forward and at the three unsuspecting boys a few feet ahead.

"What are you doing?" She didn't respond as she counted her timing, she watched as Filch headed for the closed-door before whispering.

"…Filch was hoping to catch student's out of bed tonight." She muttered as she aimed her wand, "Let's not disappoint him shall we." And with a sharp precise flick they watched as three boys hiding behind the Armour suddenly fall into each other and go tumbling. They had to hold their laughter as Malfoy let out a squeal as they fell and went crashing into the carefully situated suits that fell with them and the noise echoed around the hallway as Filch spun on his heel.

His eyes took in the fallen suits and the boy groaning underneath.

"Gotcha!" He shouted triumphantly as Draco moaned pitifully. Was hauled to his feet by the elated old man delighted at his catch as his cat mewed her joy.

"Going to have a lot of fun with you boy's…Of yes." He smiled as Draco looked down to the fallen suits and then to his friends who clambered to their feet. He scowled at what had happened and looked up as Harry pulled back and dragged Hermione with him as they lent against the wall trying to stifle their laughter. They waited until Filch dragged the complaining boys away in the other direction as Harry spoke.

"That was amazing!" He nearly shouted with glee as she nodded, it may not have been a physically painful punishment in the form of a hex but it was still something as he looked at her.

"What was that?" He asked as she looked up and down the hall before nodding the way of the picture as they hurried back. "Trip jinx" Was her response as he frowned.

"It's in the book…I figured that if the git had lumbering idiots following him then he should know just how clumsy they can really be." She said seriously looking at him before they burst into laughter again coming to the picture as she lifted up and undid the catch again she pulled it open as he held out his hand.

"After you my lady," He joked mockingly as she smiled and nodded. Thank you, good sir" And laughed as she stepped back into the narrow passage with him following and pulling the door shut. He did the catch this time as he made sure it was secure before they made their way back up slowly to the seventh floor and to the safety of their common room…Morning couldn't come soon enough for them as they couldn't wait to tell the others about Malfoy's little trip their laughter continuing all the way up.

* * *

**Hope every one enjoyed, **

**Up next: The fallout of the failed duel. **

**If anyone want's that you know what to do.**

**Until the next chapter, :D**


	17. Morning Fight's And Detention Night's

**Not much to say really, **

**Only thank you to those that reviewed and i hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Happy reading, :)**

* * *

Still on a high from trapping Draco in a plan of his own making Hermione and Harry woke up feeling a lot more better about the day ahead, as they greet each other in the common room before waiting for the others to arrive. Only Ron made his way over to them as he finished getting ready, informing them that Neville had lost his shoes somewhere and for them to go on without him shrugging they turn to make their way down to breakfast as they leave through the door.

Hermione was lost in her musings as they walked at just how it came to be that the other boy made it into the Lion house. She knew that Gryffindor's where renowned for their bravery, yes. And she had no doubt that the hat was anything other than smart as he…She was just going to say he, had been sorting student's since hundreds of years before she was born. But did Neville really count as brave?

From what she had saw of the other boy, was that he was exceptionally shy. Very timid and recluse at those he talked to, and avoided confrontation like it was a venomous plant. And that he was also, in her opinion. The wizarding world's most forgetful boy.

Seriously he just couldn't keep a hold of anything that came into his possession. That rememberall Harry risked getting kicked out for, gone. Lost in not a day and a half of getting it back it astounded her to see someone so remiss when it came to memorizing or actually keeping hold of his stuff, she wondered how on earth he was going to pass the year when he wasn't even passing the first stages of Transfiguration yet.

Which led her back to her first thought…How did he get into Gryffindor? After a long and lengthy thought process which took her all the way down until the entrance to the hall. It had come to her, well not the answer as only the hat would have that and somehow she doubted Dumbledore allowing her to go into his office just to question a centuries old relic on his decision about a sorting. So all she had at that moment was a theory.

Which…As it was her and she was at the top of their year was a very good one. As they made their way down the stairs, Neville was a complete drain when it came to taking all things academic into that head of his. And his emotions ranged from the ever perpetual confusion to downright meekness, to the scared deer in the light look. She had suspected that his feelings where just as lax as his mind when it came to upfront situation's and when actually faced with something that could be counted as dangerous. She had the feeling that it would take his reflexes a lot longer to recognize the reality of his predicament than that of the people around him.

'_Maybe the hat had gotten that wrong'_ she said as they sat down at the red and gold table. _'Maybe it mistook blissful ignorance for bravery' _after coming to that conclusion she turned and faced the two boys that had been trying to engage her in conversation. She had way over thought the inner workings of a hat and forgetful boy for more than what she cared for. And so pushed it out of her mind as she accepted the drink Harry gave her.

She still wasn't comfortable eating in front of anyone…But she could just manage the drink. If no one was watching, and she took timed sips. As the conversation around them grew as more student's made their way into the large hall.

The teacher's sat at the top watching over the masses of kids that were talking, laughing, smiling and enjoying the free time before lessons began as the head and deputy were immersed in a conversation of their own. Minerva didn't send a note to Hermione that day, with the knowledge that the little girl could now brave the hall….They still had to work on the when she actually ate part. She could correspond with her fellow staff member's without having to worry, well not much anyway.

Though there was still the matter of breakfast to deal with…That they would have to talk about properly but for now she could just enjoy the conversation she was having.

All three of them in the middle were too lost in the conversations they were having with the people around them Harry and Ron were talking to Fred and George. Though it looked more like the beginnings of a bet being made as Hermione was talking to Percy. He may not have been the most liveliest of all the Weasley brothers but he was still very stimulating when it came to the likes of academics and so that was what she had liked most about him, as there really was not much else.

Each where lost in their musing's that they didn't see the gang of green and silver heading their way until a violent tug had Harry spinning around and coming face to face with an angry Draco. The dark-haired boy took in the rage painted on his face and the others standing behind him. Including Crabbe and Goyle before smirking and facing the leader.

"Malfoy" He stated calmly as the blonde boy fumed. Ron and the others had turned to see what happening as Draco looked down at him.

"You did this." He hissed as Harry blinked a few times before replying. "…Did what? I'm sorry Malfoy but I have no idea what you are on about." The Slytherin's face contorted with anger again as he heard the feigned ignorance in his voice.

"You…Last night, you never showed." Harry eyed him slowly before shaking his head.

"No…I did show Draco. Twelve like you said. I even brought Hermione with me but it seemed you didn't show so we left." At the sound of her name she excused her talk with Percy and turned only to slowly fall into a look of contempt as she took in the group of snakes that had stopped by.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked the disdain clear in her voice as she turned around to face them. "Can't you see we were having a nice time until you ruined it by coming here?" The blonde boy turned to glare at her and took in her relaxed demeanor before scowling, as something came to him.

"It was you!" Both Harry and Hermione eyed each other with confusion before back at the accusing boy in front of them. "What was me now Draco. You really have to be more specific when accusing us of things as I haven't a clue what you are on about." The little group surrounding them sneered at her response as Draco replied.

"Don't be dumb McGonagall it doesn't suit you. You tripped me up last night I know it." He pointed at her as her eyebrow rose slightly, she didn't reply merely looked at him with a slight condescending expression before he carried on.

"…Potter here is too stupid to know any of the better spells and I know for a fact that Crabbe and Goyle were a few feet behind me when we tripped. The only person with more knowledge than this lot when it comes to spells is you. So it was you that did it." Ignoring the protest from Harry at his insult Draco kept his hateful stare on the witch in front of him as she lent back on the table and crossed her arms.

"Malfoy, as glad as I 'am that you've finally acknowledged I will always be better than you when it comes to academics. I'm afraid that I have to disappoint you by saying it wasn't me…Nor was it Harry yes you'd be right on that…These two" As she pointed to the large boys behind him.

"Are about as graceful as a dancing centaur when it comes to even just walking, so I'm not surprised that one of them was bound to fall into you, and as for getting caught by Filch. Well that wasn't unlucky that was just payback for being a conceited little air head who really should learn to watch where he walks." She finished angrily returning his glare as she faced him it had gone completely quiet around the little area as Draco's murderous stare tuned lethal. More than ever he wanted to get his wand and hex the stuck up cow in front of him but couldn't as the teachers where just at the top.

He remained silent as he thought about revenge and was about to retaliate when something she said came to him and soon his poisonous look fell to be replaced by a slight smirk that was a mixture of teeth and contempt.

"What's so amusing now?" She asked on seeing the sudden turnabout. The others including the Gryffindor's had all now been holding their breath, what had started out as it being Harry the target had quickly turned into a war with words against the daunting witch to the left of them.

"You" Was the response as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Draco. Real hilarious."

He didn't reply merely moved a little closer…"I didn't mention anything about Filch last night…So if you weren't there. How did you know" He stood up straighter and more confident he had caught her as the other snakes smirked pleased that he had got one up on the know it all. Harry tensed knowing that soon something was going to happen. No one had gotten away with insulting Draco. Not even them and at least the times they had it had been by luck or chance.

Hermione for her part didn't look perturbed, yes she had a brief flutter of panic at the fact that he had caught her out but then it went. So what if she had slipped up? It wasn't like he could do anything about it and the one time he had tried. He was once again bested by her hand, be it to answer a question or perform a spell. In class or on a certain ferret she didn't care and so shrugged returning his smirk.

"…Well would you look at that…You caught me. I admit it" She said lifting her chin slightly as she eyed the boy in front of her. "Bravo Draco. The one time you use that empty head of yours to catch us."

She gave a little sniff before the smirk turned to a full-blown grin. "…Shame you didn't think to use it last night…Might have stopped you from becoming Filches whipping boy." Despite the very real danger of retaliation the group on the table couldn't help but burst into laughter at the remark she made once more humiliating the Malfoy heir in the process. His cheeks burned with shame at the blatant dismissal and his anger grew until his firsts where shaking.

"Stupid little half-blood" They stopped laughing as the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson cut in making them look at her, the puggy looking Slytherin who had latched on to Draco the moment they had arrived at the school moved quick to defend him she stepped closer to the sitting girl and glared it her in disgust.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to him like that." She asked as Hermione gave her a scathing once over before standing and facing the other girl she didn't reply just simply stared, watched and looked on as the rest grew tense around them until finally she smiled and looked away.

"It's funny." She said taking a step away. "We all said that Pansy looked like a pug. And here she is doing exactly what a dog does when its master is threatened." She curled her lip slightly and stared at the dark-haired girl.

"Defending him…Like the good puppy she is"

It all happened then as Pansy erupted and jumped across the small space and threw herself at the Gryffindor girl, her own anger increased to boiling point at the insult's to her as the rest jumped in after her, she grabbed on to Hermione's hair just as she felt the same to hers and pulled getting a sudden yell from her and smiled before her own hair was yanked viciously. Their fight caused more to break out as Draco went for Harry seeing as he was the other culprit in his downfall and wanted his own payback.

This led to Ron jumping in for his friend's defense which in turn led Crabbe and Goyle to also follow suit and end up in the small pile up that had immersed. The loud shout's and shriek's from both the boys and two girl's fighting caused the hall to stop and turn to the disturbance. Ron punched Draco in the face only to get a blow back to the side from Crabbe as Harry kicked out at Goyle in retaliation.

Pansy and Hermione had nearly landed on the floor due to the hair pulling both where doing, she doubled as a punch to her stomach had the breath knocked out of her, she in turn pulled the side of Pansy's hair hard, using her nails she scratched the left side of her face before tugging the locks down making the other girl bend slightly, Pansy grabbed the back of Hermione's hair again causing her to mimic the move as both struggled to up the other.

The teachers at the top stood and went straight into action as soon as they saw the fight. Minerva and Snape stood and watched. None had even noticed that Draco and his friends had made their way over until the outburst of violence began. They watched as Draco swiped at Harry's head only to get another punch to his shoulder before Ron got a knock from the blonde haired boy. The girly shrieking had Minerva looking at her eyes widened in shock as she saw the two girl's that had been at the side but involved in their own fight.

She saw Hermione scratch the side of the other girl's face only to get a punch before she aimed a kick at Pansy which spurned her into action. The rest of the teachers watched as both she and Severus made their way almost running down the hall into the middle to break up the fight.

"STOP THIS. STOP THIS AT ONCE!" She yelled as they reached them eyes keeping a firm watch on the brawling student's.

"CEASE THIS FIGHTING…..NOW!" Snape yelled over the mass as one by one they all stopped save for the two girls who were now almost lying on the ground. Minerva strode to break them apart as she tugged on each of their arms and pulled them away from each other.

"JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He yelled at the now silent group as Draco, sporting a cut lip and black eye spoke. He pointed to Harry who was panting slightly and Hermione who was being gripped rather tightly in her Mother's hand.

"They started all this." Only to have Harry replying angrily.

"Did not….If anything it was Pansy that caused all of this, she attacked Hermione first."

"Only because the stuck up know it all called her a dog."

"Well she is" A yell sounded out as Minerva pinched the arm in her left hand tight as Hermione squirmed. Severus turned back from the girls being handled by the deputy as he eyed the group of battered boys in front of him.

"..And just what…Was the meaning of all this? What made it so that it caused you to act like a bunch of wild animals?" His tone had lessened considerably so that he was no longer shouting, but the ice in the way he spoke made them all wish he was. None of them spoke as they all looked away from the intimidating Slytherin head. If they were to reveal just why the fight happened. Then that would mean telling about the after hour's duel which would get them into more trouble.

"….I'm waiting."

Still none of them spoke as he closed his eyes and turned to the two girls who had apparently set it all off. Pansy was looking sour like always as she struggled to escape the older woman's grip only to be pulled back…He turned to the other girl, Hermione was standing as far away as she could without actually trying to pull away as he eyed her intently before asking.

"Miss McGonagall."

Very slowly she raised her eyes from the floor and looked at him. "It would seem that according the Mr's Potter and Malfoy, that all of this started…" he pointed to her and the other girl.

"With you two." She glared but stayed silent as he carried on. "….So if you would be so kind as to comply with the reason as just why that was?"

The Gryffindor wasn't going to speak and was all for keeping her mouth shut but the shake she got from her Mother had her glaring at the older woman. Minerva raised her brow at the look and silently promised a punishment she wouldn't forget before nodding to the other man.

"…Speak when spoken to Hermione." She replied sharply. "Professor Snape asked you a question."

Still not letting up on her glaring she turned to look at the waiting Potion's master as he looked at her pointedly. She closed her eyes before coming up with a very last-minute lie about why they had fought. Harry looked at her with slight fear in his eyes; yes she may have been willing to break rules and fight as she had just proved. But since she was being held in the tight grasp of her Mother, would she admit the truth and get them done?

"….I called Draco a ferret yesterday and said his best class would be the magical care for animals seeing as he was a small rodent himself." She admitted slowly, keeping her head lowered and speaking like it pained her, she hoped that the man would take it as that and leave it be.

"Pansy being the loyal little lap…" She was gripped tighter for that and winced before speaking. As Minerva looked on with disbelief, even now she was insulting other student's.

"Pansy was only defending her friend and it got a little out of hand." She stopped and bit her lip waiting as they all stood still Snape eyed the girl in front of him. Regarding her in silence and the blatant lie she had just told him.

She was good he would give her that thinking on her feet and coming up with a completely false story was something he would have admired. If she wasn't lying to him that was, and she wasn't a Gryffindor. Hermione was looking down when she felt a slight pressure on her head, shaking it slightly she frowned and wondered what it could have been but still didn't speak.

It was quiet for a while as Severus looked through her mind. Going through the day before. All through classes up until the part he had been looking for, he growled a little at seeing it was Draco that had in truth. Began all of this by goading them into a duel and carried on watching as Harry and Hermione left their common room…Fell over Neville told him the password and carried on their way, he was a little surprised to see the girl find her way to a secret passageway and wondered if Minerva knew about that as they came to the third floor.

He looked on as they crept over to the corner of the hall and peered around as he saw Draco and his two buffoons' hiding up ahead. Watching he saw the two Gryffindor's talk among themselves for a few moment's just as the caretaker came bumbling up, he waited outside the Trophy room and was about to enter when Hermione gave Harry a malicious grin and took out her wand. She aimed it at the three up ahead and with a flick he saw what was clearly the trip charm being used to topple the boy's into colliding with each other and then the Armour.

Filch apprehended the boys and took them up the other way. He had been given a note that morning but didn't look at it until he had breakfast first. Now he was sure if he went and checked it this was what it was going to say. The two watching laughed before racing back to the picture.

He didn't need to see more as he rolled his eyes and looked at Minerva. She knew what he had done and was frowning as she didn't like the way he just went into people's mind's it was intruding and to the novice it being performed on was discomforting. But if Hermione wasn't going to admit the real reason than that was the only way.

"It would seem Minerva. That our little miscreant's fancy themselves duelists as well" Three sets of eyes widened in both fear and confusion. Hermione lifted her head and gaped at the older man. What…How? What?

She didn't say anything how could he have found out about last night as she felt herself being pulled closer to the older woman whose brows had risen even more on hearing the news.

"Oh?" He nodded with a frown.

"The Trophy room was the setting for impromptu battle. With our little hero and regular know it all being willing participant's." The head of the Lion house scowled and looked at the two. Both had the graces to look abashed and away from her icy stare. Merely avoiding her gaze wasn't going spare them from her wrath.

"Albeit it was…The Ferret was it?" He asked looking to his own group as Draco blushed at the name. Severus smirked before turning back. "Who was the one that initiated the whole scheme what happened after was solely down to your lovely cub there." He said pointedly looking to the girl whose circulation was becoming more and more restricted and was in danger of losing her arm as the older woman growled a little under breath.

"….Do continue."

"It seems that Draco and Mr's Crabbe and Goyle had set a trap and was lying in wait for them to get caught by Mr Filch." She nodded and listened intently.

"But as luck would have it our bookworm and bumbling celebrity found a different way down to the third floor. Coming out by the East end instead of the West." Minerva's face scrunched a little in confusion…How was that possible? The only way from the Gryffindor common room to the Trophy room was by the coming down the West. It made no sense for them to come from the other side as it was a simple dead-end for the Lion's.

So how did they manage that?

Snape saw the confusion and smirked again before speaking, "That I'll leave to your little cub to explain." Nodding she silently requested him to continue.

"Unawares that they were being watched Little McGonagall here performed a Trip jinx on the three and as the result. Is the reason the set's of Armour was found in pieces this morning."

The older woman was stunned. They had all thought it Peeve's playing a prank when they heard about the dismantling that morning, but now knowing it was her sweet daughter that was the cause of the mess made her blood boil. Hermione's stomach dropped. She could see the tensing of her Mother's jaw and knew that no good was going to come from that….Dam Snape.

And dam Harry, he swore that they wouldn't get caught. Granted it wasn't the way she had thought but still…They got caught. And the fight, who did they think they were. Minerva felt the slight shuffling to her right and looked at Hermione who was glaring at the floor.

"Something to say?" She asked as the girl looked up, she saw that she was the main focus point and was about to shake her head when she saw Malfoy standing behind Snape and that had her own blood steaming. This wasn't her fault. This was his and so nodded.

"Yes…Actually, I do." This had Harry's eyes almost bugging out of his head. This was so not what he thought would happen when they came down this morning, the good mood he had woken to had disappeared and melted into the ground as it was replaced by dread.

"Oh?"

She looked to the other teacher and glared at the blonde haired boy at the back of him.

"This isn't our fault. It's his" She nodded to the Slytherin boy. "He had his ego kicked and so tried to show us up, only it didn't work out the way he wanted and now because he's been humiliated in front of his little followers. He's throwing a tantrum." She spat in his direction as Draco sneered though kept behind his head as Minerva pulled her closer.

"That is enough!" She hissed bending down and looking her in the face. "Now I don't know what has gotten into to you, but it end's now." She stood and faced the Lion table as the others who had watched quickly turned and looked the other way. She looked down to the two boys who didn't fare any better than Hermione as Ron was sporting black eye and Harry a swollen one.

"Those who took part in this…Shocking display of obscene behavior, twenty point's will be taken." A few outcries as the others who had witnessed the fight protested but shut up at the look their enraged head shot them.

"They will also be serving detention with me." Both boys nodded knowing that was to be expected. Hermione simply glared. Did she know that was going to happen yes, but she also knew a simple deduction of points and a detention wouldn't just be her punishment. She had embarrassed her Mother that morning and so knew that something harsher was coming her way sometime soon.

How she hated the snakes with everything she had in her being. She loathed the pug faced bitch that had started all of this all because of a silly crush she had on a ferret who was going to pay. She would make them all pay. And she was going to enjoy it.

"Now…Off to lesson with you all." Minerva said as she let go off the younger girls arm and watched as she launched herself away scowling. "Severus I trust you to deal with these three and Miss Parkinson here?" The dungeon man nodded before turning and grabbing the back of the Slytherin girl's robe. Pushed all of them back to their table. Minerva glanced over to her table as very slowly they all began to trickle out of the hall and off to the first lesson of the day.

"Now remember what I said. I expect no more of these….Unruly attitudes from any of you." She said making a point to look at all three before shooing them off and watching as they quickly left the hall. She knew Hermione was mad and yes it may have been Pansy that had attacked first. But she carried it on and not only showed her up. But along with the other two, showed the house of Gryffindor up as well.

And that simply would not do. Regardless of whether the younger girl was angry or not at the unfair justice being given. She waited until they rounded the corner before moving back to the table and off to her first lesson. She would need to have serious words with her little child before the week was out the sudden outburst of bad behavior was something completely out of character for her and it had her wondering where it was coming from.

But it would not last for much longer. That was she sure of.

* * *

**What happen's next you ask? Well if i can get maybe three to four comment's all you nice reader's shall find out very soon. **

**Until then. :D**


	18. A Hollow Victory

**Here it is, as promised. The new chapter.**

**i would like to say a big, big thank you to all that reviewed, i actually got more than i was aiming for so again thank you. **

**Hope everyone like's reading...Not as humorous as the other's but still worth the read. **

**Enjoy, :)**

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly for the three. Ron was mouthing off at the Slytherin group who they had the misfortune to be sharing some classes with as Harry just looking both angry and dejected at the thought of getting into trouble at the hands of Draco. Hermione for her part merely sat there. Neither saying a word nor expressing any emotion as to how she was feeling. She could hear Weasley in the background still spouting off and as much as she liked that it was about those conniving and worthless pieces of dirt. She had started to get bored with hearing his voice, it was grating on her last nerves though she never showed it.

"Oi!" Realizing that it was her she was addressing, she turned slowly to look at his as his face was a picture of redness, "You haven't said anything yet. Aren't you angry?"

She didn't respond as they stared at each other. Was she angry? Yes she was livid. Inside was like a boiling chamber that was kept behind a locked door and one that was waiting to burst with just the right amount of pressure. But she didn't let it show. It was better to keep logical and not emotional in situations like this. It kept for better thinking rather than being irrational and acting without thought.

"Oh course I'm angry Ronald. In case you haven't noticed, I'm annoyed and upset at the fact that in spite of what those teacher's saw. Our head still saw fit to blame us, despite the fact that Professor Snape. I don't know how and I will be finding out openly said that it was his house that started this, we still got the blame. And I know for a fact that those low life's over there did not get the punishment they deserved because their head is a biased son of a bitch whose a kept man…Namely by the Malfoy's, we still have to serve detention. I have headache that's growing the more I talk, my hair feels like it's falling out bit by bit due to my pulling it every so often. And that smug bitch over there is only making it worse the more she open's her mouth. So yes, Ron, yes of course I'm angry. I'm positively fuming, but you don't see me jabbering away like some wind-up toy that's been broken and stuck on repeat!"

She turned back to face the front before he could utter a word only to add. "So…To answer your question. Yes….I' am angry." Before settling back in her seat and leaving the rest to stare at her in silence whilst she berated herself for raising her voice.

'_So much for not showing any emotion' _she thought annoyed before picking up her quill and getting on with the work set on the board. The hour passed even slower after that and thought the red-head still complained, it wasn't by much anymore which gave the witch some peace at least as they made their way to next lesson which was Herbology something she was glad for as she couldn't wait to get out of the castle she felt like she was going crazy stuck in the place where she was mad with so many people.

They made their way out to the greenhouses. Luckily this time they had shared it with the Ravenclaw's and so the three took the two hours they had free from any snake's or ferret's called Malfoy and allowed themselves to smile and talk without it being angry rant's or inner monologue's about rodent hunting.

Though that still wasn't enough to make either one of the boy's focus on the task in front of them as they began to talk quietly about Quidditch. Hermione internally despaired at the very word; she was going to have to put a taboo on that bloody sport soon if they kept it up and so turned around and tuned them out as she listened to the portly Professor at the top instruct them on the details of the devils' snare.

After a while they were set about re - potting and feeding the dangerous plant but not before getting clear instructions about handling it carefully. Hermione felt a hand meekly tap her shoulder and without looking up from her task she picked up her note's and threw them to the side. She heard two mumbled 'Thanks' before they picked up the treasure parchment and looked down at the carefully and neatly written words.

Soon they were all following the small teacher outside and over to a small patch of raked soil. Before instructing them that they were to be planting them in the ground from their pots. The jolly professor smiled and told them that there was no danger seeing as they were merely saplings before leaving them to it of course when she had said that she had missed out a very important and vital piece of information.

Neville Longbottom was in her class.

Soon the air was filled with panicked cries of a boy who had somehow manage to get the baby plant's tentacle's wrapped around his throat and was now on the floor. A few of the others copied the boy in his panicking and was torn between going to get the teacher or staying and trying to help. Hermione sighed and looked at her almost planted saplings before to the struggling boy and rolled her eyes.

He had been one of the few to actually listen how did he still end up forgetting? Never mind she already had this internal thought once before and so bent down. She pulled her wand from the hiding place in her sleeve before looking at the plant which had him in a choke hold. She eyed the stem and was looking for a tender spot before pointing her wand at the leave's edge and at a nervous Neville who was eyeing her wand with fear.

"Like I'm going to hurt you" She scoffed before muttering a single word, the others watched as the end of her wand lit up with a blinding light and aimed it at the pant which let out a shrill cry as it pulled back away from the light and unwound itself from around his neck in a bid to get shield from the brightness. He pulled the rest away from him as quickly as he could as Ron bent down to help him from the floor

Hermione didn't say anything merely placed her wand back…It was a third year spell she had just used and so didn't want anyone asking or telling that she could do it as Neville looked at her with slight awe in his eyes. Like one would do their savior making her all the wearier.

"…Devil's snare is afraid of sunlight" Was all she said before turning and getting back to re-potting her own as by now it was trying to escape. The three boys merely stared at her before each other with Harry and Ron shrugging and getting back to their plant's leaving Neville to lean down and whisper his thanks before returning to his own plant with now just a little more caution as they got back to the lesson.

Sometime later a large shadow blocked out their little patch of light making them stop their planting and looked up and smile to see the familiar and beaming face of Hagrid staring at them the huge giant had become somewhat of a friend to the three during the time they had been at the school most others didn't tend to bother with him seeing as his huge stature was slightly scary and intimidating, keeping them away for fear they might get crushed.

Or other's like Draco and the other Slytherin's who looked down their noses at him. Which they found quite funny seeing as he was three times their size. But still they leered at the keeper as he passed, not that he let it get to him of course. As his wide smile proved now.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said standing and wiping the dirt from his hand's Ron nodded his head in greeting as Hermione smiled. When it came out that Hermione was Professor McGonagall's daughter at the sorting. It hadn't taken the dark-haired boy long to work out that if that was the case; the she would have already been to and known the school before the rest of them and by that proxy. The teacher's to.

He had asked her the following few days later if she had known Hagrid from the start with her nodding and confirming his suspicion's he had felt somewhat betrayed by that new knowledge. After all, it was the giant man who came and gave him his letter, took him to get his things and told him all about his heritage. He was happy to have made his first friend in the wizard world, and was looking forward to introducing both Hermione and Ron to him.

Now he felt like that had been taken from him and couldn't help but be slightly envious of her, whilst he had been stuck with his aunt and uncle never knowing a clue about who he really was and all this time she was here, at the school he was now quickly calling his home. Learning all about just who they were and everything in between. It had made him slightly annoyed at being left in the dark for so long, but then came to the conclusion later. That if he was mad at Hermione for being able to live in a place that didn't include shrill aunties and verbally abusing uncles. Along with physically abusing cousins, he might as well have been mad at Ron for the same reason.

Which led him to the realization that he wasn't mad at her, or his other friend, he was just jealous. Jealous they lived in the wizard world and jealous that she had known Hagrid before him…looking back now he felt silly seeing as it wasn't her fault she happened to know him before he did, it was just the way. And so resolved to forget about it, he was here now and he was going to make the most of it.

"Alright you three" He smiled at them as they nodded; he glanced around at the student's either getting on with their work or looking at the gamekeeper with weary eyes before back to them.

Heard all about your little scuffle in the hall before." He said as all three of them fell silent. Harry merely nodded before looking down. Ron muttered something which in turn got his rambling back to full force as Hermione's expression darkened but didn't respond as the tall man stared at them before smiling in an effort to try cheer them up,

"Well I hope you showed those Snake's who's the better house." He muttered conspiratorially which did the trick as soon after the somber mood lifted. They went on to talk a little longer seeing as the smaller teacher wasn't around as Harry looked back up to the tall man.

Hagrid?" The giant gazed at the small boy

"Hmm"

"What happened at Gringott's?" It was the tall man's turn to darken slightly as he stood up taller and coughed, "Well…I don't really think that it's anything you should be worrying about, grown u stuff that is. Best for the Auror's to handle." As he looked back at now all three sets of eyes that had watched in curiosity.

"You best be getting back to your lesson." He said looking up to see the small, plump teacher emerge from the greenhouse and before they had chance to ask. He waved them goodbye and meandered off. Harry watched him go with thoughtful eyes before turning back to them.

"That was weird" Ron shrugged as was his go to when he didn't understand. Hermione frowned at the retreating man's large figure before talking.

"He knows something?" Both turned to her as she watched Hagrid go. "You think?"

She nodded slowly facing them before replying, "Of course. Everyone knows that the safest place anywhere is Gringott's; it's the main bank for everything. Why do you think the wizard world is so dependent on it?" Both boys shrugged this time not having the answer, not that she expected them to as it was rhetorical but carried on.

"It's near impossible to break in to that bank. The Goblins would have made sure to that." She looked the other way again a bit in thought before adding,

"They would have taken any measures necessary to make sure that what's in there is safe. Including stopping anything or anyone from getting out" They took a moment to reflect on her ominous word's and wondered just who it was that had managed it if the paper were to believed to be true because not only did they get in…But they also left a mess on the way out.

"Must have been someone powerful." Ron muttered minutes later as they nodded. They had to be in order to get past the albeit small. Very vicious diminutive creatures

"Wonder what they could have wanted." Hermione said in continuation as Harry's mind went back to the front page of the paper he had briefly glanced at before being apprehended by Draco. Something about the vault was familiar….If only it would come to him.

Eventually it did as he looked back up quickly and replied.

"The vault."

"What" He licked his lips and proceeded to tell them about the first day he arrived on the street. That he was there to get his shopping along with Hagrid who was escorting him around, they stopped at the bank first before he were told about the money left to him by his parent's and about how before he was shown his vault. They first stopped off at one of the more high end security one's had had thought there would be masses of valuable's in it only to find it bare except the thing Hagrid took.

"So you think that it was the one from the paper?" Ron asked as Harry nodded, "It is the one from the paper, Ron. The same one we stopped at I'm certain." He looked at them both as they remained silent.

"…Whatever it was that was in that vault. That's the thing they were after; they broke in for that and that alone." He said his voice surprisingly resolute for a boy his age as they all contemplated on what it all meant. And what it could all mean the lesson went quick after that and before they knew it, it was dinner. So they made their way back to the common rooms to get rid of their bags as Hermione threw hers on her bed and was about to turn and leave when a note caught her eye.

She saw the neatly folded paper and the written word before sighing and picking it up, knowing who it was from as she unfolded the sheet and read what was on.

_Hermione_

_Tell Mr's Potter and Weasley that you won't be joining them in the hall for dinner tonight as you'll be joining me in my rooms. We need to have a discussion about your behavior today, no if's and's or trying to get out of it._

_I shall be waiting for you in my rooms. I trust you can remember the way,_

_No exceptions._

Well that settled it.

Sighing loudly and scrunching the paper she threw it in the bin on the way out and trudged down the stairs coming to a stop in front of a waiting Ron and Harry.

"Can't make it" Was what she told them they both saw the look she was wearing and grimaced. They knew it was bound to happen and so patted her consolingly on the shoulder before they made their way to the hall outside. Once there they gave her smiles of encouragement before they went down the first flight of stairs and split off. They watched her leave and turn the corner before making their way down the rest of the stairs.

"Poor girl" Ron muttered as Harry nodded. They might have detention and points deducted but what she was facing now was far worse. It was times like these that it was only him here…Having a Professor for a parent was torture took all the fun out of thing's.

Hermione made her way down the other corridor and up the little set of stairs coming back down along another smaller corridor before making her way around the other corner and stopping at the large picture of Godric who was staring down at her and grinning.

"Heard about you." She looked up and gave him a fake smile.

"Who hasn't today?" Making him laugh.

"Would have done the same if Salazar was still here." That seem to make him quieten for a minute as if remembering something before turning his attention back to the small girl she sighed and looked at the man.

"Yes well that's all very well for you, sir. You can do that. I however have…Pain waiting for me on the other side." And nodded to the rooms he stood in front of as he stroked his beard and mumbled his agreement before she rolled her eyes and gave him the password. Flinching slightly when he swung open and she very carefully made her way in.

"Good luck" She mocked his words of encouragement. What good were they really? Before making her way in and deciding to just sit straight in her spot. She only had to wait a few minutes when the rustling as the door swung open again to reveal the rushed figure of the older woman coming in as she stopped at the sight of the younger girl sitting quietly had her looking before nodding once and moving to her room.

Hermione sighed figuring this was what was included and resigned herself to more quietness as the fire crackled. Soon a weight by her side told her, her Mother was there as she turned to look at her.

None of them spoke just let the air between them grow until finally Minerva spoke. "Hermione."

"Mother" They said no more after that until once more the older woman broke first. She sighed and sat back a little her posture less stiff, as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"What happened?"

She shrugged and sat back a little also as she replied. "You saw…She attacked me for no reason! She's a lunatic." Minerva sighed and closed her eyes

"Hermione it's not nice to call people crazy." The little girl could do nothing but blink stupidly for a few seconds.

"…She…Attacked…Me for no reason. What part of that scream's sanity to you?" The older woman glared at her and snapped.

"What I have said about your attitude!" Hermione couldn't believe it and so stood up sharply from her place on the sofa.

"I don't believe this" Minerva watched her as she paced angrily.

"Hermione sit back down please" But was given a glare in response.

"…You actually think we had something to do with this?" The older woman bit the inside of her lip. She had tried to act nicely and give her a chance but there was still that very important issue that needed to be sorted.

"Ok than…If you're so innocent. What was all that about with the secret duel?" She waited and watched as her step faltered slightly and she stopped her moving. She didn't look at her but Minerva knew she were busted.

"Hermione." It was the curly-haired girls turn to sigh as she let out the breath she had held before turning and facing the older woman who was waiting patiently. She closed her eyes and moved to take her spot back as she got comfortable for what was going to be a long night.

"It was stupid really; I don't even know how it started. All I was doing was talking to Percy about studying in the library when I heard my name being mentioned by Harry. I look and see Malfoy there so ask what he was doing and as it turns out he was hoping to see Harry get kicked out due to the broom pitch thing." Minerva nodded as she let her carry on.

"Before I know it Draco has challenged him to a fight in the Trophy room at midnight. He was adamant otherwise would tell the school he was a chicken."

"So you went with him to make sure that the school….Didn't call him a chicken?" The older woman added as Hermione shook her head, "No…Actually I wasn't even intended to go. Ron put himself forward as his second."

This had Minerva confused and it showed on her face for a few seconds before she had to ask. "…So how did you end up taking Mr Weasley's place, instead?"

"Well it all started…" She was about to say the train but she knew that if she revealed she had kicked the red head's arse on the way here then she would have slipped up about just how many spells she actually knows…And she is in trouble already so didn't want to risk anymore.

"Charm's….I was sitting next to him…It was on Halloween." Minerva hummed her displeasure at the remembrance of that night she could still see her tiny frame climbing over the large body; it chilled her just thinking of it.

"Anyway we were about to try to make the feather's float and…Just. You should see his wand, mum. It's nearly split in half. The thing is a danger to have in anyone's hand and he uses it to do magic with." She shook her head as the older woman frowned. Once more she knew that it must have been hard for the Weasley family, what with having seven kids. Four of whom where in school and one waiting for the next year.

Buying all their supplies and need's surely must have been a strain on their already limited finances and so a lot of their things where either hand downs or second bought. But she didn't like the way Hermione was berating the boy's wand. It might not have sounded malicious or were meant to be that way. But she had raised her with enough manners to respect. And not to judge people.

"I'm sure Ronald is managing the best he can with what he has been afforded," The tone in her voice was clear to the little girl and so she didn't reply nodded.

"Now carry on."

"Right…Well as I said, we were trying to make the feathers float. And he was about to wave his….Wand, right in front of me and I just couldn't let him he was going to either blow us up trying or take my eye out and so I had to tell him straight." The older woman sat back and listened to how she showed him the correct way to use the wand and to how to pronounce the words right.

"…So did he end up blowing up his feather?" Hermione shook her head.

"No that was Seamus" Before carrying on leaving the older woman to internally roll her eyes, she than went on to explain all the way up until the troll fight in the bathrooms before coming to a stop. None of them spoke as Minerva took in all that she had been told before coming to the one conclusion she could after all that.

"…So how does this explain to me about the duel with Mr Malfoy.?"

Hermione frowned before realizing that it didn't and gave her a small smile and added.

"Harry asked me instead." Minerva narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.

"Well why didn't you just tell me that instead of wasting time." Hermione paused and looked down in thought before giggling.

"..Oh yeah." Minerva rubbed her temple.

"He asked me because he knew that I'm better than they are." She stopped at the look she got from her Mother and tipped her head to the side.

"What"

"…You didn't tell them…that you think your better did you?" She asked. And sighed when she shook her head.

"I showed them."

"HERMIONE!" Said little girl jumped back a little at the sudden yell and looked at her,

"What?" Minerva couldn't believe the audacity of the girl, it was one thing to actually be better than the peers around you, and yes. It was true that the girl was indeed far more advanced both academically and magically, still something she was nervous about. It was another thing entirely to tell them to their faces.

She stammered over her words, a first. As she took in the girl's confused expression what was there to be confused about?

"Hermione. You don't go around telling the people round you that you are better than they are."

"Why not?" Minerva scoffed,

"Why not she says….Because it's very rude." Hermione really didn't get why she was making this a big deal. Frowning she replied.

"But you always told me to tell the truth….How can I be wrong if I simply doing what you tell me to do?" The older woman had no words. Really, she was stumped. Not because it was a good point but the fact that they were sitting there and having an actual discussion. One which shouldn't have started in the first place. Shaking her head of the ridiculousness of it all she directed her stare back to the little girl and said.

"That, my dear, is not truth. That is more of a statement" She held up her finger on seeing Hermione about to reply and carried on.

"Yes…you may be faster than most at taking to magic and able to perform spells. But that does not mean you can just go about telling them so." She looked at the girl to see if her point was getting through and continued.

"It's rude, it's impolite. It would give people the wrong impression about you and it makes you sound arrogant….You're not like Mr Malfoy are you?" She asked using the one example she knew that would have the desired effect as Hermione instantly reacted.

"Like hell I'm I anything like that conceited jackass." One seeing the questioning brow she added. "I heard Dean Thomas use it…Don't know what it means but it sounded like something he would be." She looked away at the deadpanned look she was getting before the older woman took over speaking.

"Yes well be that as it may. The point I'm getting at. Is that while we both know how the Malfoy's are….More inclined to think themselves superior, haven't I taught you to be more modest?" Hermione didn't respond. She was smart enough to know now the differences in her Mother's tones when she spoke. She raged when she was mad, she was sharp when she reprimanded. And she was quiet and questioning when she were disappointed.

Right now she would give anything for it to be the first.

"And by way of enforcing that be it, showing through lesson or telling it to them straight. It's not the Hermione I know." She could see the almost now deflated posture to the little girl and knew that she had taken it to heart. Despite being disappointed with her daughter she couldn't help but want to comfort her, but first she wanted the rest of the story.

"Now I know that you are better than that so the next time you are with your friends or are in class. Please be the same little child that I know who lives with me back at home." Hermione looked up; she was trying to hard not to cry and waited for the older woman to carry on.

"..The polite, wonderful little girl who I adore and is anything like the one I'm hearing of now" she saw the Hermione shake her head and smiled trying to console her.

Hermione braved the immense guilt she was feeling as she carried on with the rest of the story, how Harry had pleaded for her help. How she tried to teach him but eventually ended up going with him how she came to fall over Neville who had taken to sleeping outside seeing as he forgot the password, than to the third floor. She also, on asking about what Snape had meant by getting to the room another way, revealed the secret passage she had heard about from some student's much to Minerva's shock.

"Well you won't be using it again young lady, do I make myself clear?" And was satisfied with the nod she got in return.

"But before we even got there…We knew something was off"

"Off…What do you mean?"

"It's no secret that the Slytherin are cunning and manipulative. And Draco is the prime example of that…We just figured that the duel wouldn't be just that, we had guessed he was up to something and knew we were right when we saw him hiding and waiting for Filch to come and find us."

Minerva knew that the Green house were famed for their less than honorable way's and so it really didn't surprise her to have been told that she remembered Lucius when he was a student at the school and just how devious he was, so having Draco be the same wasn't much of a shock.

"He had set a trap for us and hoped to get us caught. We did what we thought was only fair." She added making Minerva look back at her in some way she wanted to congratulate her and tell her that she was only defending herself. But at the same time the fight that morning, everyone had seen. And yes, Draco and his little gang may have started it but her Gryffindor's didn't discourage it by being the better people. They had all to willingly retaliated and that was something she did not have in her house.

"I know doing what you thought was right at the time, Seemed like a good idea, but you didn't stop to think of the repercussions of your action's" Hermione lifted her head.

"Repercussion's" Minerva nodded,

"How was we meant to know that the little ferret boy was going to attack us, this morning"

"Hermione"

"What was we meant to do in front of the spoilt idiot. Placate him and let him hit us,"

"Hermione"

"Or better yet turn around facing the other way so that we didn't even have to watch him. I know it's what they do best"

"HERMIONE!" She stopped her tirade and looked down. She hadn't even been aware she had stood but yet there she was looking at the angry face of the older woman.

"SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The silence in the room was palpable as very slowly she did as she were told and sat on the other end the older woman was feeling the beginning of a headache. Yes the rivalry between houses was a big issue. And had been for centuries. But what Hermione had done was unacceptable and uncharacteristically Slytherin like, she eyed the little girl in front of her, who had a scowl on her face and once again her temper flickered slightly.

"What you have done…What you Mr Potter and Weasley have done. Not only has brought shame upon yourselves, but also the house that has been highly thought of for longer than I can remember."

Hermione knew that she had done wrong; she also knew that the fight would have been seen by the rest. But that wasn't her fault and she wasn't going to apologize for it.

"And not only have you embarrassed your house. You have also embarrassed me."

Not even the fire could be heard as soon as the words hit her, none of them spoke as they realized just what effect the words had on each other. Minerva had never in her life. Once said that to the little girl, she never had to, she saw the look on the girl's face and saw it unreadable. It scared her slightly and regretted saying it out loud.

Hermione for her part. Felt like the air had been taken from her lung's she was struggling so hard to keep the tears she felt welling from falling. She would not show her weakness here it hurt so much to hear that from the one she admired and loved more than anyone else. It hurt bad.

But she also felt something else. Something that wasn't akin to regret or even hurt. It was….Anger.

Anger at the older woman. What did she know? She wasn't there she didn't see just what the smug smile on his face was like waiting for that moment they would have been dragged out by the caretaker had they not listened to their inner feeling's…No all she cared about was appearances. The respect of her beloved house. She even went along and sided with the dam Potion's man.

She didn't understand, she would never understand. She hated Draco with everything she was and had more than ever in that moment. And if she saw him now she would not hesitate to hex him hard where he stood, she would make sure she wasn't caught of course. But the undeniable need to see him hurt was too much.

Also being in the same room with the second most hated person on her list that night and so for fear of doing something stupid she decided to leave but not before hearing the older woman speak.

"Hermione" Minerva looked a bit nervously at the younger girl who still hadn't said anything.

"Hermione…Please say something."

She didn't for a few minutes before standing and getting her back.

"..Fine." The older woman watched her retrieve her bag and just how stiff her posture was.

"If that's how you feel, how we so thoughtlessly shamed your precious house. Fine." Before moving to the door,

"It's not like I expected you to be any different anyway," Before she scoffed and ignored the call's for her to come back.

"…Just like the rest of them" Before she harshly pushed on the door and vanished from sight leaving a shocked and confused Minerva on the long sofa. She felt terrible which was not what she was expecting seeing as this were meant to be a lesson for Hermione but now her own tears welled in her eyes at the look the girl gave her before ignoring her completely and leaving. She didn't even stop at her call to come back.

She sat back on the couch and let them fall. She stared at the crackling fire and couldn't help but wonder what her daughter had meant by her last words.

Hermione stealthily made her way down the hall on her way back to the common room her anger was at an all-time high and she so desperately wanted to go ad hit something, anything. But in the end chose to go back to the tower. It felt right leaving when she did but knew that her Mother now would want to talk to her again sometime soon…Se just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

She was so mad. She was annoyed with everyone.

She was mad at Draco…She wanted to watch the little rodent suffer.

She was mad at Snape. She had a good idea where to shove said rodent when it came to the older man.

She was mad at Harry. For taking the dam challenge. Couldn't he for once. Just not be the attention seeker.

She was mad at Ron. For being the whiney little Weasel he was.

She was at the older woman. For being more concerned about her house rather than about her.

And she was also mad at herself. For disappointing that said woman. In spite of her rage directed at her Mother, for all that was she. That _was_ what she was. Her Mother.

The one who had been with her since day one. The one who comforted her, held her when she was scared. Healed when she fell over and cut herself, sat with her and read books to help her sleep.

She had disappointed the one who she cared about most of all….And it hurt.

She stopped half way down the hall and closed her eyes; she could see the look in her eyes that was full of disapproval. And it made her want to cry.

She was in two minds of turning and going back but she was still angry. It took over like a wildfire and refused to let go. It made her want to go and hurt Draco but seeing as he wasn't around she was afraid that she would turn that on the older woman. Which was something that would, and could. Never happen.

It was why she had left.

She was tired of feeling angry, she was tired of the ferret coming and getting her into trouble and bringing embarrassment to her Mother. She was just tired and it wasn't even the end of the first term yet.

Their win over Malfoy may have been worth it at the time. But now it felt hollow and unfulfilling….Pointless

Without realizing that the tears had fallen and was now pouring down her face. She slid down the wall and there the portrait's on the wall. Watched in silence and pity for the little girl who sat in the deserted hallway and wept.

* * *

**Little more Angsty then normal but all will soon be well in the land of Minerva and Hermione...or will it?**

**If I could get four comment's than all you nice reader's will find out.**

**Until then. :D**


	19. The Many Head's Of Fluffy

**Here it is, the next chapter,**

**A Big, big thank you to all that commented as usual, you guy's are great. Sorry about the lateness I was having problem's with all my stories and so took a slight break to reevaluate them.**

**To answer one review..No not yet. But it will come in little bit's and piece's that will let Minerva know she is screwed, or at least. Make's her think she is, she might she might not...Only time will tell, along with the story.**

**Anyhoo I hope you all enjoy reading and be pleased to know that no more writer's issue. :)**

**I don't own HP**

* * *

Days had passed since Hermione spoke to her Mother. She had been in her class but only spoke if she were asked; she gave a polite smile and answered correctly she could be professional. She could make it seem like nothing was wrong. Other than that she ducked back down and refused to make a single glance or even try to acknowledge the older woman's existence. And every single time she did was like a knife digging further and further into Minerva's heart.

She had regretted the words as soon as she had said them she felt her heart stop at the sight of the younger girl's face. And her stomach dropped when she left. She couldn't even find the strength to go after her, she should have as now it was nearing four days since she had words that wasn't forced or automatic sounding coming from her daughter, and it felt like year's since she had a hug. Watching on as Hermione carried on with her work without even a single glance in her direction tore her apart.

Which was why she chose her to answer the question's she gave the rest assumed that it was because she was the know it all, and so resigned to just sitting in the shadows like always. But in truth it was just so the older woman could hear her speak to her, even if it was by no choice of her own.

She could tell that Hermione was getting annoyed with being picked on to give her the answers. Though it didn't show and the others wouldn't be able to tell. She had spent enough time around her to know her annoyed voice. It was fake and slightly higher in pitch than normal making her Scottish brogue thicker than what it was, Harry and Ron sitting next to her looked at her in slight confusion about what she said seeing as they found it hard to understand.

Minerva decided to ask one of the others and so looked to the Slytherin section. Who had, on guessing that the know it all would be taking over sat back and was messing around, she sighed with her own annoyance and so barked out to the nearest one to her and smiled inside with slight satisfaction as they all sat up to attention.

Whilst she kept the snakes busy Harry turned to his best friend, yes he may have had Ron and Neville as well as the other boy's, but for some reason. He felt more connected to the Gryffindor girl next to him. She was the first person he had truly talked to, again Ron was there before her…But he left soon after and then at the school they had practically stuck together and so yes, he counted her as his best friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked giving the other side a quick look to see if the teacher was watching and back to her as she shook her head. "It's nothing"

He frowned with her one limited answer. Normally he couldn't get her to shut up sometimes and so was now slightly worried. Since that day of the fight she had been awfully subdued, she had come back from visiting her Mother with a face like thunder and a temper to match. Everyone who was in the common room that had seen her sweep in was quick to get out of her way as she made her way to her room stopping only to glare at the sorry second year who had run into her on the way before disappearing.

Ever since then she had been…Off. It wasn't a lot but the dark-haired boy had been around her for a while to know a bit of her mannerism's, the sarcastic charm she had, had been the first to go, replaced with a cold underlying tone that brokered no argument that she would hex a person who tried to engage her in conversation…So much that they had backed off and let her be. They had taken to instead, observing their friend. Watching her to try to work out what had happened to make her so…Un – Hermione.

Hermione for her part didn't think anything was wrong. So she scared two second years, it wasn't like they were doing much just sitting and giggling like a bunch of harpies anyway she had better things to be doing and having to be forced enduring that wasn't one of them. She also when around the other's kept her rage inside. It would do no good to have it on show and end up being badgered consistently.

She liked Harry, she truly did. But if he gave her one more pity look just once….She would have a good idea who the first hex was going on and so when around them…The little time she could stand. She acted like nothing was wrong and whatever had ailed her in the first place. Was nothing but a distant memory and to prove her show of…Normality, she gave them the task of having to do an essay that didn't need to be in for next week but had already done herself.

And by saying it had to be handed in by Thursday sent them into a panic. Knowing that she would refuse to help, they had no choice but to study and go to the library therefore solving her problem of having the space she so very much-needed.

Until today that was and the lesson she had spent the hour on avoiding all contact with the older woman. Only having so when answering the question's she knew were being aimed at her just so she could speak. It irked her and it was beginning to show by her voice and so was pleased when Minerva moved to the other side. Unfortunately it also brought Harry back on her case.

"Are you sure…You look"

"Harry," He stopped at her tone. "Just…Leave it"

Something in the way she stared ahead told him to heed her advice….Or was it a warning? Either way he was going to shut up, the rest of the lesson went by smoothly, Hermione finishing first as always, impeccable and always to the exact mark. Nobody bothered to say anything just sat in silence. Some in Draco and Ron's case; jealousy, Harry and Neville, awe and wonder at how she managed it and the rest left behind as always in the presence of her spell work.

Soon it all came to an end and as Minerva shouted over the rustle of bags and chairs being pulled, she looked to her left where Hermione was silently gathering her things. She was going to, she decided. To call her back, it had been long enough now and so she was going to make her apology soon after and all will be right. She had that in her mind and was so focused on that one goal, she didn't see the younger girl slip right passed her and out the door.

"Miss McGonagall would yo—" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at the place her daughter once stood now empty. Harry and Ron gave her looks of meekness as they realized she was staring at them.

"Sorry professor. She kinda just, ran." Ron said as the older woman let out a heavy breath. She was part sad and part disappointed that the younger girl still refused to be in her presence. She had even reverted back to being an absentee in the great hall. The others had seen the little girl's spot empty and inquired only to get a stiff smile and a small wave. This told them they would get nothing more and so let it be. She asked one of the elves to make sure that Hermione ate at least.

Hermione meanwhile was up in the room sitting on her bed reading. It wasn't that she intended to miss dinner far from it she could have just as easily as avoided the other woman there as she had in the class. The reason why she had forgone going to the hall was that she had procured some new reading material. Where she had acquired such items was mainly one of the reason's about why she was holed up in her room.

Ever since she had set foot in the huge library of the school and ever since her eyes lay on the closed off part around the restricted section of the room it had been her mission to try to get behind the cage door. Doing essays she would constantly plan ways to try to sneak inside and just looking at the shelf's that house row upon row of book's, book's that she hadn't read yet…..Bet no one had in year's and was craving to see what was held between the paper tomb's.

What knowledge was held within its leather covers and what could be learnt from the volumes that was seemingly too high a risk to be allowed to be viewed by young eyes….Well.

That to her sounded like a challenge. And with the prize being in the form of countless abundance of new knowledge? It was one that she couldn't and would not. Back down from. It had taken a while yes there was no doubting that. Which was why she could be found permanently taking up residence on the table a few feet down from the illustrious corner. She was eyeing it carefully, studying it. Learning all she could about it

And how to break it.

There wasn't really any information about the restricted section in any of the books she could read and so had to do much of the research by visual. Every time making sure that she was within eye-shot of the door. Eventually she had worked out a pattern as she observed the library mistress, Madame Pince. The shrewd woman was about as scrutinous on the books as Filch was on catching kid's out of bed.

It was difficult and many time's she feared she had been caught. The older woman was like Snape she swore the two shared the uncanny bat like abilities that made them so calculating to troublemakers. The younger girl was at one time ready to give up, but then she looked over at the books just calling to her and her determination was brought back, she could do it, and the reward would be so, so worth it in the end.

And so a month later she nearly squealed in victory but settled for a pleased, self-satisfied, smirk as the door that had been the blockade to so many who had tried and failed. Swung open for her, she likened this moment to when Ron kicked Harry's arse at chess and cheered in delight. But of course she was much too careful with her emotion's to allow herself that and be caught now….It would be a waste.

She waited until the door stopped moving before making her move very carefully, she took a step closer, she didn't go straight in spite of her inner muse shouting at her to, she may have gotten past the older woman's charm's and ward's but that didn't mean nothing else might have waited to surprise her but much to her relief, nothing did. And so it was that she allowed herself to smile.

Moving around silently she took in all and everything that was the fruit's of her much fought endeavor. She sighed as she smelt the musk that came from books that hadn't been used in a while and were just waiting to be claimed, almost like a brand new book right from the shop. She stopped and smiled to herself at her little analogy before proceeding. She ran her hand over the thick hard back's and let out another little sigh at the possibility of what this could give her.

She had always thought the headmaster to be slightly but deliberately misleading. What was the point of having a secluded section on show if no student were allowed to look in?

But she knew that she couldn't take any tonight this was only a trail run. Just to see if she could indeed bypass the security placed on the section. And now that she had she would be able to come back when she pleased. This was what Christmas was like…..Every day. She spent another few minute's looking around before reluctantly deciding it was time to go. She gave the book's one more wistful gaze before exiting the section.

After shutting the door she made sure that it was re-warded with the same charm's that was cast over it this was the difficult part as she had to make sure it was the same memory imprint as the person who cast it. I.E; Madame Pince. Otherwise come the following day or whenever she went to look at it the other woman would know that it had been tampered with. Not only would that blow her whole scheme, she would most likely tell Dumbledore and that would set her back to the beginning.

That she could not have and so made sure that she had covered all her bases to make sure no one found out.

It took a little longer and was with some effort. It wasn't easy trying to recreate another person's signature spell. But she was confident she could more than handle it she was, after all the best in the year.

After another ten minutes she was finished, checking the door once more time she threw her cloak around her shoulders and silently left the room a simple locking spell on the door and she was gone. Pleased with the night's efforts and making plans to return with better results. And she had. One night a week she went back pleased to see that the woman was none the wiser that her security had been breached which allowed her to move on and take books out.

She read them studiously when she could as soon as she did. She set herself a time limit pouring over the ancient and inciting words, writing them down and making sure to keep the parchment safe from prying eye's before soaking up the rest of the book and returning it to it's home in the library. She felt giddy with excitement and a thrill at knowing she was the only one in her year to be doing this, no one else had either thought or if they had, didn't have the magic to pull it off.

She scoffed at Draco. He might have had the magic and brainpower if he applied himself, but he was too busy preening and bullying to even take thing's seriously. She didn't have time for such ridiculous pass times. Not when there was so much to learn, new spell's to practice and master, which was why she was top and he found himself lagging in her wake. She giggled a little as a picture of Ron came to her, before grimacing at his eating habit's. But that was what she likened it to; her need for knowledge was as great as his need to fit an entire feast into his mouth.

But only one of them would choke first.

Which was what brought her to tonight she had successfully smuggled two books from the restricted section. They weren't the best in her opinion but books were books, she wasn't going to be picky. Especially not since she went to so much trouble to acquire them the first one she had started on was 'Famous Fire-Eaters,' she didn't know why to be honest. It was just a book about all those who seemed to enjoy fire that little bit more than the rest. Weird if anyone were to ask and had no idea why it were restricted, but she shrugged and read on.

The next was 'Fifteenth-Century Fiends' again something she found completely useless. It was like a lesson of Professor Binn's…Only more insightful given but still just as boring; she read the book from page to page and felt that she had gotten enough out of it to put it down. She promised to take them both back to the library tomorrow, but for now she heard the sound of a popping noise which alerted her to the sound of the house elf.

Twixie had come to her every night since she had been absent from the hall and delivered her dinner under strict instructions that she not to leave until she ate. It annoyed her at first that she were interrupted but had to live with it she held a high respect for the elves at the school and so only by her will of that was the reason she chose to indulge the tiny creature. If not then it would have had a jumper stuck on it for irking her from her precious reading time.

She smiled at the little elf and took the tray graciously still keeping her smile as she moved off the bed, the elf watched her with its big eyes following her cautiously she kept up her smile until she sat at the end of her bed and put the tray at the side of her.

"Thank you, Twixie. That will be all." She said as she faced the diminutive creature. Said creature didn't move only put his hips and glared at the tiny girl with a fierce glare before shaking his head.

"No miss. Your Mother instructed that I stay until I sees you eat, and Twixie is not leaving until you do!" Before finalizing his statement with a firm nod. Hermione didn't say anything didn't move, didn't protest…Just merely smiled.

But inside she was angry, annoyed that he wouldn't leave her alone. What did he not think that she wouldn't? Did he think she was going to chuck it out as soon as he left?...He might have been right but she was actually pretty hungry and so wasn't she fixed the elf with her own firm stare before replying.

"I'm sure that my….Mother has the best intentions and I know that…But I do not need to be watched nor I'm I going to be. So I want you gone." The room was silent as they faced off, the little elf stubbornly refusing to do as she asked and the little girl getting more enraged. The audacity of the little elf, she did not need a baby sitter and she was going to let her feeling's be known.

"Twixie" The elf looked up,

"I have asked you nicely and I have been polite. But if you do not leave now I will find the tightest jumper, place a permanent sticking charm on it and make sure that it find's it's way on to your body!" Twixie gasped at the word's the normally nice girl spat at him he gazed up at her with his big, shiny eyes feeling close to tears. She sighed not wanting a self-harming elf wailing in her room she wanted peace not to comfort.

"…Twixie….I'm"

Once more the elf looked up from wiping his eyes on his cloth. She let out a breath and carried on. "I'm…..Sorry."

"Little miss is angry." She shook her head,

"No…No Twixie just annoyed." On seeing his alarmed face she held up her hand's in a bid to placate him.

"Not with you, not with you. With Mother."

She smiled to show her sincerity though it was very limited as the elf gave a hiccup before waggling his ears. "Little miss is not angry with Twixie?"

Didn't she just say that? None the less she smiled and shook her head, "No…Really it's just a silly argument that I have had and is still in some what's none communication with the professor."

It took a while but eventually she got the elf to calm down…Even more to get him to actually leave her cheeks had never ached so much in her life and wondered just how the hell people kept it up, but once he was sent on his way with one last smile, her facade dropped and she lay down heavily on her bed she turned to look at her dinner which she had to admit, wasn't bad, and so decided to actually do what the elf asked before the other's came back and annoyed her further.

Once finished the tray vanished and she found herself tired. Yawning she looked around to the clock and knew that the rest would be coming back soon she didn't feel like reading anymore and so picking up the books she charmed them so the title's and covers changed. It didn't do well for the other two to come and stumble upon them not that she had any doubt they would know what they were. Both were stupid little gossip's, with an annoyingly bad habit of laughing too much.

They seemed a bit gormless to her and so she had no fear they would guess they were banned books they looked at.

Putting them in her trunk and warding it she then retrieved her nightwear before slipping to the bathroom and changing once done she made her way back to her bed. She lay back on the pillows and shut the curtain's the peace was nice and she afforded the time to muse on little thing's that would have been from her mind during the day. Her biggest problem was that of her Mother, what was she to do about that?

She didn't take to it well that she were considered an embarrassment. Even more so hearing it said to her face. She was furious at that but also extremely sad, it pained to know what the older woman thought of her and as such, had taken to avoiding her the best she could in a bid to work through her thought's…She didn't know why it wasn't already resolved. It would have been sorted by now and they would have just moved on but now.

Now thing's just….URGH!

She held her arm over her face and blew out the breath held in her chest. Now thing's just. Didn't seem like they used to be and she worried that it would change her and her Mother's relationship. She hoped it didn't she really did.

Dam Gryffindor's why were they known for being so bloody …..Cantankerous.

Muffled voice's and giggling told her that the other's had returned and so was now coming up here, she hoped they just got changed and went back down but it wasn't likely. The two girl's where known for staying upstairs and so it really was just wishful thinking of getting more peace. But she couldn't really say that she hadn't had more than what was normally give. Closing her eyes she cast a 'Muffliato' around her bed so she wouldn't have to hear their voices and went to sleep.

The next day was big in Harry's calendar as it was his first match against the Slytherin in his first outing as the official seeker for the lion team. It had been discussed at great length by Oliver, and there was a point when he wasn't considered but at the last-minute he found himself with a broomstick in his hand, and a set of dress robes that the team wore. To say he was nervous was putting it lightly he was petrified and so was abnormally quiet come breakfast the next morning.

Hermione had wandered down with them and sat next to him but not paying attention or as much as she should have but it was Quidditch. They knew she had no love for the sport and hearing Ron blab on about it wasn't high on her list either. Instead she took to talking to Neville. The other boy wasn't a big fan of the game either, partially because he couldn't remember the rules or players, she may have detested the thing but even she knew that.

"You'll be alright mate. Trust me you have Fred and George to help you." Ron tried, encouraging Harry to eat. The dark-haired boy shook his head not saying anything. What did he know? Hermione was discussing the effect's of some plant or another with Neville who seemed much perkier when she could hear over her shoulder the red-head trying to goad him into eating before sighing. She rolled her eyes before leaning over and getting the jug from the other side.

"Here" And pushed over a mug they turned to her as she looked at them she lifted a sculpted brow before speaking.

"Pumpkin juice." Ignoring Ron's scoff she added,

"Well it's better than having him eat and watching him throw it back up on the pitch. Isn't it, Ronald." She said looking at him.

"Which might I add, will be your fault if that means we lose. Because if they ask. Which they will. Why we lost to those moron's I will tell them it was because of another idiot who shoved food down a nervous person's mouth right before the start of a game." She smiled sweetly as Ron glared at her but refrained from trying to make Harry eat. Something the other boy was grateful for and thanked her before taking the mug and chugging the content's.

"Not so fast, Harry" She chided as Ron looked at her again.

"To say you don't know about Quidditch you know an awful lot about the beforehand." This time she glared before replying.

"Just because I don't know about Quidditch and its ritual's Ron doesn't mean I don't know about good manners at least." Before going back to ignoring him once more offering Harry one more smile and returning to her conversation with Neville. Before Harry was called by Oliver and the two went to get ready with the rest of the team leaving the others to walk down to the stands.

"Hey Hagrid" Ron smiled on seeing the tall man giant as they caught up with him on the way down. He looked down at them and beamed back happily before engaging in conversation as they made their way to the Gryffindor stand's. It got full pretty quickly and before long and once the players had gotten into place. The game began. Hermione winced as the yell's and shout's as they played was reaching new level's of discomfort. Her ears were hurting, and now she had a pretty good idea of just how Addie felt when she screamed about her letter.

It was halfway through the game when they spotted Harry flying around as a rule the seeker couldn't fly for the snitch until a certain amount of point's had been won. And as it stood, he only had a few more goals to go before he could catch it they watched him fly as Hagrid and Ron went on about how good he was and such a natural before the bell rung and he could finally go after it a golden flash flew by him and he turned around before zooming off flying after the precious ball that would win him the game.

Dodging the other players he flew high and ducked down nearly colliding head on with Fred who smiled at him before hitting a bludger, he carried on and watched as it flew up and so pulled his broom up following. They watched him get higher and were almost on its tail when suddenly he stopped. He froze mid-air and watched as the snitch disappeared, but before he could try to turn to go after it again his broom lurched sharply to the right causing him to slip slightly.

The rest down below watched on as they saw him fly right. Before it went left, wondering what he was doing they didn't speak as they saw the dark-haired boy start to buck wildly on his broom.

"What's happening" Ron asked as he looked up to Hagrid who was peering through his large binoculars. Hermione narrowed her eyes on the broom and the boy wildly trying to keep on as she waited for the tall man to speak.

"That's not normal for a broom is that" He replied taking them from his eyes and looking down. The rest were muttering and pointing at the seeker who were being tossed around by the violent broom. The Slytherin's were laughing and pointing at his misfortune with Draco leading the way as Hermione gazed at him before flicking over to the teacher's stands. Surely if there was something wrong with the broom then the adult's would have done something by now.

That was, until she spied something that made her already narrowed eyes narrow further until they were naught but cat-like slit's across from them and not once taking his eye off the struggling boy, Severus Snape could be seen muttering furiously under his breath. She watched as the man never once took a breath nor did he lose focus as a shocked gasp had her looking to see that Harry had now been almost thrown off and was hanging by a thread, clinging to the broom in an effort as to not plunge to the ground below.

With her best friend's life in the balance she decided to move, turning, she made her way down the stand below much to the confusion of Ron, Hagrid and Neville who took their eye's off the other boy for a second to see her go.

"Where are you going?" She turned back quickly and with a hurried breath simply said. "Watch Snape." Before disappearing from view. The others were confused but Hagrid, nonetheless. Looked over to the stands where the teacher's sat and to the man she had said before coming across him and witnessing the same thing.

Still confused he didn't say anything merely watched the other man as he continued his muttering's never stopping unaware that Hermione was making her way up the stairs and was now underneath his seat. She could hear the mumbled word's he was fast muttering as her hatred for the slimy man grew. Was he was callous to try to kill Harry right in front of an entire stadium? Or did he think himself more than he was and that he could get away with it.

She snorted before removing her wand. She would show him and take his ego down…She enjoyed doing thing's like that and with careful steps, she moved closer until she could rest the tip against his cloak. She didn't need to speak as she already had the perfect spell in mind, funnily enough she felt a great affiliation to fire spells and found that she never really had to speak. Which she found slightly confusing but went with it.

A thin blue stream of fire made it's way from the tip of her wand. Smooth and almost liquid like as it caught onto the material of the ragged cloak before quickly growing. She pulled her wand back and smiled in victory, there were a lot more spells she could have used, wanted to use. It would have been so easy, but alas if she didn't want to get caught and so watching for a few more second's as the unsuspecting teacher went up in near flames. She slipped back down the stairs and out of sight.

Snape was focusing his effort's on the broom that was swinging madly trying it's hardest to knock the boy off. He was so concentrated on the task that he didn't notice the flames grow. He was so close, almost had it until.

"GOOD MERLIN, MAN. YOU'RE ON FIRE!" He didn't realize that it was him he was talking to until a violent push had him break focus and it was only then that it hit him, he looked down to the robes light with fire with him still wearing it and he jumped.

He stood up so quickly that he fell and knocked into the teachers behind him in an effort to put the flames that were growing from his robes. He tumbled into Quirrell who landed on his back as the other teacher's looked on in shock before moving quickly to help them up. Snape straightened and affixed his gaze back on the broom and the boy. But it was too late Harry had managed to swing himself back on the broom and went off back after the snitch.

Hermione jumped down the rest of the way and ran to the side to watch as Harry and the Slytherin seeker who had tailed him went head to head in a nose dive before the green player pulled back leaving Harry to catch the snitch. She smiled when he had his hand practically on the golden ball but it fell when she saw he did, he went tumbling from his broom and rolled over on the floor. Everyone held their breath as Harry stood before clutching his stomach.

"He's going to be sick" Seamus shouted as they all looked on a few seconds later he seemingly did throw up but on closer inspection saw him hold the golden ball that he had been after looking shocked he smiled happily before holding it up high for the whole stadium to see. The crowd, or more, the Gryffindor's went wild, cheering and chanting his name as Lee Jordan with glee announced that Gryffindor had won.

After the promise of a party in his honor back in the common room the team still on a high. Went to get dressed as one by one they all left. Hermione has joined Ron as Hagrid bade them goodbye and gave her a wink as she passed, they had seen what had happened to Snape. And how his robe magically caught fire seemingly by thin air. She giggled and shrugged before standing outside the changing room with Ron who was going on about the entire thing.

Harry finally came walking from the room which might have been a good thing seeing as how she was one step away from throwing something at the red-head before they set off back up to the castle. They talked for a little while as Harry made his own assumptions and accusations about what had caused his broom to act like that before Ron excitedly told him that it was Snape. When asked on how he knew the other boy grinned like a child at Hermione before explaining that she had seen it.

He also told him that she went and set him on fire which caused the dark-haired boy to twist his head round fast to the other side of him and to his best friend, who was trying to look contrite and failing badly, so opted to shrug again Harry didn't say anything for a few moment's until he burst into laughter, the other's watched as he continued to giggle and laugh, it caught on as Ron soon began to erupt in his own peak of laughter as Hermione looked at them for a moment as the corners of her lip's twitched but soon gave way to a smile as all three of them laughed as they carried on walking up to the castle.

Upon entering the great hall they made their way to the stairs and the first level just in time for Hermione to see the tail end of her Mother go around the corner, suddenly her happiness turned sour and her mood dropped. She had forgotten about her Mother. The older woman had tried to get her to talk that much she knew, but for the life of her she just couldn't be around her, it both hurt and confused her and so she just kept up the pretense of being mad.

She had gotten over that age's ago, she figured her time and energy was better spent on more productive activities; such as getting passed the ward's in the library. She had in all been meaning to talk to the other woman let her know that she wasn't angry anymore.

Vowing to make amends' she followed the two boy's down the hall and up to the revolving staircases. They waited until the first set went past before jumping on, they had made it a game to see if they could without falling and so was glad that so far none of them actually had, as they waited for the next set. Once safely on the second, Ron did have a little slip, they waited once more for the third set only to hold on to the side as the staircase suddenly changed direction.

They looked at each other in confusion as now they were being taken in another direction one that led from the common room, wondering where it was they were going. They looked around as the stairs had joined another as it extended to reach another archway before Hermione realized where they was.

"This lead's to the third floor." The other two turned to look at her and saw her bite her lip as Ron spoke.

"..The third floor?" She nodded,

"Are you sure?" She looked around at him her face a picture of irritation. "No Ron. I merely said that for kick's." Shaking her head she looked back to the stairwell that was now getting ever closer to the corridor.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"What can we do." Harry said. None of them replied before jerking slightly once more as the staircase came to a halt. Very carefully they looked to the top of the dark and looming hallway. It was large and the fact that it spoke forbidden made it all that more dangerous and frightening, yet to Hermione. It never looked more appealing.

"…Come on." She said after some time of them not moving. She went passed them and upwards to the top as the boy's glanced at each other. Both where a little nervous about being there. If their head found out it would be extra detention but Hermione didn't seem bothered by that fact and was now already at the top before looking back at them.

"Well hurry up then" Before she turned and disappeared into the darkness leaving them on the stairs. Once more they looked at each other a little wary before deciding to join her it wasn't like it would harm them and the stairs were looking like they were about to move and so quickly jumped for when they did before hurrying after her into the dark.

"Hermione" Harry hissed upon him and Ron getting lost. He squinted before jumping as a hand touched his shoulder, he spun around to find the girl looking at him her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Christ don't do that" He whispered holding a hand to his chest as she giggled, another hand had him turning to see Ron joining them as he looked around, the place was creepy there was no doubt about that it was drafty, and it spoke of something untold being there. It made the red-head shiver slightly.

"We really shouldn't be here" Hermione looked at him before shrugging and slowly did a three sixty of the corridor. She knew that there was something on the level. There had to be, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have told them to stay away she wanted to know what it was that he had hidden away to find the secret and uncover the mystery so stopping, she turned back to them with a knowing smirk.

"…What" Ron was the first to spot it and was the first to not like it every time he saw that or something equivocal to it, nothing good came from it and her next word's proved him right.

"Let's go find it"

"Find what?" This time Harry spoke confused as he and Ron looked at her she rolled her eyes and threw her arm down into the resounding darkness. "Whatever it is that's here. let's fond what it is."

"…Are you mad?" Ron asked appalled as they looked at her, she crossed her arms and stuck her ground.

"Your serious aren't you?" Harry said on seeing her face. She nodded and looked down the hall. "We're here for a reason. The stair's changed to this level which mind you, hasn't happened to us before."

"Only because we were late going up." Ron rebuked, he didn't want to be on the corridor anymore but the other two didn't seem to be leaving and so stayed with them as the girl sighed and looked at Harry,

"Harry…Come on you know as well as I do that you're dying to know what is here. I can tell by the look you have" She said making Ron turn to him Harry, for his part didn't even know he was wearing a facial expression and so tried to act natural but it was too late she had already seen and was right. He did kind want to know what it was that the older man had stashed away up here, what it could be that was so secret. A whole corridor was forbidden from going to.

Ron could tell that she was tempting him appealing to the curious nature that was inside all Gryffindor's but for some reason he didn't feel like that tonight all he felt was the need for self-preservation. To go as far away from that place as possible.

Merlin was he thinking like a Slytherin? A nod from the side of him told him that Hermione had won and so with a final nod, she spun and made her way down the hall her body melding into the shadows leaving the other two to catch up as Harry went after her and Ron. In a bid to get rid of his Snake like thoughts, hurried after them they found themselves walking carefully down and looking all around, in the off-chance something might jump at them.

Eventually Hermione had the good sense to remember their wand's and so soon the little area lit up with light from the end of her wand as they carried on down the desolate hallway.

"What do you think it could be" Ron asked as the other's shrugged, they were all thinking the same thing and so knew that by keeping on they would find out but not before a noise had them all jumping as Ron sped past them and ran off. The other's watched him go and had to run to catch him up as they heard the sound of a door handle being pulled and she held up her wand to see the red-head pulling on a locked door.

"The dam thing's…Stuck what was that back there?" He asked terror lacing his voice as Harry shrugged but looked scared as he eyed the pitch blackness around them a few more jangles on the stubborn door and a curse from the other boy had her moving him aside.

"Oh move over" She muttered another word as the light went out before quickly pointing it at the door.

"_Alohomora" _The lock clicked as Ron pulled on the handle and made the first move inside the others piled in after him as Harry shut the door behind them with a snap. Both Hermione and Harry had their back's to the room and so wasn't paying attention to what might have been in the room.

"What do you think that might have been" Harry muttered as Hermione shrugged.

"Don't know…But it can't get us now can it." She replied, her voice a mixture of confidence and uncertainty. A small whimper behind them had them remember that Ron was there to just as the red-head spoke up in a small voice.

"Forget out there…What about in here." The sheer pitifulness of his voice had them both immediately on guard and so very slowly, they turned to face the front and almost yelled out with what they saw. Lying in front of them and must have taken up the whole room, was a fully grown three-headed dog. The thing had teeth the size of sword's and it looked like it wasn't afraid to use them either.

None of them spoke. Their breath held in their bodies for fear that even a single exhale would alert the creature to their presence. They took the time to study to dog as it slept as all three were in thoughts of their own.

Ron was wondering what on earth it was, and what it was doing in the school, he was also wondering just how it got in the room and who actually fed it.

Harry was thinking of something like that but now knew that it was here for a reason. And that was the reason Dumbledore told them not to come here.

Hermione already knew of course. What the creature was, and was wondering who on earth could own a full grown Cerberus. Or where they got it, as far as she knew, they were rare to get and very hard to temper. She knew as well that the one thing that it must have been doing was guarding, as it was the main duty of a dog and so and looked at every inch of the furry canine until finally her eyes landed on the paw's.

And more importantly the door it was covering. Smiling in victory she didn't notice that one of the head's on the dog had woken. And was now lifting up and sniffing the air having no doubt caught the scent of the intruder's

"What's it doing here" Ron muttered as Harry shrugged, he was stumped, but knew that it for something important. Hermione didn't speak as she was too busy with trying to think of what it was it could be guarding so much so that by now with one awake. The other two had roused and had now cottoned on to the three children.

"…Er, guy's" Again Ron's muttered and weak voice had them looking as they finally realized that sleeping dog was no longer asleep and was now staring at them intently.

"…Oh"

They backed up one step very slowly as Ron whimpered on seeing the teeth that was now largely on show.

"…it's got three head's" They both nodded neither one taking their eyes off the head's watching them.

"Very good, Ronald."

"It could eat us,"

"Once more very astute." Harry muttered as the dog was now standing to its full height and they knew something was about to happen.

"..That's one of us for each head." Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to stop the sarcasm flow from her mouth.

"Don't you just love it when equation's come together!" She snapped but jumped when the dog suddenly barked. It echoed around the room followed by the growl from another head and snarls from the third.

"Ok…Ok. We keep calm and maybe….It won't…Eat us" She said slowly not believing her own word's which were justified seconds later as the dog moved. It barked again and took a fast step toward's them this time they did yell and dived for the door pushing out open and scrambling to slam it shut, but had trouble, as the first head butted against it was and snapping its teeth in a threatening manner, eventually they manage to close the door with one extra push with all their weight before falling to the ground.

None of them speak but continue to star at the door in horror as the sound of snarl's and claw being scraped on the wood could be heard. Ron was the first to speak as he was the first to get his heart started again.

"…What…The bloody hell…Was that thing?"

"A Cerberus" He looked at Hermione who had part landed on his shoulder and Harry's stomach and gave her a look of utter confusion.

"It's a dog from Muggle's Mythology. Greek to be exact and well as you can see…It clearly has three head's"

He nodded mutely and looked back at the door just as Harry spoke up.

"So what's it's purpose?"

"…Well in stories it guard's the gates of Hades." She saw the look from Ron again and carried on. "The door to the underworld…Again…Greek myths."

They didn't speak again just looked at the door that no held the very reason the older man had banned them all from and with good reason

"Now we know them to be very real" She muttered as Ron shot straight up, they lifted their head's to see him as he bent down and yanked her up from the floor and Harry. "Well I'm not staying a moment longer and anywhere near that…Thing" Before he pulled them along and broke out into a run. They sprinted back up the way they came using the light once more from Hermione's wand as they came to as stop next to the archway back to the staircases which for some reason they saw with confusion. That it hadn't moved at all.

Not bothering to try to understand why they jumped down the stairs that suddenly started to move like it had waited for them, as they reached the other side and ran all the way back to the common room. They fell through the portrait door and threw themselves down on the chair's panting heavily as they took in what they had just seen.

"Dumbledore's mad keeping that in the school" Ron said as Harry nodded, Hermione surmised that it must have been with good reason but she were tired and wanted to go to sleep. She would work it all out in the morning and so on standing she bade them goodnight and moved silently up the stairs before creeping along the hall and to the first year room she pushed on the door and peeked in.

She was in luck and that the other two were asleep, so made her move to get to her bed without the waking. She shut the door and stealthily tiptoed across the floor stopping when one of them moved or snored loudly. Inwardly she was cheering as she knew now that it wasn't her imagination. And that indeed Lavender Brown did snore.

'Perfect angel, my foot' before carrying on her way. She sighed once she reached her bed and changed quickly into her night wear that she had left out she knew that brushing her teeth was out of the question and so used the water on the side to use as a substitute until the morning. Feeling sleep wash over her she climbed carefully under the covers and pulled the drapes shut. Before lying down.

Though sleep was upon her all she could think of was what they had seen. She knew now the secret that her uncle had, it was a big one…In the form of a three-headed dog. But what got her was why the need for such strong security measure's. Something along that scale must have meant that whatever it was protecting was something of the utmost importance. And a man like Albus Dumbledore, he had lot's of important and high value thing's to protect.

The question was. What made this so important and even more intriguing was, just what was it?

But now wasn't the time to be guessing and so settled down under the cover's. She had plenty of time to work it all out now that the mystery had been uncovered. And what a mystery it was. This was something she was looking forward to working out.

If not for the great satisfaction of solving the puzzle then to at least see what the fuzz was all about.

* * *

**And so there is was.**

**I hope everyone liked it, and the next should be up soon. **

**Until then. :D**


	20. Finding Their Way

**Here we are.**

**Sorry it is later then normal...It was just a pain to write, but it is here at last so rejoice...Yay.**

**Nah not really there's no need it's just the update, hope you all like it.**

**Happy reading, :)**

* * *

The heavy pressure weighing on her chest was the cause of Hermione waking. She cracked open one bleary eye to find the unruly feline with the large brown eyes staring down at her, his whiskered face was rubbing against her cheek bristling the soft skin in a bid to wake her he had watched and had decided that she had slept for too long, so had taken action in a bid to get her to waken so she could shower him with the food and attention he was so rightfully deserving.

She opened both eyes and blinked a few times as her sleep addled brain caught up with the situation a few minutes later. She smiled and reached up to scratch his ears.

"Hey Crook's" He purred at the mention of his name before she pushed him back a bit and sat up leaning against the headboard, he immediately claimed his spot back and sat on his hind watching her intently as she yawned.

"Weird night last night" She muttered remembering the event's that had taken place. And of the large and very dangerous dog they had stumbled across. She looked down in thought about the animal and wondered just what it was doing there?

To guard that was obvious. But if that was all then why didn't Dumbledore employ some other type of security measure instead of a ferocious beast that dwelled on the third floor. What was it that the old man had kept so hidden that it would take the likes of a Cerberus to protect? She lay there for a while in thought as she automatically ran her fingers through the long and shaggy fur of the cat on her lap. Eventually after going through all that she knew was dear to the older man she had come up with nothing.

But as it was another thought hit her, what if it wasn't something he wanted to keep in…But someone to keep out?

She smiled widely at the realization and jumped from her bed up turning the preening cat and causing him to hiss as he clung to the bed sheet. He got his bearings and glared at her as she looked down at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Crook's didn't mean it." She leaned down and rubbed under his chin. He still didn't let up in his glaring and was displeased at having been so rudely thrown off, she smiled at his adorable pout and knew what it was that would earn his forgiveness. She reached down underneath to her little cupboard where she housed his cat supplies and pulled out his breakfast. She reached for his bowl and began setting about feeding him for that morning before pouring in some cat milk in a smaller dish.

She smiled as she turned and presented it to him for inspection. As it was he was a picky eater, and so if it wasn't up to standards then it wasn't going in his mouth. He eyed the offering casting a critical eye over the meat chunks before pulling back and looking at her, he mewed his acceptance as she rolled her eyes before setting it near her bed and stood back as he jumped down and sauntered over to his bowl.

With one high maintenance customer down she was free to get ready, moving to her drawer she pulled out her clothes for the day and moved to bathroom. She noticed that she was the first up even though she was the last to retire. Scoffing at their laziness she closed the door and proceeded to get ready. She felt better when she finally got to brushing her teeth. She hated not being able to, felt unclean and so took her time.

She left the room with the intentions of finding the boys. She was going to tell them what she had mused on and if they were up for it, would they be prone to a little investigating. Making her way down to the larger room she looked around and found them sitting by the fire, apparently she wasn't the only early riser and so went to sit with them she jumped the side making Ron startle as she giggled and he sneered in response.

"Oh yes very funny, scare Ron it's alright." She glanced at Harry who was smiling before looking back at him and nodded.

"…Thanks, actually have permission this time." He sneered again at her reply before he sat back and now included her in the conversation.

"So what we talking about" They looked at her as Ron spoke up again.

"You have to ask? That thing from the deep," She frowned at his statement before replying.

"Well…It's not so much deep, it's only what…Three.. Four level's under us." The unimpressed stare's she got back told her it wasn't the time to make jokes and so gave an apologetic smile.

"Just saying that whoever owns a pet like that must be mad and so is Dumbledore for keeping it here." Once more she frowned as they discussed the idea of what it ate and throwing around the idea of luring Malfoy up there. Silent in her thought's she listened to them laugh at the image of Draco wetting himself at the sight of the furry beast before she had to speak of the more pressing issue that they, clearly had, missed.

"Didn't any of you notice what it was standing on?" They stopped laughing on hearing her voice and turned to her again the blank look's she was getting told her that no, they hadn't.

"Standing on?" She nodded,

"Yes." Ron snorted,

"Hermione I don't think any of us was looking at its feet. Bit too preoccupied by its teeth…And head's. In case you didn't notice. There were three!" She rolled her eyes and nodded,

"Once more Ronald your limit's for equation know's no bounds." Before quickly moving on so that he couldn't complain at the insult. "The middle one, its paw, it was covering a large trap door." She finished letting them take in what she said as they sat back a little. Out of them all Hermione was the astute one. The logical one and so, if anyone was going to notice something other than complete danger in small spaces, it was her.

"So…What you think it's guarding something?" She nodded and smiled happy that they had finally caught up to her way of thinking. But they hadn't got there completely.

"Not just guarding something. Whatever it is, must be something the headmaster want's no one to ever know about. Must be important enough that it warrant's an animal of that stature and more importantly. Big enough to keep people who might know it there out."

Once more they listened to what she was saying as thought's formed, it wasn't until Harry spoke what he had thought, that the conversation could properly move forwards. "So….You think someone is trying to steal it?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Maybe. We don't know yet. But what we do know is that now we know the dog is there….it won't be long before someone else find's it or already has. Come's to the same conclusion we have, and tries to steal whatever it is guarding."

"And you thought of all of this before breakfast?" Ron asked slightly aghast watching as she shrugged again. "Seriously do you live for knowledge…Or does it power you, like coffee in the mornings?" Both Harry and Hermione stared at him with blank expressions as she looked away before standing up,

"Well as much as I _live_ for knowledge. I also happen to live on other things, such as toast which I'm getting before the rest of the school show's up." Before making her way over to the door and leaving them sat as they scrambled up and hurried on after her and catching up on the stairs. She stopped at the bottom when the stairs moved by forcing them to wait as they aligned again as Ron spoke.

"But it's not even time for breakfast yet."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her before replying.

"I mean…It's not when everyone else goes…You know. Dean, Neville, Seamus. All that." she turned back and carried on now that the stairs had extended as they moved to the lower corridor.

"Well as you know I abhor eating in front of others" She stopped and glared at the grumble she got in recognition. He held up his hand in apology allowing her to carry on. "Like I said, I hate eating in front of other's, and so just before the rest of the school arrive I get there early so I don't have to face them like I do at dinner." None of them say anything to her response as they walk. In a way, it was like she was almost saying that having dinner with them was like a torture treatment. And none of them know quiet how to take that so just kept silent.

They soon reach the next level as she stopped once more but this time she didn't turn. She stood still as they glanced at each other before looking at her, she was biting her lip and frowning slightly as if in deep concentration. It was silent for a while as they waited, Ron looked around the corridor they were on bored as Harry scuffed the floor with his shoe. They jumped as she suddenly spun around to face them before speaking.

"..On second thought's you go on ahead without me." The sudden turnabout had them both confused.

"What."

"You can go to the hall without me. I'm going to take detour." Ron narrowed his eyes as he looked around the hall. "A detour, where?"

Never you mind, Ronald." She snapped as Harry looked at her before speaking. "Your Mum?" She nodded.

"I figured that I would go and see her before lesson." He nodded as Ron spoke again.

"But what about breakfast you said that you can't eat in front of others?" She nodded again.

"That I did, but if I'm quick enough and she hasn't gone. I can just eat with her." He frowned again but didn't reply as she smiled and with a wave turned and started along the corridor that led to her Mother's chambers, as they watched her go and shrugged before carrying on down the levels of stairs and to the great hall. Hermione smiled at the picture's she passed on her way. She felt a little nervous and part worried but nonetheless was determined to get it over with.

She knew that the other woman had tried to get her to talk and so had bided her time. But what if she was too late? Her Mother was by nature, not the most patient of people, it was why her essay return rate was so high. But what if that stemmed to her also?

What if she had left it to long, strung her along and annoyed her too much would she get there only to be sent on her way again? She didn't know hence the worrying part. But she was sure that the older woman wouldn't be that cruel, not to her at least. Though it didn't stop the niggling any and so ran the rest of the way, up the other little flight of stairs and round the corner until she came to the well-known picture guarding her room.

"Well hello little miss." She giggled and waved to Godric who was lazing about with his portrait companion. The Griffin lifted his head and eyed he before calling out and putting its head back down.

"Hello sir." He bowed making her laugh again before asking.

"You want to go in?" She nodded and was about to step forward when she stopped and called out,

"Wait!" He halted his movement and looked back at her, his face adorning a questioning look.

"Yes little miss?" She hesitated in her response slightly but stood up straight. "Could you go and get my Mother. If it's not too much trouble…Please"

He eyed her for a moment but nodded slowly and disappeared and she was left standing outside feeling more nervous than before. She nibbled on her lip and shifted from foot to foot mentally preparing for what she was going to say. So far she had nothing. Crap what was she going to say?

'Hi, sorry I ignored you for near enough a week. I was having murderous thoughts about anything and all so thought time apart would be beneficial to your health?' she shook her head. That was stupid, like she'd believe that looking down she pondered more until the sound of the portrait opening had her lifting her head straight up as the tall form of the other woman presented herself.

Not having anything Hermione did the only thing she could think of and so as soon as all of Minerva could be seen she flung herself at the other woman and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Minerva was just in the middle of reading a last-minute paper when Godric made himself known. She looked up from the page wondering what it was he wanted seeing as it was rare that he ever left his painting and if he did, it was to talk to the others, she smiled as he bowed to her, on asking what it was that he needed she was a little shocked to hear that Hermione was outside. He left as soon as he delivered the message and she immediately stood up.

Hurrying over to the door she took a deep breath and stood straight before pushing the door open. She was expecting a stiff and tense looking little girl as it was all that she had seen the past week. What she wasn't expecting however on stepping out was to be nearly toppled over by the force of said little girl, and looked down wide-eyed as Hermione clung to her wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging tightly.

"I'm sorry I have ignored you, I didn't mean it." Minerva looked down at the little spider monkey clinging to her as she mumbled the words into her stomach. She didn't know what to say and so, licked her lips before speaking.

"…Hermione"

She lifted her head still refusing to relinquish her hold,

"Yes"

"What was that sweetie?" She wasn't saying it to be vindictive she just couldn't hear due to the muffling as Hermione looked at her in the eyes and spoke again

"I said I'm sorry for being mean and not speaking to you for ages. I was annoyed at first but then I got over it and just….Well I don't know really." They stood in silence still holding each other as the older woman tried to make sense of what the little girl had said. She had gotten over being angry? When?

"….So you're not angry anymore?" She shook her head.

"And since how long have you _not _been angry" Hermione shrugged, "I don't know…About two days" the older woman was stunned. She had been deliberately not speaking for two days. To say she was hurt despite the apology was saying something. Hermione must have seen the look in her eyes as she held her tighter and hugged her again.

"…Yes and I don't know why I didn't come than…I just." She faltered something which didn't go unnoticed as Minerva looked down again placing her finger under her chin. She lifted her head so that they were looking at each other again.

"Why has it taken this long for you to come to me?" Hermione sighed and pushed her face back into her Mother's stomach but replied.

"…I don't know. I knew I was over it but…"

"But what" She shrugged, " I just felt angry." This had Minerva confused as she listened. So Hermione wasn't angry…But she was? It was all jumbled and she really needed to get the line's straight.

"Sweetie what do you mean…You just said you weren't angry." She heard another loud sigh and a nod.

"I know. I know I said that and I wasn't….Yes I was, and it hurt." Minerva bit her lip at hearing that. "But after those two days of just ignoring everyone. I felt a bit better but….The anger at everyone it was still there. Like I couldn't get rid of it you know."

The older woman hears the last few word's and tensed. She held on to the smaller girl tighter as she tried to work out what that could have meant. In the end, she had to ask as nothing came and she dreaded to hear the response.

"….What do you mean?" She was about to let her answer but held up her hand, though no one actually knew her chambers where here she felt this conversation best in private and so guided her into her rooms as the door shut and over to the sofa as they sat down. She smiled when she felt Hermione move closer and burrow herself up into her arms again and welcomed it after so long without a hug, it felt good. And so kept her arms tight.

"Now we can talk better" Hermione smiled but didn't as Minerva realized she would need to coax her to talk more now that they were getting to the serious issue. She smiled encouragingly showing her that it was ok to say what she wanted. The younger girl smiled in return and looked at the fire for a few minutes in silence before speaking.

"I was so angry at everyone. It was Malfoy that started all this, and I just wanted to hurt him."

Hearing that her daughter wanted to potentially hurt another student was alarming to Minerva as she looked at her wide-eyed, Hermione could see her out the corner of her eye. She smiled bitterly and carried on.

"It could have been easy, had so many chances to just…Hit him out in the corridor, outside. Going to lesson. Nobody would notice and it's not like I would be caught."

"Why are you saying these things." The other woman was horrified at the images she couldn't help picture she didn't understand why her little girl was saying all of this….Where had it come from?

Hermione shrugged. She figured it better to just be honest and tell all now it would do her no good to keep it in and wait for it to blow. Because if she did, that was when she would hunt Draco.

"You wanted to know why I was so angry for those days…Well these are the reasons why." Her low voice and blank expression chilled Minerva slightly, she was hearing it but didn't want to think that one boy could be the cause of so much of her anger, she shuddered to think of what might have happened if she had crossed him in an empty hall it wasn't that the Malfoy boy was particularly bad when it came to spells or defense work not at all. It was just that as of yet. No one had been able to best Hermione.

"He irritates me...walking around like he's the best. Acting like he owns the place. He bullies the others insult's those around him and has insulted you."

That was new still in shock at the revelation's she looked at the younger girl. "So you was defending my honor?" A part of her were pleased that Hermione loved her that much to try to attack a student. But the other part, horrified that she would willingly attack a student.

"…It was a part of the reason."

"Just part" She nodded. Not wanting to but needing to know the rest. She braced herself for the rest.

"…Can you tell me the other?" It was silent as Hermione seemed to ponder her request. It was a tense few minutes in which Minerva was put on edge as she waited before seeing the younger girl finally nod.

Looking back that should have been Minerva's first clue as to the slow starting's of what others would call. The inevitable fall.

She saw what she assumed to be light from the fire dancing in those green eyes but the slight twitch of her mouth said otherwise.

"Because I could."

After that heart chilling confession Minerva didn't want to hear anymore. She just wanted to forget about the entire ordeal and just go back to the way things were before. It was simpler back then…No fights, no dueling at midnight and certainly no fantasies of physically attacking another student body, no matter who they were and that they would do the same regardless. She was just happy that her and Hermione were back on speaking term's, and so pushed it all to the back of her mind as she decided to stay in her room for breakfast.

The little girl smiled at her Mother happy to be in her presence once more. They sat down as they began talking over the week they had so far, she was in two mind's on telling her about the giant dog on the third floor, and asking what it was for. But realized that if she let it out that she Harry and Ron knew of it then that meant they had gone to the out of bound's floor even if it was unintentional. They would be in big trouble and so kept quiet, instead she just took in the enjoyable atmosphere once more. She would find out the reason on her own later.

After they had finished with breakfast it was time for lesson and once more it was Potion's. Minerva smiled at the extremely put out expression on her face a she looked at her timetable and winced when she saw the initial's, oh how she had missed that look and chuckled at the sigh that followed. They gathered their things before making a start for the door, Godric smiled at them on the way out pleased to see them back together.

It had been a rough few days. He had to watch as she returned to her room each night miserable and forlorn. He knew it was because of a disagreement that took place sometime before but as he was too much of a gentleman. He didn't pry nor watch but knew that the normally homely and welcoming feel of the room he guarded didn't feel the same as before. But now on looking at them smiling and happy again he knew it would come back.

They walked until they came to the stairs where they had to split. But before they did Minerva pulled her in for another hug she had missed out on to many whilst they avoided each other, or Hermione did. And now that they were speaking again she didn't care who saw the much recognized oppressive and unsparing woman who had them all scared. Give any form of contact to anyone much less a hug, but now she could care less.

"Be good today" She muttered keeping a tight hold of her as Hermione nodded, she was about to turn and leave when a tug had her turning around and back looking at the older woman.

"And when I said good, mean…BE GOOD." There was a stern underlying to her tone but the slight smile lessened the meaning as once more the little girl nodded and stood up on her tiptoes before pecking her on the cheek. She was going to actually listen. There was no way she was even planning on talking to the greasy haired batman if she could help it and so nodded once more and left to go to first class with the older woman watching her before turning and going the opposite direction. Hermione greeted the two boys who were by some miraculous miracle, there before her.

They went in and took their usual seats and waited as always for the other man to make his dramatic entrances. True to his nature Severus glided into the room like an overgrown bat targeting his prey, unfortunately his prey seemed to be them as for the next hour if it wasn't scathing remark's at Harry per usual it was jeering and mocking Neville who was close to tear's much to the enjoyment of the Slytherin's.

She really did despise the older man. Why Dumbledore allowed him to stay she really didn't know. Surely he wasn't the only Potion master in England, probably not even the best. He mainly spent his time being a condescending jerk to those he thought less of himself….Typical Slytherin. But she also said that she wouldn't get into trouble, having only just made up with her Mother she wasn't going to risk upsetting her again and so as much as it pained her, she bit her lip and got on with her work.

Finally the lesson ended much to the joy of Neville who was dying to leave the dungeon and all but ran for the upper levels once they had finished packing, not that they could blame him it seemed that Snape had it out not just for Harry but for the other boy as well but now that the first and only lesson they had with Snape was over for the next two days, they could relax and be a little more themselves.

Which was why the rest of the day went more pleasantly with dinner coming faster than they expected it to as the last lesson let out and they made their way to the large hall they wandered slowly from Charm's and back into the main entrance of the school talking about the weekend and what plan's they might have as Hermione heard her name being called and looked only to smile when she saw her Mother coming from around the corner.

She wanted to smile but as the younger girl was with the three boys she really didn't want to give the fact that she actually smiled away and lose some of her feared credibility and so merely nodded with a tight-lipped greeting.

She made her way over to them and was internally pleased at the way that the three boys instantly stood to attention they fixed their slacked posture and hitched their bags a little higher, just as she stopped in front of them Hermione however did no such thing, and continued to smile. Something which Minerva was still glad to see none of them spoke for a few minutes making them little area somewhat a mix of tenderness and slight awkwardness until one of them got the courage to speak. And surprisingly it was Neville as he cleared his throat.

"We'll…Er see you in there Hermione" He spoke looking at her as the others quickly nodded seemingly grateful that somebody got them and out before muttering their goodbyes and nodded at the Professor being hurriedly disappeared inside. She giggled at their nervousness before looking back to the older woman.

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked not in a blunt way but more to keep the conversation flowing as Minerva nodded. She looked to the large hall where they could hear the loud and never-ending chatter of the student's before turning her attention back to the younger girl.

"I was wondering if it wanted to join me for tea tonight, and not in the hall." She asked keeping her gaze with the younger girl. Hermione didn't immediately reply prompting her to carry on.

"We could catch up on the things we have missed during our…..Well." She trailed off as Hermione nodded quickly wanting to forget their argument before deciding and nodded smiling. Minerva returned to gesture seeing as no one was around to witness it before looking back to the hall.

"But wouldn't Mr's Potter, Weasley and Longbottom being expecting you?" She asked as Hermione shrugged, "They'll know I'm not there" And was about to walk before being stopped and turned around, the look she was getting told her that wasn't acceptable and so sighed before placing her bag on the floor but was taken from her hand before she could and made her way into the hall, the older woman waited patiently whilst she was gone as a few passing kid's went by staring at the stoic woman who was holding a child's bag before quickly vacating the scene on seeing the glare they were getting.

Hermione came back out a few minutes later smiling and took her bag back. "Did you let them know?" She nodded as Minerva tipped her head a little as they climbed the stairs and made their way to the older woman's chambers, it was quiet on the walk there as they each knew it would be pointless as the paintings never stopped saying hello to them and so waited until they got to her room before starting any kind of conversation.

Unfortunately it seemed that the first topic of order was the detention that needed to be served. Hermione outwardly groaned at that as she had hoped her to have forgotten but then realized who she was in the company of and so rolled her eyes at the stupid fantasy, Minerva knew that it would dampen the mood somewhat but it needed to be said seeing as she couldn't be the one to oversee it as she had been dragged into a meeting, something she shouted at Albus for, with the Minister and so couldn't escape it no matter how much she tried.

So once they had settled down as the elf that came to her when she called vanished with the aim of delivering their dinner. She sat with the younger girl and instead told her that it would be seen to by Flitwick. That wasn't to say the little teacher hadn't been happy on giving up his free hours and so took bribes in the form of a bottle of firewhisky and some of her ginger newt's before he complied.

On being told that the younger girl perked up somewhat she was annoyed that she still had to serve the stupid thing though it wasn't her fault. But liked the pocket-sized Charm's teacher, she also had Harry and Ron with her to keep her company so it wasn't like it was going to be all bad with that in mind, and knowing that if she sweet talked the small half Goblin elf. It wouldn't have to long either and so nodded.

The elf came back and soon all talk of detention's were put aside as they ate. For the past week and unknown to the younger girl, Minerva had taken her dinner in the confide's of her room she didn't feel like going to the hall and sitting in a place where she would see Hermione but know that she would be ignored if she tried to speak. Only to be told that Hermione herself had not been entering the hall for dinner either, something which worried her, and so had the elf. The one most hot-headed and more stubborn than the rest to go and take her dinner to her under the strict instructions on not to leave until she had eaten.

So imagine her complete shock and lack of speech to find not two days in the same elf with the temper, had come to her in tears, she listened still wide-eyed at the scene and heard what the younger girl had threatened to do that reduced the elf to sobs. Something again which had her worried as Hermione had never threatened anything or anyone in her life. She adored patches when at home and so to do that to Twixie had her stunned.

But on hearing that she later apologized to the little creature made her feel slightly less concerned about her daughter's behaviour as they move to other subject's and topics until they had finished. Once everything had been cleared away Hermione bounded over and took back the spot she had missed, not that she would say. On the sofa and sighed a little as she sank into the cushion. Minerva followed on looking amused before taking the seat next to her.

They may have seated separately but it didn't stay that way for long as soon Hermione lay down and placed her head in her Mother's lap as she stared at the fire. She closed her eyes when fingers found their way into her hair, and gently began to run through the soft masses that tumbled over her lap. The older woman to, let out a small and happy breath, this was what she had been missing this right in front of her.

Hermione wiggled a little and tried to burrow back deeper into the comforting embrace as Minerva chuckled and placed her hand lightly on her hip. She felt rather than saw the smile as Hermione lowly muttered,

"I've missed this"

The admission made the older woman smiled as she gently scratched her head like she would a cat before replying. "Me too little one. So, so much."

The words made the slight pang of guilt brush her insides as she looked back to the dancing flames. Though they had made up, it was ultimately her that had been selfish. It was never seen in public and she would die before it got out and if her student's knew then she could kiss whatever respect they had for her, fear or reverence. Goodbye. But Minerva was a creature of habit.

She liked her comforts and if there was one thing she loved more than anything. It was hugs. And she had said once before that the best feeling in the world was to hug Hermione at the end of each day, when she wasn't a student at the school she lived for her Mother's hugs. She would practically jump into her arms when she saw she was back….How times had changed.

And that saddened her, she didn't want them to change but the previous few days had shown her, they had, and so determined to see them set right. She turned and looked up; the older woman saw her twist on her lap and so looked down as Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry"

Minerva frowned slightly not getting why she was apologizing but allowed her to carry on as she did so.

"I was being selfish and not really thinking about anyone else. I was just mad and annoyed and I forgot how much you liked hugs and I took them away from you," She looked away and back to the fire.

"…I was a jerk" The older woman tilted her head slightly at the word. Something that didn't go unnoticed as Hermione looked back at her and shrugged.

"Dean called Seamus it one time…" That was all she needed to know as she nodded. If it wasn't new vocabulary she was getting from the books than it was the other student's that seem to have new and colorful word's for her to learn as Hermione got back to talking.

"And…Just staying away purely because I was mad when I wasn't even mad, anymore. Was mean of me and so I'm sorry." The other woman didn't say anything simply smiled and took hold of her chin so she could bring her face round to see her.

"My darling I'm not angry with you, I have already said so."

"I know…But I just wanted to say it again. The meekness in her voice made her look younger than she was and gave her that sense of vulnerability, so much so that Minerva couldn't help but lift her arm in a gesture as Hermione moved to sit and threw herself into the open arms as they closed around her body.

"Once again apology accepted." The younger girl didn't say anything just tightened her grip on the woman who meant everything to her as they sat like that for a while. She rested her head on the other witches shoulder as Minerva ran her hand through her hair again it was soothing to her, and it seemed to have the same effect on Hermione who snuggled down further into her side once more sliding her arms around her waist.

"I missed you my little Gràdh " She felt the head at her side nuzzle into her arm before she heard a reply.

"I love you to, Mhathair"

That was something she hadn't heard in a while and lifted her arm to hook her hand over the smaller one on show. She knew being here in a school full of kids from all over the country, most from England. In fact there were only three people in the entire school that were Scottish. For if she included herself. The rest resided from over the border, and so most if not all, couldn't really understand them and so to make it simpler and easier, the younger girl had taken to using the English version of things.

Only when she was angry did the brogue go up or when they were on their own like this did they use word's they could understand it was something just for them it brought them closer and kept that one strong connection they had. She smiled and turned to kiss her temple as they sat together like that until it was time for Hermione to go back to the tower. She waited until she had picked up her bag from the side before leaving the room and escorting her back to the common room once more greeting the picture's they passed.

They stopped just outside the portrait of the fat lady who beamed at seeing them together once more, she had seen the little girl looking miserable and had brokered a guess that it had something to do with the older woman seeing as she still had her friends. She watched as the head of the house talked for a few more minutes before giving her one last hug and kiss before she opened the door and allowed the girl through.

Once inside she looked up to see that Ron and Harry where sitting on the sofa playing exploding snap. She hated the game and so didn't partake only observed and scoffed at how stupid it was before calling it an insipid time waster and got back to her reading. She smiled as they noticed her come through the door and waved her over, she took the chair next to them and waited until they had finished before they looked at her.

"Everything ok" Ron asked as he took in the happier looking Hermione that had come back, they knew it had something to do with her Mother and so didn't say anything for fear of getting their head's ripped off, but now that they seemed to have resolved their little conflict they could breathe easier and feel safe knowing their head's were safe. Harry looked over from behind his rimmed glasses to see his friend smile back the brightest he had seen for day's and was happy that she was finally feeling better.

She nodded going back to the time they had just spent. It was the best she had all week and was feeling much more…Free. Less burdened by what had bothered her and so all was well in the land of Hermione again something she could see the two boys were happy about and silently giggled at their fear to her.

What did they have to be fearful of?

"So nice dinner?" Harry asked still staring at her as she looked to him it occurred to her that he hadn't asked outright and so was grateful for it before rewarding him with another smile and nodded.

"Aye. It was."

"Glad to hear it." He didn't say it sarcastically but as a genuine way that made him the good friend he was. She looked at him and knew that no matter what they would always be friends.

"So did you make up or something?" Ron asked shuffling the deck for the next game. He didn't have the same tactile trait Harry had and so just said what he thought. A trait which any other night Hermione would have loathed, but not tonight she was in too good a mood and so instead of calling him out on it, she merely smiled and nodded again she watched them get ready to battle it out once more in the form of card's before casting one other smaller smile. And said to no one in particular.

"..I think we found our way again.

* * *

**So there we have it...Next one down.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and once again sorry for the delay, next one will be quicker.**

**:D**


	21. The Unexpected Guest

At last the update.

Sorry it took so long to all those waiting patiently for the next chapter, i hope this one make's up for it.

As usual, i hope you all enjoy.

happy reading, :)

* * *

Before Hermione knew it Christmas had arrived. It had snuck up on her without as much as a 'hello' and left her wondering where the time went. Of course she had been told by her Mother that it was just around the corner. But that was when she had thought it had yet to actually turn that corner she had to go and get present's for Harry and Ron…Yes even him though he still at times tried her patience and taxed what little fondness she had for him to its limit. She still wasn't going to ignore him.

So that was how she ended up of the street of Diagon Alley. She had badgered, pushed and annoyed the older woman until eventually with an exasperated sigh and much mutterings she had been allowed to go get some present's hence why she came to be stood in the middle of the street with her tongue sticking out slightly as she pondered on where to go first. Minerva had stood next to her saying hello to passers-by who recognized them.

"So, have you decided yet?"

Hermione nodded slowly after much deliberating as she tore her gaze away from the list and looked up she saw the older woman's waiting gaze and smiled.

"I wanna go get Crook's things first" Minerva rolled her eyes at hearing that 'Of_ course she would get the cat's things first' _before shaking her head much to Hermione's confusion as her smile faded a little.

"What do you mean no?" The older woman bent and plucked the list from her hands before looking at the writing and clucking her tongue before she looked back

"We'll be looking for your friends stuff first dear the cat can wait." She saw the near protest and held up her hand. "Your HUMAN friend's first, dear." She smiled at the indignant little huff and small nod as they set off up the street. Lazily setting the pace Hermione didn't bother saying the greeting's that came their way. She left that to her other woman as she eyed the items in the window shop with a scrupulous eye wondering what would be best for the two boys.

She had only known them a short while and yes, she may have spent most of her time with them half of it was wasted telling them off or not listening to what they talked about. It might have been mean but she had no care or will to hear about thing's that did not concern either learning or of idle gossip, not that they did such a thing but the stuff they did go on about was about as interesting to her as gossip.

Dam if only she had actually paid attention she would be stood outside looking like an idiot. She sighed and shook her head, if only they knew the length's she was going to, it was hard to think and pretty soon she was sure she was going to inherit a headache but to get this done first would be one worry off. She looked around and saw her Mother still talking, one of Flitwick's children she noted with slight interest.

It had confused her at how all of them seemed to be taller than he tiny teacher and laughed when saw them together. The mental image made her smile as she turned back to the window. Standing in front of the quidditch shop wasn't her idea of a good time. In fact if she was to go as far as saying, it would be a form of torture for her but apparently that was still not enough for them to take the hint and stop talking about it in front of her though.

She wouldn't give up though. They would learn in time, she just needed to let them learn their mistake if not then she could always hit them like she planned. It was fun and it would get the message through. She eyed the things in the window and thought about each one carefully, there were a few things on brooms, some on snitches and some about teams from the league. Closing her eyes she sighed once more just as a presence next to her had her opening them.

"What's the matter" Minerva asked seeing the resigned look on the younger girls face. Smirking though she tried not to, she waited for her to answer as another sigh was lost from her lips.

"All….This" She said throwing up her hands to show the example of her annoyance and scowled at the innocent items lying motionless as the cause for her trouble. The older woman smiled slightly and took in the pout forming on her face. Hermione was a bright girl, she really was, but when it came to things like this? She was as hopeless as Neville at Potions. Taking pity on her poor daughter she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to help you choose" She offered kindly seeing as she had more experience of the two as Hermione nodded gratefully.

"Yes, please." Minerva chuckled but led her into the shop.

They came out twenty minutes later with a few bags as Hermione ranted about the less than helpful man behind the counter, she fumed at the lack of insight he seemed to have about the product's she asked on and was glad to have just paid and left when they did. Minerva was amused to see the annoyance all over her little face and thought it cute but wisely stayed silent. If the younger girl ever got wind of being called, 'cute' she would throw a fit the like's of which the street had never seen.

And she really didn't want to subject the poor passers-by with such torment.

"Stupid fool….What good was he…..Sat there….Idiot man….Supposed to work there!" Was all she heard as they carried on their journey, she calmed down once they got to the book store. It wasn't the next place on their list but Minerva figured it was the only way of stopping the tirade that was directed at the oblivious man back in the other shop. He might not have heard it but she certainly could and didn't fancy listening to any more.

Just like magic….Pardoning the pun. Her one girl rant vanished as she caught sight of her beloved book store and immediately her mood changed from irritated and moody to silent and smiling. The older woman rolled her eyes once more but allowed herself to be rushed into the shop that held the salvation to possibly what could have been a horror show on the street.

They spent considerably longer in there than that of the sports shop, something that didn't surprise the older woman as she browsed the shelves wondering if she should add to her collection. Hermione had no such problem and was doing just that as she ran round the aisles like a kid in a sweet store. Minerva took the time to watch as she held the books she intended to buy as a thought occurred to her.

She had never actually seen the little girl go into the sweet store that were situated at the top of the street. All the others kids couldn't wait to go in and often pushed in the bid to get there but now that she thought on it more. Hermione wasn't one of those in fact, it was the other way around for her as she often ran away from the child filled building.

Musing on that she hadn't felt the small hand tug on her cloak until sharp jab had her recoiling slightly and looked around instantly angry at the cause until she found another equally annoyed set of green eyes staring back at her.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't look at me."

"Did you have to poke me" She asked slightly rubbing her side.

"You didn't answer me,"

"So you resorted to physical violence?" She asked still staring at her as Hermione shrugged

"Worked didn't it?"

Minerva grumbled under her breath at the smart arse comment's coming from the child but didn't reply. She merely turned her towards the direction of the counter and marched her onward, determined to get out of the shop. It gave Hermione too much power when based around her energy source and she didn't care for the sass she got back they left the shop once more bags in and which Minerva had taken and shrunk down so she could put them in her pocket before they set off back up the street.

After a few more shops and almost finishing with the last of their shopping they finally stopped at the pet store. Crook's was a demanding cat and so only the very best in gifts would be enough to appease the furry fireball. They entered the shop as Hermione looked around for the cat section before skipping between the isles to the corner dedicated to the felines as Minerva waited by the front.

It wasn't that she didn't like animals but she just didn't fancy another episode of being caught unawares and end up taking another cat home. One monstrosity was enough and so busied herself with looking it the owls' who hooted at her in greeting. Hermione was gazing at the amount of cat products on show and frowned, none of it was good enough for her Crookshanks. He was the best cat ever and only the best would do for him.

Still searching she looked around to see if her Mother was in any way looking. She had another idea in coming here and so, still thinking about the cat's present she turned and made her way to the shop assistant at the other side. She was going to get Addie a gift like she had promised herself. He had been a big help to her whilst at the school though he didn't know it and so for his help and advice she was going to get him something.

But what to get a snake who didn't care for anything of value? This was difficult. For Crook's it was a no brainer, the more bigger and expensive the better and so choice were really limited on that scale. But for an outdoor creature it was little harder. She came to as stop in front of the woman who turned to see her there and smiled

"Can I help you, miss?"

Hermione nodded as spoke. "I'm looking for a present for a snake. The woman blinked for a few seconds before replying.

"….A snake." Hermione nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while but I just don't know. He lives outside you see, and so doesn't really need much."

The shop assistant looked at her strangely for a minute as if trying to work out whether it was a joke but the look on the little girls face told her is wasn't she coughed and replied. "A snake"

Once more Hermione nodded not understanding why she had to repeat herself. "I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

Perplexed the woman shook her head as the little girl returned her smile. "Then why did you feel the need to make me repeat myself?"

She was silent again as the older woman did a remarkable impression on a stunned fish. Hermione watched as she opened her mouth but no sound came out until she got annoyed.

"Do I have to go and find somebody else to help me with what I thought was a simple enough question?" She waited as the woman shook her head slowly

"Well then…What can I get for a snake who lives outside?"

On leaving the store with her Mother who had looked at the large cat post and sleeping poster bed she had got him simply rolled her eyes and followed on as they left the building. She didn't know about the box of sleeping mice tucked neatly in her pocket for Addie once they got home. They only had one more day until the school broke up for the holidays and she was looking forward to going home. Not that she wouldn't miss her friends but she had been dying to see her reptilian one for a while.

She should have realized that asking for presents for a snake would raise some questions and that fact that she had answered with 'He helped me' was going to make her seem insane. But it was the holidays and she really just didn't care. She had what she wanted and she was confident Addie would be pleased. Finally they had gotten all that they needed they returned to the pub as Minerva waved to Tom who had served people coming in from the cold outside. Before using the floo to return to their home.

She spent the night once she had tea with her Mother up in her room busily wrapping her gifts though the school had officially broke up, she could use the network from her house to the head's office or her Mother's to and give them their present's she couldn't wait to see their faces when she gave them their gifts. And with that happy notion in mind she carried on with her task with more vigor until she heard the sound of the elf coming in and told her it was time for tea.

With only two more days until the actual day Minerva was watching with thinly veiled amusement at how excited the little girl was getting. Sure she had been happy at the other Christmas holiday's they had, but she suspected that because this was the first she had with friends and that she was able to give them things that she had gone out and bought was what gave her that extra added….Spark.

She was happy at seeing her like that as she was glad as well to have gotten to come home for the holidays. It wasn't that she didn't like seeing the school at the festive time. It was actually beautiful and a wonder to see, but she was glad that Hermione was with her, she hadn't been liking the new behavior in the little girl and partly suspected that the school had something to do with it or, rather, the people inside.

It hadn't even been the end of the first year and already she seemed to have made a mortal enemy in the young Malfoy child. How they had taken to hating each other so quick she would never know. She also knew that he and Mr Potter had taken an instant disliking to the other but it wasn't anywhere near the level of contempt that Hermione and Draco held for each other. It was that reason she had seen some alarming characteristic's come from the younger girl and as much as she hated to she couldn't ignore the persistent and foreboding thought at the back of her mind that was telling her this was just how Bellatrix acted when faced with an enemy.

The sarcastic attitude was the just main one. She had known that first hand as she had heard her when engaging Draco in an argument. And how she had shown him up which led to another small fight, it was classic Bella, goading her target into retaliating before finishing them off. And with the way her magic was progressing at a very fast pace. She was just glad she was there to stop it or Mr Malfoy would have spent his holiday in the infirmary.

Which was why she was more than happy to have been able to take her away from the place that seem to draw out some less than honorable behavior to be able to come back home and just be themselves in a place they both knew was something short of relief for the older woman as they sat down together at the table. She saw the smile that had spread over her face when she was talking about her friends.

It was innocent and childlike. Just as it should have been and so to see it again made her smile inside. She hated the small smirks and back chat that had seem to take over of late and so made it her mission to put them back where they came from and enjoy the time they had just the two of them before returning to the castle.

Once dinner was done with the moved to the library, it had been a while since they had set foot in the sanctuary reserved for their books and so to be back again was something they both had missed. Running ahead, Hermione moved to take her favorite spot near the fire that Minerva had lit before she joined her, once making sure that her spot on the comfy sofa was just hers, she got up again and ran to get a book in which her Mother had promised to read to her.

She was glad to be home. She had missed so much about the house in which they lived, it was peaceful. Situated in a little valley like dip where the place was unknown to those but a few…Her uncle for one. In fact, as she perused the books that lay untouched on the shelf. Apart from the older man she wasn't actually sure anyone else knew about it of course they knew that they lived somewhere but that was just it, the where part was the mystery.

Picking one that she hadn't read on a while she pulled it from its resting place and ran back to where the older woman was sitting. Minerva looked to see her return and smiled as she was given the book as Hermione retook her place. She looked at her lap where the book was placed, and gave a little smile. She had enjoyed this as a small girl and when Hermione had read it the first time she was happy to see her entranced by its tale as it became one of her favorites very quickly.

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune"

Hermione nodded and smiled as she settled back to get comfy and lent against her Mother who opened the book at the first page and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder as she began to retell the tale that had captured them both.

A few hours later Patches popped into the room, she hadn't seen either the little or big miss in a while and so knew that they must have fallen asleep, on seeing them like she had predicted. She frowned at the way they had lied and knew that they would have sore necks on waking. She very carefully shook Minerva who on feeling the touch, opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times as she got her bearings before turning to look at the wide eyes elf who was gazing down at her and nearly swore when her neck cracked.

"OH Bloody h…." She stopped herself when a movement in her arms had her remembering Hermione was in the room though she couldn't hear she still didn't like swearing in front of her and so bit down the profanity as she looked back at the small creature.

"Yes, Patches?"

The elf bowed a little before replying.

"Sorry Mistress. Patches knew how bad yours and little misses neck would be if left to sleep like that all night. I figured going to sleep in your bed would be better."

Minerva smiled and nodded at the thoughtfulness of her and so thanked her before looking down to the little girl asleep in her arms and taking note of just how young she looked as she breathed in and out evenly and was loath to disturb that but like Patches had said, it would do no good to leave her here as much as she found it adorable, she would have a cranky little girl on her hand's and that she did not want.

Shaking her gently she smiled when a noise that sounded like a cross between an indignant kitten and a snort followed by the batting of her hand as Hermione clung to her tighter, she chuckled and shook her again as a low whine fell from her lips.

"Nooo...Go away" She muttered and turned her head only to freeze as it clicked.

"….Ow"

That had her laughing as she turned it the other way and looked at her, her eyes narrowed as she watched the older woman.

"Not nice." Minerva grinned apologetically as she moved from her body pillow and sat up,

"Sorry dear, but you looked so cute. Couldn't help it." Hermione glared as she stretched.

"So my neck ha to pay the price for that fact you thought me cute?" She glared again but it were cancelled out by the yawn that came after causing the older woman to snort again as she stood up pulling her along as they made to leave the room she placed the book on the side that they left unfinished with the promise to finish tomorrow before she took her hand and led her from the room with Patches trailing the rear.

They soon bade the small elf goodnight before making their way up to their rooms before they separated at the top, as Hermione went to her room to begin her nightly ritual before climbing into bed and mentally ticking off one more day before Christmas arrived.

The next day saw it go by with the two of them planning last-minute preparations. Making sure they had not left anything unattended, they had got all the presents and that the decorations were put up correctly, Hermione also used the free time to go to the garden. It had grown considerably colder and so had put on her cloak as she went to the bottom hoping to find Addie. She knew snakes often slept and so was not actually expecting to find him awake.

But she had to tell him she had gotten him a present. And so moved close to his home near the water before making sure that neither Patches nor her Mother had come to see what she was doing and turned back round so she could call to him.

"_Addie!"_

She waited in silence before calling him again and waited some more. Eventually she heard the unhappy hisses and the sharp rustle of the long grass before one unhappy looking snake slithered out to meet her.

"_What is it! Can you not see I was sleeping!" _He hissed loudly and snappily making her take a step back before addressing him slowly.

"_I'm sorry Addie. I just wanted to say hello. And tell you I have got you a present."_ The irate reptile stared at her with narrow eyes and a very disinterested look before replying.

"_A present?" _she nodded, "What for?"

"_Well, it's Christmas, and that is the custom for this time of year to get…What are you doing?" _She suddenly stopped speaking at seeing the now large snake moved close to her before making its way around her legs and slowly move up her body. She eyed the ever creeping snake with slight fear before speaking.

"_Is this were you kill me? Because if it's about waking you up, I'm sorry." _

She heard him hiss lightly as he made his way up her body, he burrowed under her cloak and slithered inside as Hermione jumped a little at feeling him move, she waited until he had made his way around the back of her, before coming out at the top and rested his head on her shoulder.

"_No little one. The ground is unforgiving this time of year and if I'm to be talking then I need to keep warm. You're the only source of that around."_

She listened to him as he talked. It did make sense she guessed and so nodded happy in the notion that he wasn't out to get her for interrupting his slumber, though if she was him she wouldn't have been so lenient. She loved her sleep, and would gladly murder whoever disturbed it.

"_Now what is it that you have to tell me that saw you fit to wake me?"_ She looked at him feeling guilty for that bit as he reminded her of jut why she had, her face perked up and she smiled at him.

"_I have brought you a gift."_ The reptile lifted his face to stare at her with his cold, beady blue eyes.

"_A gift."_ She nodded still smiling. "Why would you do that?"

"_Well….We are friends. And friends get each other things."_ He continued to stare at her before replying.

"_You do realize that I' am a snake."_ She nodded.

"_And that I live outside."_ Again she nodded not seeing his issue before he carried on.

"_Well that saying, little one. How I'm I meant to give you something back when I live in the wild?"_

She didn't speak only returned his stare for a few minutes before she shrugged and replied.

"_I didn't expect a gift back from you, I know that as a snake you would find it hard to go out shopping and so wasn't wanting anything from in return."_

He refrained from pointing out that as a snake he didn't know what shopping was but was content to stay silent as she carried on.

"_But I got you this for your help_.

"My help, little one? She nodded happily,

"_Yes. You told me that at the start of school, I would find a friend that wasn't you. And I have. You were right and so as a thank you, I decided to get you something."_

He listened to her tale all about the first term of school and chuckled at the stuff she had gotten into as he wrapped himself a little closer to her body, not that she seemed to mind before carrying on as she told him the rest of her story. She stopped at the day in Diagon alley as he flicked out his forked tongue.

"_Seems you have quite the attention little one." _She blushed a little but nodded.

"_I didn't mean it…it's just I hate Draco so much that he makes me do it." _

Addie chose to say nothing but knew that it wasn't the case. The more she went on about this gift the more he had to say he was intrigued and so spoke.

"_So little one. This gift you got me?"_ She looked at him before nodding happily. Taking care so that he didn't jostle and fall, she made to reach into her cloak and pulled out a box that she had been protecting. Lifting it up so that he could see the reptile cocked his head slightly before flicking out his tongue once more and lent in.

"_Is that a mouse I smell?"_

She smiled but shook her head. Waiting for her to explain she held the box closer to her chest before speaking.

"_Well it is a mouse yes, but it's not just one."_ She brought the box that was now squeaking closer so that he could see. She lifted the lid carefully as he poked his head in and hissed.

"_I figured that it would be hard for you to find any food with the cold weather. I kinda forgot that you actually slept."_ She added shyly but had to grab the box as all of a sudden Addie had launched his head in midst the panicking rodent's and snapped one up, she grimaced at the noise and the terrified squeal's of the poor mice inside who had nowhere to run. He eventually emerged looking considerably happier and glowered as he rested his head back on her shoulder.

"_Thank you, little one. As far as gift's go. That is the best i have received." _

She didn't say nothing but gave him a smile. _"So I was right in saying food is hard to come by."_ He nodded.

"_It is indeed. I'm sure these will help with the rest of the winter." _Still holding the box and thinking on what he had just said. Hermione was suddenly struck with an idea as she turned to look at him again.

"_Why don't you stay in the house with me."_

Cold eyes observed her once again as he took in what she had said to him.

"_I'm sorry little one?"_

"_Stay in the house. It's much warmer and I'm sure that it will be more comfortable."_

He didn't respond merely looked at her as they remained still for what seemed like ever, until finally he opened his mouth.

"_I'm not sure that is a good idea."_

"_Why not."_ She pouted a little making him chuckle

"_Because. Little one. Your Mother is there. And I'm sure that she is smart enough to know when a snake is in her house."_

"_She won't know your there"_ The little girl insisted as the reptile let her speak.

"_I'll make sure that your well hidden enough so that no one will know that your there. You can stay in my room. It's just that you said it is cold and hard to find food, why not stay somewhere warm and where you can have the mice I got you." _She held up the box to further her point. He didn't speak again only narrowed his eyes as he thought it over, she bit her lip and waited for his answer silently hoping that he said yes. He was her friend and as the first she had ever made. He deserved to stay in the warmth rather than the harsh and bitter wind that they lived in.

Finally he lifted his head and nodded making her smile.

"If you can make sure that no one find's me then I accept your offer of warmth little one." She beamed once more and promised as said cold wind swept past her making her shiver.

"Well now that's all settled I think we will go in. I'll show you my room." She told him excitedly as she turned them and started slowly back up the path to the large house at the top. Halfway up the path he burrowed back underneath her thick cloak making her jump once more as he wrapped his body around her waist so that neither Patches nor her Mother would see him as she made her way inside and very quickly to her room before anyone had the chance to call for her.

Once inside she shed her cloak and took note of how he was wrapped snugly around her waist and giggled a bit. He had grown so much that he had coiled himself around her tiny body twice as he looked up and at the new surrounding's that he was now in.

She didn't have to ask if it was nice as she knew it was better than outside and near the coldness of the water as he unwound from her body and lifted up to rest on her shoulder again his new position forced her to pick up the slack of his body and hold him as he looked around more closely.

_"It is much warmer than my last bed for the winter I will say. Thank you once more."_ She smiled happy that he was happy before moving to the bed and allowing him to reside there. He stayed on his new ground, comfortable as he watched her try to find him a place that would be both warm, comfortable and out of sight should any of the other's come and see him.

In the end she had found him a box that had once held her cloak in the closest she kept her clothes in as she placed a pillow from her bed in and went to show her new guest as he inspected the offering and nodded. He was a snake it didn't matter to him where he slept though he was oddly touched at her efforts before making his new bed his own as she left him to it.

Sometime later she went down when tea was made and sat with the older woman who had been curious as to where she had been all day. She had to lie and told her that she was making sure that all her presents were properly wrapped before taking a walk outside. Minerva laughed at the meticulousness of the little girl before busying herself with making a cup of tea leaving Hermione to feel bad for what she had just done.

She hated lying and promised that she wouldn't do it no more. But she didn't want Addie to be found out, not when she had invited him in and it would make her feel worse if she had to kick him out he was her friend, and she feared that he would no longer be if that was to occur so lying was the only choice she had, but it was all for the best she had told herself as they sat down to eat.

Like the night before once tea was finished the returned to the library to finish off reading the book they started. Taking their places on the sofa she resumed the position she had been in last night and welcomed the embrace as the fire crackled and she let the older woman's voice wash over her before getting lost in the story once more. As it was the last night before Christmas, they were not going to be reading on the actual day so she was determined to finish the story that night but once again fell asleep as the combination of the fire's warmth and her Mother's soothing tone lulled her to sleep.

Minerva looked down once she heard the slight deep breathing and smiled at the scene that had been mimicked the night before. Stopping she placed the marker in the book and placed it on the side before very gently and placing a light charm on the tiny body that was not so easy to carry anymore. She lifted her up and made to take her to her room.

She ascended the stairs and down to the little girl's room before toeing open the door and moving inside. She didn't have the hand free to switch on the light and so very carefully walked to where she knew the bed to be ad placed Hermione down on the soft cover carefully a she gazed down at the peaceful young girl and smiled before leaning down to kiss her cheek and made for the door as she looked back once more and shit it behind her.

the snap of the door had her rousing slightly as she turned over in a bid to get comfier only to jump up right when she realized that she wasn't in the library with her Mother anymore a she took in the darkness of the room to find with slight horror that she was in her bedroom.

'Crap' she thought and ran to switch the light on 'Addie' and gazed around quickly hoping that he had the sense to hide himself. He had been oddly perceptive in the past and so she prayed that he had been this time when a sound from under her bed had her running to the other side and sighing when the familiar red colored head of the reptile popped out he took in her panicked look as she explained that she had fallen asleep and that her Mother had come and brought her up making her think that she might have spotted him to which he shook his head.

He had been exploring whilst she had gone and found himself underneath her bed which reminded him of his hole in the garden and ending up with him falling asleep. She nodded happily that he had not been caught before her sudden adrenaline burst wore off and the sleep caught up with her once more as she yawned. On his suggestion that she retire to bed, she nodded and moved to get ready.

She returned ten minutes later and came and picked him up from the floor before moving him to his box and set him down on the pillow. He moved around as he made himself comfy for the night before looking up at her as she spoke.

_"Do you want me to put you back under the bed? If it helps you sleep."_ She asked as he nodded. He did like the quietness of the hidden part of her room and so settled down as she lifted the box from the bed and lowered it to the floor before pushing it under, but not before biding him goodnight and smiling when he returned the sentiment as she shut of the light and climbed into her own bed and snuggled down.

All in all it had been a good day. And with luck tomorrow would be even better, she had her friend with her, all her present's where neatly tucked in the corner and she would visit Harry and Ron to give them theirs. Yep, she sighed and turned over, it would be the perfect day.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

And until the next chapter, :)


	22. Christmas Day

Hermione's internal alarm clock went off like normal the next day as she opened her eyes slowly and rolled over looking up at the ceiling. She took a few second's to fully blink away the sleep before it dawned on her what day it was as a smile broke out on her face as she scrambled up, throwing back the covers she slid from the mattress as her feet hit the floor and she was about to run to the door when a lowly hiss sounded out.

Looking down she momentarily forgot about her secret guest and moved a step as soon Addie poked his head from his hidden box and gazed around the room before noticing her, it seemed that he too had forgotten his new accommodation's as he tilted his head to the side before speaking.

'_Hello.'_ She grinned and replied.

'_Hello Addie. Did you sleep well?_' The snake nodded slowly in return thanking her once more for the box but if he was honest it was still just as indifferent to him in spite of its lack of soil and musky scent. It was no more like the hole he had settled in outside. But on seeing her smiling face he knew he should be grateful. After all, she did offer him warmth and that was something, also mice.

Yes the mice were a very good thing.

He listened as she babbled on about the day and that it was something very festive. Again he had no idea what any of this stuff meant but nodded all the same. Now that he was awake he was hungry and so guessed that if he was to play it right then she would grace him with one of the fluffy little rodent's that he loved so much she finally finished with another flourishing smile as he slithered out from out under the bed.

Lifting slightly so that was facing her waist he flicked his tongue out as she watched him.

'_So what are you doing today?_' He didn't reply only turned his head slightly so that he was facing the large box on the other side near the cupboard. He knew that was where she was keeping the mice and was tempted to go in the night and pilfer them whilst she slept. But she was his friend, yes he said friend. She had invited him out of the cold and got him food when it was hard to get. He was appreciative of her thoughtfulness and so decided that while not needing any, if he had to have at least that one single friend. It was her.

She followed his line of sight before her gaze landed on the cupboard that housed the box of sleeping mice. She had to keep them warm and so put them in with a blanket surrounding the box as it clicked to what it was he wanted as she giggled.

'_Oh… You want' _she faced him again and trailed off letting him finish as he nodded and stuck his tongue out.

'_If it's not too much trouble' _Scoffing she shook her head as he waited. She moved quickly over to his food and lifted the panel to reveal the box as she pulled the blanket away and very carefully, not wanting to rouse the mice though it was futile as she could hear squeaking already coming from inside. She lifted the box out and turned before slowly making her way back over to a patiently waiting reptile.

He saw the box in her hand as the smell hit him before the squeaks did. He hissed in pleasure as he prize was brought ever closer, she watched with some amusement as his eyes widened and silently thought that if snakes could salivate. Then it was almost certain that was what he would be doing. Shaking the admittedly funny image out of her head she placed the box on the floor and took a few steps back.

This was the part she hated. Yes she may have gotten the mice purely for the sacrificial purposes of getting a present for her friend. But it was the whole 'Chow down' part she didn't like. She loved all animals and so bending down she poked the lid a little in a bid to move Addie got ready to strike as he crept closer to the box never taking his eyes from the food source.

Eventually she got it of far enough so that if they wanted to, the mice could escape as soon enough. One of them made his bid; he poked his nose out first before lifting his head from the box as that solitary mouse looked around before letting out a squeak and getting ready to run. She watched with fascination as the little white rodent scrabbled over the side and was about to jump and was near successful when Addie struck.

Jumping a little at his lightening quick reflexes she watched as the large snake pounced on the mouse who was so close to freedom and cringed as he snapped the mouse in his jaw before pulling it back and made work of squeezing the terrified creature before swallowing it whole. Shaken but still intrigued, she couldn't look away as he devoured his morning meal before watching as the mouse shaped lump in his throat was slowly pushed further into his stomach just as a happy hiss broke her thought.

'_Sorry'_

The unexpected apology had her looking at him with a slight crinkle in her brow as he slithered a little closer to her before deciding to climb her body once more. She staggered slightly as he crept higher until he was resting once more across her bare shoulders as she turned to face him

_What for'_

'_Disturbing you with my eating habits'_ she smiled and once again waved it off.

'_No it's fine. Really, I mean its how you eat. I can't exactly be repulsed by something that is natural to you. It was just….A little shock. To see it up close that's all.' _

After insisting a few more times that it was fine and that he was the guest, he gave in before she looked down at his tail and pursed her lips before touching it he glanced down as she did before she looked to him and stopped.

'_Sorry'_

'_It's fine…Just tickled that is all.' _It was his turn to insist now and proved his point by taking his tail and twisting it around her wrist as she giggled again, she had assumed his body to be slippery and not present to touch but she found with some surprise that it was rubbery, and as she held the rest of his body whilst watching his tail wrap around her arm she found that it felt nice to hold.

She was glad that at home her Mother always slept a little later as it would be a sight to see if she were to open the door and see her almost swaddled in a snake almost as big as her, she smiled at the image until a flick of his tongue had her looking at him.

'_Would you mind terribly if I went back to sleep, little one.' _He stared at her as she stared back until it hit her, what he said as she jolted a little at his request and went into host mode.

'_Oh yes, I'm sorry. I must be keeping you, I must be terrible for waking you, I'm really sorry.'_ Once more he had to insist that it was fine as she moved with him back to the bed and bent down to retrieve his box. He slithered from her shoulder's and unwound his tail from her wrist as he curled up back into his sleeping ball and gazed at her,

'_I would have woken for a mouse soon anyway so it is no trouble at all.' _she smiled hesitantly still torn as to believe him or still berate herself for being a bad hostess. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as she made to move the box back into the darkness so he could sleep better when she heard him speak again.

'_Oh and little one?'_

'_Yes' _she pulled the box back to her again as he opened his eyes and flicked out his tongue.

'_I may know nothing about it what so ever, but happy Christmas.' _she didn't say anything for a few second's until a wide and beaming smile broke out over her face and she nodded eagerly.

'_Happy Christmas, Addie. Sleep well.' _he nodded before settling down again as she pushed him back under her bed and stood, taking a breath she didn't move for a minute before making a mad dash to the door. With one happy guest snugly tucked back in for his whole day nap, she was free to hunt her own prey as she scurried along the corridor and stopped outside the large white door.

Eyeing the blockade with a stern gaze she shrugged and made to open the door as she poked her head in and looked around. It was dark and so, very carefully she slid inside and shut it quick as to not wake the older woman who was still lying in bed. Looking up and seeing that all was safe. She grinned and scurried closer to the bed as quietly as she could, taking care with each step. It was intense concentration and the effort saw her tongue unconsciously poke from her mouth as she counted the steps to the bed.

She jumped when the light suddenly washed over the room making her look up only to see the amused expression of the other woman who clearly had been awake and was now watching her from the comfort of her bed.

"You were meant to be sleeping" She couldn't help but chuckle at the petulant way she spoke and shrugged as Hermione stood up straighter now that her stealth mode was no longer needed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but when was the last time you have been able to fully sneak up on me without my knowledge?" She asked and waited as the little girl took her time to reply. Eventually she replied with a click of her fingers as she faced the other woman.

"Last month actually, when I came to your room and you were busy grading. You didn't hear me and almost leapt up like a scalded cat." She replied grinning at the memory Minerva pursed her lips not actually expecting back chat. Or even a plausible answer. She narrowed her eyes at the smug younger girl in the middle of room before moving slightly to that there was room on the mattress before pulling back her cover.

"Come on then. It's quite cold over here."

Hermione smiled widely before taking off at a run and landing next to her, Minerva chuckled once more before pulling the cover back over them and pulling it tighter. Hermione snuggled up to the older woman before deciding that her lap would be better, the sudden weight of the little girl that had taken to sitting on her brought back a memory of when she was younger. How she would wake her up and start the day by sitting on her as they lay in bed for a while.

This was what they always did. Before they officially awoke they stayed in bed for a little while just talking until Patches came and delivered their breakfast that was when they would go down to the living room and start the day. Snuggling down to get comfier she lay back on her chest as Minerva slipped her hand's around her waist and put her head on her shoulder.

"Excited for today?" She asked as Hermione nodded and turned slightly.

"Yep"

Rolling her eyes at the one worded answer she hugged her tighter as they talked a little more about the day ahead. Normally it would have been them as it was at the beginning. It used to be herself and Albus at first seeing as she had no one to share the day with. But ever since she brought Hermione home he decided to spend the day with his brother instead, she knew what he was doing and so held no offense to his avoidance.

He was giving them time to themselves. Time settle and get used to each other, she was thankful and loved every minute she had when Hermione was a baby, seeing her playing with the wrapping made her heart swell and many a time she had to hide the tinsel seeing as she would make it her mission to try and pull it from the tree and crawl off with it, it was tiring chasing her around the manor but the high pitched laughter she was rewarded with as she picked up the shiny foiled baby was more than worth the effort.

"Instead what they did now and for the years that she had been a little older. They spent the first half of the day together, than use the fire network to go visit the headmaster, or uncle at the school so that they didn't break the old tradition they had before. This year was different as now she friend's she could visit and give present's to. She was extra happy to go to the school though having been itching to come home for so long, it was to see her friends again and so made the one exception.

Soon after Patches made an appearance delivering their breakfast and signalling that it was time to get up, Hermione was fidgeting in her place as they made it through breakfast much to Minerva's entertainment, as soon after they finished eating and the plates vanished before she allowed her to move.

Pushing back the covers she jumped from her place of the mattress and turned back to look at the older woman who was still sitting and watching her with a slight grin before she huffed and looked to the door.

"Are you coming?" Minerva pursed her lip and pretended to think about it only leading to annoy the younger girl further as another tiny huff could be hard making the older woman chuckle before nodding and moving the cover down, she followed suit of the little girl and when she stood next to her she was awarded once more with another little huff.

"…Ready now" The glare she got was worth it she thought as her hand were picked up and she allowed herself to be pulled out door, down the hall and the stairs until they arrived at the large living room which housed the tree in the corner, she looked at the tree with a small warm smile as she watched Hermione settled down next to it, it had been in her family since her parents were alive. She loved the tree, and never could think to get rid of it.

She had told the younger girl all about it when she was old enough and asked about the large tree that had taken over one corner in the room she smiled as she recounted the memory of telling her and the images it brought back to when she was a small girl, how her dad had made it something of an occasion in getting the tree ready in time for the holiday. She remembered how her and her brothers were eager to join in and how he would pretend to make the choice in letting them.

She knew that he was teasing them and that was where she got it from when it came to her own antagonizing of the younger girl it really was a family trait it seemed, and she smiled wistfully at having that one familiar thing in common with her much beloved father, looking down to where the younger girl were meticulously sorting out whose gift's where whose. She smiled once more.

She would have loved for her parent's to have been able to see just how beautiful her daughter had grown up to be.

At the sound of being called she looked over to see the younger girl looking at her and smiling. The trip down memory lane were put on hold after that as she returned the gesture before moving to sit on the sofa next to them she was gifted with another bright smile before they got on with the task at hand.

The next half hour was spent in some relative silence as they each took the time to look at the gift they had received and who it was from.

From Albus: Minerva pulled back the wrapping only to have a slight scowl form on her face at the sight of a six pack of cat kibble. "Every year" She muttered as she placed the gag gift aside and got to real one he had given her and smiled when she saw it was a first edition book of a famous Scottish Author that she had searched for a while back but could never find as she didn't have the time to go look in Muggle towns.

From Flitwick she had gotten a new subscription to Transfiguration weekly. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and made a note to thank him once holiday's where over. From Panoma she got a new cloak. Something that surprised her as she didn't think her regular cloak needed changing but liked it all the same. She went through the rest; some she scowled at like Rolanda who had given her Spa vouchers.

Since when did she have the time to relax at a spa?

A small squeal from the younger girl had her looking down to see Hermione clutching something tight to her chest as she gazed at the floor and saw the all too familiar bag of lemon drops that were much loved by only one person and looked back to the collection of book's she was holding like a child to her body.

'Looks like he got her them after all' she mused silently, the two adults had spent a lengthy amount of time going over suitable gift choices for the little girl who was now in school and so childish presents didn't seem all that good anymore. They had taken to sitting in his office and pondering for what seemed like hours. Until Dippet, who had taken to watching them laughed at the pair.

when asked what was so amusing by the older man he chuckled once more before telling them that no matter how much they both were revered, awed. Respected and feared by the others around them. Both had been stymied at something so trivial at what to get an eleven year old child.

His jest didn't sit well with the prideful woman who sneered at him before abruptly cutting and end to their brainstorming session and flouncing out of his office leaving to more chuckles this time from both men. She couldn't get her a pet as she already had one. The irritating ball of fur had swaggered in from having been fed by the elf as he joined them by the tree and promptly went on to attacking the leftover wrapping and shredding it further.

Rolling her eyes she ignored the sound of claws scraping the carpet ad tugging up bits of threading and the sound of paper ripping as he pounced. She didn't bother retaliating to his destruction with a well-placed hex she had been dying to try out in favor of something more pleasing. It had been something of an annoyance as when it came to her gift from Hermione. The little girl must have taken lessons from Albus as she was suddenly sneaky and just as secretive as the old fool at times could be.

She had tried to get it out of her what her present might have been but to no avail. Failure wasn't something she took lightly and so was stunned at having done so here. Hermione had been pleased at her ability to have been able to keep her gift to her Mother a secret and so was happy, and of course seeing the look the other woman bore when she thought no one was looking was just the topping to a very well accomplished cake.

But it didn't matter today. As today was the day she could finally give it to her and she was both nervous and excited at her reaction. She waited until the other woman had been through all the gifts sent by the others to give her one as she pulled it from behind her, she looked over to see her Mother looking narrow eyed at the stalking cat and shuffled closer.

Minerva heard the movement and turned to look at her as the younger girl got closer. She didn't say anything, merely waited as Hermione bit her lip and clutched the gifts in her hand.

The older woman lifted a brow. She didn't know that her daughter had gotten her two gifts she thought it just the one but nonetheless was given them by a suddenly shy looking Hermione who didn't speak just held out her hand, she smiled soothingly in a bid to calm her sudden bout of meekness and took the present's slowly and made a show of thanking her before the little girl sat down fully and crossed her legs

Looking down at the neatly wrapped present's that well-known curiosity of hers reared its head and with another smile she began to peel back the paper. Hermione waited patiently until it was all taken off and the gift underneath was revealed as a small gasp elicited from the older woman who was staring at the item in her hand; Minerva was speechless at the present that Hermione had gotten her as she stared with wide eyes at the necklace in her hand.

It was well made she could tell. With a fine chain woven with what she saw was both white and gold; she gazed down at the solid golden trinket and saw that it was an olive branch. A pure golden branch decorated with emerald-green leaves that matched the color of both their eyes perfectly, she looked up to the younger girl who was sat nibbling her bottom lip with obvious nervousness.

It was her first time getting her Mother something that wasn't hinted at or even told outright and she wanted it to be perfect and so she had gone to her Aunt Hooch who, after swearing off all things Quidditch went with her to find the perfect gift. Her eyes teared up with unexpected moisture as she stared at the younger girl and was completely overwhelmed with love for her.

"…Do you like it?" Came the timid question as she still rendered speechless nodded eagerly. Looking back at her gift one which she knew outshone the rest by miles. She finally found her lost voice.

"I love it." She replied making her smile.

"So, so much." And held out her hand as Hermione pushed herself off the floor and took the hand as she were pulled into a fierce hug. They remained like that for a while as Minerva was unwilling to let her go, but the digging of something in between them had her pulling back.

"And what's this?"

Hermione looked at the other gift she had in her hand and held it out once more as it was taken from her by the older woman who was eyeing it. "It came with the necklace….A two pair thing."

Minerva looked up once again as her eyes that still held love now contained alarm as she held the remaining gift in her hand, the necklace. She had deduced looked expensive anything white gold was bound to be and so on holding another of what she could work out was more jewellery, she had a pretty good inkling that this to, was just as pricey.

Hermione who had watched her face intently saw the reaction and the slight change in her features before shaking her head. She knew what it was that was now on her mind, and in a bid to stop her from worrying. Spoke.

"It wasn't"

Minerva looked at her with slight confusion as Hermione carried on. "Expensive. That is, it wasn't. I got them both in a deal and so it didn't cost me as much as I thought it would." She looked at the younger girl who had been watching her with bright eyes and tried to work out if it was a lie or not. Seeing the slight suspicion and again guessing what she must have thought, she added at the end.

"Auntie Hooch went with me; she knows how much they are worth so she could tell you if you want."

Still looking at her the other woman could see the insistence and honesty shining through and so nodded slowly with a smile. Whilst she did believe her and that Hooch went with her, it was the fact that they both still must have been dear to buy in spite of the deal she had gotten.

Hermione looked at the unwrapped present and smiled slyly as she looked up.

"It also helps that I can be very persuasive when called for" She nodded in earnest as Minerva looked at her, she saw the slick grin she sported and her thoughts of prices and concern vanished as it was replaced with slight humor and questioning as she raised her brow.

"Oh really?"

She was rewarded with a simple but knowing shake of her head as she hummed her reply but looked back to her other present as she undid the wrapping and her heart swelled again at the second ornate trinket in her hand.

It was a bracelet. One with the same gold and white weaving but this time was dotted with tinier emerald stud's she eyed the precious jewellery in front of her and tears threatened to spill once more so she put the item's on her lap and pulled the little girl who had gone out of her way to get her the best present she had ever been given into a tight hug. In all her years of celebrating the festive day she had only ever been shocked into complete silence twice.

The other time was when Albus offered her the teaching post at the school and so she closed her eyes and added this moment to that other very special one. Eventually they pulled back as she lifted her hands and pushed the curly dark hair back from the face she loved so much and smiled.

"Thank you."

It was simple but Hermione could hear the emotion and love shining from her eyes that she knew the significance and so nodded before leaning up and kissing her cheek. She went back to her own gifts a few seconds later and proceeded to pull the wrapping of Harry's one as she smiled brightly at the new quill and ink set he had gotten her, she thought it sweet that he remembered what she had wanted ever since she had come back from her first attempted shopping trip and had spied the set lying teasingly in the window.

She actually was a bit surprised he went to the trouble of getting it for her and so promised to make sure that he to loved his present just as much placing the set to the side she was once more surprised when she saw the writing on the next present seeing the thin chicken scratch that belonged to only one person in the entire school, she picked up the next one from Ron. Eyeing it curiously she tried guessing what it was that he might have gotten her.

As far as she knew he didn't bother paying attention to anyone that was talking about the day. Much less actually retain any of the information enough to actually get people anything. She also knew that his family were not the richest of families. If she went as far as putting it bluntly, Filch the caretaker, was richer than that family, but he was her friend. Her very trying friend and so, she wasn't going to look at his family's hardships. It wasn't who she was.

It was just his magical ability she despaired at.

Intrigue took over and so slipped off the wrapping to find that it was a jar of Bertie Bott's all flavored beans. Giving the tall jar a once over she smiled at his consideration and knew that it must have taken him some time to save for these as her opinion of him grew a little. There was just one problem with these.

She didn't like them.

Minerva saw the little girl holding the jar of beans and guessed that Harry got them for her, she thought of the sensitive boy who was back at the school and smiled this thoughtfulness. Lily and James really would be proud of him she also saw the slight put upon look she wore as she glanced at the sweets and knew just how much the little girl didn't like them.

"Those from Harry" She asked glancing over to her as Hermione looked up, she shook her head and bit her lip.

"Ron" That had Minerva blinking as she fought back the surprise at the response. She gave another look at the large jar that held the sweets and knew that they were expensive if what Albus's sweet cravings were anything to go by, and so knew that it must have set the youngest Weasley back a bit to have gotten her something like that it made her smile at the generosity of the young boy but could also see the little girl's plight.

"What are you going to do?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged as she placed the jar in her lap and looked at her Mother, she really did want to go and thank Ronald for getting them for her and was touched that he had thought of her when he had his other family member's to think of. But also at the same time she did not care or them ever since that one fateful bean in her uncle's office those years ago, she swore off them right there and then.

But she didn't have the heart to go and give them back or even tell him for that matter. Their friendship was at best, strenuous. And so something like that would only offend him she let out another long breath and shrugged before putting them to the side.

"I'll just keep them or something….I don't know." She mumbled as Minerva nodded but didn't reply. At the end, she had been given; a new quill set, some sweets, a few new books from Flitwick. A new cloak from Panoma. She glanced at the older woman to see that she too had been given a new cloak much to her bafflement.

Lemon drops from Dumbledore. She did have a slight sweet tooth for them and so was glad to accept those, from Hagrid a few of his rock cakes that she was in two minds of even attempting to eat. Maybe if she put them in the garden as decoration they would serve better purpose. And some other things she would have to go around thanking people for. All in all it was a very good mix of gifts and so she was happy.

Once she had put into a pile everything she had been given the next task was rounding up all the used wrapping. Minerva watched as she picked up her own gift's with some confusion as she thought Hermione was picking it up to put it in the bin only to see that once she had rounded up every last scrap, she placed it in a small pile in the center of the room silent she watched with some amusement when she studiously placed it all nearly in the middle before asking.

"What are you doing?" Hermione turned to look from her place on the floor before grinning and with the last piece precariously placed on the top of the wrapping mountain. She pushed herself up of the floor, and moved back

"It's not for me."

The older woman cocked her head slightly to the side at the weird answer, and was about to respond when a few seconds later, out of the corner of her eye. A massive ball of orange streaked across the room jumped on the couch and threw himself into the large pile that she now had guessed that been made for his benefit, as he sank into the shiny paper and disappeared in the middle. She looked down to the large pile now scattered, as it ruffled, scrunched and was flung to the sides.

The sound of more claws shredding the foil into further bits had her looking back to the now pleased little girl who was watching her cat like a parent would when watching their child do something to make them proud. She rolled her eyes and moved her foot when Crook's darted out to grab at the long stay piece near her foot before looking back to her own little child.

"You do know your cleaning this up, right?"

Said child turned to look at her with a slight protest forming at her lips but stopped and sighed before nodding and shrugged before getting back to watching the fat cat make a mess of the once clean room she bent down to tug at a bit in his mouth and pulled it along the floor, giggling when he took the bait and dashed after it. Minerva watched them play for a little while before deciding to leave them to it.

She bent down once more to give her a kiss on the head before turning to leave wincing every time she heard the scratching and scrabbling of claws on the wooden floor, shutting the door behind her she decided to go and write a note to Albus letting them know what time they would be arriving at the castle as she climbed the stairs to her little study at the end of the hall.

A few hours later after having finished and sent the letter she found herself reading before suddenly remembering the time. Quickly she placed the book down and left the room returning back to the living room as she pushed on the door, only to smile at the sight that greeted her, there lying on the sofa. Hermione was spread out along the length. Her arms and legs spread out. Her hair some scattered over the cushion the rest over her face.

She moved silently into the room moving over to the sleeping girl, as she did. A pair of eyes slowly blinked open as they set their beady little sights on the intruder. Minerva frowned as she saw that spread out over her stomach. Was the fat cat himself as he lazily stretched and covered half her body with his and gazed back at her as if almost daring her to come closer, looking down at the little girl and cat she frowned at his challenging glance before muttering.

"Bloody ridiculous"

She wasn't getting involved in a war with something that barely reached her knee and so scolded herself for actually thinking about it before she moved closer and ignored his steely glare. Bending down she was tempted to hiss at him in retaliation before brushing some of his fat away so she could shake her gently awake. Soon enough another set of eyes slowly opened to look at her as she smiled.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead."

Hermione blinked stupidly for a few seconds before pushing herself up onto her elbows and let out a small yawn. Looking up at her Mother she spoke voce still laced with sleep.

"What time is it?"

"A little before six…Almost time to go to the school." Hermione yawned again and nodded. She sat up straight Crook's fought valiantly to stay on her stomach but lost the battle as she gripped his bulging waist and held it against her body, he mewled unhappily at the new position but soon settled himself again as he closed his eyes.

"You want to go and freshen up before we go." Hermione nodded and held on to the cat as she stood, slinging his body half over her shoulder, he grouched again as she left the room leaving Minerva to get ready also as she went to tell Patches that they would soon be leaving.

Hermione came back down after having put Crook's somewhere he could sleep off his festive over indulge. Patches always gave him too much and always, that left him with a sore stomach that he complained about afterwards. She had nothing to say to the fat monster as he brought it on himself, but guessed that as it was the holidays and he was just too cute to deny. She couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.

But she couldn't keep in her room seeing as there already was a snoozing guest in there. And if either the other got wind that something was there. Then it would be a fuzzy/scaly casualty so the second best place was her Mother's room.

It wasn't like she noticed as he made himself at home in her wardrobe and they were leaving for the school anyway, so a few hours there wouldn't hurt. So dumping him on the bed she left him to find his own way to his hidey hole before making her way to her room to get her cloak. She made sure to check Addie who she saw was still sleeping and so, knew that he would be no bother. She put the present's she was taking with her in the bag before leaving and making her way back to the living room where she found the older woman already wearing her cloak and waiting.

She glanced over to see the younger girl all ready and saw the bag in her hand; they were going by floo, so no stomach twisting Apparating involved. Something that Hermione took great delight in as she stopped in front of her Mother who spoke.

"Got everything?"

She held up her bag and nodded as Minerva smiled once more before waving her wand over the fire which immediately grew in size as she took the jar of powder from the top. It wasn't that she didn't trust the little girl who was now considerably older than what she was the first time she got her hands on the jar, but she still liked to make sure that it was all exactly where it was, and so never bothered to take it down from its perch on the shelf.

"You ready to go?" Hermione nodded and moved closer to the fire watching carefully as Minerva threw some of the grains into the open flame which burst into life with more vigour as it crackled and changed to a glittering green as she looked back and made to move her forward.

"Just go straight through." She nodded and moved to the flames which now no longer made her nervous but fidgeted as they tickled. She had no need to say where she was going as it was a two-way connection and so stepped further as she came out on the other end and into the office of her Uncle.

The flames grew once more as she were joined a few seconds later by Minerva who looked around at the empty office before she nodded to the door, dinner had already been and gone so the older woman suggested that she make her way to the common room to see her friends whilst she went to find the illusive older man. Hermione nodded happily as they left the room and down the stairs before coming out onto the deserted corridor.

With one last hug they both split up as the curly-haired girl slowly made her way down the hall but broke out into a run as soon as she turned the corner, she was excited to see her friends and couldn't wait to give them their present's as she came out onto the revolving stair's and made her way up two at a time before at long last reaching the seventh floor and the portrait of the fat lady.

She came to a halt and waited until the woman in the picture took note of her and smiled. She knew that the young girl had gone home for the holidays and that only two, maybe three of the Gryffindor's had stayed. She gave her a warm smile before opening the door, she didn't need the password as she knew who she was and that she was here to visit her friends. Plus it was the holidays so allowed it just once as Hermione brightly gave her another smile and scrambled into the doorway as it closed once more leaving the stairwell deserted.


	23. Christmas Day Pt II

**Happy reading, :D**

* * *

She made her way inside and looked around the all too familiar and much-loved common room the fire was crackling giving off the Christmas glow and festive feel, she eyed the decoration's and the way they seemed to make the entire area look more richer and cozier than normal before she heard the sounds of muffled voices coming from up top and knew that it was the two boys.

Both sounded like they were in their room and so she decided to sit and wait for them as she took the middle seat on the empty sofa and wiggled about a bit trying to find the right spot before sighing and lay her head on the back she didn't have to wait long, as soon the sound of the boys talking got louder as they left their room and were now descending the stairs before coming into the large common area.

They seemed to be discussing the present's they had gotten before Harry looked over at the fire and saw that another person was occupying the sofa. He eyed the dark curls that were resting on the top and smiled as he knew who that belonged to as he cheerfully called out.

"Hermione"

Ron looked round at the mentioning of her name as she lifted her head from the top and used to top to turn herself as she spied the two and returned their smile

"Hello Harry, Ron."

They both moved over to where she was sitting ad joined her on the sofa as Ron jumped the back making her move slightly and made room for the other boy as they came together for the first time in almost a week. Once settled both boys turned to look at their absent friend as the red-head spoke.

"What you doing here." She glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well I had the vaguest impression that I was here to wish my friend's happy Christmas." She looked at his blank face and added with slight tease to her voice.

"But I don't know where that idea came from."

Harry grinned at her sarcasm as the other boy merely frowned with obvious confusion before speaking,

"But…Your here now…And you just did say happy Christmas to us, so why was it a bad idea?"

None of them spoke as she pursed her lips at his response before shaking her head slightly and settled back down before revealing the real reason she was here.

"Well as we do every year, Mother and I come here to spend it with Uncle Dumbledore." She was cut off by the snort from the side of her as both Harry and Hermione looked at the amused looking Ron who was giggling at what she had said.

"What?"

He carried on laughing for a few more minutes before getting enough breath to speak. "Uncle Dumbledore? That's a new one."

Narrowing her eyes, she cocked her head slightly to the side not getting his meaning to the name or why it was so funny to begin with. "…Well he is. So I fail to see your point to this."

He gave a shrug before replying.

"I've heard him being called a lot of things but never an uncle." He stopped speaking for a few seconds as if in thought before adding. "Come to think of it does he even have any kids….Or his brother for that?"

Hermione didn't really know that much about the other man's family, she never pried into his life. All she knew was that he was there to help if her Mother needed it just like the rest of the teachers where. She knew they weren't really family but she liked to think of them as such and as she had spent a lot of time with the headmaster when she was younger his status as uncle permanently stuck.

"Not sure….But not that I bothered to pry as it wasn't my business." She glared at him as if daring him to respond and he was about to, but was stopped by her hand.

"Nor I'm I going to so you can hold that thought right there Ronald Weasley." Harry smirked at the abashed look his friend got from hearing the use of his full name and so mumbled something before nodding. His and Hermione's friendship was getting better with each day and that made him happy to see as he really did like them both and would have been at odds if he had to choose. But at seeing them sitting side by side without trying to maim each other gave him hope.

"So how's your week been" She asked them moving the subject on as both grinned before delving into how the day had been. The present's they had gotten how dinner was and such. They even spoke to a couple of staying Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's that had Hermione a little surprised seeing as how normally other houses tended to keep to themselves but guessed it was all in the name of the holiday spirit. Plus there were only like….Seven people in the entire school, if not counting the ghost's so house interaction was bound to happen round a dinner table at least.

She listened as they carried on and when Harry revealed to her what he had gotten from Dumbledore who had kept an item of his dad's in his possession until it was the right time to give it to him she couldn't help but be impressed,

"Am invisibility cloak?" She asked with half awe and intrigue as he nodded proud at having such an item. She gazed at him for a few second's wondering where on earth his father had come to own such a valuable piece of property, but now it belonged to Harry, so her mind immediately went into overdrive of thought and she would have to kill someone to take a look at it, possibly Harry himself but before she got to that stage. She might get better luck with asking him first.

She could always return to that plan later if he was being un-cooperative.

Once finished they asked her as she told them all that she had gotten; things from her Mother, and the other teachers in the school which Ron found weird once again as he couldn't imagine any of the older adults to actually give the student's anything other than homework or detention's and so scrunched his face as he pictured what kind of gift's she might have gotten. She rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored his half question/jibe as she proceeded with her story.

This led her to getting the gift's from her friends and once she stopped talking. She pulled the bag that he had brought with her up onto her lap and flipped it open.

"And talking of…Gift's" She said whilst rummaging through the shoulder bag. They watched as she pulled out some neatly wrapped present's and place them on her lap before smiling at them.

"It was really nice of you both to get me something." She told them still giving the brightly lit smile as both boys looked suddenly awkward and turned their heads muttering small words as they tried to cover their embarrassment much to her amusement before holding each gift in her hand and pushing it towards them.

"What's this?" Ron asked on seeing the delicately wrapped gift placed on his knee. Sighing she pursed her lips before muttering something to herself but nevertheless kept the smile up as she spoke.

"What does it look like, Ron?" The boy in question looked down before back to her, a look of confusion on his face before he replied.

"…A present." Faking shock she gave the present she had spent so long looking for a look of feigned surprise before back to him.

"…So it does." Before turning to Harry leaving him still confused but now looking at his present the other boy had smirked at the interaction and at the red heads slight lapse in common sense before giving her his attention he had to admit he had missed her own brand of sarcastic comment's over the last week as it did make for some entertaining pastime. She may have been a lot of things to many people in the school, but the one thing he could say that she was without a doubt, was witty.

"Here." She held it out for him as he took it from her, he had the good sense not to actually make her place it on his knee and was rewarded with a light smile as he held the gift in his hand, curiosity niggled at him and he was eager to know what was inside as the sound of tearing had him looking up to see Ron ahead and torn into his present the sight had him suddenly remembering that he could actually see what it was and internally hit himself over the head and forgetting what day it was.

He reached with his other hand and carefully, as to not ruin what seemed like a perfectly concealed gift or rip the paper, he undid the tags securing it down as he unwound the paper putting the foil to one side he looked at his lap to see that it was a book and as he lifted to turn it around the title he saw made him smile. Being a new seeker was scary, and so he was trying to learn as much as he could before each game so that he didn't fail spectacularly and make his house mad.

Looking at the rusty-red colored book entitled; Quidditch A-Z he knew that this would help him a lot and so was grateful to his friend for getting it for him he looked at her with a beaming grin as she waited patiently for him to speak. This was what he already adored about his only female friend; one of her biggest attributes was being thoughtful. There were other things that he knew made up who she was as a person but the fact that she went that bit further when it came to small things such as this, it was what he liked to much.

"Thanks Mione!" He hurriedly spoke in his joy. The curly-haired, girl didn't rely merely raised a questioning brow at the nickname that he used.

"Mione?"

His grin suddenly turned sheepish as she apprised him he lowered his head a little as Ron gave his own smirk at him from the other side.

"Yeah…Well I thought of it the other day, and it seemed like a good little nickname. You know." She again said nothing as the other boy was enjoying him flounder and crowed for once at her attention wasn't aimed at him as Harry struggled on.

"I mean Ron is….Well, Ron. I'm apparently Potter, and so, I thought you could use a nickname to."

"And 'Mione' was the best you came up with?" Once more he stumbled over his speech as his mouth fell open making his expression comical. Ron was openly sniggering now as Hermione inwardly gave her own little grin. Her friend did look so adorable when flustered.

"Well….I…I thought that…I…"

She broke his awkwardness by giggling as he looked at her with slight confusion until he saw the slight glint in her eye and he caught in the headlight's look changed into one of fake annoyance.

"…Not nice. Hermione." She giggled more at that but replied.

"What happened to Mione?"

Knowing now that she wasn't angry or indifferent to name he spoke with a little more confidence in his tone. "So you like the name, then?"

She paused in her response as she eyed him again taking her time to reply, she mulled over the nickname. Going over it in her head, before tilting it to the side. Finally she smiled a little and nodded.

"…See no harm in it." She conceded as he grinned wider.

"Great! Thought you'd hate it." She gave no verbal response merely shrugged, until she held up a finger a second later,

"But" He looked at her again.

"…No one else gets to use it." She bargained as he stared at her, "Ron looked up from his pie that he had procured from somewhere and swallowed the bit in his mouth.

"What bout me?" Turning, she pulled back a little in momentary surprise before glaring at the offending food item in his hand as she sighed and nodding. She really was still in two mind's about the name itself and allowing Harry to call her it made it somewhat like a personal thing between the two, that way it didn't seem so childish and more affectionate. But now Ron wanted in it reverted back to its childish value.

"…I suppose, I could allow you the privilege of calling me the name I find so endearing." Harry grinned at that as Ron muttered something around his food that suspiciously sounding like 'thanks' before delving back into the treats his mum got him with that settled she Harry and began the conversation they had, had before. A few hours later after having been thanked by Ron for his present she had gotten him a book all about his favorite Quidditch team.

She may have hated the sport but even she knew that the Chudley cannons were a rubbish team. They were at the very bottom of the league and knew they had no chance of winning anything anytime soon but sitting and listening to him go on about the team and hearing the passion in his voice. She didn't know whether it was the fact that it was Christmas and she was feeling festive or because it was late and the fire had made her feel more at home than before and so, had tuned him out like normal. But she didn't say anything to shut him up and simply let him speak.

Shortly after the door to the common room opened and Minerva made her way in, she looked around before glancing at the long sofa by the fire and smiled as she saw all three children spread out along the surface. Harry was leaning against the arm as he was reading up on the book Hermione got him. Ron was sitting on the floor still munching on some of the food he had left at his side and Hermione lay on the other side of the couch lounging across the front on her stomach eyes closed, as she basked in the silence the room gave them.

Moving over to the three. She smiled at the way they all seemed to relax; she stayed silent observing them for a little while as she took note of their carefree postures. Holidays, it seemed really did make people more laid back she looked at the time before deciding to make herself known as she coughed lightly.

Harry heard the sound and looked up from his book to see the older woman looking at them with a small smile. He was a little surprised to see her there and was alarmed at how silent she had been in making her way into the room he had to applaud himself as he heard a strangled wheeze and turned to see Ron choking on the pasty he had consumed. The other boy looked at the read head as he gazed to his left slightly mid bite only to find the teacher there.

He may have been surprised but at least he didn't nearly asphyxiate himself with a homemade baked good. As the coughing got louder Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to see his already red face turn purple. She sighed and reached up, Minerva and Harry both watched as she took hold of his shoulder before turning him slightly and with one single and very hard thump to his back. The stuck piece became dislodged and he swallowed it quickly allowing air to reach his lungs.

The red-head wheezed as he rested on the floor taking in deeps breaths. Eventually he turned his head after getting the much-needed oxygen and looked to his savior,

"Mione…You saved me." Minerva had to stifle her chuckle at the sound of awe in his voice as Hermione merely hummed her response having gone back to her original position of laying like a cat on the couch.

"Next time chew your food instead of inhaling it, ok Ron?" She said not bothering to open her eyes as he nodded.

"Hello, Mother" She also added from her spot as Minerva now turned her attention's to the younger girl who has somehow known she was there. Hermione lifted her head once again and this time sat up, as she stretched and looked around to see the other woman.

"Ron only choke's when there is authority around, or when he's done something he shouldn't have" She said in explanation as the older woman gave a single nod in understanding. She stood ignoring the indignant protest from Ron who had tried to defend himself while at the same time hide the rest of the pastry he had been finishing off. She smirked at him before turning to the older woman who had been watching with some amusement.

"We going home?" The professor looked up a little taken back by the outright question though that was what she was here for and nodded a few seconds later, Hermione smiled and looked back to the boys who were getting to their feet. Minerva waited until she was ready to say her goodbyes but noticed Harry looking at the younger girl with an urgency. Tilting her head slightly she watched them as Hermione turned round to face him before engaging in some sort of silent conversation.

In the end she sighed and nodded before looking back to the older woman who tried to not to show that she was wondering what they had said before she spoke. "Harry want's to speak to me Mum."

The older woman glanced between the two before nodding as she gave a small wave of her hand before the two of them moved away, but not before she dragged Ron with them as he stumbled to regain his footing. She watched them slowly move until Harry stopped at the other end seemingly content with the amount of space between them…Clearly he didn't know about her enhanced hearing and so listening in was no problem.

The younger boy may not have known that was, but Hermione did. And so shook her head as they muttered some more under their breath before she very gently nodded her head in the older woman's direction. Both boys didn't hide the look they gave her before shrugging and allowed the younger girl to drag them to another place. She was content to wait some more knowing where they went she could hear, but what she didn't count on was Hermione leading them to the male dormitories as they disappeared up the stairs leaving an opened mouthed McGonagall standing in the middle of the room.

A few minutes later the younger girl emerged as she skipped down the stairs after bidding them goodnight before making her way over to the silent woman who had mulled on the fact that she had been outdone by her own hearing and one very clever little girl who clearly knew why she was scowling slightly and returned it with her own knowing smirk.

"Ready now."

She didn't speak merely gave her a reproachful glare than nodding as she turned around, starting for the door as Hermione followed her out she wasn't going to ask as then it would have been official she was trying to snoop but they both knew it was on her mind, the inquisitive part was just to dam strong and not knowing something that was right in front of her would drive her mad. But she wasn't going to concede, not to an eleven year old, and so kept quiet no matter how much it killed her.

Meanwhile Hermione was silent and smug as she knew just why her Mother was silent and was easily able to read her emotion's like she was showing them. It made her giggle and so was happy to let it play out until she cracked, not that she was going to be telling. Harry had, before the other woman had entered the room been telling her all about some guy named Nicolas Flamel. It was a far cry from the cakes Hagrid made them eat though she knew their pain considering, and so paid more attention as he talked about how he had looked in the library him and Ron but came up with nothing.

With the openly left challenge playing on her mind. She set about trying to come up with a solution as to why this person couldn't be found, surely if someone was…Well she didn't want to insinuate that the gamekeeper was stupid but had to take in that he hadn't learnt anything academic wise since third year, and that was like fifty years ago, times have changed. But he was smart in his own way, the animals for example. He knew a lot about them.

But to know a man who was not in any books in the library, which given the size. Was a feat in itself, made her curious as to how he had knowledge of, for all that she could call him a ghost.

Which was why she had lay down before, she thought better on her stomach, and so had taken it upon herself to work out their problem…Well it was more Harry's but now he had told her, and she couldn't resist trying to work it out it now became hers as well.

And just as cliches would have it, she had figured something out at the last-minute just as Minerva made her way to tell them it was time to go, she had just told Harry something that could help when the older woman walked in effectively cutting her off as she settled back down and Ron's choking kicked in. It was only when he had gained her attention did she remember and so had dragged them somewhere she knew the older woman couldn't hear.

The boy's room was not somewhere she would have liked on telling them where to look in their search for this man. It was messy and it made her want to reprimand them for not tidying up, seriously. How did two boy make all that mess? Gritting her teeth and baring through it she told them that they may have looked the entire length and breadth of the library, there was one place they hadn't they soon caught on to her meaning. Even Ron who was more laxer then usual now that there was no reason to study.

She smiled and nodded when Harry excitedly said that he could use his new cloak to sneak in and look around, it was the best and frankly only way otherwise. Well for them anyway. She may have given them the location but the means of how she gained entry was strictly to be her secret and hers alone. She spent ages coming up with the idea, and she wasn't inclined to give away her hard earned accomplishment when he had an easier way as substitute.

Plus the magic it took was complex. And if she was truthful yes, Harry may have had better concentration than the other boy but his magic was still something that needed work. A lot of it, and so, it would have just been confusing to them if she explained. Also it had taken her maybe less than a week to fully master it and she was the undisputed top student of the year, even if she did allow them to know her secret the time it would take them to learn would be far too long, and time if she was right. Was something they did not have.

And so she left them with the simplest way of going about it before leaving to return home with her Mother, she knew that they may not have had all that good a magical ability, or one that was anywhere near hers. They did have plenty of enthusiasm and so, left with the certainty that when she came back they would have found the man who was eluding them.

* * *

**If I have the tiniest of request's...If it's really the only one. I'm really trying to hit that 100 mark so please, pretty, pretty please with as many cherries on top as i can count...Or sprinkles, if cherries aren't your thing, could you help me get to that. I would love all of you forever. **


	24. Nicholas Flamel

**Next chapter up,**

**Still aiming for that 100 ****thank you to those that helped me get that little closer,**

**To Au Hunter - Well i guess i could spring for all that...With extra cream :) Thank you for your review much appreciated. **

**And to everyone else that took the time thank you to you all, this one is for you and i hope you enjoy.**

**Happy reading. :) **

* * *

_'Well this seems familiar'_

Hermione thought miserably as she along with Harry, Neville and Draco were all stood in front of her Mother's desk in the middle of the night slowly getting their sense of hearing torn to shreds by the irate woman. She sighed out loudly and lamented on her bad fortune only to realize seconds later it was the wrong thing to do as the sharp tone of the older woman almost hissed at her.

"…I'm I boring you? Miss McGonagall?"

It took a few seconds for Hermione to respond but when she did it was quick. Her head shot up from her chest as she stared at the angry eyes of the teacher and shook her head in earnest.

"Oh god, no" She saw the slight hitch in the brow and stammered to elaborate as her mind didn't seem to want to co-operate.

"..Well….I…What I meant was…" She saw the wide-eyed looks she was getting from her fellow Gryffindor's and the smirking look from the blonde weasel at the side before she bit her lip and shook her head once more.

"You're not boring me in the slightest." The stare didn't deter as she swallowed uncomfortably.

"…And I'm just going to keep quiet now." She added and gave her a smile before promptly dropping her head back to floor gaze and hoped with everything that it was enough to take the heat of her, normally she wasn't one for wanting her friends to get into trouble but they all knew who this was, and seeing as this was like her second strike….Or was it third? She didn't know. But seeing as she was once again in trouble, at this point. She was willing to drag them down to whatever level she was going.

All with good purpose to, she reasoned seeing as this was their fault to begin with. And the giant man who was the cause of all of this, what came after was just bad timing and poor choices. Not on her part as she didn't make bad decisions. Well not unless she counted that one time she stupidly became friends with these idiot's in the first place.

And on glancing unhappily to the left of her where said idiotic friends were standing. She counted it as one of her bigger and more questionable life choices.

But she guessed almost being squashed by a fifteen foot troll would make even the most grounded person act without thought in the spur of the moment. Yes, that was it, this wasn't her fault. It was the adrenaline rush that made her lax in judgement.

She just needed to find reasons to justify all that came with being their friend and so far she was failing.

She dammed both Hagrid and Harry for this her life was perfect when they got back home from the school on Christmas. She spent it in relative peace with her Mother, Crook's once she had rescued him from the other woman's room without consequence. And Addie who she gave the rest of the mice to as it was coming to the end of his stay much to her sadness. But he was an outdoor snake. And the great outdoors was where he belonged. So she was content to enjoy his company for the duration until her return to school in which she would go back refreshed, happy and best of all, no plans to get into trouble.

That was until she made her way to the common room where she was subsequently ambushed by both her friends with them babbling about some mirror or rather, the trip to the library which then led to the mirror which showed Harry's parents.

She was intrigued about that and was quietly planning a way to find it but was disappointed when he got caught by Dumbledore who told him it was being moved. After that he had no idea where it was. The topic moved from the mirror on to his ill-fated trip to the restricted section and his hunt for Nicolas Flamel, she frowned at his empty handedness on that past to, and was baffled as to why he wasn't there.

Surely someone somewhere must have heard of this man. She couldn't come up with a practical solution try as she might. Which led her to her other theory, one she had thought for a while as to why he was so elusive. It was no secret that the gamekeeper liked to venture to the pub every so often so maybe in one of his adventurous outings. He might have possibly…Exaggerated his existence?

It really was the only option she could think of. It was killing her and so put it down to him simply telling a tale.

That was until one simple piece of homework assignment changed all that.

It had taken one missed book. One book that she had passed on in the shelves to give them all the answer they had been missing. The one that had snuck by them and she really could have slapped herself. Pulling the book from the shelf she had to stop herself from sitting and reading the whole thing instead she took it back to the table the others where on.

"I had you looking in the wrong section!" She called out slamming the huge book the surface promptly scaring them both as they looked at her, she scowled at something before shaking her head and opening the cover flipping through the pages.

"…How could I have missed this….Stupid….Every other book in here….."

Both boys shared glances before Ron licked his lips and spoke.

"Mione?"

She glared at him never letting up in her search as she did. The red-head swallowed before speaking again. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and stopped before looking back up and replying. "This. The book. I missed it completely, I have read near enough three half of the books on the East side and yet this, I missed." She went back to berating herself with both letting her, soon enough she stopped her searching but not the mumbling as she ran her finger down the page until she came up triumphant.

"Got it!"

"Got what?"

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone." She looked up from the page smiling brightly as they returned it with looks of confusion.

"The what?" She rolled her eyes at the simultaneous response before carrying on as she looked back down.

"Seriously if you read more I wouldn't have to keep telling you, it does get very boring you know." Ron rolled his own eyes at her rambling before waving his hand to make her continue.

"'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." She sat back in her chair and lifted her head from the page to see two sets of wide eyes looking at her,

"Immortal!" She glanced at the red-head nodding before replying.

"It means you'll never die." He narrowed his eyes at her,

"I know what it means!" He snapped as she folded her arms and lifted a brow.

"…Sometimes it's hard to tell." She smirked enjoying his scowl as he opened his mouth to reply back only to have Harry cut in.

"Shhh!" He practically hissed at them as they looked at him before she shrugged and got back to reading.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday." She sat back in her chair again letting what she had just read set in as they thought about it, eventually Harry was the first to speak as his voice tinged with confusion.

"…So if this guy is the only one who has this…Stone. How does someone like Hagrid know him?" He glanced at them mirroring their own looks of confusion.

"I mean Hagrid isn't the type of man to know anyone that doesn't like the things he does and I doubt this…..Alchemy, is high up on his list." Hermione mused on what he had said knowing that he was right. How did a man like the half giant come to know this guy's name, especially when their interest lay in completely different things? None of them spoke for a while as Ron pulled the book to him to read the rest as Harry moved to see. Hermione was left to ponder on as different scenarios came and went.

"Harry?" The raven haired boy looked up from reading. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that before you went to get your school things. That you and Hagrid first went to the bank?" He nodded before allowing her to carry on.

"And didn't you say that you stopped off at the vault and that he picked something up." Again he nodded not seeing where she was going with this as he returned to his seat still looking at her,

"Yeah what about it"

She paused in her thoughts for a moment as her eyes narrowed slightly, tongue never failing to make itself known when in heavy thought peeking through as she remained silent before very slowly speaking.

"The recent break in that the bank had, did you say that it was at the same vault that you two visited?" He had to think for a second but nodded when he remembered, it was quite a shock to them as they read it, at first he didn't understand but then Ron explained that the bank was the safest place in all wizard Britain. No one could escape alive with anything they might have stolen. It was physically impossible yet someone had managed it, they might not have gotten what they went for, but that they got in and out was the bigger surprise.

She sat up straighter in her chair, her knowing smirk made an appearance as she leant in closer to them.

"Well think about it? What are the chances that you and Hagrid go to the bank and that vault. Only to have a break in some time later with it being the same particular vault that he just happened to take something from." Thinking about it more intensely he had to squint as the day came back to him he had expected something more spectacular from the clearly well-guarded vault. It was lower down and if he could remember that the further down it got the more valuable the items were. And so to his surprise and disappointment it was only one small insignificant thing.

So it confused him greatly as to why someone would go to all that trouble just to break into an empty room when he knew that it had been cleared some days previous. He glanced back to Hermione who had been watching him and gazing at his reactions seemingly must have known what he was thinking because she carried on.

"What if that person didn't know it was empty? What if that person thought the item still there." She let him take it in before springing the last part on him.

"What if that item. Was closer than we thought? And what if it's being guarded by a certain three-headed dog that happen's to be residing on the third floor?" His reaction was priceless as he almost twisted his neck turning it so sharply to look at her, she sat back in her chair victorious at having worked it out and at the same time annoyed at just how easy it was.

"…So that thing that Hagrid took? That this person is after? Is here in the school." She nodded. As the pieces were all coming together as they sat there.

"That's how he knows his name." He said looking to her as she smiled. "Hagrid own Fluffy and he gives him to Dumbledore who in turn had to tell him the reason he needs such a large animal before asking him to get this thing from Gringott's to bring back to the school, the headmaster must have given him more information in order to take it from the bank. Thereby learning of his name hence how he knows what the item is. Which is how we know it now!" He all but yelled, looking at her excitedly.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor! That's what's under the trap door- the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"That's what Fluffy is guarding." She said before frowning as another realization came to her,

"But the question is; now that we know who is trying to take it. Do the other teacher's know?"

They sat in silence around the table with new answers but also new questions. Until Harry decided to go and visit the man who could answer them clearly, that was where their problem's started.

Catching the words 'Idiotic' and 'what were they thinking' broke her out of her daydream as she had to snort at the irony of that true statement as it was all she thought about the longer she stayed with friend's with the two boys.

"Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night."

The older woman stood her hands on her desk as she glared at all three of the children in front of her that saw fit to take the liberty of having a stroll around the castle. At first when the young Malfoy had come to her with the story of them being out of bed and more so out of the school itself, she had little reason to believe him seeing as his history with the three he had been talking about was a large cause of why she was not willing to listen.

But then he mentioned a dragon as she had to fight the urge to laugh. Did he really think her a fool? Yes she may have been a lot older than him but she wasn't at that age where she could be fooled into taking in such a tale. Seriously? She had to shake her head as led him to the door putting a stop to his protests it was bad enough that he was out of bed. She was going to leave that to Snape seeing as she was tired and wanted to go back to bed.

But it was then and at that moment she got a message from Poppy who had informed her that Mr Weasley, the youngest. Had been to see her sporting a very nasty bite from something. That gave her pause to think a little more about the 'fabricated' story he had just told her, she frowned at the possibility that it might have been more real than first thought and on seeing his pointed face change into a knowing smirk. She had to growl slightly under her breath.

This was more than what Albus paid her to do.

So upon seeing the outlines of three shadow's coming closer as they made their way back to the castle and to the common room they had to go past her room in order to do so, she stood waiting. Soon they appeared and her ire for that night rose considerably as she saw the younger girl talking heatedly with Harry, it was like she just strolled head first into trouble, clearly their talk over Christmas was long forgotten as she chose that moment to make herself known.

"It's crazy! And worse Malfoy knows." She could hear the rushed words of their conversation…Maybe there was truth to Mr Malfoy's claim after all?

"So what" She heard Hermione say and her anger went up again at the ease of her tone. They were getting nearer as she got ready to meet them.

"So what? Hermione didn't you hear, Draco knows." She nodded as they moved not really getting why they were panicking. "It's not as if anyone's going to believe that little rat weasel."

At the side of her she could feel the young Slytherin bristle with rage and warned him with a steely glare.

"Rat Weasel?" Harry's voice was humorous as she nodded. "Yep, couldn't think which one he suited better when I realized that it was both. So put them together." She shrugged as they got into the archway as Neville chuckled for the first time that night.

"In spite of that what if he's gone to, you know." He trailed off as she looked at him.

"Who?...You mean my Mother" He nodded as she looked around, turning back to him she shrugged. "Can't see her about….Reckon we're safe."

'That much you think, dear.' Minerva thought snidely as she moved around the corner, Draco in tow and held the light up so that they could see her, which they did a few seconds later as the sound of Neville gasping had them both looking to see and she inwardly took a slight thrill at seeing them step back just as quick.

"Good evening."

And so that was how she ended up here right now she was shattered, she was annoyed. She had been standing for what seemed like hours and she was seriously contemplating hexing the hell out of Harry when they got out of here and Ron when she next saw him she hadn't meant to, but once more she trailed off as she commiserated on her run of unfortunate encounters with the older woman when it came to getting into trouble.

What was she doing? Using those enhanced senses of hers to sniff them out and seeing what they got up to? Or did she just know. So much was her thoughts she only just heard the gasp from Harry as he gaped at something the other woman was saying as Minerva stood straight. She knew that stance and also knew that whatever is was the other boy was trying to convince her of, it wasn't going to work. She had tried and failed many a time when she was like that.

Not actually knowing what it was that her Mother had done she was all for nodding unhappily like she too was pained just like her fellow Gryffindor's and going to bed where she was dying to be. But then she heard the next sentence.

"And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

They all looked outraged at punishment as they heard Draco argue that he didn't deserve it seeing as informed her of their rule breaking. It didn't help him that he had basically admitted it in front of them and all three glared at the blonde haired boy but took some comfort when she replied back that in spite of his 'honorable' intention's he too was out of bed after hours and so was to share in the punishment.

They were dismissed but at least happy in the fact that Draco would be going partaking in whatever nefarious and undeserved task the teacher would be setting.

The next day and she didn't know how. But word has quickly spread about their night time activities and of course. The lost point's as they make their way down to breakfast passing and ignoring the glares that are sent their way. Hermione was stuck between a rock and a hard place as they went out the door, she didn't fancy going down to the hall and being sat in the middle of all those that hated them at that moment in time as she was hungry and knew that if she did, then she wouldn't eat whilst there.

But at the same time she really didn't want to go and share the same breathing space with the root of their problem if she was to show loyalty to her friend's like they had promised on the way back last night and be mad at the older woman even if they did technically break the rules. It was still undignified at having that many house points taken of course if she had…Maybe a week or so, she could more than make them back.

But that wasn't the point. And it was the matter of principles here; she too had her own anger at the older woman and so her mind as soon as they got back to the room was firmly made up and she still stuck to that as she made her way to bed, but she didn't count on the morning and just how hungry she might have gotten. Getting caught really takes it out of a person. And as a result, those morals she so pledged were being called into question.

She scowled at the angry stares as they didn't let up all the way down. All the while her mind working on whether to stare hunger in the face and stick by her friends. Or would she happily abandon them in order to settle the growling her stomach was doing. The choice was taken from her as soon she heard Neville speak.

"Well….We're here."

She looked up and around only to find that in her musings she had followed them all the way down and was now stood in front of the large double doors.

'Dam'

She frowned at the idiocy of her thoughts as she had planned to leave them to it and flee on the fourth floor, no chance of that now as Harry nodded bravely before walking on leaving the others to follow after him.

"Wow whoever knew breakfast could be so deadly." She muttered as they sat down. Harry smiled at her little joke knowing she was trying to lighten the mood. But put his head down as the mutterings started. She rolled her eyes at the childish whispers about them as she glared at the others who were staring.

Eventually she had enough. The mutterings hadn't let up, and she was getting more and more pissed off, she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday, she wasn't looking forward to fist class which was Potion's and the Slytherin on the other side were jeering at them so looking up she scowled deathly at the rest before snapping.

"Oh give it a rest!"

This had harry and Neville looking up from their spots as the other Gryffindor's looked at her, shocked that she had the audacity to snap at them after everything.

"We all know that I can make up my share of the lost points in three maybe four of my classes today. If not tomorrow. And the rest I can do within the week. So stop complaining it makes you all look pathetic!" The rest could only on at her with open mouths. She turned back to her spot facing them as she straightened her back so that her posture was proper before adding harshly.

"Which is more than I can say for a lot of you! So grow up, half of you are older than us for Merlin's sake. Do you know how immature that makes you look?"

Deciding not to bother with them anymore she sat and folded her arms resting them on the table as the whole group around her was stunned by her outburst. She caught Harry's eye and shrugged.

"Well they do" She defended herself as he held up his hands. Before getting back to his breakfast.

Further down Minerva watched the interaction and heard the younger girl snap viciously at the rest of the table. She pursed her lips knowing just how cranky she could be but wondered why she didn't come to her room for breakfast. She knew that Hermione would be mad at her for both the points and the detention but it had to be done. A lot had happened during her time at the school and for to long she had been getting away with stuff that if it had been her, she would have been spanked to within an inch of her life and possibly grounded for whatever was left after.

If that meant she had to play the bad guy for a while then so be it she had to make her understand that she couldn't go around doing what she wanted when she wanted. So she was prepared to take the little girl's anger, what she wasn't prepared to take however. Was her deliberately missing breakfast because of it.

Soon it was time for first lesson and she watched as the rest of the school began to disperse in moving to the start of the day's lesson's letting out a deep breath she looked as Hermione and Harry all but fled the room with Neville in their wake hurrying after them

Soon after the last kid left the room leaving the teachers free to make their own way to lesson as she moved to the side door and up the stairs that led to the first level. She didn't have Hermione that day and so knew it would be impossible to get a moment to talk to her once the day began. That and when they weren't speaking the little girl could be as effective as the Hogwart's ghost's when it came to hiding.

The only way she was going to be able to get her in time before she made it to dinner and once again not eat. Would be to wait for her outside the class before. It probably would embarrass her when she saw her waiting. But it was something that she was prepared to do.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked, and please with the entire desert menu in an ice cream shop, help me reach my target.**

**:D**


	25. Detention's And The Final Piece

**Next chapter.**

**Hope you all like it as it was fun to write. Not sure if i have or haven't i can't remember as it's been a while since i watched the first HP movie. But i may have mixed some things up a little. It wasn't on my part to do so, and if i have than sorry, again i haven't seen any in a long time.**

**Happy reading ad i'm still hoping to reach that target so please help me do so, **

**Enjoy, :)**

**Disclaimer. Some of the words do come from the book...or the film...I don't know but what i do know is there not mine. So no suing me Rowling.**

* * *

It had been a couple of boring hours for the three as they sat and listened to the teacher's talk. Potions had been as they had expected, full of snide comments, points unnecessary taken and the Slytherin's being asses. The hour couldn't end quick enough as they fled the dungeon's as fast as they could thankful for the lack of assignment that normally the vindictive Potion master would enjoy setting. It was a testament to just how much they hated the class as they found out from Ron as they climbed the stairs to the higher levels that the class they were all so eager to get to. Was History of magic the most boring class on their schedule and it surprised them all to find they did not mind one bit.

They really hated the dungeon bat so much they were risking extra time with Binn's.

But thankfully dinner time soon rolled around and not fast enough for the two boys who had to be shook awake before the class was dismissed, not that the transparent ghost would have noticed. Gathering their things they all moved to the exit talking among themselves only to stop as they stepped out onto the hall and be greeted by someone they had not been expecting.

Minerva. True to her word had made it to the younger girl's last class just before evening dinner. She remembered the schedule off by heart having looked it over and so had no problem finishing up her lesson and rushing up the two levels it took to reach the History class. She changed back into human form and waited. Leaning on the wall opposite the door, and politely smiling at the confused glances the students gave her when they left the room before ignoring them.

She heard, at last. The animated tones of the youngest Weasley, as he excitedly chatted away about something to do with Chess before turning and coming to a stop in front of her, she nodded her head a little and looked up as the sound of Hermione could be heard at the back as she scolded Harry for stepping on her foot and the other boy apologizing for it before she moved to stand next to them.

"Mr Weasley." She greeted as the red-head didn't reply merely smiled a little slack mouthed, before rushing to the side followed by Neville who mumbled and nodded to her leaving only to the other two to leave the room Harry came out next as he swallowed loudly at seeing their head of house lastly followed by Hermione who hadn't looked up as she hopped out of the room scowling, and rubbing her foot.

When she didn't hear the boys talking she looked up only to blanch at the sight of her Mother who was staring at her. None of them spoke for a moment just taking in the others presence until finally, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Whatever he said I did, I didn't do it."

Minerva was about to reply, had opened her mouth but stopped at hearing her words and instead gave her a look of questioning as her brow lifted slightly.

"Oh?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah…He's lying."

"And just who might this person be, my dear?" The little girl didn't say anything. It was clear from that the other woman had no idea and so bit her lip, frowning at what she was to say next. The others who had stood watching uncomfortably, all decided to make a break for it to the hall and so, with mumbled excuses that trailed off they hurriedly said their goodbyes and dashed of down the corridor leaving the two alone.

She waited and watched as Hermione's brow creased a little before she spoke. "…So…You don't know?"

"Know what exactly?"

"So you don't." Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Know what?"

"Exactly." The older woman stood and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from swearing out loud, as Hermione looked at her with all to wide eyes and a slight tilt of her head giving off the air of innocence when really, she just wanted to throttle her.

"….You know what it doesn't matter. For the sake of not getting a headache I'm just going to move on and forget all that." She smiled her best most fakest smile to which she got a simple shrug. Fine by Hermione the less the greasy haired, bat went on about her the better. Before she hitched her bag higher and looked back up to her,

"So if you don't know….All that why are you here?" Minerva stood straighter as she got to the point of her trip up to the room that was in the opposite direction to her own as she nodded her head downwards before they began to walk taking their time along the deserted floor.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." The curly-haired, girl eyed the other woman from the corner with slight wariness. Sure the question in itself was nothing but normal, but if that was all then why did she have to wait outside. And in front of all her class mates, it was bad enough having to stand and get yelled at all night by her now she was escorting her across the school, but she knew with good experience that if she said anything that wasn't the right answer, then it would only go on for longer and she really didn't need any more hassle.

So she did the only thing she could and shrugged again looking down to the stone floor as they moved down the flight of stairs.

"….I'm as fine as I was yesterday, or when I got up today even. Why do you ask?" She inquired looking at her; she hoped her reply didn't come off too harsh as she waited for her to speak with Minerva pursing her lips and giving her own non-committal shrug in reply and turned to look at her

"Just asking dear, can't a Mother simply ask her daughter how she is anymore?" She teased slightly but still with a little hint of seriousness in her voice. Hermione smiled and stopped allowing the older woman to move through the archway first before following.

"Of course you can."

They didn't say anything more until they got to the fourth floor and the level her rooms were on as they turned off at the end of the hall and carried on.

"Can I ask you a question?" Minerva looked down as she saw the younger girl look at her she nodded and waited.

"Why was you waiting outside my class?"

The older woman gave her a small smile as they came to a stop outside the familiar picture as Godric looked upon them with his trademark hearty smile.

"Deputy"

She nodded her head in acquiescence as he turned his gaze to the smaller of the group. "And little miss. Nice to see you again!" Hermione smiled brightly at him and waved as he chuckled before he waved them in as the door opened. She smiled once more before running through leaving the older woman outside. She rolled her eyes much to the painted man's amusement and nodded to him before making her way inside.

She spied the younger girl already making herself comfy on the sofa in front of the fire as she put down her cloak down and joined her; she sat next to the little girl who was fidgeting to find the right spot before smiling up at her. Minerva returned the gesture before taking her hand in her own and holding it in her lap. Hermione looked down to their joined hands before looking back up, a little confused at the sudden touch.

"…Is there anything the matter?" She asked wondering why her Mother was doing something she would only when at home. Minerva shook her head and simply smiled.

"Do I have to have a reason to show my niceness" She asked mimicking her earlier question. Hermione continued to stare at her as the answer came to her, no brainer.

"Yes"

A little startled at the answer that seemed to fall so easily from her lips, the older woman cleared her throat and bristled slightly before gritting her teeth. It would do no good to try to kill her now so she closed her eyes in order to get rid of the slight bout of annoyance before proceeding.

"That's only one opinion my dear," She began only to stop when Hermione shook her head.

"No, Mother, it's not just me there's Ron, Dean Seamus. Sometimes Neville. Harry as well." She carried on not realizing the ever stony faced look that seemed to replace the older woman's annoyance. Minerva sat in silence as the younger girl read of a list of kids that all theorized she had secret agenda's when it came to her showing some sort of kindness. Sure she may not have been famous for doing so, with it only ever being once in a very long time and to those who show potential that were worthy of it but still. To hear it actually verbalized out loud was something akin to a smack in the face.

"…Lavender….Even Terry Boot."

Having enough the older woman held up her hand to stop her tirade which if she didn't know any better, the younger girl was enjoying just too much as Hermione halted her speech and finally took note of her Mother's hardened glare. She deflated slightly and smiled meekly in return. Only the fire crackling could be heard as neither spoke for a while.

"….But you know. It's nice that you do…Makes you, warm."

"…..Warm?"

Reminding herself to go dig a grave in Professor Sprout's garden patch. The curly-haired girl could do nothing but smile and remain quiet in the hopes of the older woman moving on from the dangerous conversation they were in now but when it became clear that the other woman had no intention of doing such if the look she was giving her was anything to go by, she decided to do the only thing she could.

She threw herself closer and wrapped her arms around the older woman's thin waist,

"Love you," She murmured from her place hidden in her stomach. Minerva opened her mouth to make a comment but she heard the tiny admission and rolled her eyes, she knew what the younger girl was trying to do, it wasn't like she had lived with her all her life to work out when she was trying to play her, she refrained from snorting the obvious but settled for wrapping her arms around the tiny body and pull her closer.

She may not like getting played or even attempted tries but she did like the affection that came with it and so decided to let it go. As she returned the sentiment and felt the small smile causing her to roll her eyes again but said nothing. Just content in keeping the hug going for as long as she could. Eventually the reason as to why they were here came back to her and very slowly, she sat straighter but had to sit back when Hermione shuffled closer.

Keeping one arm around her shoulder, Minerva sat back as Hermione rested her head on her basking in another few minutes of silence before Minerva spoke.

"Why did you miss breakfast today?"

Hermione opened her eyes as her mind went back to that morning. She was with Harry and Neville she remembered. They were walking and she was contemplating ditching them for food. But the choice was taken when she inadvertently followed them all the way down to the hall. Minerva watched as the younger girl seemed to go over something in her mind before she turned to look at her,

"I wasn't going to," She admitted. The older woman lifted her head a little as she carried on. "I was actually thinking of leaving them to fend for themselves in the hall, but I was in the middle of thinking of my escape…Must have been over thinking it because I heard Neville say we were at the hall before I had a chance to run." She looked petulant that at the confession as she sunk a little into her embrace.

"So you did mean to?" Hermione shook her head.

"Like I would. I was ready to leave them to it if I had only been paying enough attention to watch where I was going."

Minerva couldn't help but smile. Amused at the confession that the little girl was ready to throw her friends to the wolves so to speak in favor of food, she should have really been chastising her about the Gryffindor courage and bravery that they were supposed to have. But the open admission made her smile instead. But she still couldn't resist a little scolding.

"I'm shocked."

Hermione lifted her head, nose scrunching slightly.

"Why" She batted the hand that reached up to tap her nose as the older woman smiled.

"Because. You're a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's are brave, loyal. Trustworthy and honourable." She chuckled as she glanced back at the girl in her arms

"And here you were ready to abandon them to their fate in favour a few eggs." She got a small 'Meh in response as Hermione snuggled down further into the seat. She shrugged not caring that she would have left them in the lurch.

"You do realize that you sound a little Slytherin right now." Minerva chided, Hermione lifted her head a little at the remark. She pondered a little on that, was it really how she looked at that moment? Sure she may have thought of herself at that moment. But surely that wasn't enough to think her like the Snake's was it. She was nowhere near the level of backstabbing shallowness the ferret was famed for.

The older woman not hearing anything. Looked down to see the slight inner turmoil on her face. She smiled at the crinkle in the middle as she frowned before finally looking like she had decided on her reply.

"Meh"

Shaking her head she settled into the back of the seat content to run her hands through her hair until she heard the growling's of the younger girl's stomach which caused her to look back down in alarm.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"….Dinner last night."

Minerva sat up straight on hearing that her eyes widened at the younger girl who was staring at her stomach as it continued to make noises.

"….Ooh right now I'd actually take on that dragon bare handed if it meant having bacon." She muttered not intending for her Mother to hear but clearly in her hunger forgot her heightened hearing as the older woman twisted her head at the sentence.

"…So Malfoy was telling the truth!?" Hermione looked up from her scowling to glance at the other woman who was staring at her with disbelief.

"What?"

"…So there actually was a real life dragon Hagrid had hatched."

"….."

"Hermione"

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

Grumbling a little at the reluctance of her answers Minerva sighed before calling for the elf that appeared in front of them the little creature nodded in greeting as Minerva did the same before telling it what they wanted as it nodded once more and disappeared from the room it came back minutes later with dinner before placing it on the table and bowing out once more.

"Right" The older woman started on getting up and dragging the little girl with her before forcing her to sit in the chair opposite. She sat down and looked at her intensely for a moment before speaking.

"You will not miss any more meal's I'm I understood."

Hermione went to protest that it wasn't intentional but was cut off.

"Even if you didn't mean it I still don't want you forgoing…I'm I clear?"

Hermione held up her hands in show of the universal sign on surrender before Minerva was appeased. They settled back down and getting back to dinner.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

Fours set of eyes went wide at the old man's remark. For their detention they had been told, oh so conveniently right before mind, something in her opinion was a set-up, that they would be helping Hagrid. Now normally that wouldn't have bothered her as she liked the tall man….Even if he did have a fixation on hoarding large and dangerous animals that got them into trouble.

But something about this particular task told that it was no good was to co e of it and she told her con concerns to the others as they left the castle.

The warm….Safe….Hagrid free castle. Of course it did hold other devious people like her Mother, who had gotten an earful once the nature of their detention was revealed; she hated the little blonde twit but had to agree with him that it was a suicide mission. She turned to the older woman who was there to see them off and said in no uncertain terms that it was bordering child abuse.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as the two sworn enemies united together in their show of hate for what lay ahead. Minerva looked at the two children who were protesting so vocally and sighed. Yes she knew that the situation was not the best she could have hoped for, hell she even corned the giant man after he told her that he asked for their help in searching for a wounded animal. She yelled for what seemed like the best half of dinner but to no avail.

She closed her eyes at both sets of voices. She couldn't even get mad at them knowing they were right. It was child abuse to allow them to go about doing whatever it was Hagrid did that was surely dangerous and life threatening. She held up her hand to cease the constant barrage of angry complaints from the two and gave them both long-suffering looks.

"I get that your unhappy" She ignored the obvious scoff from Malfoy.

"I get that you're not happy with this and believe me neither I'm I, but it can't be helped. So the best I can say is just get through it as quick as you both can and you'll be back before you know it."

Neither Hermione nor Draco looked particularly convinced by this and their disdain showed when Filch shouted for them to move it, in sync both turned to look at the ever angry caretaker with look's of contempt and to the other two boys who had been stood by watching. It unnerved to see just how much alike they looked in that moment. For two that hated each other with everything in their being, they could almost if they had known no better, to be family.

Both with their perfect angular cheek's lifted along with the aristocratic nose that seemed to look down at them along with narrowed eyes, lips that were both straight and fully formed, curled slightly to show a sneer that was filled with malice as they both looked on at the man waiting by the doors.

To say they were both shocked was something as they had never seen a look on that scale directed at no one other than the one she was standing next to, it was like they were both staring at a completely different Hermione to the one they knew and were friends with. It was disconcerting to see and had them both a little on edge.

"Fine. If we have to get this god awful night over with then let's go." She snapped moving forwards leaving the older woman staring as Malfoy quickly followed to catch up, he decided that seeing at how she hated this just as much as him he was going to stick by her, sure he may have hated her, but at least they could verbally show their distaste together. And caught up to her she turned to see him looking as he shrugged before she pursed her lips and went through the doors.

The two left four shocked people as they watched the space they had been stupidly for a few minutes until Filch seemed to get his bearings and pushed the other two boys out after them giving the teacher a nod goodnight.

They made their way over to where the others had stood now with Hagrid, they saw that the giant man was clutching a cross-bow in his hands and gulped. Filch bent down to mutter in their ears.

"Right as you all know. You'll be serving your detention with Hagrid tonight and he has a little mission for you." He said gleefully not in the slightest calming any fears the two boys had. The two that had left them back at the school had taken themselves off to the corner just in sight of line but had been waiting still both worn look's of scorn of their faces.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" The other man looked up on seeing the half giant wiping his face with his huge hand. The shaggy giant shook his head in denial as Draco scoffed under his breath; Hermione glanced at him but didn't say anything. She did pit the man as it was his pet but if it wasn't for that said pet and that they had helped it she wouldn't have to be here right now and so was inclined to be a little more on the ferret's side.

Not that she would ever admit that,

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Harry, Ron and the rest all looked up to him as Hermione called over from the other side.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hagrid turned to her, anguish clear on his half hidden face.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all" The sound of his voice wavering had Filch roll his eyes, Draco scoff some more and this time Hermione was right with him.

"Oh god we're going to die in there aren't we?" She muttered. Malfoy turned his head slightly to see her resigned face and nodded.

"Yep,"

She tuned out whatever came after as she wasn't in the mood to listen. All she knew was whatever it was Filch said had scared Draco some more before finally they got moving. The forest behind them loomed over like a blanket threatening to cover them in the light it was still a seemingly scary place to go, but in the dark. It was a terrifying prospect. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

Her Mother had said just get on with it the best she could and they would be out soon so she was going with that advice as Harry nudged her arm she looked up to see them moving and so started to walk as they ventured closer to the awaiting darkness.

But she wasn't going quietly.

The group walks along a path to a tree. And wait as Hagrid stops, they watch as he bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle that was spilled along the ground. He pulls out his fingers out of the silvery liquid that was now covering his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears in between as they others look on slightly alarmed.

"What is it?" harry asks as the man stands and towers over them before holding his bow closer to his chest and glances down at them

"Unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something." His eyes scan the area around them as they do the same. Harry looked into the distance with a scrutinized gaze as he blinks he could have sworn something move but Hagrid speaks and his concentration in broken. Looking back he sees the guarded expression the other man has before he looks down at them.

"Now it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me." The red-head looked immensely pleased by that and nodded gratefully. Hermione merely sighed, she was about to lose her biggest advocate on this stupid mission as Draco glared at the giant man seemingly thinking the same thing.

They may have loathed each other to the point of damnation but at least they could have openly jeered the stupidity of this whole endeavor whilst they were looking. Plus if she was honest she felt a little wronged by the fact that she had to go with him.

Why couldn't she have gone with Harry and Draco? Did he think she could not take care of herself? She eyed the large man with something akin to haughty derision. If anything she was the most capable of them all, she had learnt all the first years' spells and beyond, since being at the school, far more than the boys around her, and certainly more than the half giant in front of her still talking.

"And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."

She saw from the corner the blonde pull a face at the fact he had to go with his worst enemy as the other boy merely nodded. They move around to stand with the people they were going with as Draco heaved a sigh and muttered to her,

"See you round, McGonagall."

She gave him a pointed stare knowing that now they could no longer complain she frowned and nodded before moving.

"Likewise Malfoy."

Taking different paths they all went off in their search for the injured beast. Ron never taking his eyes of the path as they moved, eyes darting across the muddy and rocky trail. Hagrid kept his bow high to him doing the same thing always on alert while following a trail of the animal blood. Hermione sighed inwardly and gazed round the desolate area wishing that she wasn't here not that she didn't feel sorry for the poor animal that had been attacked, but the company was less than desirable and it was cold.

They found more puddles of the silvery blood but no sign of the Unicorn which was starting to annoy her more. At the very least they should have seen something by now and they were clearly far into the forest not have done.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's down here." The huge man said after what seemed like countless hours of walking. She sent a silent thank you, to whoever it was that listened to her earlier prayer before moving to sit by a tree stump, her feet hurt and she was starving. Rubbing her foot she scowled at the fact she could have been in the warmth of the common room by now, reading and sitting with her Crook's not out here in the filthy, cold, woods with a boy who was whimpering in his shoes and a man who limits of personal safety frankly needed to be checked by some good doctors.

"Let's head back."

"Thank you," She muttered as Ron turned and nodded before making a dash for the path and was happy to be going back when a yell sounded out that had them all looking up.

"Sounds like Malfoy" Ron said quietly, his voice wavering at the sound of the panicked cry.

"Maybe he forgot a family reunion." Hermione added smirking as Hagrid glared at her before hurrying as fast as he could up the beaten track. Ron watched him go his face slightly longing.

"You to stay ere, if there is something then it's best in pairs." He called back before dashing off leaving them by the tree. Ron whimpered again once his back disappeared as Hermione was left gaping.

'The idiot!' she managed after a while. Once the man had left them on their own she looked around the dark corner they were in before scoffing.

"So many things wrong with that statement." She said standing as she made her way over to a still Ron who had not taken his gaze away from where the gamekeeper had been as she rolled her eyes,

"Do you seriously think we're going to be staying here when there is clearly something out there, Ronald?" She asked looking at him as the red-head turned to face her.

"….Humph"

"Your bravery is something to be admired," She deadpanned before turning away, she wasn't going to admit but she did feel a slight something. It was obvious fear like the boy next to her, no yes she was apprehensive but it was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on, something familiar to her.

"There was a cracking sound as Ron jumped and spun around eyes wide and roaming.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh I'm sorry hear what?" He turned to see her pointed glare as he nodded, of course she heard it was a loud sound. He was about to face her when it rang around them again and he yelled.

"What is it?" She eyed the surroundings. Nothing seemingly was dangerous. But that was just her saying, anything could have been watching them the darkness was all around after all, she was about to speak when another voice cut the tension as they heard Draco shouting.

"Well at least the ferret's ok" She mused before turning. As she did, something out the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked before seeing what it was, her eyes went wide a little at the creature in front of her before she looked to Ron who had been staring in the direction Draco's voice came from.

"Let's go," He said turning to her as she nodded. He moved to the path and was about to make his way when he looked to see she wasn't following.

"Hermione come on!" She was torn. Half of her did want to leave the Merlin knew what infested forest. But the other half, now that it saw something in front of her really wanted to stay.

"You go, I'll be a second."

He eyed her with a questioning look. One that she knew he would ask why, and so spoke.

"I dropped my wand, I'll be right behind you."

He still didn't look like he wanted to leave her, any other day that would have been something she would have admired but now it only served to annoy her;

"Seriously Ron go I'll be a second."

Eventually he nodded and slowly turned, not liking her on her own before making his way up the path. Slowing so she could catch up. She waited until his robes vanished from view and turned back to the creature that was now staring blatantly at her.

None moved as they faced off, their eyes observing every part of the other. She knew that she was most likely in its territory and given that it had a slight feral look in its eye. Had to be careful, but she couldn't help it. Sitting right in front of her, was the biggest snake she had ever seen .

Granted she had only seen Addie she didn't have much to compare him to, but this, this was massive. It was also very beautiful. A dark green with black diamond patterns covering its body, she took in its markings before back to its face and stiffened a little as it had now made its move and was coming to her.

She took a step back but it wasn't deterred as it kept on now hissing a little as it did,

'_I'm sorry'_

That had the snake stopping as it stilled and looked at her, she took in its expression and if she didn't know any better. Or how reptiles actually looked with their facial features she could have sworn it was shock etched into its face.

Very slowly it lifted its head so that it was off the ground, its body moving a little with it.

'_What did you say?'_

'…_I, I said I was sorry.'_

'Yep definitely shock' she thought as it cocked its head slightly staring at her with its piercing gaze. It felt like it was looking right through her and she fidgeted a little uncomfortably before it spoke.

_'How can you speak to me? Only my master can do such a thing.'_

She looked it in the eyes and struggled to say something. How was it she was able to do such a thing? She had never known. All she knew was that she could and had, for a very long time. She was silent for a while before it angrily hissed making her jump and in her hurry replied.

'_I…I don't know, I just remember doing so,'_

It didn't reply as it kept up its silent observation of her, finally it made its move again and slithered a little to her, its huge body trailing as she took in just how huge it was and gulped. This was much bigger than Addie. Could probably eat him.

'_Do you live here?'_

'_No…With my master' _She nodded all the while moving slowly back as it pushed her unknowingly.

'_Is….Is your master, around?'_

It nodded as it silently carried on to her, it pushed her back into the clearing as she looked behind her, she couldn't see anything nor hear the sounds of the others. Now she was starting to worry more it wasn't that the snake had attacked her yet. But it also didn't seem as nice Addie it looked meaner. Granted it looked like a different species altogether and she would have to read up on it but if she had to go by then she would say it was more hostile then the common adder.

'_Is he…Or she at the school?'_

_It shook its head. _

'_Ok then'_

It continued to push her back near to the edge as her panic levels rose with each step. It stopped as she looked on fearful at its next move, the large snake reared up so that it was waist with her before getting ready to strike. Hermione was stuck in the middle. She couldn't move as the captivating reptile had her in a trance. Just as it was about to pounce both heard a sound that had it stopping.

From the edge of the clearing in within the shadows of the trees a faint hissing sound rang out breaking the tense silence of the middle. Both looked, with Hermione trying to work out who it was, clearly they could speak like her as she heard some sort of name being called, but she couldn't make it out movement had her jumping once more as the snake. So ready to attack. Slithered from her and over to the sound of the hiss.

She watched stunned as it manoeuvred through the rocks and fallen tress before coming to a stop in the shadows. She watched as it lifted itself a little seemingly looking at something as she watched as it hissed at nothing before giving a slight nod, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her as two sets of red dot's emerged to stare at her from the darkness.

Her heart leapt into her mouth and she could only look in horror. None moved as the sets of red was seemingly content to stare not making a move to strike like the snake was before shouts startled them both and she looked around, relieved at having been pulled from the trance like state once more before the sound of Hagrid could be heard.

"Ermione!"

She looked to the direction of his voice glad for the first time that night before casting once last glance only to find that both the snake and the red had gone. Vanished leaving her in the middle before her sense came back and she legged it from the place that she now vowed never to go back to.

After having been scolded by the giant man once she had met up with them she apologized, telling them that it took a little longer then she thought to find her wand and staying silent after that, he looked at her with slight caution in his eyes at her sudden aloofness before sighing. The unicorn was dead, that much was for sure. Whatever it was had gotten away and Harry was safe. She had to ask what happened on their way back as her mind was to focus on the snake and those eyes to take much notice.

Once they left the forest none of them lingered and ran for the castle leaving Hagrid at his cottage. He watched them go as they raced for the door and all but launched themselves in. Draco, once he got his breath sneered at both boys before giving her a slightly less hostile look. Maybe having a comrade in misery made him like her a little as he left for the dungeons. Not that the same could be said for her as they watched him go before making their way to the stairs and their common room.

Taking over the seats at the fire they Harry immediately went into story telling mode.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" She asked looking at his tense posture. She had been thinking back to the scene in the clearing to fully pay attention but even with half concentration she was still the better listener. He nodded grimly.

But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll….He'll come back." He sat down voice weaker than it was before as Ron looked with worry before speaking.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" The other boy looked at him his eyes a little glazed as he shrugged.

"Possibly…Half the chance if he wasn't as weak as he was, he might have tried this night." Ron swallowed uncomfortably asHermione sat back in her chair, her mind to muddled to think. Harry had his own problem and she was sure it was much bigger than a snake that might have potentially tried to kill her, she couldn't tell him that as they might think her mad, plus she hadn't told anyone about her secret ability, so had to stew on it by herself.

"AS long as Dumbledore is around Harry. He can't get you, so you know. Just….Never leave the castle." Ron added making him smile a little.

Things were getting serious now events were happening that seemed to force them into a choice that was stupid, careless, dangerous to its limit and suicidal all in one. But they had no choice. If it indeed was Voldemort out that night then he was after the one thing that could make him untouchable in every aspect and only they knew about it, if they wanted to stop that from happening then they could do only one thing.

Meet him head on and stop him.

It was a terrifying thought as she mused on the ramifications. She sat back and closed her eyes at the oncoming headache.

And to think. Ron's biggest worry was his Potion exam.

* * *

**Next up, the last chapter of year one...So excited to write...(Happy claps.) :D**


	26. Into The lair

**Hello to all once again**

**I was going to wait for a few days to put this up but since I got a few nice review's I decided what the hell, **

**Thank you to all that commented, much-loved. And to the recent one; Madam Sera: Thank you for your comment, yes I know i do tend to write on a bit...Can't help it I just don't know when to set a limit and as a result I have long-winded stories. But after this chapter there is one...Maybe two after this so the first year is over and done with before we move on. There I will try to make it shorter but's it more about the family aspect and the school life for them both that has a detailed outline to it as a few I have seen on here skip a hell of a lot and so I didn't want that for mine.**

**The story...is not all cannon and as it goes on i will probably make the meeting before the fourth book...Film...When does she get busted out of prison? If someone can tell me I'll be a happy camper.**

**so yeah that will take place earlier to fit the story, so if you feel like sticking around till then by all mean's and i hope the rest doesn't bore you.**

**And to everyone else...Big thanks for the comment's it nice to read that the story is a fave of you all. And yes, it was Nagini in the last chapter, Addie wouldn't be that mean...Grumpy yes, homicidal tendencies...No.**

**unless it was a mouse.**

**Without further ado, as that has to be my longest rant yet. the chapter,**

**And like before if you could help in making my target possible it would mean a lot**

**Thank you all and happy reading, :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP or anything...All that is Miss Rowling's (Don't know if she's married or not) But yeah, not mine.**

* * *

The next day and having just gotten out of Charm's the three of them had decided to go to the library for the free that they had. Well Hermione was going the others having nothing to do and knowing they had to come up with a plan. They followed albeit reluctantly, they left the east building and was making their way across the yard when Harry let out a little pained moan. Slowing both Ron and Hermione looked at him as he rubbed his head.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked eyeing him the other boy turned his head, squinting a little in a bid to elevate the pain.

"My scar, it keeps burning."

"It's happened before." Hermione asked looking at him with slight concern as he turned to face her

"Not like this." She nodded a little. He had never mentioned it before so had no reason to ask about the other times as Ron spoke back up.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Harry shook his head.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming." Looking up and spying Hagrid across the field and at his hut something in his eye lights up and he lets out a small groan.

"Of course" Before making a run for it leaving the other two staring in wonder Ron hurries after him as Hermione sighs. Running was not something she wanted to be doing but not wanting to miss out on anything. Hitches her bag higher and legs it after them.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" He asks not slowing his speed, the other two think about it for a moment. It did seem just a tad convenient she had to admit. Almost as if someone who knew the giant man on a level to know what he wanted and went out of their way to get it for him of course with the agenda being to fit their own purpose.

But if she was personally honest, even if it was only part of a ploy to gain information, she could think of at least a dozen better places for a dragon. As they run up to the man who was sitting outside playing something on his flute. On seeing them getting closer he smiles warmly in greeting just as Harry stops and without returning the sentiment he asks.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg" The other man stopped his tune giving the younger boy a look of slight confusion prompting him to speak further,

"What did he look like? The man, I mean" At this Hagrid lifts his head a little in thought before replying.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

Hermione gave a small snort and fought the urge to roll her eyes, because speaking with people who didn't show their faces was always a good thing to do.

"But surely you must have at least talked to him?" He implores looking urgent as Hagrid nodded,

"Well yeah. We talked, mostly about what creatures I looked after and that."

Hermione cocked her head to the side at this, how did this man not know that he was being used? Surely he must have at least had some guard about him? But as he went on it became clear to her that drink was involved so…No, even Ron who wasn't the most clued in person knew that this was bad, and that's when she knew they were in trouble.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Another nod confirmed their deepening fears.

"Well, of course he were interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade?"

She had to give him that, after that debacle in which they almost became said dogs chow, she went and looked up all she could about them and found they were rare. Not so much in Britain as from what she could gather, Fluffy. She still thought the name oddly confusing and very misleading; he was the only one in the wizard England at that moment. But he was also rare in other parts of the world, which had her wondering just where he had gotten the dog.

"But I told him. I said, the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." He answers proudly smiling at them as the three look at him with barely concealed horror. Didn't he know what he had done?

His face suddenly falls as it clicks on but it was too late; they look at each other knowing know there was no other choice. They knew what they had to do. And so turn before running as fast as they could back to the school ignoring the shouts behind them. Not stopping until the reach the courtyard. They slow to get their breath back before confiding in what they had just learnt. They didn't have to speak as their eyes catch each other's.

"He's gonna try to steal It." Harry gasps out as they both nod, they take the next few minutes to get their breath in silence as they each think over what this now meant.

"Of course there is one other option we can take before…"

Both boys look at the speaker as Hermione stands straight. She stares at them again in silence not having to speak as Harry bites his lip before nodding slowly.

"If there is anyone that he is scared of, it's him." He nodded once again knows she was right.

"Plus he could stop him before he even got to the room."

He thinks over what she has said knowing that if they went to the headmaster he would be able to stop Snape from reaching the stone well before they could. He might even be able to get rid of Voldemort once and for all biting his lip in thought he mulls it over before nodding.

"Ok"

They look at him as he speaks. He lifts his head to meet their gaze.

"Here's what we do. We go to Dumbledore. We tell him what we know, if he believes us then we leave it at that."

Two sets of eyes never strain from his as he leaves the solution open. His expression is enough to tell Hermione the rest of the unspoken choice as she nods.

"All right then. Let's go."

Something had been nagging her as they roam around the school looking for the older man who was the only one who could help. But as they searched it became clear that he was a better hider then they were seeker and so once again end up back in the courtyard.

"For an old man….He sure moves fast." Ron grumbles as they lean against the stone arch. Harry nods silently thinking as the niggle in her stomach starts to spread. She knew that now seeing as they couldn't find the man to tell him the only choice they had now, was to go and tell the only other authority.

"We have no other choice." He said looking at her knowing what was on her mind. She frowned knowing he was right but didn't like it as Ron glanced between the two.

"What"

The other boy looked at him and speaks as she remains mute.

"We have to tell McGonagall."

Seeing his face drop was exactly how she was feeling as he casts a slight sympathetic gaze to her.

"…Right"

They start to move slowly now heading in the direction of the transfiguration classroom but sped up knowing that dinner would soon be starting and if indeed Dumbledore couldn't be found then the older woman would soon be leaving to man the hall, rounding the corner Hermione comes to a sudden stop causing the other two to skid to a halt as they turn to her.

"What?"

She eyes them slowly before replying.

"I don't think I should go in."

Harry's eyes go wide before he shakes his head a little. "Why"

"Because, Harry. If we have to tell her and believe me I don't then the chances are she will try to stop us."

Not getting the expected response she sigh's and carries on.

"She's a little dramatic when it comes to our activities of late and to put it lightly. She's been insufferable about the trouble we cause."

Snort from Ron earns him a dirty look but she doesn't stop.

"And well, you don't see her at dinner Harry but I do. And trust me when I say, if I go in there now with you two shouting about how we have knowledge about a stone that no one is meant to know of as well as saying Snape, a trusted teacher, is trying to steal it for Voldemort….I'm certain she will give us detention just to stop us from trying to stop him ourselves if she has to,"

The raven haired boy frowns at this new information and looks down in thought as to try to work out a solution. Out of them all, Hermione was the only one with more than enough experience with the strict hard of house to second guess her actions when she came to learn what they knew. They had seen for themselves just how protective the older woman was about her house. Giving them harsh punishment's in order for them to learn from their mistakes or defending them against the only teacher with a grudge on them.

She was fierce in doing so for them and they weren't even her own for Hermione who was actually family, if the older woman got the slightest hint that she might be involved with whatever plan it was they had, she would have no quarrel in detaining her somehow to prevent her from helping.

And they needed her, out of them all she was by far the smartest. Half of their coursework was down purely to her and so if she was out of the equation. Whatever it was they might meet down there might succeed in stopping them if they didn't have her with them.

"Ok…So what do you suggest" He asked looking at her as she mused on the predicament for a moment.

"You two go in and tell her you need the see the headmaster," She said looking up from the spot she had stared at on the floor, "You go in tell her, ask for Dumbledore. Ask where he is."

"And if he's not here."

"Then you have no choice but to tell her everything." She spoke with an air of finality that had him nodding.

"And what about you? If she asks about where you are."

"….Tell her I'm in the library." He went to ask and opened his mouth but she held up her hand,

"I'll be around the corner Harry. Don't worry." She smiled to reassure him he smiled happy in the knowledge she wasn't going to wander off and so nudged Ron who had been silent the whole time as she watched them run to her Mother's room preying as they turned the corner, that it wouldn't come down to the second choice.

Whoever it was that had answered her before in the forest clearly was off duty tonight as she found herself sitting in the hall sometime after waiting for them to come back from telling the other teacher. Seeing their dejected looks told her that they failed, on learning that the headmaster had been called to London she realized with a heavy heart that they were on their own.

They had no help from him the only one who could have put a stop to it right there and then.

They had no help from her Mother, the older woman nearly having a fit when she had heard what they knew. And thankful that her 'not being in the room with them when they told her' plan it had thrown some suspicion off her but she could feel without even looking. The older woman's critical gaze bearing down on them burning through their heads like fire. She did all she could not to turn and give herself away because she needed the other woman to think she had no clue as to what the two boys knew.

When dinner was finally over, they got up and fled the room as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves or for the teacher to catch them a few of the others had caught up to them as Ron now engaged them in conversation. Hermione and Harry on the other hand stayed silent as they made their way to the common room each lost in thoughts of what might happen tonight now that they knew it was up to them and for all the different scenarios that they could conjure. Both came to only one ending conclusion.

Reaching the portrait neither heard the password being given as they ambled in and the group split up, with Dean and Seamus moving to the table at the other end leaving the three with the couch by the fire they had made their own they sat in silence still as Harry looked at the patch on the carpet that Fred had accidentally set alight finding it fascinating as Hermione stared deeply into the fire.

It was Ron who spoke up as he faced them.

"So…What do we do."

The answer came late on that night with Harry's invisibility cloak thy met each other at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione tucked her wand up her sleeve before stealthily making her way past the other sleeping girls before closing the door. She made it to the bottom to meet them but their smiles weren't happy, with what potentially might happen how could they be? Before Harry nodded to the door and they silently followed.

They were just a little across when they stop at the sound of croaking. All look around confused but as the croaking happened again they knew what the source was.

"Trevor." Harry muttered grimly as he spied the little toad on the floor, Ron bent and lowly hissed.

"Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!" Just as he did another voice cut in and had them all jumping a little.

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" Neville's tone was with accusation as he looked at them from his chair before standing to face them blocking their path to the door.

"Now, Neville, listen. We were—" But Harry was cut off by the other boy who spoke again this time louder and more assertive.

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." He assumes a fighting stance and waits for them silently as they face off from across the room. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes but at the same time had to command his bravery, however late it might have bloomed. She would have even commented on it giving him praise, of course if they didn't have a more pressing matter to attend to and right now he was in their way.

So he had to go.

Sighing she stepped forward gaining their attention as she calmly looked at the boy who was determined yet obviously scared.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She gave him a small smile to which he hesitantly returns. None saw the next action as it happened so fast. She removed her wand from the inside of her sleeve and with and air of practiced ease. Pointed it at him.

"Petrificus Totalus."

The chubby boys face freezes as his whole body stiffens. Ron and Harry look on with wide eyes as the now frozen Neville topples over and hits the ground with a heavy thud, they wince at the noise as it rings out around the silent room before glancing wearily to the culprit as she places her wand back up her sleeve.

"You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron muttered still looking at the motionless form of their house mate. She shrugs and moves to the door.

"It's been mentioned once or twice." Leaving them to catch up.

They left with some annoyed muttering's from the fat lady who had been roused awake as they run down the stairs before stopping at the start of the corridor before looking up and down. Happy that no teachers were around, Harry threw the cloak over them as they vanished from sight leaving the hall empty.

Slowly they move careful as to not jostle the cloak and reveal themselves it takes a while but eventually they reach the third floor. The darkness is inviting once more as it was the last time making the boys shiver but Hermione more determined to go. Never taking their gaze of the path in front of them they move down the chilling corridor which seemed more harrowing now that they knew what was lying in wait.

At long last they reach the door that looked so simple with its plain wooden texture that could fool the most unsuspecting of people who might have passed by, only they knew different. They could have turned back, could have ran away as far as they could and let the others take care of it, but there was no one. No one at least who was willing to listen and so it was up to them.

With one last heavy sigh they knew that this was the last bit of freedom they would have until they reached the very end, either they would be successful in stopping Snape and manage to get the stone from him.

Or it would go horribly wrong and they failed in their task. Either way, they knew they wouldn't be coming back without one of those happening.

"Alohomora"

Hermione spoke once more as the lock clicked back allowing them access to the locked door. With one more deep breath they take the last step that signalled there was no turning back.

"He's... Sleeping." Ron muttered as they came upon the slumbering figure of Fluffy, they eyed the large and dangerous dog with caution before seeing that it was true before the cloak that once id them was swept off by a single exhale of air from one of his heads.

Moving closer they spit slightly looking at each head carefully before spotting the lyre in the corner that was playing by itself. The strings plucking automatically.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry announced solemnly. They turn to see the instrument magically playing. Harry's lip pursed as Ron looked it over, Hermione was despairing silently at just how far the other man had gotten a head start before turning back to the dog.

"We have to move its paw." He announced

"What?" Ron looked taken back by the task as Harry nodded.

" Come on! Okay. Push! I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?" He asked now gone from determined to nervous as they all realize what he is getting at

"The harp. It stopped playing." Hermione eyes the now silent instrument feeling a sense of dread wash over her just as Ron let out a disgusted yell.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh." He pats his clothes down immediately before seeing his drool covered hand and wiped it on his jeans, she turn to see his horrified features before whispering.

"Well that's not good,"

Harry nods his agreement before a shadow hovers over them blocking out what little light there was. None speak as that sense of dread intensifies and slowly they all look up to see what they feared the most as Fluffy, now not being entranced by the music. Is bearing down on them.

Ron whimpers as teeth are shown. Harry swallows his throat dry, Hermione hasn't move from her spot to enraptured by the eyes of the angry dog, that soon changed as a loud growl cut the air and as soon as they see that it was about to attack. It spurred them into action.

"Jump! Go! Go!" Harry yells all but pushing Ron through as he trips and screams his way to the bottom. Just as a loud crash told them the lyre was now destroyed. Harry goes next and grab's Hermione's shirt pulling her with him just as one of Fluffy's heads block the door and try to get them snapping his teeth uselessly. They both land in some soft velvet like substance and see that Ron was lying back smiling.

"Lucky this plant-thing is here, really…Whatever this thing is." He trails off looking around. The other two take the time to see what it was they had fallen into only to jump slightly when they see that it was moving.

And what was more it was moving towards them.

"Ok…Not good," harry muttered as the vines, now rapidly twisting. Start to wrap themselves around their bodies and pulls squeezing them and biding them tighter, Ron panics and starts to yell again thrashing madly.

"RON! Will you shut up?" Hermione hisses at him as he eyes her still wild with panic as she looks to the vines keeping her very tightly bound. Eventually it comes to her and she looks up to the two others.

"Both of you do not move." She orders as they glance at her, Harry with slight panic but a look that told her he was ready to listen. Ron on the other hand was still moving trying to move.

"This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." The red-head snort's dismissive to her instruction and snaps back.

"Oh real helpful now I can relax!"

"Well if you had listened at the time then you could afford to couldn't you!" She retorts before giving him a look of haughtiness and letting the plant pull her under much to the boy's dismay and starts shouting her name.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron asked completely terrified as Harry looks at him with the same amount of fear. From underneath Hermione rolled her eyes promising herself to punch them once she saved them.

"OH sweet Merlin. Do I have to do everything." Closing her eyes she thought back to that particular lesson where they were learning about the plant.

A strangled yell from Ron had her opening her eyes to find Harry falling to the floor next to her, looking down she sees his glassy eyes wide.

"Glad you listened to me now huh?"

Hearing her voice he startles and jumps to his feet looking at her with a slight sheepish expression and nodding.

"….Yeah."

Giving him a mocking smile in return she trains her attention back to the boy still stuck and slowly working his way into hysteria.

"Why won't he do as we tell him" She muttered annoyed. As she looks up, harry glances at her before shouting to the other boy to no avail as small gleeful 'Ha' has him turning to her again.

She takes out her wand again happy that she knew so many spells otherwise they would have had a serious problem before pointing it upwards to the plant and with a muttered 'Lumus Solem' light erupts from the end and blasts through the masses of vines at the top, the result loud screams piercing the cavern as the ropes of thick, weed covering Ron let him go and scuttle back to the dark to recuperate as he falls through and lands with a thud at their feet.

After a few seconds he slowly looks up to see Harry giving him the once over with concern and then to Hermione who had crossed her arms face like thunder as he pushes from the cold ground and chuckles weakly.

"Lucky we didn't panic" He says looking up to his almost killer before back to them as Harry tilts his head to the side,

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology"

The girl in question sneers before turning to the hallway leading down before moving. As the others make to follow her the red-head lifts his head, swearing she called him an idiot but couldn't tell as he hurries off and to the next task.

Halfway down they slow as a sound coming from the other end becomes clear, trying to work out what it could be they stop for a moment.

"What is that?"

Harry shrugs. "It sounds like…..Wing's" Frowning at his own weird answer he shrugs again.

They decide to carry on as they come out at the other end to a large room before looking up to the rafters above.

"It's birds" Ron speaks his tone laced with confusion as they watch the flighty creatures soar

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these." She eyes the fluttering birds with avid fascination. She had never seen such things and wondered what they were called. But who knew what they had down here…Maybe this was part of the weirdness.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Harry cut in pointing to the large and very locked door on the other end of the room as one of the winged objects swoops down she manages to catch a glimpse and to Harry's accurate observation they are indeed keys. She nods with raised brows.

Keys, of course they were. She was right all part of the weirdness.

"Of you go then Harry."

He spins around to look at her a protest immediately on his lips about why he has to do it, but the deadpanned look on her face told him the reason. Ron wasn't that good at chasing things and she hated the sport. Nodding in resigned defeat he moves over to the broom that was lying against the wall before throwing his leg over and kicking off from the ground.

Stepping closer to Ron they both watch as he moves slowly tailing the largest of the keys that seemed to have a slight kink in its wing. Clearly it had been used before so that was the key they needed, but something wasn't right. This was all too easy; he lingered for a little while eyeing the crooked key with caution. Something, he didn't know what but it was bad and he had a feeling that if he went after the key. It would set it off.

Two sets of eyes observed the flying boy as he hung back slightly.

"What's he doing" She muttered to herself as she looked on with confusion. Harry was weighing up his choices deciding on what to do until the biggest one of all hit him that made it all the more easier.

He really didn't have one. And so pushing the feeling of foreboding aside he went and tried to make for the key, only as he got closer that bad feeling he had, come to life in the form of the other tinier, flying keys.

They seemed to know what it was he was after and so targeted the dark-haired boy as they flew after him making him serve of course in a bid to avoid them down below Hermione and Ron stand to attention once they see the other boy being assaulted by the charmed keys.

"Ah"

"This complicates things a bit" He said out loud as she uncrossed her arms and steps from foot to foot watching fearfully as he ducks and dives. After a few tense minutes and one particularly low sweeping dive. Harry manages to wrest the key from the air as it struggle sin his grip, swerving he avoids the oncoming attack and flies low shouting as he does.

"GET THE KEY!"

Before throwing it as hard as he could to Hermione who has to jump a bit to get it but takes hold of it tightly and runs to the door as the flying seeker rounds back to keep them distracted.

With a little encouragement she manages to get the door open much to his relief as he swoops back down and flies for the door narrowly avoiding getting locked out but makes it before coming off the broom as the sound of thuds coming from the other side could be heard raining down. Panting with exertion Ron goes to help him from the floor as she joins them before they look around to find themselves in total darkness.

"Any idea where we are now?" Ron asks as the others shake their head. Moving closer into the pitch black they look around for any sign of light or something that could help them find it only to jump as the torches around them catch fire lighting the entire room as they stop and take in what looks to be a very gloomy sign.

"…Not really liking this." She says eying the now broken pieces of something with distrust as if something was about to jump out at them only to look when a sigh comes from Ron who stares ahead.

"It's no graveyard." He says responding to Harry's earlier question as he moves to the middle. Looking around with a frown more light washes over them to reveal a very large.

"Chessboard"

Moving closer the other two eyes the large and very human sized pieces that from the looks of their broken parts have been played beforehand. Harry points to across the board.

"Well there's the door," They see the large brown door and move to the end only to jump back in fright when they are stopped by the front row of pawns. Taking slow steps back they keep their gaze firmly on the pieces holding very life-like swords before turning to the best chess player among them

"So what now"

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." He looks to see two identical sets of confusion and sighs for once in his life being able to have something over them.

"We have to play our way over,"

"…."

"Seriously" He added.

"Ok Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." Nodding unhappily they both move to take the squares needed as Ron sets himself up on the horse. Hermione stands not liking the scenario even further. She had never played a game in her life. Always preferring to read and learn new stuff, she was going to as her Mother was always wanting to teach her but they had never gotten round to it.

Now on looking at the opposite playing board and seeing their faces she cringed…Maybe once they get out of this, she would take up the older woman's offer. As Ron shouts out and the game begins

"Is this going to be like...real wizard's chess?" She asks him from across the room as he directs a piece to move they watch as it takes its new place only to be cut down into two by the other moving piece, she watches with no attempt to hide her horror as Ron calls back to her,

"Yes Hermione. Exactly like Wizard's chess."

She takes a few seconds to calm her beating heart as a new thought comes to her mind.

'_Won't have to take up that offer after all,' _she muses as she watches one of their pieces cut down another.

'…_.Because we'll be dead.'_

The game continues. Pieces smash each other, as one by one each side whittled down the others players until finally only they and two more are left. They hear Ron take a deep breath.

"Wait a minute." Harry isn't the best player when it comes to this game. More often than not getting his arse kicked by the red-haired boy, but as he watches the field and the left over players he can see something very wrong with the scene.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King."

The dark-haired boy looks to his friend with outrage. Hermione not having a clue look's on with a frown as Harry protests.

"Ok…What's going on?" She never liked being left out of anything as Harry turns to her

"He's going to sacrifice himself!"

She looks to the other boy who is getting ready to martyr himself as she shouts.

"No Ron you can't!" he turns to her with something akin to curiosity. Even after all this time of being friends he still had the impression that she didn't care for him as much as the other boy, they never really spoke all that much and she had always criticized his work in class. But seeing her looking at him with slight despair, maybe he had got that wrong. But it couldn't be helped. If they wanted to cross into the next room he would have to do it.

Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, you."

Once he got the nod he wanted he settled back on his horse satisfied before looking to the front and calling out.

"Knight...to H-3."

Ron's horse moves forward, as he gets himself ready for the impact. Every square closer his trepidation grew until finally his piece slides and stops. Looking on at his doom he gulps but bravely says.

"Check."

The other can only watch on with horror as the other piece, the piece that is going to take Ron's get closer. The air is heavy, and both can hear their hearts in their chest as it comes to a stop before taking out its sword and running it through the horse he is sitting on causing him to fall back and land heavily to the ground.

Both shout to him as Hermione makes to go to him only to be stopped by Harry. The game is still in play, and needs to end, so he makes his way across the board as she watches him go every now and then looking at the knocked out boy, she hears him checkmate the king as a harsh clattering tells her that they have won the game and the right to move on as they both run to Ron lying still on the ground.

Falling to the ground the turn him over to make sure that he isn't bleeding which they find he is but only a little.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" She asks as he checks him over once more. Nodding at the very end.

"I think so…He has to be." Turning to her he speaks.

"Who have we had so far?"

She calculates in her head, before speaking. "Hagrid at the start. Followed by the plant which was Professor Sprout. Then the keys which were clearly Flitwick." She looks back to the devastation caused by the game.

"Real life chess players, Transfigured….So Mother," She works it all out in her head.

"So that leaves either Snape or Quirrell" She said looking to him as he nods he didn't have a clue which one and so they had to get going in order to find out they pull his body over to the side before making sure he is safely out of sight before standing.

"Come on we need to go." He says pulling her arm as she nods and allows herself to be led across the board. He pushes on the heavy steel door and peeks in before leading the way in as they take a look around what seems to be large empty room before an overpowering stench has them reeling. They quickly cover their mouths and nose in a bid not to take in the toxic air before coming across another troll.

This one was bigger than the one at Halloween and they had to thank Snape for getting rid of the problem so they didn't have to handle it as they made the way over to the door.

"Thank Merlin. Couldn't handle another troll…Not after the bathroom" She shuddered as he allowed himself a small smile but moved on to the other door as this time really hoping nothing was behind it that made life more difficult for them only to relax at seeing nothing but a table in the middle. They made their way over never once taking their eyes of the area around them Snape was a vindictive evil man at the best of times who live to make others miserable. Chances are if he knew that anyone was trying to take the stone then he would have thought something Snape like just for kicks.

"So what is this?" Harry asked looking around but then to the table. Hermione didn't know she was still waiting for the punch line to happen.

They move over to the table as the door behind them shuts and before they know it fire had sprung up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway that took them forward. They were trapped.

Looking around at the now toasty room she closes her eyes, of course he would set a fire trap. The little bat.

"And there it is," She says to on one in particular as Harry looks at her before they move over to the table. Upon getting closer they see a line of bottles. Eyeing them with suspicion she spies a scroll in front and picks it up.

She glances down the parchment as Harry keeps a watch on the magical fire just as she gets to the end and smirks.

"Wow"

"What" He takes his eye of the fire to look at her and find her with smug grin.

"What"

She turns to him and scoff's a little before indicating to the bottles and then to the paper,

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, two of us will help you, whichever you would find. One among us seven will let you move ahead. Another will transport the drinker back instead, two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four; first, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wine's left side; second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. He hadn't a clue about what all that was, and if it was just him here he would have been stuck until someone came. And seeing as Dumbledore wasn't around he had a fear then it would have been Snape on his way back.

Hearing giggling he looked to his side again to find her shaking her head.

"Ok at some point you're going to have to tell me what is so funny. As you can see, we are stuck in a room surrounded by fire…What is amusing about that?" She turned to look at him a picture of ease to his tension before rolling her eyes and indicating the scroll.

"…The task, it's not so much a task of strength but wit," Seeing his blank face she carried on.

"Ok its logic. The man set a logic test as the last line of defence." She laughed again and bent her head.

"Seriously it's like he just wants us to come find him." She muttered as Harry, still having no idea what she was on about left her to it choosing to keep an eye on the fire as she went about solving his puzzle.

"Always knew he was an arrogant jerk but this really was his downfall." She said after a while. He turned her as she placed the paper on the side and picked up two bottles from the desk and turned to him.

"Have you done it? He asked looking down to her hands, in one she held a small one and the other, a rounded. Looking back to her he shrugged urging her to carry on.

"This one will get us through" She said holding the smallest one up as he eyed it before looking at the other,

"And that will….Get you back." She nodded. He sighed before looking at the one that will allow them to carry on.

"Can see the problem?" She asked as he nodded glumly, the bottle was tiny, minuscule to the others and only enough for one.

"Seems that if there was more than one regardless of whoever gets its right Snape was determined to have at least one victim." She mused on the creepy teacher only to look up as Harry snatched the small bottle out of her hand and drank it down.

"Harry! Wha—"

Pressing the round bottle to her chest he spoke cutting her off.

"Take that, go back and get Ron. He needs help; go to the infirmary and then owl Dumbledore. We need him here" She looked at him and saw the fire in his eyes; he was determined to see this through on his own and nodded.

"Thank you, for getting me this far, Hermione. Truly." He said smiling grateful she smiled and scoffed.

"Yeah…Whatever, just wanting to annoy the bat…Getting past his task seemed like a good way to do it." She mumbled as he laughed and rushed her in a hug. She froze at the contact before reciprocating; they stood there for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Whatever happens don't wait" He said and glared when she went to protest. She nodded in concession as he smiled and looked to the fire that would lead to what was hopefully the last room…And Voldmort.

Moving over he was about to walk through but stopped as she called him.

"Harry." Turning he saw her smile.

"Kick his arse for me."

He smiled and nodded before walking through and on to the other room she watched the empty flames for a moment before sighing and looking at the bottle that would take her back.

"Here goes nothing." And swallowed it down feeling the icy effects in her stomach before she made her way to the fire.

"Good luck, Harry." Before stepping through the fire and on to the last room holding the troll. She stopped when she saw that it was moving. It was waking up; she eyed the stirring creature before shrugging. It didn't scare her and so moved to go past it only to have it open its eyes and saw her.

It growled angrily thinking it was her who hit it before and made to swing for her only to miss and bellow again she moved out of reach before watching with disgust before pulling out her wand and waving it over a large trunk in the corner it used to chew on she raised it above its head just as it stood and was about to make another attempt. She let it drop and smiled with satisfaction as it hit the troll hard on its head and with a single yell it fell once more to the floor.

"Primitive creatures" She muttered before giving it one last look of loathing and left the room she rushed through and back to the room that held Ron who was still in the corner out cold, it seemed his fall hit harder the thought and so she made her way over to him bending down and ready to get him out of the room and to the nurse, she could help him better while she went and got the headmaster.

She moved his arm over her shoulder and got ready to drag him across the room and not liking the effort that she would have to use. Did he have to eat so much? She was about to start pulling when a piercing pain cut into her shoulder and she by accident, dropped the boy to the floor as she reacted to the pain.

Recoiling she fell to her knees before turning to see what attacked her only to find one of the pawns that had lay still at the side hadn't been as destroyed as she thought and still had the use of one of its arms and therefore it sword. She lifted her hand to feel her shoulder and felt the wet running over her fingers as she looked only to find them coated with red.

Blood, the thing had made her bleed.

The pain was blinding and it was ready to attack again as she turned more to face it she was mad, the stupid inanimate object had dared attack her? Dared to draw her blood. Glaring at the offending object she could feel her magic rise up against her skin. Accidental magic wasn't common in children her age as her Mother had told her so, but on rare occasions it did happen and so she took great pleasure in letting hers swell as it burst and washed over the stone feature consuming it and pulling under like a riptide.

She got even better pleasure in watching it explode. The shards of stone scattered across the room like bits of concrete snow. Of course it didn't hit her as her magic was still protecting her as she smirked; nothing dared to hurt her and got away with it.

She stood about to help Ron again when she stumbled to the floor, it seemed the gash from the sword was harder than she thought as excruciating pain washed over her making her dizzy, she move closer to Ron still intent on helping him but staggered once more. And on seeing her blood drip to the floor like a leaky tap, she couldn't hold off the darkness anymore and collapsed next to the red-headed boy as both lay still in the middle room alone and in danger.


End file.
